The FXmen
by KaliAnn
Summary: The peace at the Xavier Institute is shattered by a group of terrorists. The X-men children must travel from the future to the past to save their future parents life. Watch how they try to deal with their parents teen dramas and make a name for themselves. My first story ever so be kind.
1. The Begining

I don't own X-men or some of the characters in these stories. If I did the show would be better.  
  
Chapter 1 Disaster Strikes.  
  
Sunlight danced off the Xavier Mansion. The estate had changed much in the last several years. There were now several small houses on the property. Security had been upgraded considerably. But the best way to tell time had past was the families and new students who now called this place home.  
  
All around the Institute children ran. Most were ten, but one person was sixteen and the other was only eight. The kids were the following: Angela Haller, May Parker, Marie Lebuae, Olivia Munru, Violet Stevenson, Lancer Danelles, Ron Worthington, Nathan Summer, Kitten Feline-Alvers, Steve Alvers, Zeus Maximoff, Leon Drake, Melody Tolansky, Amanda and Kurtis Wagner, and Rebecca Logan. They were also known as: Firelight, Spidergirl, Rebel, Stormy, Ivy, Spear, Cherub, Cable, Shawdowkitten, Landslide, Zap, Icicle, Ms. Magnetism, Nightgirl, NightCreeper, and Grizzly.  
  
It was a typical day at the Institute. But for one student today was special for a reason. Violet Stevenson was the President of the United States daughter. She missed her mother terribly since she had come to the Institute three month ago. If she had learned to control her powers she would get to go home.  
"Violet your mother is here. Geez how many Secret Service men did she bring anyways?" Rebel asked. "My mother is just careful. I have to go down and see her now." Violet said excitedly Violet met her mother in the foyer. Violet spent a long time with her. She was so happy. She begged her mom to take her home. Her mother told her she had to talk to the Professor in private. "I sense that you can't take Violet home with you can you?" Xavier asked her in private. "I want to take her home more than anything. You have been a great help to Violet or is it Ivy now? Anyways the Service and the rest of my Cabinet won't allow her back into the White House unless she has complete and total control of her powers." "You know as well as I do it will take Violet years to gain complete control of her powers Karen. Now if she stays a bit longer I can help..?" "Charles what is it? Is something wrong!" "I don't know I just sense something wrong" Suddenly there was an explosion. Guns started firing and grenades were tossed. The security system was going nuts. The adults were trying to protect the kids. The Secret Service tried to get the President out of there but a bullet hit her by their attackers. Suddenly out of the smoke rose six humans. They morphed into six mutants and now they knew whom they were dealing with. "It's the FOH! Beast quick get the children down to Forge's lab and defend them with your life! Don't argue with me just go!" the Professor shouted "Follow me kids we have to get to Forge's Lab now" Beast cried out as they ran like crazy through the lower levels. Above them they could hear a battle being raged. The children were frightened out of their wits but they had been trained for emergency like this. Just because mutants were accepted now didn't mean there weren't dangers. They burst into Forges lab and closed the door installing a 3inch thick titanium door and a laser grid in front of them. "That won't hold them for long. Forge isn't there an invention we can use against them."  
  
"No not that we can use but the kids can stop this from ever happening. The genetic time watches can take them to the past and they can stop the Mutant War from ever happing. It will make the biggest difference ever in the time stream."  
  
"You haven't successfully tested those things. The kids could die or be placed in coma." Beast cried out. People started pounding on the door. Weapons could be heard just outside of the door. They would be through in a matter of minutes. Beast glanced at the kids and knew they had know choice. Forge and him strapped the watches onto the kids. "Here's a list of instructions on how to use the watches and all there special features. Be careful in the past. Don't get separate. These data disks have information stored on them that will help you in your mission. The disks are time locked so you only are able to access them when you need to. To open a portal to the past click the set button and say "Time Force, Time Portal" and you will instally be in the past. The watches are programmed to take you home when your mission is complete now go." Forge said The kids quickly said good-bye. Activating the watches the jumped into the portal just as the FOH busted into the room. They were in a vortex for a while. After a minute they were dropped in the past next to the mansion on the night that Nightcrawler and Toad fought. 


	2. Kitty and Rouge

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Marvel does. But some of the characters in this story are mine. P.S. I don't know the titles of all the titles of the episodes so you have to bear with me.  
  
Chapter 2 Kitty and Rouge  
  
"I still don't understand why where at Mom and Lance's old school. I mean what's the point?"  
  
"The point Kitten is to make sure Mom and Dad are safe. We have to aid them in anyway we can. Why do you call Dad Lance? I know he isn't your biological father but he did adopt you." Steve said to her  
  
"Look half brother lets focus on the mission. We don't want this to end like the like the last mission. Remember?"  
  
Flashback  
  
"Where are we?" asked Nathan  
  
" I don't think its where it when. Were in the past. And judging by our surroundings where on Institute grounds." May answered. "Look I see the mansion! Why don't I zip over and take a peek inside to see if I can get a date for us okay?" Zeus asked quietly. May nodded her towards Melody and Ron. "Go with him. Make sure that you aren't seen. We don't want to be known just yet." They left the group. While they were gone Violet asked where they were going to stay. May indicated the woods on the edge of the mansion because it was close to home and had easy access to the Blackbird. Just then the kids returned. "My father is battling Nightcrawler currently. They just ported into the Danger Room." Melody reported. "Why doesn't your father like are my dad?" Kurtis wondered. Melody shrugged her shoulders. She glanced at Rebecca suddenly noticing she had gone stiff. That could only mean one thing. "What is it you smell?" "My father! We have to get out of here now! If he finds us here he'll shishcabob us." Rebecca shouted. There was a mad dash as they ran to the woods. People were getting tangled and bumping into each other. It was such a mess that Lancer and Leon both got sprained ankles. They are off the team while recovering. They got a huge tent and everyone slept in that. A few nights later they got word about ShawdowKat and Avalanche. So Kitten and Steve hopped a ride on the Blackbird using mental blockers hoping not to be discovered.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I know so lets get this over with. I control the earthquakes and you get Mom to focus on using power by being a cat." Steve told his half sister gently "Come on you can do it." "Alright here it goes." Kitten said. Closing her eyes she focused her mind on becoming a cat. Slowly she shrank, her hands and feet changed into paws, a tail sprung out of her back. In less than a minuet she was done. She was a brown and yellow cat. She glanced at her brother and then ran off. She found her mother in the auditorium. She watched as her hands went through the fruit bowl spontansly. Kitten rubbed against Kitty legs. Kitty looked down at the cat. "Hi pretty kitty. Where did you come from? At least you can't tell anyone about my curse." Kitty told the cat. The cat kept putting her paw on the bowl and trying to push it through. Thinking the cat saw her use her powers she tried it again. This time it was a deliberlit use of power. After a few more tries Kitten left Kitty to talk to Jean. Steve later tried to soften the earthquakes that his father caused. It was no good. He couldn't control them because he didn't make them. He was scared for minuet that Kitten hadn't gotten out of building on time but she did by phasing. They both went home tired and beat. It was a few nights later. Rebel shivered in the cold of night. She was alone. Wahoo! No adults, no teammates, no nothing. But she wasn't in Caldacott County Mississippi for pleasure. No she was here to find her mom and convince her to go with Mystique for a while. "Alright mom if you were frightened and you just got your powers where would you go? Of course! The cemetery." Rebel ran to the cemetery. She didn't watch were she was going and bumped into Mystique. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" "Don't you think the better question Mystique is why are you here? Yes I know you name and your relationship with Rouge. Look I'll make you a deal. I'll get you Rouge without harming anyone or her mind if you leave me and my group alone." Rebel told her "Why would you do any of that? Why should I trust you?" Mystique asked. "Because you know I can help you. I'm the only one Rouge can touch without absorbing. Just trust me. What do you have to lose?" Rebel asked her. Mystique gave in and let Rebel approach a crying Rouge. "Hi there. Look I know what you're going through. I can't touch either except one person. Please give me your hand." Rebel cocked. "No I'll hurt you don't." Rouge pleaded. Too late Rebel placed Rouge hand on her face. Nothing happened. "How did you do that?" Rouge questioned "We cancel each other out because we both absorb. Look you need to go with Irene friend for a while. Things will be fine. Look I have to go but if you ever need to talk to me call me at this number." Rebel explained quickly. " Okay I will. Wait what's your name?" "Rebel" She disappeared into the night knowing she had set the plan into motion. Glancing at her unlock data disk she discovered Rouge simply never told anyone her last name and it was sealed. No wonder no one knew the truth thought Rebel as she walked back to the Blackbird to hide so she could go home. 


	3. Blob And Spyke

I don't own X-men or all the characters in the story. If I did things would be run a lot different. Also I like to add that character descriptions will come in a next chapter.  
  
Chapter three. Blob and Spyke  
  
It was a sunny day. The young X-men of the future were playing around. Ron was flying while Rebecca sharpened her claws.  
  
"You know I'm bored. Can't we do something fun? Like go to the movies" Zeus commented. "I like that idea. There's a great one playing. Can we go May?" Amanda pleaded. "Yeah we've been working to hard. Lets take a break." Kurtis begged. May was just inclined to agree when Nathan appeared. "What is it Nat?" "While you idiots were debating I was listening in on our friends. It seems The Blob has kidnapped my mother. I have to do something." Nathan explained to everyone. "I resent being called an idiot." Leon said. "Look I know you want to help your mom but you can't be seen and you can't take on a mutant like Blob by yourself." Melody told him "She right you know. If you're going to help your mom take one of us with you." Rebel told him. "Fine I choose Leon. You look like you need some action. Lets go. If I remember correctly my mom is being held at an old refinery." Nathan said. "At least wait till I'm in costume." Leon shouted as he hurried after Nathan. They arrived at the refinery moments before Rouge did. "Come on while Rouge is blasting and stealing his powers you ice him and I'll blast him with my mind." Nathan ordered. They watched as Rouge took on the Blob. When it looked like he was going to hurt her Icicle did his thing. "Hey Blob! Ice up." He shouted. Fred confused by who spoke was unprepared for the iced floor. He was then hit by a psconic blast. Rouge then sent him flying. She tried to find the two boys afterwards to thank them but they had disappeared. "So now that we have saved my mom and kicked some butt who wants to go to that movie?" Nathan asked. They enjoyed themselves that night. Even though after the movie they still all had to sleep in a cramped tent. It was a few nights later. Olivia, Lancer, and Zeus were in New York City. They were watching a basketball game. Olivia heart soared high as she watched her cousin Evan sink the last basket. "That was exciting wasn't it?" "Yeah but my dad is better at basketball then Lancer's dad." Zeus said. "He isn't. Olivia turn invisible and sneak into the locker room. We have to know their plans." Ordered Lancer. Olivia wanted to retort but knew they had to get on with the mission. Sneaking outside the locker room she concentrated. Suddenly she was nothing more than cloud of blue dust particles. Entering the locker room she heard her mother talking to Evan. "Evan you don't have control of those powers of yours. You really should come to the Institute to learn control." Storm spoke "Not tonight Auntie O. I promise will talk about it at dinner tomorrow ok?" "Alright lets go." They left and Olivia turned visible again. "Your father is going to get my cousin in trouble with the police tomorrow. We have to head back to the Institute tonight. We'll have a week or to wait for the big showdown." Olivia told the two boys. They both nodded. About a week later they saw Quicksilver and Spyke fighting in the streets. Jean and Scott were trying to help with little success. "Lets do it!" Olivia whispered. Zap stopped the tornado that Quicksilver was causing. He rushed off so he wouldn't be seen. Spear then help nail him to the wall with flame tipped spikes. Finally Olivia blasted him with a bolt of lightning to shut him up. Mission complete they learned from the data disk that Magneto freed his son later that night to see if he could handle being part of a team. That was news to them. They couldn't wait for there next adventure. 


	4. Middleverse

I don't own X-men and some of the characters listed in my story. In this character description will be added.  
  
Chapter 4 Middleverse and Turn of The Rouge.  
  
"You know spying is illegal. We could get into serious trouble. I mean we should be trying to find some way of getting into school." Ron whispered.  
  
"Ron shut up! You know as well as I do we can't attend school until we move into the mansion. Which hasn't happened just yet. So cool it." Angela shushed him.  
  
It was a warm sunny day. Angela and Ron were watching the X-men from a tree. They were arguing about some stupid party. Angela was watching Kurt. According to the data disk they had opened, Forge was going to make his appearance today.  
  
"I had no idea Cyclops was such a party pooper. He is way to serious for his own good." Angela commented.  
  
"Come on Kurt's ported away. We have to find him fast. According to the data on this mission he's in some old lab over this way come on." Ron chided her.  
  
They both flew over to Forges lab. They arrived in time to see an explosion. Shielding their eyes they now saw Rouge and Kurt fighting over Forge's Dimension Porter. Suddenly Kurt was gone. "Remind me never to ask Forge about Dimension Porting again. He is no expert on it." Ron said.  
  
Rolling her eyes Angela pulled Ron with her. They watched as Toad began to use the device. They also followed him when the X-men started chasing him. "He's going to get away unless we stop him. When Cyclops fires his beam you and I will fire too. Hopefully that will slow him down." Angela told Ron. It worked out perfectly. A few minuets later Kurt and Forge were out of Middleverse and things were back to normal. Ron and Angela flew home happy.  
  
Over the next few days they observed that something big was going to happen. The data disk provided them with all the information they needed. There was no way any of the them could go on the class trip and watch the turn of the Rouge. Instead they busied themselves cleaning their uniforms. It was while cleaning that they all got caught got in traps set by Wolverine. "Hey I can't use my powers! What kind of a trap is this?" cried Angela. "I don't know but I'm stuck and my spider strength is no help." May replied.  
  
It was a few hours later when Wolverine got back that he checked the traps. He had been smelling and noticing for some time there were people living in the woods. Imagine his surprise when he found kids stuck in his traps.  
  
"Alright kids who are you and what do you want?" Wolverine asked. "What we want bub is out of these traps. I mean why can't we use our powers? We need to talk to Xavior." Rebecca told him. Surprised by their answer but sensing they were telling the truth he let them loose. They followed him into the mansion. They waited in the living room for the other students. After Scott had finished talking the professor wheeled over to them and asked them to explain themselves.  
  
"Where do we begin? I guess I'll try to explain. My friends and me our from the future. We are called the F X-men. We are your children. You can probe my mind but I am telling the truth." Angela told them. She then went on to explain how they ended up in the past and why. She also told them what they been doing for the past few weeks.  
  
"You are telling the truth. I can sense that. Why don't you introduce yourselves and tells about your powers?" Xavior asked kindly  
  
The students watched as a small girl with flame red hair and blue eyes stood up. "My name is Angela Haller. My mother is called Fire-Star. I rather not talk about my father and please don't pry. My powers are the following: Flight, pyrokineses, and telepathy. My codename is Firelight" Angela shouted the lasted words. Instantly her jeans and blouse melted away to reveal a costume that looked exactly like her mother's except there was an orange flame in the middle and two X's on the shoulders. Angela demonstrated her powers.  
  
The next to speak was a girl about the X-men age. She had auburn hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "My name is May "Mayday" Parker. I'm called Spidergirl. I'm not technolly a mutant. I'm a genetic wonder. In a few years a radioactive spider will bite my dad and he will pass down his powers to me. I have the proportional strength, speed, and agility of a spider. I can stick to almost any surface and I have a spider sense that alerts me to danger. My final power is I can create my own web." May explained. She showed them her costume, which looked, exactly like her dads.  
  
The next person to introduce themselves looked exactly like Rouge except her eyes were green on black. She was wearing her costume. It looked exactly like Rouge's but she wore a trench coat over it. "My real name is Marie but if anyone calls me that I'm going to zap them. I prefer the name Rebel. I inherited both my parent mutations. I can kinectly charge objects and I can absorb people. The one person I can't absorb is my mother because we cancel each other out. Rouge is my mother in the future." Rebel explain. With that she jumped onto Rouge without gloves making skin-to-skin contact. Nothing happened.  
  
A girl with long white hair and blue eyes stepped forward. She was wearing a blue body suit with a long black cape that had an X on it. "My name is Olivia. My code name is Stormy. I inherited my father's gift of invisibility and my mother Storm gift of the weather control. My father died when I was five. He was a missionary. Now watch this." Olivia cried out. She dissolved into nothing but shower of blue particles. She reappeared and conjured up small rain cloud. She quietly sat down after that next to Storm who held her tightly.  
  
The next to person to introduce themselves was a very small girl. She was obvisoly younger then the ten years olds. Probably only eight. She had long flame red hair and haunting green eyes. She took off her blue jeans and jean jacket to reveal a costume that looked exactly like the Batman's villain Poison Ivy except it had an X on the shoulders. "My name is Violet. My mother is the President of the USA. I was sent away from the White House to learn control of my power. I can control any plant life. My code name is Ivy. Let me demonstrated my powers." Violet said. She spotted a potted plant on the mantle. Concentrating she made it grow in size. The others were impressed.  
  
Finally a boy introduced himself. He was African American with brown hair with blond streaks. His eyes were chocolate brown. His uniform looked like Spyke's except there were holes running down the arms. "The name is Lancer. Spyke's my dad. I have his power only my spikes are flame tipped. They call me Spear." He said The next to introduce themselves was Ron. He showed them his wings and how he could suck them into his body. The feathers also could become darts. His uniform looked like his dad's except the colors were reversed. His codename was Cherub.  
  
"My name is Nathan Summers. My father is Scott Summers and my mother is Jean Grey. I can produce pscyconic blast. My code name is Cable. You can see my uniform is cross between my parents. So are my looks." Nathan stated. He then sat down next Scott.  
  
Two kids stood up next. One looked almost like Kitty except her eyes were hazel. The boy looked almost like Lance if his eyes weren't blue. "My name is Kitten. This is my half brother Steve. Kitty is our mother. My father Feline (a mutant who could turn into any type of cat) and Lance knocked her up the same night. My father died when I was two. I was then adopted by Lance as his daughter. I have the ability both my parents' powers. Watch and I'll show you." Kitten said. She tore off her blue blouse and pink jeans to reveal a black body suit with claw marks on it. Concentrating Kitten became a cat. Kitty gasped out loud.  
  
"Your that cat from the auditorium! The one who helped me when my powers first showed up." Kitty exclaimed. She watched as Kitten changed back and phased through the floor onto the couch right next to her. "My codename is Shadowkitten." She said.  
  
Steve took this as his cue to show off his amazing powers. He tore off his blue jeans and sweatshirt and revealed a titanium colored body suit with a helmet on it. "I'm called Landslide for obvise reasons. I can make quakes and I have some control over natural ones," He said after showing them his tremors.  
  
The next person to introduce themselves was a white haired boy with green eyes. He was wearing simply jeans and a t-shirt. "Before I say my name I want insurance your not going to kill me."  
  
"We won't don't worry."  
  
"All right my name is Zeus Maximoff. My code name is Zap. I'm best friends with Lancer. My costume as you can see looks like Quicksilver's only I have lighting marks over it. I'm not my father got it." He ended definitely. He than ran quickly over to a chair and sat down  
  
A blond hair boy with blue-green eyes stood up. He wore a red shirt and khakis. He pulled off his clothes to reveal a New Recruit uniform with snowflakes all over it. He encased himself in ice. "My name is Leon Drake but you can call me Icicle for obvise reasons. You'll meet my dad in a couple of months. Real prankster but good heart. My dad, May's father, and Angela's mother were part of a group of super hero's called the Spiderfriends when they attend collage together. So its kind of fun to have the mini Spiderfriends together."  
  
The next person to introduce themselves was a tall thin girl with long shoulder length black hair with red streaks. Her eyes were a sick sort of green. She wore a black shirt and red sweatpants. She was wearing Wanda's jewelry. "Hello there. My name is Melody Tolansky. Yes I'm Todd's daughter. I don't have any of his abilities except I can jump higher than most people. I inherited my grandfather gift on my mother's side. Zeus is my cousin. Now if you want see my power stand back." She shouted.  
  
The X-men looked at her startled. They already had so many surprises tonight. Now finding out Toad in the future had a daughter and if what she was indicating was true she was pretty powerful. Melody pulled off her clothes to reveal a costume that looked exactly like Magneto's except her helmet let her hair flow out in the back in a ponytail. She raised her hand and pointed at Wolverine. Suddenly Logan was floating in the air. He tried to get down but couldn't. "Now you know why they call me Ms.Magnistism. Sorry Logan but I had to get back at you for trapping us." Melody said as she set him down They all stared at her. She smiled gracefully.  
  
Two people stepped up. Everyone could instantly tell whose kids they were with their blue fur and tails. The boy was wearing a uniform looked like his dad's except the vest was yellow. His sister uniform vest was black. Her eyes were brown while his were yellow. "Hi my name is Amanda but you can call me Nightgirl." "I'm Kurtis a.k.a. Nightcreeper. We can both teleport but we have latent shape shifting power. Watch."  
  
The X-men didn't think they could handle any more surprises. Kurt was just staring at the kids thinking. Watching the twins they saw their tails be sucked into them. Next their toes split into five digits, same with their hands. Their ears rounded and fangs sucked back inside their gums. If it wasn't for the blue fur they look human. "This is stealth mode, we prefer the natural look." Amanda said. She and Kurtis turned on their watches. Kurtis looked exactly like Kurt except his hair was brown like his mothers and vise versa with Amanda. The ported over to Kurt to sit down to listen to the last introduction.  
  
The last person to introduce themselves was a girl with medium length black hair with silver streaks in it. Her eyes were the same colored brown as Logan's and they had the same intense look. "My name is Rebecca. My mother is called Silverfox. She's a Native American from Canada. I have her mutation. All my senses have been sharpened. I also inherited my fathers healing factor & one other thing I have is.." Suddenly she began thrashing as if she was in pain. Scratching the back of her hands so hard she was drawing blood. The X-men were very confused and worried. Scott got up to help her but Melody held up her hand to stop him.  
  
"Wait a moment. This happens all the time. We know what to do."  
  
Melody glided over to Rebecca and held her tight. " Look I know it hurts like hell so why don't you let them out and I'll make them stop itching." She spoke softly.  
  
"Nothing will make them stop itching. Why am I cursed with this? I know its cause I'm still growing on the inside that there hurting but when will it stop if ever?" Rebecca cried.  
  
"I don't know but let me help already. Besides you have to show them anyways. Okay?" Melody asked  
  
Rebecca nodded her head. Calming herself down she focused and suddenly Shict. Shict. Six shiny andtimanduim claws popped out of her hands. The X- men gasped. "Gezz Louise." Shouted Evan. Storm brought her hand to her mouth in horror. The professor was appalled. Logan just stared at the little girl. He then walked over and picked her up as Melody began doing magnetic therapy. "Who did this do you and I take your last name is Logan."  
  
Rebecca nodded. "No one did this to me. I was born like this. You see the metal bonded so well with your skeleton it became part of your DNA. You passed it on to me. The only reason I don't trip metal detectors is because the device on the back of my neck fools them. Could you put me down please I like to show off my uniform." Rebecca said.  
  
She pulled off her brown sweater and blue jeans to reveal an outfit that looked like Logan's except the hood resembled a grizzly bear. "I'm called Grizzly. Now watch this." She shouted. She sliced the table next to her in half neatly.  
  
"Now that you know our mission & everything else what we really want is a nice hot meal, some new clothes and a good night rest. Can that be arranged?" Angela asked.  
  
"Yes it can be. I'll take care of enrolling you all in school. I have some extra rooms why don't you settle in. I'll handle getting you some new clothes and other things tomorrow." Xavier told them.  
  
"Okay listen up everyone. These will be the room assiments. Since I'm the oldest I decide and I want no complaints got it?" May said.  
  
"Got it." The children chorused.  
  
"Okay Angela you will be sharing a room with Olivia so you don't burn the house down. Next I'll share a room with Violet to keep and an eye on her. Rebel you and Kitten and I want no yelling got it? Okay next bunkmates are Lancer and Zeus. Ron I'm pairing you up with Nathan. Leon! Steve! You two will be sharing a room. Twins you stick together leaving Melody and Rebecca a room. So lets get settle in and get a decent meal." May ordered. "Just one more thing. What should we call you? I mean some of you are our parents and yet your not."  
  
"Just call us by are names okay." Scott told them. They nodded and everyone helped them settle in the Institute. The next day the younger ones got a ride to Bayville Elementary from Storm. May caught a ride with Scott. The minute she got the school she headed to Mystiques office.  
  
"Hello Ms. Parker. Welcome to the Bayville. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Listen Mystique just tell Magneto to leave me and my team alone as we try to complete our mission okay? Now I have to go bye. Oh here something for your friend. A disk containing information on all of us. Use it wisely." May got up and left.  
  
"A interesting request wouldn't you say so?" Mystique asked.  
  
"Yes it is. But for the time being we will honor Ms. Parker request and leave the F X-men alone. I needed to know more about their plans and what exactly their mission is." Magneto told her.  
  
He picked up the disk May had left on the disk. Whatever was on the disk should prove very interesting. 


	5. Spykescam

I don't own X-men or certain characters in this fanfic. I hope you are enjoying it as much as am.  
  
Chapter 5 Spyike's Camera and Training Camp.  
  
The professor wheeled his chair around the mansion listening to the thoughts of the Instute's newest guests. The children were wonderful but strange. In their time mutants were known about and there were certain dangers always. The kids seemed happier here in this time with no pressure. But they kept so much hidden from them.  
  
"Probably for good reason" he thought. They couldn't know everything about the future or something could get ruined. Sighing he looked into what used to be his conservatory. It was now a playroom for the kids. Toys, books, videos litter the floor. He have to tell them to clean this room up. He also thought about the lab they had set up in the lower levels to help them with their mission. Smiling he knew these kids could complete their mission if they could handle a danger room session. He was also once a week meeting them each separately for an hour session to talk about their powers and other stuff.  
  
The professor was jarred out his thoughts as he heard two voices shouting. "Kitten give me back my make up! That's mine and you can't have it. Besides your mother told you no make up." Rebel yelled at her roommate. "  
  
"Why should you get to wear make up just cause you're a Goth? Besides my mother isn't here techonally." Kitten told her.  
  
"Just give it back before I absorb you." Rebel threaten  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Kitten said.  
  
"Watch me." Rebel said and within a minuet Kitten fainted on her bed exhausted but not in coma.  
  
"I swear those to are going to kill one another someday wouldn't you say so Professor?" said voice directly above the professor.  
  
The Professor looked up and saw a May hanging upside down from the ceiling with her science textbook in one hand and in the other an apple. "Hello May how are you this fine day?" the Professor asked.  
  
May let go of the ceiling and landed next to the Professor. Smiling she said, "I'm fine thank you for asking. Listen how are those sessions with Rebecca going? I have twenty bucks betted that she will stop going into one of those crazy fits." May informed him  
  
"She's very difficult to help. Not surprising she doesn't trust anyone. Right now she outside participating in a training exercise with Cyclops and Wolverine. Maybe it will help her. What is that noise?" the Professor asked.  
  
May listened intently. A loud beeping could be heard followed by a hiss. "A data disk! One must have just opened. I better go get it."  
  
"Me and Ron beat you to it Mayday. Here it's codenamed Spyke's Cam. Wonder if it has anything to do with that video he's making?" Zeus asked.  
  
"Probably does. So play already. It has to be important." Ron shouted as he tried to fold his wings.  
  
May put the disk in her watch and hit the play button. Suddenly a holographic display lit up. A picture of a mutant appeared followed by an enormance amount of data. May quickly scanned it. "Oh no! Sabertooth is going to attack the place we have to get ready." May shouted.  
  
"To late he's here now and he's attacking Wolverine!" Violet shouted.  
  
"Lets go everyone come on." Leon shouted as the F X-men scrambled after the rest of the X-men onto the yard.  
  
They got outside and helped get Sabertooth off the property. But they knew he be back. They needed to help out some how. Kitten, Rebel, and Lancer heard Evan talking. "Hey we want to help you." Kitten told Evan.  
  
"Please let us help." Lancer and Rebel begged.  
  
"Okay you can help let's go. But be careful." Evan whispered.  
  
Just before they made it out Rebecca stopped them. "I know what you're going to do. Please he's my father's mortal enemy. Let me help you." She pleaded.  
  
So why Rouge and Kitty rode the electric scooter and Evan skated behind them the youngsters followed on their shiny new bikes.  
  
"Come on dance already. You know lets see you dance. Watch me and Rebel." Kitten complained.  
  
"Yeah watch us dance." Rebel said.  
  
So for a while they watched the four girls dance. Lancer glanced at Rebecca. She was tense ready for battle. Suddenly she growled and turned to face Sabertooth as he bound out of the woods.  
  
He grapped Evan and got stuck by spikes. Lancer let loose a barrage of flame tip spikes. Dropping Evan he turned to face Lancer. Lancer rolled out of the way and shouted, "now Kitten" Kitten said "Here kitty kitty." Turning into a cat she jumped on Sabertooth face and began to scratch it. Screaming in pain he flung both her and Kitty into a tree.  
  
Just then Wolverine appeared and together with Grizzly tried to take him out. But he was just to strong. Right before he could kill them Rebel and Rouge absorbed. He was out called. "Man and I just shaved my legs last night." Rouge complained "What are you complaining about I don't even have to shave and now I do. Jeez this is a lot of hair." Rebel said.  
  
Later after a shave and a serious grounding the kids went to the school play. They watched his video. He talked about how each and everyone was like a family member. They smiled not only because the movie was good but also because Grizzly after the fight finally didn't have anymore pain.  
  
It was a couple of days later. The X-men and Brotherhood had gone on a survival-training program. May stayed behind to help out with the F X-men's training. After an hour she told them to take a break. She walked inside to talk to the professor. Zeus followed her closely.  
  
"Hi professor. How are things going? Why are you so pale?" Zeus asked impatiently "Maybe this is why. Juggernaut is loose and you know he'll come here." May told him.  
  
"Gather the students May. This is an emergency." The professor told her.  
  
After gathering everyone one they listen to him tell them to get as far away as possible. But they refused on the grounds that one of the data disk had opened telling them they had to help stop Juggernaut.  
  
"We won't abandon you Professor." Olivia said. She ran after her mother to get aboard the BlackBird . Working together they spread a very dense layer of fog. "Now lets get the student's."  
  
Meanwhile the other student's were getting the crap beaten out of them. Nothing they threw at Cain stopped him. But they had to prevent him from harming the Professor.  
  
Ivy and Cherub tag teamed him. While Ivy's vine held him in place Cherub wing darts kept hitting him. "You little brats." Cain shouted as he flung them half way across the grounds.  
  
"Get away from here." Shouted Firelight. She threw fireballs at him. Next Icicle froze his feet and Spidergirl webbed his eyes. All that did was make him even madder.  
  
"We have to stop him some how or he'll kill Xavior." Shouted Kurtis. " But how do you stop the unstoppable?" Amanda asked.  
  
"With a little help from us." Shouted Cyclops. The others had arrived. He was out of it shortly after that.  
  
The adventure was over and no one had any idea what the next one would be. 


	6. Shadow Reminders

Shadow Reminders.  
  
I don't own any of the X-men or some of the characters.  
  
It was a cold night. The mansion was quiet. Suddenly a scream pierced the night. The kids ran into the room Kitty and Rouge shared. "What's wrong Rouge? Why were you screaming?" asked Amanda. " I had this dream. It was so real. It's like it really happened." Rouge told everyone. After the professor found out that the dream was a repressed memory he left to talk to the twins in private. "Do you know what this is all about?" "Yeah but we are forbidden to talk about it. Do what you have to do but don't drag me or my twin into it." Kurtis told him.  
  
Later after school the twins were talking to each other about what they should do about their problem. "Why can't we tell him? Its killing him not knowing and he's gonna run into real trouble if we don't help." Amanda told her brother. "I know but we can't just interfere with time. You remember Forge's warning. "The past, present, and future are set in stone. But small events can be changed in the time stream if there is enough energy surrounding the event. Choose wisely were and when you help." We have to be careful were we help out. I don't think there is anything we can do sis." Kurtis said. "We are going to help our father and grandmother whether you like it or not. Now come on we have to get to the construction site." Amanda told him before she bamfed away. Sighing Kurtis he followed his twin to the construction site. They had arrived just in time. The Brotherhood was about to attack. Nodding her head Amanda jumped down next to Mystique. "Your coming with me." She whispered Pointing her holowatch at the Brotherhood she created images of herself. Looking at her brother she saw he was doing the same thing with Kurt. They disappeared into the nearby woods. Glancing at their two companions. "You have five minuets together. Use it wisely." Amanda told them. The two of them just stared at each other for a moment. Then Kurt exploded. "What happen to me? Why didn't you do anything to stop it? Why?" Kurt asked angrily. "Listen Kurt we don't have a lot of time so I'll have to give you the shortened version. It was right after I gave birth to you that the town's people attacked us. I was weak and couldn't fight back. Just when I thought I would die we were saved by a very powerful mutant. He made me an offer. If I would work for him he would make you look normal. You see I wanted you to have the life I never had because of my mutation. We went to a castle in Germany. There I put you in a crib and lied down to rest. A few hours later I got up and found you gone. I ran downstairs and snatched you away from what I thought was my savior. I was horrified to find you now only had two toes, three fingers and a tail. You know the rest. How I accidentally dropped you in the river and watched the Wagner's take you in. I knew you be safe. So that is everything. From time to time I checked in on you but I didn't take you away because I had no home for you. I stayed with my "savior" because I made a promise and I always keep my promises. Please join me and the Brotherhood son." Mystique explained to Kurt. Kurt stared at her. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He was angry, confused, and uncertain all at the same time. He didn't know what to say. "Mystique I will never be apart of the Brotherhood but I am glad that you told me this. It answers some of my questions but not all of them. Know this though. I love you." Kurt told his mother sadly. Before Mystique could respond the two of them found themselves in the construction yard again having that faithful day play out. The next day both of them found data disks on their desks. A note was attached. It read, "If you want to know more the answers are here. You can access anytime you want." That was how this adventure ended. The next one was a lot more dangerous. Kitty was typing an e-mail to her folks. She commented on how weird it was seeing her children all the time playing. "Kitten looks and acts so much like me it's like seeing myself at ten again. But she's a little more serious than me. Steve is a handful and not just because of his mutation. He's wild and free spirited. I like him a lot." A short while later Kurt and Rebecca who had been following him bamfed into the jet. "Come on Kitty you promised to braid my hair for school." Rebecca reminder Kitty. Suddenly the three of them fell to the floor. The jet started rolling and picking up speed. After takeoff they tried to talk to Logan but he attacked them and then locked them in the back of the jet. "What's going on?" Kurt asked, "I have no idea." Rebecca answered. Awhile later they landed and started to search for Wolverine. Rebecca was leading while Kurt and Kitty followed. "I just would like to where we are you know?" Kitty asked. "Were in Canada. I recognize the smell of the Canadian Wilderness any day. I'm home here in these woods. I grew up in this kind of place." Rebecca told them "I thought you lived at the Institute. Could you explain please?" Kurt asked. Sighing Rebecca signaled them to sit down. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler looked at her expectantly. "I was born in Ontario. My mother was a Native to one of the Canadian tribes. My father and I would go out in the wilderness regularly and train. I loved Canada. One day when I was five we moved for no apparent reason to the mansion. When I turned six I worked for a government group known as S.H.I.E.L.D. for six months on a mission. Since then I've lived at mansion training all the time. I don't know much about my dad's past but of what I do know he's gonna need our help so lets go find him." A short while later they found him. "There he is. Come on like lets go." Kitty said. Suddenly she gasped, "It's Sabertooth run for it." She screamed. Shadowcat and Grizzly ran off in one direction Nightcrawler in another. "Why is he chasing us?" Grizzly asked Shadowcat as they raced through the forest. "I don't know but he looks like he's trying to kill us!" screeched Shadowcat. Using her heightened senses Grizzly led the two of them through the woods. Suddenly Wolverine appeared out of nowhere. "Grrrrrrrr." Wolverine took a swipe with his claws at them. He connected with Grizzly face cutting her face open. Instinctively she drew her claws out and scratched his face. "Ahhh." He roared in pain. Shadowcat grabbed her hand and phased the two of them through a cliff. Once on the other side Shadowcat asked, "Are you ok. That was a nasty cut. Oh my God." She watched in amazement as the cut healed itself. She had known that Rebecca had inherited her father's healing factor but she had never seen it in action. In a few moments the cut was gone. "I'm fine. Now lets go save Wolverine." So they did. Afterwards back at the mansion Wolverine woke up. The Professor talked to him. He told him the chip in his brain had been removed. That's when Rebecca entered the room. " Good your awake. I was worried about you. Don't worry about the cut I'm healed." "That's nice to know. Are you sure your okay?" He asked. Nodding her head she handed him a data disk. "This disk is about our adventure today. I believe that it has some of the answers your looking for. I have to go. Get some rest Father." Rebecca told him as she kissed him. Wolverine watched her go and glanced at the disk wondering what answer it contains. Pocketing it for now he realized he could find out later. 


	7. The Cauldron

The Cauldron I don't own the X-men or some of the characters.  
  
It was a beautiful day. The children decided they were going into town for the day to hang out and have fun. So after telling the Prof were they be they left.  
  
It was a good thing they left when they did. Things started happening really fast. Cerebro found Alex Masters who was Scott's brother so the Professor, Scott, and Logan jetted off to Hawaii. While the rest of the gang headed to the beach. Not one of them had a clue about what was going to happen.  
  
"I still don't understand why we can't stop the gathering. I mean we can help." Ron said  
  
"Yeah I want some action. I'm bored." Zeus said.  
  
" Why are we training anyways? I mean if we can't interfere with the gathering why should we interfere on Asteroid M?" Leon asked out loud  
  
"Come on guys. We have a mission to stop a war from happening. The only way we can do that is to help the X-men out. So lets do it. Now lets head back to the mansion. The fighting has to be over." Lancer said.  
  
The kids rushed back to the mansion as fast as they could. By the time the got there everyone was about three seconds away from killing Mystique when Steve let loose a tremor. "Back off guys! She's the only one who can help us according to the data disks. Now listen up we have a plan to take on Magneto."  
  
"Oh this I have to hear. What is your brilliant plan?" Mystique mocked at them.  
  
The kids glared at her but countied with the discussion. "Melody is the only one with enough power to weaken Magneto enough for Mystique to kick his butt so while we try to free the trapped X-men the rest of you keep the Brotherhood busy. Nathan will try and talk some sense into his father and uncle. Everyone got it? Good. We might have to execute plan B while were there which is transferring our power to Melody to power her up but that's a chance will have to take." Kitten explained  
  
"Now wait one minute. I don't get it. Just cause Melody's power is the same, as Magneto doesn't mean she has to weaken him. I want to know why she does." Logan asked  
  
"Because Magneto is my grandfather. I have to stop him. In this time he's a little crazy. Now where wasting time lets go." Melody said  
  
They reached Asteroid M without problems. While everyone else was busy with either rescuing or fighting Melody faced off against her grandfather. She was doing okay for a while but he was older and stronger. "I need help guys!" She shouted.  
  
The F- X-men tapped a button on their watches and shouted, "Power transfer!" Suddenly Melody was four times as strong as she was before. She weaken him enough for Mystique to take him out.  
  
Meanwhile Nathan was trying to help out his dad but he wasn't listening. "You know you're my hero Dad. But I guess you don't care. Bye." That worked and a few minutes' later things were back to normal. Almost.  
  
"Guys help! Melody stopped breathing!" May shouted.  
  
They rushed over to the fallen girl. Rebel started CPR immediately. "Good thing I don't have my powers now." She thought. Gasping for breath Melody woke up. "Remind me never to do that again. Okay." Nodding everyone went home. 


	8. Growing Power Surges

Growing Power Surges  
  
The sun was shining on the Institute as the F-Xmen watched as the New Recruits arrived. They heard the Professor explaining to them about them and their mission.  
  
Sighing May looked at her friends. Zeus and Melody were fighting. Nathan was looking at a magazine while Violet was planting some type of flower. The rest of the kids were dozing.  
  
"Wake up you guys we have business to discuss." May shouted.  
  
"Like what needs to be discussed. We have to complete our mission and get back home." Kitten said  
  
"How are we supposed to that when we can't use our powers openly? And with a new school semester starting we have even less time for the mission." Steve said.  
  
"Come on guys you have come here now. Looks like Scott in trouble for using his powers in the open. Lets go see him get busted." Leon said. He iced himself a path and left the room.  
  
The next night the kids all went to soccer game. They were enjoying the game when the Brotherhood attacked.  
  
"Man just one night I like to relax and not have to fight." Shouted Lancer as he ran down to the field to help stop the destruction.  
  
When the Professor used his powers to alter the memories of what happened Angela volunteered to give him a hand. Working together they changed the memories of everyone at the game. But the strain was too much for both of them and they both passed out.  
Later the kids found out that this event had been a turning point for the X-men and their mission. They would have to start sharing the data disks and secrets more openly to help them out from now on.  
  
It was a few nights later. Jean, Rouge, and Scott were going to a party to celebrate Jean award. Scott ran down the steps in hurry to get to his car. Suddenly he tripped on a soccer ball that the kids were playing with. "Kids! Don't leave your toys lying around. Someone could get hurt." Scott yelled at them.  
  
" We were playing a game till you ruined it Cyk." Shouted Nathan.  
  
"Come on guys lets go watch some TV." Olivia told the group.  
  
After watching TV the kids ran upstairs to do their homework. It was while they were doing their homework that Rebel released that Nathan had borrowed her CD.  
  
"Nathan I'm going to kill you!" she shouted as she chased him down the stairs and smack into Risty.  
  
"Ouch, sorry. You must be Risty. Rouge told me all about you. My name is Rebel."  
  
"Hello there. It's nice to meet you. Why were you chasing that kid?" Risty asked.  
  
"Nathan? Well he stole my CD and I want it back. Now if you excuse me I have to go kill him." Rebel replied.  
  
"Hey leave me alone. I'm sorry I took your CD." Nathan said. "Nathan you are to much like your father and mother. Such a goody two shoes. Always being the leader of the group, always being perfect. And you disapprove of my lifestyle. Whoopee do. Just leave me alone." Rebel shouted. She angrily stomped away.  
  
The next afternoon Jean came back to the Institute in a state of near death. She was losing control and if something wasn't done soon she would die. The F-X-men were suited up and waiting for the Professor as he came downstairs.  
  
"We have to do something or Jean may die. She needs to focus on something." He told them.  
  
"What if me and Rouge drained some of the power off of her? Then while Nathan kept up a mental connection up Jean could focus on Scott?" Rebel suggested  
  
"It might work. But we have to do it now without hesitation. Stormy, Ivy, and Cherub stay down here. Your powers won't be much help up there. The rest of you lets go." The Professor said.  
  
"Please hurry. According to are data disk we have to save her now." Stormy told them.  
  
They reached the upstairs without a problem. Landslide immediately began to try to control the tremors she was creating but they were too powerful. " Landslide watch out!" Shouted ShadowKitten as she phased him through a table.  
  
Grizzly began to slice and dice all the debrie that came their way but there was too much. NightCrepper teleported them to safety behind the Professor.  
  
"We have to stop the ceiling from collapsing on her or she's done for. Come on Firelight help me." Spidergirl said  
Using their powers the held the ceiling up. Spear, Ms. Magnetism, and Zap were using their powers to clear away to Jean but she kept sending stuff at them. Icicle made an ice wall to protect them while Nightgirl teleported Rebel above Jean.  
  
The plan worked out just fine. Nathan was able to connect his parents mentally and Jean pulled through with flying colors. Afterwards Nathan asked why Rebel helped save his mother.  
  
"Nathan, you are so much like your mom it's annoying. Responsible, perfect, smart. I'm nothing like that. I hate your mom for always getting me in trouble. But now I released that you make me laugh and touch me in spiritual way. You're my friend Nat. I had to help." Rebel explained.  
  
In the end as Jean walked away she gave her future son a piggyback ride in hopes of a better tomorrow. 


	9. Boom Boom Fun and Games

Bada Bing and Fun and Games.  
  
It was early one morning. May was hanging to the side of a cliff with one hand and the other was on clutched tightly around a piece of web. She was assisting with the new recruits early morning exercises.  
  
Suddenly things went horribly wrong as Nightcrawler fell. She shot out her webs and managed to grab his foot. She yanked him up and then turned at started yelling at Tabitha. "You idiot. You could've gotten you both killed. Next time think before you do something." May yelled She then stormed off to change for school.  
  
While she was getting ready for school Angela, Amanda, Kurits, and Violet barged in. "Sorry for coming in unannoced but a disk just opened. We thought you might want to take a look." Violet said.  
  
Quickly glancing over the disks content she realized what had to be done. "So does this mean the trip to the carnival is out?" Angela asked.  
  
"No it's not out but we'll have to be alert and ready for trouble tonight. Now lets go to school and think about this later okay?" May told them.  
  
Later that night they had May, Angela, and Violet were having fun at the carnival. Kurtis and Amanda were following Tabby and Kurt waiting for Mr. Smith to make his move. It didn't take long. "This is Nightgirl calling for back up. Tabby and her dad are on the move." Nightgirl said into her communicator.  
  
A short while later The F-X-men attacked with the X-men. They kept the Brotherhood busy while Kurt saved Mr. Smith life. He was totally ungrateful. Later that night at the Brotherhood house the kids of the Brotherhood were help cleaning up the place when Tabby arrived. She invited the girls in for a sleepover and they accepted.  
  
It was a few nights later when the Professor got a call about the Juggernaught. He was going to have to go away for a while. He took Steve with him just in case something went wrong.  
  
Something did go wrong, but not with the Juggernaught. The kids threw a wild party and one kid named Arcade got control of Cerbro. Kitten, Nathan, Rebecca, and Rebel decided to help out while the rest of their group stayed upstairs to prevent any party guest from going downstairs.  
  
"How does one stop this madness? I mean this is insane!" Shouted Cable as he blasted a robot with his mind. Next to him he saw Grizzly slicing open a laser gun. "We have to stop this now."  
  
"Easy said then done. Watch out!" Rebel shouted as she through some cards  
  
"Like come lets get out of here now."Shadowkitten said as she phased out of the Danger room.  
  
A short while later after both Rouge and Rebel had absorbed Arcade they all went to sleep. They were physically exhausted. Maybe if they hadn't been the kids might have mentioned the fact that Risty Wild was in fact Mystique. 


	10. Beast of Bayville

Beast of Bayville + Adrift. Author note. The second season stories appear in the order they air on Cartoon Network.  
  
May Parker was brushing her hair in room. She had just finished braiding Violets hair. May was humming a tune to herself. She glanced in the mirror and stared at herself. Suddenly she flung all her cosmetics off the vanity and pounded on the desk portion in frustration.  
  
"May is everything all right?" asked the Professor from the doorway.  
  
"Professor you startled me. Everything is fine." May told him  
  
He looked at her hands and noticed they were shaking. He peered into her thoughts noticing she was scared and frustrated. "Are you sure? May you can talk to me about anything."  
  
"You didn't have use your powers to find out I'm upset. Fine I'll tell you what's got me worried. I'm upset because I don't know if my parents are alive, I'm angry because I don't know if were accomplishing our mission. I just don't have the faith to continue. I'm only here in this time and place because people risked their lives for me. I don't even know if it was worth it." May wearily explained to him.  
  
"Mayday I know you are confused right now but listen to me. Things will work out just fine. Now why don't you go school now? I'm sure your faith will be reinstated by a healthy day at school." The Professor told her. She nodded and left. "Poor girl. She really needs to believe in herself right now." He thought.  
  
That day at school was a blur in May head. She just couldn't focus. While on her way to fifth period she noticed Mr. McCoy acting kinda strange. Suddenly her watch began beeping. Slipping into a stall in the girl's room she pressed the transmission button to receive the message. "May its Lancer. I'm sending you info that just popped out of the disk I had on me. I think you're the best one to use the information. I've have to go now the teachers coming bye." Lancer message played.  
  
She read the file that had been uploaded to her watch. "So Mr. McCoy is going to become the Beast soon. I better keep my eyes on him." She thought. After all it was Beast who saved them and was her closet friend at the Institute in the future.  
  
She left the girl's room in search of Mr. McCoy. She found him tearing apart the boys room. She gasped and hid. After school instead of heading back to the Institute she followed him to the park. Listening to him quote Shakespeare was memorial.  
  
"I wish I knew how to help him out but I don't." she whispered to herself. She observed him and Evan talking.  
  
"I wonder what there talking about? Well I better get back."  
  
The next at school she noticed a bigger change in him. He was more aggressive. He nearly attacked a student during gym period. What was she going to do when he finally did transform?  
  
Later that night she was doing her science homework when she heard Jean greet him at the door. She climbed down the side of the wall and listened to the conversation that was taking place.  
  
"Spear listen do you have that Shakespeare stuff memorized?" May asked into her watch.  
  
"Yeah I do why?" Spear answered.  
  
"Listen I'm going to follow Beast back to the school just be ready okay? I have to go now." May said, as she pulled on her costume and web slinged over to Bayville High.  
  
May peeked inside the science lab window and watch in horror as the Beast emerged. He tore out of the school with May right on his heals. She knew where he go.  
  
She found him in the amphiter about to attack Spyke when she shouted "Stop! Over here its me you want."  
  
"Go May I can handle it. Get help." Spyke shouted.  
  
"No Spyke this is my fight. Leave it to me. Just start quoting Shakespeare." Spidergirl shouted. She landed right in front of him and stared straight into his eyes.  
  
"Listen to me Mr. McCoy. You have to take control. You once saved my life now I'm trying to save yours. Listen to what Spear and Spyke have to say." Spidergirl whispered.  
  
"Oh Romeo Romeo where for art tho Romeo? Denied thy father and Refuse thy Name and I'll no longer be a Caputlate." Spear quoted. And Spyke was right behind him. They finally calmed him and then they took him home.  
  
He was upset at first about all that had happened but after talking to May he felt fine and a whole lot happier. So did May. Her faith had been restored.  
  
It was a few days later in Hawaii. Scott and Nathan were visiting Alex. They were watching Alex surf when he got lost. As they raced out to help him Nathan's data disk opened up.  
  
"Man what a time for this." He thought. The wind was raging and tidal waves were crashing. Things were getting out of hand. He barely glanced at the disk when he nearly went overboard.  
  
"I'm having trouble locating Alex. His mental signals are very weak. Tell him to send up a flare." Nathan shouted.  
  
"I'm trying but the computer signal is weak. Wait over there! Lets go." Scott shouted as he sped the boat towards Alex.  
  
Meanwhile Nathan was trying to contact the Institute for back up but all he was getting was static. "Listen Scott according to the disk that just opened we have to be careful. We might die. Just be careful."  
  
"I'll be careful Nate. Can you locate him?" Scott asked.  
  
"Remember my power is psyconic blasting with a little bit of telepathy. He's over there." He shouted as they both fell out of the boat.  
  
Things kept getting worse. The helicopter crashed into the water, Alex and Nathan both nearly drowned. Then the waterspout nearly got them. But they were saved by Stormy and Storm who held the water tornadoes back long enough to rescue them.  
  
Later while recovering Scott and Jean commented on how mature and level headed he acted during the crisis. "Hey one of us had to be cool headed. Now if I remember correctly from that disk Kurt gonna enter in 3, 2, 1."  
  
Kurt enter the infirmary and they all had a good laugh at his girl look. 


	11. Angel Wings

Angel wings + African Storm. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my favorite author Black Queen.  
  
It was a wonderful winter day. The snow was falling, the students were laughing and best of all no missions were scheduled.  
  
"So what are you and the other F-X-men going to do for spring break?" Professor asked May as the sipped coco together. May was wearing her new winter outfit that consisted of sweatpants and a blue sweater.  
  
"Well Angela, Olivia, and Lancer are going to New York with Storm and Evan. Me and Violet are going down to Florida with some friends from school. Nathan going to spend the holidays with his mom and Leon is going to spend it with his dad. Kitten and Steve are spend the holidays with there mom while Zeus and Melody hang with the Brotherhood. The twins are going to Germany and I believe that Rebecca going to spend time with her dad. That leaves you with Ron and Rebel. Excuse me." May said as she walked over to were the twins were playing together.  
  
The Professor had to smile. This was what the holidays were all about. Friends and family spending time together and enjoying life. He was looking forward to the peace and quiet of the Institute once the main student body left.  
  
The next day was a rush of activity as everyone left for his or her destination. Lance came and picked up Zeus and Melody while May and Violet took a cab to the airport. Rebecca had already disappeared with Logan the night before so Storm dropped everyone else off. Soon it was just Rouge, Rebel, Scott, and Ron with the Professor and Beast.  
  
"I'm bored there is like nothing to do. I've already made three snowmen, two snow angles and had a snowball fight with my friends at the park. There has to be something to do." Complained Ron.  
  
"Do you have to complain all the time? Personally I'm enjoying are little time off. No missions, no running around screaming in terror. Just peace and quiet." Rebel replied.  
  
"I may have the answer to your kids boredom. Sighting of an Angel in New York have me concerned. I believe that your father is making his presence known Ron. Scott and Rouge are going to New York to check it out why don't you go with them? Enjoy your self's." The Professor suggested.  
  
"Sure there's nothing else to do anyways." Rebel said.  
  
They took the next available train to New York City. In a few hours they were walking down Lexington Avenue. Ron was shouting at the top of his lungs. He was so happy to be back at the city of his birth.  
  
"I love the smell of concrete. I love the feeling I get every time I return to Manhattan. I just love the city." Ron explained to them  
  
"I know what you mean. Only I feel more comfortable in New Orleans. I miss the smell of spicy food and the sound of jazz music. The Institute maybe a great place to live but its never gonna be home no matter how many years pass." Rebel said thoughtfully as they passed some stores.  
  
Scott looked at the two kids as they ran down the sidewalk happily. They were happy and enjoying themselves. Talking about their lives was almost forbidden for these kids.  
  
"Have you notice the change in those two in the last few days?" Scott commented to Rouge. "I've noticed it to. But we have a job to do so lets find this so called Angel." Rouge said. So they followed some leads, went ice-skating and after awhile they went into a coffee shop and had some hot chocolate.  
  
"So Ron tell us about growing up in the Big Apple." Scott persuade gently.  
  
"Well both my parents are owners/presidents of big companies. I grew up in a penthouse on the Upper East Side. I was the happiest kid in the world. I was to be sent to private schools and become the next president of my parent's company. Unfornatunaly people made fun of my wings so my parents decided to send me to Xavier's to learn and be surrounded by people who understand me."  
  
"Guys I just heard where we might be able to locate Angel. Manhattan General. Lets go." Rebel whispered. And that's how they found themselves battling Magneto two hour later in the Church Of Angels.  
  
Cyclops blasted him with an optic blast. Cherub helped steady his dad while shooting wing darts at Magneto. Rouge and Rebel absorbed him and chased him across the skyline. It was Ron who caught Rebel when she fell from the sky.  
  
Back at the hospital everything was explained and Warren was pleased to meet his future son. He declined politely that he didn't want to be an X- men and they understood. Else where they could only imagine what the others did for their holiday.  
  
It was a few weeks later. Storm and Evan weren't getting along very well due to Evan lack of responsibility. Olivia and Lancer decided to help out in one of the training sims. It didn't turn out so well. Olivia got caught in a box and started screaming. Lancer helped her out but she was still spooked afterwards. "I don't get it? Your not clastaphobic so why were you panicking? I just don't get it." Lancer asked her as they headed upstairs.  
  
"Its nothing really cuz. Oh all right. Being in tight confining spaces remind me of my father's funeral. You know the coffin, the plot were he was buried all that stuff. I just panicked that's all." Olivia told him as they reached the elevator.  
  
That night Olivia had a terrible nightmare. She dreamed she was at her father's funeral and watching it happen all over again. Suddenly it was her in the coffin and she couldn't get out. "Help me! Help me someone please!" She screamed.  
  
She woke up hovering over her bed half invisible. She calmed down after she talked to her friends and slept with Storm the rest of the night. But the next morning the strange occurrences kept happening. She felt like she was being followed and she saw signs of death everywhere. That night Storm and her were captured. This really creepy guy stole their powers and it took Spear and Spyke help to get them back. The minuet Stormy had her powers she turned invisible and threw lightning at the guy. Storm kicked his butt to. And that was the end of that.  
  
"How did you know where to find us cuz?" Olivia asked on the way home.  
  
"You left this data disk of yours in my room. It told me how to help you. Your welcome by the way." Lancer told. In responses she hugged him tight. 


	12. JoyrideWildthings

Joyride and Wild things.  
  
It was late one night at the Institute. Kitten and Steve were arguing. Lately that's all they seemed to do. Kitten just wasn't happy with the way things were going. Especially her mother's love interest in Lance.  
  
"Why does she like him so much? My father is was much better than Mr. Rock and Roll." Kitten told her half brother.  
  
"Kit we've been over this a million times. Your father while he was a nice man hasn't made an appearance in Kitty's life yet. I thought you were going to give Lance a chance. I thought you liked him." Steve replied annoyed.  
  
"I do its just hard right now okay? If things don't perk up for me soon I'll lose it." Kitten said as she finished fixing her uniform  
  
Suddenly both of them heard a faint beeping coming from Steve's room. They bolted in there and read the context that was on the disk. "This is going to be one intesting adventure." Steve commented. Just then the ground started to shake. Looked like Avalanche had arrived.  
  
They ran outside to greet him. Steve knocked him over and Kitten turned into a cat and jumped on top of him. She started to purr happily. Fine she give him one chance to prove he could be good.  
  
The next day they decide to keep tabs on him. He did okay on sims and training exercises but whom were they supposed to tell about all the joyriding that was going on in the dead of night around here? I mean it was there moral obligation to tell someone.  
  
"Why don't we tell Dad?" suggested Landslide after a training exercise to Shadowkitten. They were practicing not to far off from the New Recruits. There exercise was an obstacle course.  
  
"Okay brother. Lets see if Mr. Goody Goody Two shoes listens to a rock head. Dream on Scott hates Lance and would never listen to him in a million years. But he might listen to Kitty. So if we tell Lance and he tells Kitty then I'll be convinced he's one of us."  
  
So later that night they tried to tell Lance what was going on but they didn't get a chance because one thing lead to another.  
  
It seemed like they never get to tell Lance and Kitty what was going on. And they had to do it soon. The New Recruits were going to steal the X-jet tomorrow night!  
  
"Have any idea's genius? We have to do something or someone might get hurt." Kitten whispered to her brother on the ride to school.  
  
"Look I have a plan don't worry. Just trust me alright." He whispered back.  
  
The next night the kids set their alarms. The minuet they went off they ran down stairs in their pj's. They arrived just as the jet was taxiing down the runway.  
  
"Can you phase us into the jet?" Steve asked hurriedly.  
  
"Were about to find out." Kitten shouted as they jumped off the walkway and phased into the back of the jet. They landed right next to Kitty and Lance who had done the same stupid stunt.  
  
"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Lance asked as the jet swayed. "Hardly. We've been trying to tell you two about the joyriding going for the past few days but we never got the chance." Steve said. He grabbed his stomach. Apparently he had a weak stomach like his father's.  
  
"Come on were wasting time. We have to turn this jet around and get it back home. Like Now!" Kitten shouted. Grabbing her brother's hand she phased him through the door.  
  
They startled the New Recruits and Jubilee accidentally sparked the controls. Suddenly they were being chased by military jets. Steve and Lance both used their powers to let loose the mountainside but it didn't slow down the jets.  
  
"We have to escape like now! Bobby fly us into that mesa. Kitten you have help me phase this jet through the mesa. I can't do it by myself."  
  
Working together they phased the jet through the mesa and got back to the school unharmed. And Kitten was finally convinced her adoptive father was a good person.  
  
It was a week later when the girl power bug hit. First Jean, Amara, and Tabby. Then they dragged Kitty and Rouge into it. But May joined in on their little escapade all on her on.  
  
"So girlfriends what do you think? You like?" May said as she stepped out of the dressing room. She was wearing combat boots and tight black jeans. She wore a red and black halter with a biker jacket that had a web design over it. For gloves she wore fingerless biker gloves. Around her neck adorned a scarlet chocker with a spider on it. On her right cheek was temporally spider tattoo. She had also spiked her hair.  
  
"I approve. The bad girl look is totally you." Tabby said "Like you look like you could handle anything." Kitty said handing her a pair of shades.  
  
"Lets go girls. Its show time." Rouge told them all.  
  
They left the store and decided to take a bite out of crime. May was enjoying herself. This was just like her old life back in New York City. She took out all kinds of punks that night and strung the troublemakers from light post with webbing.  
  
"This is so much fun." Amara yelled as they raced away in Lance's Jeep.  
  
"I could give those gang bangers a run for their money back in Manhattan." May told Jean as they slipped back into the Institute.  
  
The girls arrived at school the next day sashing. They were cool, calm, and totally ready to hit the streets that night for the final run of the Bayville Sirens.  
  
Much later that night the girls found themselves in the warehouse district. "Lets rock and roll." Kitty whispered.  
  
They were discovered by the goon squad and attacked. "You know boys never take on a city girl. It might turn out bad for you." May taunted. She then jumped and stuck to the ceiling. Using her speed, agility, and spider sense to dodge bullets. Landing behind two goons she punch him. She picked up a car and threw it at them. May ran over to help tie the bad guys with Boom Boom.  
  
Later that night as she was hiding her clothes and removing the tattoo she reread the data disk. This was one adventure she be sure to share with the Professor the next day. 


	13. RebirthMindbender

Rebirth and Mindbender. Keep sending reviews. And does anyone know how to post a second story? If so please tell me.  
  
It was a warm spring afternoon. Rebecca was holding on tight to the back of her father's jacket as they raced around on his bike.  
  
All of a sudden they were being attacked from all sides. No matter how much they tried to dodge them they couldn't. They finally came to a stop near a ledge and were greeted by Nick Fury. "Hello Wolverine or is it Weapon X? And you must be Grizzly."  
  
"What do you want Fury? I don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore." Logan told him sharply.  
  
"Neither do I Fury." Rebecca retorted.  
  
"I know your story Rebecca. Don't worry only top agents know about you and your friends. I don't want to interfere with your mission." Fury explained.  
  
"Then what do you want? I bet its not to catch up on old times." Logan questioned.  
  
"Sadly it isn't. I believe your both familiar with the Rebirth Project that was used during WWII."  
  
"What about Nick? If my memory serves me correctly Logan and Rogers blew it up. What's going on?" Rebecca shot out her claws at Nick stopping just an inch from his face.  
  
"There was a backup made and its been stolen by a mutant who can magnetize metal. Sound familiar?"  
  
"Magneto. But what would he want with the Rebirth project?" Logan growled  
  
"I don't know but I suggest you two find out. And fast." Fury said.  
  
They went back to the mansion and told the Professor what was going on. He decide to use Cerebro to find Magneto but it was no go. He wasn't detetectble. That was when Rouge and Kurt came in and offered their assistance  
  
"I don't know elf. Why not just get Melody to come along with us?" Logan asked  
  
Just then Melody and Zeus appeared in the doorway. Melody was in her pjs because she was suffering from a cold. "Do you need my services because I'm not one hundred percent. I don't think I'll be much Achoo!" Melody told the group.  
  
Suddenly everything in the house that was metal was flying around. If it wasn't strapped down it was flung halfway across the room. Rebecca and Logan ended up magnetized to the ceiling. The Professor could hear angry shouts and thoughts as silverware nearly impaled everyone in the kitchen.  
  
"I think that answer your question old friend. Melody is in no condition to go on a dangerous mission. But I believe Zap here will be an acceptable replacement." Professor said kindly.  
  
Zeus nodded zipped away and returned in his uniform with a data disk. "Ready to assist the best I can. And while were gone someone better cure Melody cold or she's bound to kill us by stopping the flow of iron in our bloodstream." Zap joked  
  
"That's so not funny! I have total control over my powers. Achoo!" Melody sneezed. This time Logan and Rebecca had enough sense to grab onto something. The Professor ended up on the floor as his chair tipped over. They left really quick after that.  
  
As they flew to the Sahara Desert they learned more about the Rebirth project. Rebecca was amazed her father had served in WWII. Halfway there everyone turned to look at the data disk. It contained tactical information and science specifications on the project. Also it told them whom they might encounter.  
  
Landing half a mile away from the base Grizzly and Zap did a quick recon. Using her advance sense Grizzly began to evaluate the situation. She used her telescopic eyesight she spotted some remote controlled droids. Her hearing couldn't tell her if anyone was inside the dome but her smell and taste did. Her touch also showed her if they failed to teleport at the right moment they die on impact with the sand.  
  
"What did your quick run tell you?" Grizzly whispered to Zap.  
  
"No blind spots. If were noticed were dead in five minuets." Zap replied. He then raced them back to the copter. They got on the bike with Wolverine and off they went. Four minuets and fifty nine seconds later they were inside.  
  
Sabertooth attacked Wolverine so Grizzly unsheathed her claws and attacked him. Rouge got caught but Zap and Nightcrawler made it to the machine. Zap was about to start trying to find the release code to get Magneto out of the chamber when he spoke to them.  
  
"Please don't destroy this chamber. It's my last chance. It won't kill me but grant me a longer life. I want to actually see your birth Zeus. I know you're not your mother Nightcrawler." Magneto whispered.  
  
Zap glanced at Nightcrawler. He knew he could find the code to abort the machine but it was Kurt's call. In the end they spared Magneto's life so he spared theirs. Later Rebecca went with her father to visit Captain America. It was amazing.  
  
It was dark and stormy night. (I always wanted to say that.) Nathan was having a terrible nightmare. Circus clowns were chasing him and he was screaming. Suddenly he woke up and got into his uniform. He had spent the entire night cleaning the suit. The gold X shone brilliantly against the green stripe. He walked down to Jean's room and they both left.  
  
The next morning when May went to wake him up for practice and she found the empty bed "Professor Nathan gone! He's just disappeared." She thought.  
  
"Yes May I sensed that he was gone and so is Jean. We must start a search for them both immeadtly." Professor X thought to her.  
  
The students searched everywhere but couldn't find a trace of the two. "Zap reporting in. I've checked the nearby towns but found no trace of them. What about you Stormy?"  
  
"Negative. I've checked the cliffs to see if they went there to relax. They aren't here." Stormy said as she flew around the cliffs  
  
"Ms. Magnetism here. I'm at the park. I checked by the swings, slides, and jungle gym. Nothing. There not here. Rebel any luck at the school?"  
  
"No and I even broke inside to check it out. Nothing. How about you Grizzly anything at all?" Rebel called into her communicator.  
  
"I don't understand it at all. Their scent just stops and disappears at the edge of the grounds. Even if they got into a car I should be smelling them but I don't. Its like they simply vanished." Grizzly said shaking her head in confusion.  
  
"Guys get back here now. Logan just called. It seems Jean bought two tickets to Boston. Come on we have to mobilize." May told her friends over the communicators. She had no idea why Jean and Cable were in Boston. It didn't make sense.  
  
Meanwhile in Boston Jean was using her powers to bend the iron gates to some rich guys private house. Cable followed her using his power to knock out the security guards. Jean got the ring and the two of them used their powers to disable the police. Their faces were expressionless the entire time.  
  
"So what did they steal anyways? It has to be something valuable if they went through all that trouble to get it." Ron commented back at the Institute. His wings were flaring with each word he said.  
  
"What was stolen was one Tibetan ring that's part of a set of three rings." Beast told Ron. He was trying to locate the other two so they could figure out what was wrong with Jean and Nathan.  
  
It was very late that night when Jean and Nathan returned to the mansion. Jean and Nathan both passed Scott's room and he woke up. "Jean! Nathan! Wait up." He yelled.  
  
He chased them down the hall where they turned to face him. "What's going on you two your acting crazy." Scott question them. Nathan stared at him hard then blasted him with all his might. Scott crumpled to the floor. Nodding at Jean to take Scott back to bed he precede to the twins room.  
  
Opening the door he stared at Kurtis. Kurtis got up grabbing his uniform at was about to leave when Amanda woke up. "Where are you going? Its late you should be in bed. Nathan is that you? What's going on?" Amanda asked confused. Kurtis shapeshifted into his humanoid form. He then attacked her and broke her right leg. Not even glancing back to see if she was okay he left with Nathan, Jean and Kurt.  
  
Scott woke the Professor up and Beast set Amanda leg. Luckily it was only a hairline fracture. She'd be in a cast for a while but she'd live. "I got something on Airline security tapes. It seems our friends are heading to NYC. We better get there fast. The second ring is in the First National Bank." Beast told them  
  
Cyclops and Wolverine left with the Blackbird. They got there as fast as they could but it was already too late. Jean and Nightcrawler had ported into the vault while Cable and NightCreeper had ported into the lobby to disable the guard watching the door. He was currently tied up, gagged, and blindfold.  
  
"NightCreeper! Cable! Stay right their you two. We just want to talk." Cyclops called out to the who were standing by the vault. Nightcreeper jumped on top off Wolverine and began to try to claw his eyes out. Cable stood his ground at began to blast his father. Cyclops shot at him but missed. Wolverine and him were tossed out the building and the four thieves' stole the Blackbird.  
  
They flew back to the mansion. Jean called out to Kitty and Evan. Evan used his spikes to lock the Professor and Beast into the computer room. Meanwhile Kitten and Lancer joined them after locking everyone in their rooms to make sure they weren't followed. The Professor entered Jean's mind and saw Mesmro's face. The minuet he got out of the computer room he began using Cerebro to find out who he was.  
  
"Professor don't bother with Cerebro. I know who that is. He's the Mindbending Mesmero. He was at the carnival we went to last week." Rouge told the group.  
  
With a rush of air Ron flew into the computer room. Landing he said. "Here look at this disk. I found it stuffed between Nathan's mattress."  
  
They put the disk into the computer suddenly a profile came up. "Computer read Mutant Profile." Ron said  
  
A female voice began to speak. "Mutant: Mesmero. Powers: Mindbending."  
  
"Computer more information on powers."  
  
"Mindbending is the mutant ability to psychically bend a person will to do their bidding. Subjects are a trance like state with no idea of what is going around them. They simply follow their orders to the best of the abilities. There are three ways to release someone from a mind hold. 1 Death. 2 Knocking a victim unconciss and reviving them or 3 they are released voluntarily. People who are under a mind hold can act like a conduit and channel the mindbender's power." The computer said matter of factually.  
  
"Computer tell me about the Tibetan rings."  
  
"The rings are part of ancient magical set. When used together on a golden key rod they open the first of three doors that lock an ancient power. All three doors must be opened for this power to escape. No information on ancient power. Mesmero found out about this door from an ancient text he found in the Tibetan Mountain Range." The computer finished telling them.  
  
"Guys listen to this. The final ring is kept in a museum. I bet their right there now getting it." Ron said.  
  
Indeed they were. They landed the Blackbird on top of the museum and exited the craft. Cable took out the guards on the roof with Spyke's help.  
  
Shadowcat and Shadowkitten both phased through the camera's shorting them out. Nightcreeper teleported Spear inside where he used his spikes to disable all the alarms. Spyke took care of the gates. Then Shadowcat got the ring and handed it to Jean. They booked it after that.  
  
They took the jet to the circus to give Mesmero the rings. When they got there some opposition met them. Firelight, Icicle, Ivy, and Landslide went after Cable, Nightcreeper, Shadowkitten, and Spear.  
  
"Snap out of it sis. I don't want to hurt you." Landslide yelled at Shadowkitten. She ignored him and turned into a cat and began to maul his face. He let loose a tremor which knocked her out.  
  
Icicle and Spear where attacking each other. Every time Icicle would incase Spear he would use his spikes to burn himself out.  
  
"Kurtis stop right now! I mean it. I don't want to hurt you." Ivy pleaded with Kurtis. It was no use as he began to rapidly teleport her. She extended her powers and managed to tie him up with some tree roots.  
  
Firelight was throwing fireball after fireball at Cable but he kept blasting at her. She tried her telepathy to weaken him but Mesmero control was too much. Finally they all gave up. Mesmero was gone and they had no idea what they had been doing. They could only wonder what Mesmero wanted with those rings. 


	14. Shadow Dance and Retreat

Shadow Dance and Retreat. This chapter will have Romy in it.  
  
It was very early one morning. Everyone was gathering downstairs for Forge's experiment. While Beast and him set everything up the girls continue their discussion about the Sadie Hawkins Dance.  
  
"All I'm saying Rouge is you should ask someone. It wouldn't kill you to go to a dance and have a little fun." Kitty whispered.  
  
"Will you give it a rest Kit. I don't want to talk about it." Rouge whispered back  
  
While the girls were talking to each other the twins were asking Forge all kinds of questions. "Like are you sure this invention is safe? I mean your last one caused a lot of problems." Amanda said. Her tail was flicking around erratically.  
  
"Don't worry nothing can wrong" Forge said for the umpteenth time  
  
"But that's what you said about time watches and look what happened." Kurtis whined.  
  
"If you're so worried why don't you two try it out?" Forge suggested.  
  
"No way. The twins are not going to be put into this until we know its safe. Besides I've been teleporting the longest." Kurt told everyone.  
  
Everyone stood back and Kurt disappeared in a cloud of brimstone. The twin's tails twitched nervously. They had a mega bad feeling about this. Their father had told them stories of what happened when Forge had messed with his teleporting powers. But without proof that it was dangerous they couldn't stop this experiment.  
  
At recess that day the two met in the corner of the playground. "What are we supposed to do? This dance is important but I can't remember why can you?" Amanda asked  
  
"I don't know but I think were going to finally see Mom again. I sure do miss her don't you?" Kurtis asked  
  
"Of coarse I miss her she's my Mom! But still what can we do?" Amanda said to her brother.  
  
"Well I guess there's only one thing to do. Were going to have crash that party." Kurtis smirked happily.  
  
The twins weren't the only ones making plans. Magneto had assembled a new team of mutants the Acolytes. They were all working for him for more than one reason.  
  
"Listen closely so I don't have to repeat myself. I have found through a reliable source that something interesting is going to happen to Charles students at their little Sadie Hawkins Dance. I need to find out what. Gambit since you have the skills necessary for this mission I'm sending you. But don't fool around. Gather the information and leave. Also don't hurt any of the F X-men. Am I clear?" Magneto said threateningly  
  
Gambit just nodded and smiled cockily. "Don't worry Monsieur Magneto. Remy never fails at any task he's given." Gambit told everyone.  
  
"Make sure you don't now go!" Magneto shouted his voice echoing off all the metal in the hideout.  
  
It was the night of the dance. The twins were with Forge at the mansion with a data disk trying to prevent a catastaphe from happening but to no avail.  
  
"You are not listening Forge. The dimension dinos as we call them are big trouble." Amanda explained for the thousandth time.  
  
"Your exaggerating Mandy. Listen according to your data disk your parents meet tonight so what's wrong with that?" Forge shot back at her.  
  
"You're missing the point hippie. If even one of those things got loose in our world it would be disaster." Kurtis remarked. Forge refused to listen at all. Sighing Kurtis hoped everything was going okay at the dance.  
  
Rouge was pressed against the gym wall sighing. Why had she let Risty talk her into coming tonight? It was stupid to be here. She couldn't touch and no boy would ever ask her to dance in a million years. She looked at Kurt and smiled. At least he was having a great time with Amanda. Strange she kind of looked like their Amanda.  
  
Gambit had slipped inside the gym no problem. Hah! For a high school it sure lacked security. Now time to get down to business. Learn what was so special that was going on tonight and get out of here. He didn't like the way the principal was looking at him one bit. Suddenly a strange feeling washed over Gambit. Like a voice was calling to him telling him what to do. He followed the voice to a corner of the gym and stopped short. Standing right there in front of him was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.  
  
"That's it! I'm going to find Risty and tell her I'm going home. I never should have come." Rouge cried softly to herself. Suddenly she stopped for no reason. She just stopped and turned around and stared. Standing not two feet away was a handsome boy. He was tall, muscular and was wearing a black tux. His hair was reddish brown but she couldn't see what his eye color was because he was wearing sunglasses. Boldly walking up to him she said, "You want to dance?"  
  
"Remy would love to dance with the pretty filly." Remy said extending a hand. A slow dance had just started and they started dancing like they had been dance partners all their life. Both had the same thought in their mind. Why did this feel so familiar? They never found out. At that moment the dinos appeared in the gym and the twins had appeared.  
  
"Excuse me." They both said running towards the disturbance. The dinos were causing major damage to the gym. Kurtis slipped behind two students and quickly teleported them out of there. Amanda jumped onto the basketball hoops and from there proceed to undo all the ballons. She grabbed a bunch and tied them to the creature lifting it a few feet of the ground.  
  
Jumping down from the hoop she was attacked by one of the creatures. "Some one help me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly an exploding card hit the creature. Amanda didn't have to look to know where it came from she ran to her brother and ported out of there.  
  
After everything had settled down Gambit slipped away. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl he danced with but no luck. Sighing he "borrowed" a motorcycle and headed back to the base. Magneto was going to have a field day with this information.  
  
"So you knew the hold time I looked different and you didn't tell anyone?" Kurt asked  
  
"That's right. I never told anyone. It doesn't bother me that you're blue because that's my favorite color." Amanda told him as they were walking home. Suddenly the twins ported in front of them. They launched themselves onto Amanda. "Mom!" they both cried  
  
Amanda was shocked but not nearly as much as Kurt. They all smiled at each other and went and got some ice cream.  
  
Violet was talking to some of the girls in her little garden. "So what do you think Mr. McCoy was up to last night?"  
  
"I don't know but sneaking around without a holowatch is just plain crazy." Mandy told the girls. She handed Violet a truffle and watched her plant some new petunias.  
  
"Look I don't care why he went out but maybe one of us should check on him to make sure he's okay." Olivia pointed out politely. Summoning up a raincloud she watered the little garden.  
  
"I'll go do it. I have to see Beast about some new fertilizer anyways." Violet said dusting herself off. She went in search of Beast and found him talking to Kitty and the Professor about a trip to the Redwood Forest. I have got to go with them she thought.  
  
"Professor may I please go with them to the forest. It would be an excellent chance to strengthen my powers and I've been dying to see the Redwoods all my life. Oh please pretty please let me go." Violet pleaded.  
  
The Professor glanced at Beast who nodded. "Alright you make go on two conditions. One you stay with Mr. McCoy at all times and two you bring along at least two friends. Do we have a deal?" the Professor asked  
  
"Deal Professor. Oh thank you thanks you very much. I know just who to ask. Mandy and Leon. Oh I have to go pack." She squealed in delight. She ran off to tell her friends. Leon and Mandy were delighted to come with her. The three of them soon were in the forest having fun.  
  
"Mandy look at this. It's a bunch of red moss. It's highly rare. Don't you think this is all fun." Leon told her  
  
"I agree with you but I love just climbing the trees and having fun in them." Mandy replied  
  
Violet was in seventh heaven. She could feel her powers growing and strengthen. She felt so at peace here. Later she went with Beast and helped him with a fish. "Mr. McCoy I feel so happy here. What could be better than this?"  
  
"I don't know. You seem happy here but I feel divided. Part of me is happy the other isn't. Lets get back to the camp. Hop onto my back." Beast told her. They left and got back to the camp.  
  
Meanwhile at the Bigfoot fignated camp everyone was examine the videotape in great detail. "Why is he wearing swim trunks? "What's he's doing with the fish?" "Who's that girl with him?"  
  
That last question of course belongs to the doctor. He was concerned about the girl and the creature. He didn't want to hurt either of them.  
  
The next day Violet was getting dressed when a data disk began to beep repeatedly. She didn't want to read it but sighing she put it in her watch and said to herself "I'll look at it later."  
  
"So what should we do as their collecting mineral samples?" Violet asked  
  
"We will enjoy some nice time together. Lets go." Beast told her. A little while later the fanatics attacked them. The hunters shot tranquilizers at them. "Ahh!" Violet screamed falling of Beast back and Beast got caught in a cage.  
  
"You idiots! You hit the girl. Do you realize that you injected her with a lethal dosage? You could have killed her." The doctor screamed at them. Meanwhile a fat camper picked up Violet who was unconscious. Something fell out of her X jacket.  
  
"Hey guys she's carrying an id. Lets see. According to this her name is Violet Stevenson of Bayville New York. She lives at some Institute. Maybe we should take her back to our camp until she wakes up."  
  
"Of course we will so lets go now. Get the cage, the girl was with this creature and he was trying to protect her so she must be important." The doctor told them.  
  
A little while later Beast woke up and began to talk to the Dr. "So if your not Bigfoot who are you and why was that girl with you?"  
  
"I'm a mutant. The girl is my student. Please tell me is she okay?"  
  
"She fine I believe. Its remarkable she's healing so fast."  
  
"Her mutant abilities give her control over plants. Its possible there is plant enzymes in her blood that heal her. Look I do believe she's coming to." Beast whispered  
  
"Mr. McCoy? Are you okay?" Violet said shaking. "I'm fine how are you doing?"  
  
"Okay. Those darts didn't knock me out long. I'm sending a distress signal and the data disk information to Leon. Hopefully the others will be able to find us." Violet told him  
  
A little while later Violet was rescued from the river by Leon. They then used their powers on the hunters to teach them a lesson. Violet wrapped them up tight in vines while Leon and Mandy shook them up a bit. They scared those men badly. They went home after that and Violet spent some time in bed recovering from her ordeal. She vowed then never to ignore another data disk again. 


	15. HexFactor

The HexFactor  
  
Melody was waiting in the limousine outside the Riverview Asylum. She looked out the window and up towards one of the windows. "Mommy I hope your better today."  
  
Meanwhile the Professor was talking to a seriously disturbed girl. She was extremely angry and she wanted to hurt everyone in sight.  
  
"Wanda please listens to me. You have to learn to control your anger. Your power is that of hexing. In essences you can warp reality. Now if you're ever to get out of here you have to learn control. Besides I brought someone to see you today."  
  
"Who one of your precious little students. I don't care about them or your school just get me out of this hell hole." Wanda threatened  
  
"Excuse me Professor but Wanda's session will have to be short today. She's need in Radiology for some X-rays. Come along now Wanda." The doctor told her. Wanda got up and followed him out of the room.  
  
She soon found her self with Agatha Hawkins. In Mystique's limo Wanda was put into a trance. Mystiques went back inside the Asylum as a security guard and abduct the Professor. She then went back to the Professor car and grabbed Melody.  
  
"Hey Professor what are you doing. Stop being so rough. That hurts." Melody told him.  
  
"Quiet or it will hurt worse. I need you to come with me and if you reveal the truth to any of your little X-men pals your dead got it?" Mystique said as she shifted back into her true form and threw her into the back of the limo  
  
"What's going on here?" thought Melody. "Why is she kidnapping me and my mother? It doesn't make sense. That was all Melody could think before Agatha put her to sleep.  
  
When she awoke it was night and she was just outside of the Brotherhood house. "Huh? How did I get here? Mystique!" Melody cried as she tried to escape only to be stopped by the person she named.  
  
"Listen I was as gentle as possible. I could have been rougher. Now listen good you little twerp. I need you to train your mother." Mystique whispered to her.  
  
"Why should I help you? What's to stop me from calling for help?"  
  
"If you ever want to see your precious Professor again you will help me got it?"  
  
Nodding her head she got up and followed the group into the house. It was more trashed then she last saw it. "Bye bye Tabby. See you later." Melody called out to Tabitha.  
  
"So boys I see you've met my mom. Quite impressive isn't she?" Melody  
  
"Your mom is Pietro's sister! Someone send us a lifeboat were all dead yo." Toad  
  
"Guys can we go now. Lets leave these three women alone." Lance told everyone. He climbed the stairs back to his room with the rest of the guys.  
  
That night Agatha and Melody worked with Wanda to control her powers. "Serenity and calmness will extinguish the flames. Focus your anger Wanda you can do this." Agatha told her calmly.  
  
"No I can't its to much. I can't get rid of the flames."  
  
"Yes you can Wanda. See in your mind what you want to do then do it." Melody called out to her. Suddenly the flames were gone. The minuet they were gone Melody flung metal objects at her. "Learn to multitask. Pick a target then destroy it. Come on you can do it. Focus hard!"  
  
Wanda gradually learned control. She made quick progress. After cutting her hair she was met by Melody who handed her some gothic jewelry, a pair of black gloves, and a red coat. They really pulled her look together.  
  
"What do you want now Mystique. The others at the mansion are getting worried. I had to lie to them about what's going on. Look Wanda is in full control of her powers. There's nothing left for me to do." Melody told Mystique quite frankly.  
  
"I still need your help with a little test. Wanda still has trouble calming down when she gets into one of her fits. Now come were going to set the X- men up and your not going to reveal the truth to anyone got it?" Mystique pressed.  
  
Sighing loudly she nodded and followed the shapeshifter outside. They got back to the mansion were Melody was pounced on by Zeus. "Were have you been? What's going you have to tell me."  
  
"Later cuz I have to change my outfit. Why don't you be a gentlemen and take my old clothes down to the laundry?" she said while arching her eyebrows. Zeus got the message. When Melody came downstairs in a few minuets were jeans and a red t-shirt with the word princess on he took her old clothes and rifled through them till he found the disk. Zipping off to a private corner he played the disk. "Well well. Looks like Mystique is making a power play. Better tell the others about this. But not the X-men. Well hopefully Wanda won't permently damage them." He whispered quietly.  
  
Meanwhile the X-men were getting their butts kicked by Wanda. Melody had told them her mother was extremely powerful but she hadn't mentioned her bad temper. "You are all inferior to me!" Wanda shouted. Her powers were causing all kinds of problems.  
  
"Stop Mom please stop." Melody shouted at the top her lungs when everything got to bad. The Scarlet Witch stopped her actions. The plan had been successful. The X-men had felt defeat. Now she would get Magneto and when she saw him he would die. 


	16. Day of Reckoning

Day of Reckoning.  
  
The F-Xmen were visibly nervose. They had taken a quick glance at the calendar. The date was pretty close to the day when the secret on mutants was blown. Add that into the fact that the Professor was really Mystique and something major was going down.  
  
"Guys what do we do! The data disks haven't opened and things are getting pretty bad around here." Leon said as he paced nervously.  
  
The twins were attempting to find out more about what was going on with Wolverine but they weren't having much luck. "Its no good. We can't get into Cerebro." Mandy muttered  
  
"The adults aren't talking to one another either. We have no clue to what the grand design is." Kurtis added.  
  
"Maybe I better go. Beast and Storm will need me soon. I really hate going into sewers." Rebecca told the group as she pulled on her costume. She left a few minuets later with them to check out the sewers for Wolverine.  
  
"Man I hate sewers. I can't smell anything. This entire gunk is messing up my senses. How am I supposed to find him." Grizzly complained. While Beast and Storm examined the bars she looked at some green stuff she found.  
  
"Time to go Grizzly. We have to go back to the mansion." Storm told the young girl.  
  
"You two go ahead. I'll stay and see if I can pick up a scent."  
  
Nodding the two adults left and Rebecca placed the gunk on the scanner in her watch. "Computer analyses the compound. Give me the results."  
  
"Compound is a unique membrane resembling glue. When fired at a live subject it will encase the subject and hold the person until retrieved. Compound was made by Bolivar Trask as part of Project Extinction. Trask is responsible for the Sentiles that hunt mutants." The computer replied  
  
"I have to tell the others now. Spear come in this is Grizzly it's an emergency. Come in."  
  
"This is Spear what is it Grizzly?" Spear told her.  
  
"Put May on the line we have problems."  
  
"May here what's the problem?"  
  
"Trask is what the problem. He's captured Wolverine. Listen tell the rest of the F-Xmen to gather their things and put them inside a safe box and move it to the secondary site. Prepare the F-Xmen for the worst. I have to go make a deal with the devil. We can't let Trask get the technology in the mansion. I'll see you guys in two hours. Over and out." Grizzly told them. Sighing she headed to the Brotherhood house. She knocked on the door and Blob let her in.  
  
"Hello Mystique I need to talk to you alone now!"  
  
"Fine follows me." She said as she ushered Rebecca upstairs to her room.  
  
"What do you want little girl? I have important business to attend to. So make it quick." Mystique told her  
  
"Okay how's this for you. Wolverine was indirectly kidnapped as part of the plan by Magneto by a man named Trask. He wants to exterminate the mutant race. I need you to blow up the mansion so he doesn't have any of our technology. I can give you the codes you need. All you have to do is make sure is no one is inside the mansion. If you don't help me mutants everywhere will be exposed and hunted down. Please help us." Rebecca pleaded with her.  
  
Mystique agreed to the plan and the two of them returned to the mansion where Rebecca ran off to talk to the rest of her team. "Has everything been moved?" she asked Ivy  
  
"Yes it has. All our stuff has been moved to the secondary site. Spear and Zap are preparing supplies that will need when this thing explodes. Ms. Magnetism is busy reinforcing the Cerebro room just in case Mystique goes back on her word. It's the only room under the mansion that can withstand an explosion. Rebel and Stormy are asking if there's anyone else we should contact." Ivy reported  
  
"There's one more person I have to contact but let me worry about that. Send the rest of the team into the Danger Room for practice. I'll catch up in a sec."  
  
Later after the most exhausting Danger Room simulations they were joined by the Brotherhood. Scott took off after that and Jean located Magneto in NYC. So the gang boarded the jet and the helicopter. Spidergirl told Ivy to stay behind incase of a double cross. Her spider sense was tingling overtime.  
  
"May's spider sense couldn't have been more on the money. We've been tricked! I've got to try to stop the countdown." Ivy whispered as her hands flew across the keyboard trying to stop the self-destruct order.  
  
The teams arrived in New York in record time. They had no idea what they would encounter. They split up into teams to search the area for any sign of the bad guys but no luck.  
  
"This is to quiet. Were everyone?" whispered Shadowkitten.  
  
"I don't know sis." Landslide replied. He glanced around looking for any signs of danger.  
  
Zap and Ms. Magnetism were walking around with their parents. "No sign of trouble yet. Man this is just to weird." Muttered Zap.  
  
Suddenly all hell broke loose as they were all attacked by the Acolytes. They found out that they been betrayed by Quicksilver. Zap and Ms. Magnetism went after him along with the twins.  
  
Grizzly and Cable attacked Sabertooth while Cherub flew cover directing the attack. Shadowkitten, Landslide and Icicle went after Colossus. Pyro had his hands full with Spear, Stormy, Firelight and Spidergirl. No one had a clue where Rebel was.  
  
"Take that Pyro. You can't stand my assault." Spear shouted as he sent a barrage of spikes at him. He just deflected them and sent the flames back at them. "Ahh that's hot." Screamed Spear  
  
Stormy called forth a rain cloud to dose the flames but Pyro dodged the downpour and before he could be tied up by Spidergirl he made a fire dragon that burned her webbing. Firelight tried her powers on him but he kept sending the flame back. No way were they getting closer to him.  
  
Landslide and Avalanche let loose a monstrous quake. It toppled Colossus long enough for Shadowkitten to turn kitty and scratch at the metal. It didn't make a dent and all Icicle icicles did where bounce off his metal skin. "Where's my dad you demented savage creature? Answer me now!" Grizzly shouted at the top of her lungs as she desperately tried to land her claws in Sabertooth but he was to fast. "Cable hit him with a psiconic blast already!"  
  
"I'm trying but he's moving to fast. Watch out Beast!" shouted Cable but the warning came to late. Sabertooth landed on top of Beast and flung him ten feet right into a shed.  
  
"Come back here traitor!" Zap shouted as he sped after his dad. Ms. Magnetism tried to use her powers on Quicksilver but he was just to fast. Nightgirl and Nightcreeper just couldn't anticipate him fast enough to catch him by teleporting. "Man I hope Ivy's having better luck than we are." Thought Nightcreeper.  
  
Back at the mansion Ivy was trying everything in her power to stop the explosion. She had hooked the main computer into her watch computer in an attempt to bypass security but the computer refused to stop the self- destruct countdown.  
  
"We have two minuets before were all dead. You have to do something or I'll fry this thing." Ray told her  
  
"Wait if you do that it's all over. Ivy what in hell is going on." Scott asked coming into the room.  
  
As quickly as she could she told him what was going on. He told everyone to head to the Cerebro room. Ivy really hoped it would hold up to an explosion. Five seconds later the Institute exploded. She felt the explosive heat rip at her skin. Her clothes were shredded as metal cut her all over. Finally it became too much and she simply passed out hoping the end would come soon.  
  
Meanwhile back in New York things were getting worse. Rebel jumped on top of some boxes and started following her mom ready to assist her if needed.  
  
Rouge ungloved her hand sensing someone on the other side of the crate. Screening out everything else she took a deep breath and turned the corner and ran smack dap into the same handsome stranger she danced with just a few weeks ago.  
  
Gambit was ready to through the charged card at the person on the other side of the crate when she appeared. He gasped and extinguished the card. It was the same beautiful girl he danced with only a few weeks ago. He tried to reignite the card but for some reason his power wouldn't work and all he could do was stare.  
  
Rebel glanced down from her position and stared. Her parents were just staring at each other star struck. Glancing over to the building where she knew Magneto was she dropped down between the two lovebirds. "Sorry about this Gambit I really am but we have to convince Magneto you fought." Taking the card from his hand she charged it and threw it as far away as she could. Next she did a partially absorbed Gambit then forced the two apart. "Come on you move it!" she shouted.  
  
"Wait please for one moment. I have to know your name I forgot yours." Rouge pleaded  
  
"The name is Remy. Remember that." he called out as he ran away. The two of them stared at him then ran back into battle.  
  
Back in the midst of battle the tide was turning for the Xmen. The Acolytes were withdrawing. The team thought they had won as they followed Wanda. Suddenly the ground began to open up beneath their feet and they all fell about 20ft.  
  
"My head hurts. What just happened?" Stormy asked.  
  
"You could just ask them." Cable whispered pointing to men who surround them. Suddenly a man in a black leather jacket appeared. The kids gasped because they regoniced this man. He had hunted their kind down and experiment on them in their time. "Trask." The F-Xmen shouted in terror.  
  
Trask glanced at the group below him. They were all wearing colorful costumes made out spandex and other material. Their races varied and some of them looked like they were monsters. He hadn't expected young children but no matter. They were all mutants and because of that they would all die at the hands of his Sentinel. "Men back off. Let the Sentinel take care of these creatures." He ordered.  
  
The F-Xmen tensed up. They knew what was coming. "Everyone fight with everything you got." Spidergirl told the group. In an instant it made sense what she said. The Sentinel attacked them and Firelight threw a fire cage around the thing. It held off the robot long enough for Magneto to expose them to the world.  
  
The kids didn't care now that the secret was out. All they cared about was survival. All the TV stations were broadcasting them. The Sentinel launched a green glob at Storm. She didn't see it coming. "Mom! Watch out." Shouted Stormy taking the hit. Storm gasped as her future daughter was caught followed by her grand nephew Spear.  
  
"Move we have to get out of here now!" Shouted Zap as he gathers his team and got them to safety. Ms. Magnetism hurled the Sentinel to the junkyard after Mystique blasted it out of the sky. It took a lot out of her to do that and she had to be carried back to the copter.  
  
The Xmen and F-men were crying at the loss of their teammates. Storm was the worst. Jean could hear her thoughts loud and clear. "I should have done something. My nephew, grandnephew, and my beautiful daughter all captured. What will happen to them?"  
  
The Brotherhood was talking to each other angrily. They had not only lost a member of their team, been humiliated, and worst of all they had been betrayed.  
  
They approached the mansion and gasped in horror. The Institute was gone. Utterly and totally destroyed. There was no sign of life. "Scott! Bobby! Amara! Violet where are you guys?" Jean shouted. Her heart was breaking at the thought of losing Scott and the others.  
  
That's when Scott appeared with everyone. In his arms he was carrying an unconcess Violet. She was bleeding from her head and her cloths were torn. Jean ran over and hugged Scott carefully. He handed Violet off to Jean. He then proceed to accuse the Professor. "You destroyed everything. Admit it!"  
  
Chuckling Mystique morphed back to herself. "Yes I did do it and things are about to get much worse." 


	17. Day of Recovery

Day of Recovery Stuff of Heroes  
  
Everyone gasped in amazement. But what happened next surprised everyone. "You double crossed us! You lied to me." Shouted Rebecca at Mystique.  
  
"I did exactly what you told me to do. I blew up the mansion so Trask couldn't get the technology that's been in there. In exchange you made sure every mutant on the planet was safe." Mystique shot back.  
  
"You weren't supposed to blow up the Institute with everyone else inside you blue terrist freak! That wasn't part of the deal." Rebecca told Mystique. Suddenly she was grabbed roughly by the shoulder a spun around to face Scott. He looked like he was ready to kill her.  
  
"You knew this would happen? You could have stopped all this? Then why didn't you do something!" Scott yelled at her. Then he drew back his fist and punched her in the face giving her a black eye.  
  
"Scott stop this right now! I know your angry but this isn't the way to handle this." Jean told him gently.  
  
"Guys will explain later but right now we have company." Spidergirl said. She took Ivy and used her webbing to glue Ivy to her back. Just in time because the police had arrived on the grounds. "Split up and go to the secondary site. Move now!" She shouted swinging away.  
  
Firelight grabbed Cable and Rebel and flew off as fast as she could. Zap ran off too fast the police to catch him. He was blurring to them. "Get Landslide Mel I'll take Shadowkitten." He called out to his cousin.  
  
Nodding her head she took Steve arm. "Freeze! Hold it right there you freak!" commanded a police officer. "Sorry but I have to disobey you." Melody spoke softly. Steve let loose a small tremor knocking over the officer and Melody used her power to destroy his gun. "Come on lets motor."  
  
Jean was caught by an officer and loaded into a car. Suddenly there were three poofs and Kurt and the twins plus Leon were all in the car. They drove off fast stopping only long enough to pick up Iceman.  
  
The only two left on the grounds were Ron and Rebecca. They were surrounded by an entire S.W.A.T. team. "Okay you two nice and easy. Just come with us you two."  
  
Ron nodded his head slightly at Rebecca. In a blink of an eye her claws were out and she slice off the barrels of the guns. Ron's wings erupted from his back. With a swish of his feathers they were out of there leaving the police to the charred remains of the Institute.  
  
A few hours later they all met up at Miller's point. They all were pretty shaken up and were beat up. Ivy still hadn't regained conciness. Ron went over to the silver box that was there. Everyone got some new clothes and ate some potato chips that they had packed.  
  
"Okay know that were all here why don't you start from the beginning? Like why you didn't warn us about this or report that Mystique was impersonating the Professor?" Scott asked  
  
"I'll answer you second question first. We didn't tell anyone about the switch because we were afraid for the Professor. We have no idea were he is. We couldn't risk him. She threatened to kill Melody if she told anyone about the switch." Rebecca explained to him  
  
Scott thought over her answer. It made sense in a way. "Alright I except your answer for now but what about blowing us up and exposing us?"  
  
"In the history of Mutants the revelance of our kind is the greatest turning point in history. It was the one thing we couldn't alter no matter how much we wanted. If we had warned you ahead of time that would have drastically change history." She told him and glanced around. Suddenly Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. appeared  
  
"Whoever your are I suggest you leave now before we have to kill you." Mystique threatened.  
  
"If I wanted to take you in and hurt you I would have done it by now. But I'm not going to." Fury calmly explained.  
  
"And why not Mr.?" Storm questioned  
  
"Fury, Nick Fury. I'm head of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm here to help you because I have a debt to repay. I like to talk to Agent X." Fury told them all  
  
"Who?" everyone asked  
  
"He means me. It's my codename from when I worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. in the future. Hey Fury long time no see." Rebecca said to him as she saluted him  
  
"No time for pleasantries. Your message was very cryptic but now I get it so tell me about your situation."  
  
"Okay here's the situation. Are existence has been compromised. The whole world knows about us. The police, army, and FBI have converged on the Institute grounds and Trask has captured seven of our people. We have no idea where they are but we know that the testing hasn't started yet. We need clues to where they are to help them. We destroyed the Sentinel and Magneto is AWOL for now. Add to that that we have no clue where the Professor is than we are pretty desperate. Please help us you owe me." Rebecca told him  
  
"Here some schematics and defense plans you'll need to save your friends. Do any of you need medical attention before we leave?" Fury asked  
  
"Yes could you please check on Violet. She was injured in the explosion and hasn't awaken yet." Rebecca told him  
  
Nodding at one of his men they check Violet over and fixed her best they could. "She has a minor concussion and lots of bruises but she should be fine. She'll wake up in a few hours." The doctor said. In a few minuets they were all gone.  
  
"Okay now that were back in business lets go to work." Storm started to say before Mystique grabbed the computer. Suddenly the two of them were arguing and right when it reached the boiling point Rebel shouted "Enough you two. Stop acting like children. We have to rescue our friends before the testing begins." Rebel told them  
  
"What testing our you talking about?" Jean asked  
  
Rebel quickly explained the horrors that awaited their friends if they didn't rescue their friends tonight. After what she said they got into gear and went on there missions. Wanda, Todd, Zeus, and Melody went to NYC while the rest went to Area 51.  
  
In NYC the four kids watched from the rooftop as they cleared away the Sentinel. "I don't see a body. He might still be alive. I have to know." Wanda whispered  
  
"Calm down Aunt Wanda. Look over there a TV news van. Lets break in a watch yesterdays news." Zap told her.  
  
So with Zap running circles around the guards Ms. Magnetism used her powers to unlock the door. Toad took out the guy in the van and they found out Magneto was still alive. So Wanda in her anger blew all the electrical equipment up. "I sure hope the others are okay." Zap whispered to Ms. Magnetism.  
  
The others had stolen back the Velicitory helicopter. On the way to Area 51 Violet woke up finally. Rebel filled her in on what's going on.  
  
They landed the copter outside the base radar field. Rebel, Mandy, and Kurtis doned on black bodysuits, headsets, and a few other essentials.  
  
"Okay lets do a quick check to see if we got everything. I have my night vision goggles, knockout gas, and smoke bombs. My bo is ready and rearing to go. Mandy you got the tape loops and timer?"  
  
"Yes I've got them. Kurtis has his toolkit. We know the plan. I create a tape loop in the outside security cameras and take out the lights. Meanwhile Kurtis disarms the Antiaircraft missiles."  
  
"You meanwhile we'll be erasing all knowledge of mutants from here and destroying the base." Kurtis said. Then he and Mandy shape shifted into there humanoid forms. The twins ported inside the complex but Rebel used her bo staff to vault over the fence. She systematically took out all the guards and made it into the guardhouse undetected. "Easier than breaking into the Lovrua." Rebel said into her headset.  
  
Back in the copter Storm asked Cherub what she was talking about. Storm, Cherub, Icicle, and Ivy were the backup incase something went wrong. "Lets just say Rebel has an interesting past."  
  
"This is Nightgirl checking in. I've inserted the tape loop and have set the timer on the lights. I'm coming back. Over."  
  
"This is Nightcreeper I've got half of the missals launchers deactivated I just need a little more time."  
  
Meanwhile the others had snuck into the base. Iceman, ShadowKat, and Shadowkitten ran off in one direction. The F-Xmen went into the ventilation shafts and the rest of the went down another corridor.  
  
"I hate crawling through shafts." Complained Landslide  
  
"Hush I'm trying to use the tracer." Spidergirl said. Each of the F-Xmen had a tracker implanted on their heart so if they ever got lost or captured they could be found. Using their watches they could located them quickly.  
  
"I sense them. Turn right at the next corridor." Whispered Firelight.  
  
They turned right and looked down through the vent. In the room below were there captured friends. They were right above Wolverine who was being interrogated.  
  
"I could slice the vent off and we could go rescue them." Grizzly suggested.  
  
"To many guns and people. No lets stick to the plan. I'll radio Kitten to tell her where in position." Spidergirl told the group  
  
At the moment ShadowKitten was standing guard outside the security room while Iceman and her mom disabled the wires. "I hope nothing goes wrong." Suddenly the alarms started blaring and everything went into shut down mode. "Great just great. Come on you two lets go!" she shouted.  
  
The F-Xmen dropped down from the ceiling and took out the guards. "Hey bozo's over here." Grizzly taunted the guard who were watching Stormy. They rushed her and she used her claws to destroy their guns and open Stormy cage. "Thanks." "No problem."  
  
Spidergirl gummed up the cameras while Landslide shook the complex. Firelight freed Spear by burning a hole in his cage. "Now the parties started." Spear yelled letting loose a barrage of spikes.  
  
"Look not to spoil your fun and all but we really need to escape. Now!" shouted Cyclops.  
  
Everyone followed him through the corridors searching for a way out. Suddenly Rebel appeared. "I can't leave you idiots alone for a minuet. Come on the exit this way."  
  
They escaped with there life's and watched the as half of the base self- destructed. They left Mystique behind and went home. Now they had to figure out what there next move was.  
  
The F-Xmen and the X-men took out to hiding in a cave. Wolverine, Rouge and Rebecca had gone out to get some food. Meanwhile Storm and Beast had jetted off to Washington D.C.  
  
"This is the pits. I haven't felt this bad since we left our parents in the hands of the FOM in the future." Cried Rebel.  
  
"Were being hunted like animals. Can you believe it?" Violet told everyone.  
  
"We have to try and cheer up. I know things are bad now but they'll get better. They always do." Lancer told the others.  
  
"Yeah your right. Hey are you okay Olivia?" Melody asked.  
  
"I fine just glad to be out of that horrible place." Olivia answered.  
  
"Hey a guy Evan's got his little T.V. to work. Come on." Steve said.  
  
"Hey Ron you can come inside. You don't have to stay guard right now." Kitten called out.  
  
"No thanks I'm fine. Besides someone has to stay guard." Ron told the rest of them.  
  
"Listen turn up the sound." Leon called.  
  
"Lets be quiet now." Nathan hushed everyone.  
  
Everyone watched the T.V. with great interest. The twin's tails were twisting nervously.  
  
"We mutants have lived among you for years. Not causing any problems. Now you hunt us down. We are not monsters. We are people. Men, women, and children. All we want is to live in peace so call off this witch hunt now!" Storm demanded.  
  
"Why should we? You call yourself peaceful folks yet you cause nothing but violence and destruction in your wake. You people are freaks. You ask us to except you as friends to humanity but your not even human!" the senator shouted back at them.  
  
"This isn't going to work. They're never going to listen to reason. Maybe were better off fighting back instead of doing nothing." Zeus told the group  
  
"Zeus you can't be serious. We can't attack them. That will just prove them right." Melody told her cousin sharply  
  
"Guys heads up we got trouble coming. The military found us. Everyone get ready to run." May shouted.  
  
Everyone escaped the attack on the cave by using their powers. They managed to get aboard the Velocity. As soon as they got into the air they found out about Juggernaught. They decide to get involved and prove their innocence.  
  
The twins made the first move teleporting on top of Juggernaught head. That plan didn't work out so well. They ended up next to the reporters who were covering the incident. Shape shifting into human form they struck a bargain with the reporters. They started to do commentary on the battle.  
  
"Hello world my name is Nightgirl and this is my twin brother Nightcreeper. Broadcasting live. Were going to do the commentary on this fight. So lets get to it." Nightgirl told the millions of viewers "Here we go." Nightgirl began to run commentary.  
  
First Grizzly and Rebel used their powers on Juggernaught trying to knock him off balance. Using her enhanced senses Rebecca could tell if he was losing his balance while Rebel threw exploding card after card at his chest. Nothing stopped him.  
  
Meanwhile Jean, Iceman, and Firelight repaired the dam. First Jean pushed back the water then Iceman froze the water. Firelight flew over to the makeshift repair. Then using her heat rays to melt the sides of the dam back together to repair the damage. She then flew off to help with the problem at hand.  
  
"Hey Metal Head over here." Ms. Magnetism used her powers on Juggernaught. She lifted him about two feet off the ground but he was to heavy for her to hold so he fell back to the ground. Zap ran circular around him punching him but Juggernaught grabbed him and threw into the side of the transponders.  
  
"Come on team lets take a crack at it." Icicle iced over and iced his legs while Spider girl webbed his eyes. He threw her into the dam. Sputter she climbed out. "Attack pattern Alpha!" she screamed  
  
Cable, Spear, and Landslide attack simotansly. Cable blasted him back a few feet and Spear shot off a few rounds. Landslide rocked the dam. Not enough to break the dam but enough to send him sliding down the side. ShadowKat and ShadowKitten phased him into the dam and started removing the helmet.  
  
They only got three clasp off before he hit them. "No one hits my friends." Shouted Stormy. She flew down and struck him with lighting bolt and Ivy wrapped him up. "Now Cyclops!"  
  
Cyclops hit him sending the helmet flying. Cherub caught it and flew off with. Now Juggernaught was vulnerable to physic attacks. Firelight tried her mental powers and Cyclops blasted at him but it was the combine efforts of Rebel and Rouge that finally took this menace down.  
  
They found out from Juggernaught were the Professor was and set him free. They then headed to what was home. Later they heard the President make a statement.  
  
"My fellow Americans. All my fellow Americans both humans and mutant alike. I like to clear the X-men of all wrongdoing with the Sentinel issue. The true criminal has been caught. This has taken us all by surprise but that's no reason to judge people based solely on their difference. What I'm saying is this mutant question needs more time." 


	18. Mainstream

Mainstream and Day of Villains  
  
It was nighttime on the Institute grounds. The framework for the new mansion was standing. Beneath the remains of the old mansion in the emergency levels everyone slept. Everyone but three people where asleep.  
  
"Your disgusting Kitty." Kurt told her  
  
"Kurt give me back the milk." Yelled Kitty.  
  
"Keep it down you two some of us are trying to sleep." Kitten said sleepily.  
  
"Look! The Brotherhoods decided to pay us a visit. Lets get rid of them." Kitty told the group.  
  
Kurt ported them outside. Kitty and Kurt attacked the punks who were graffiti the wall. Kitten changed into a cat and jumped on top of the punks tearing off the masks.  
  
"Get off our property and stay off." Shouted Kitty.  
  
"And don't come back." Yelled Kurt  
  
Kitten hissed and swiped at the fleeing punks trying not to listen to the horrible things they said. Changing back into herself she said. "Lets go to bed."  
  
The next morning while everyone was getting out bed they kept bumping into one another. There wasn't a lot of room to maneuver.  
  
"Would the older students and F-Xmen please report to the conference room. New Recruits suit up for training." The Professor telepathically told everyone.  
  
"I've talked to the school boards at the high school and the elementary. They said that the let you attend one day of school provide no one uses their powers. Tonight there will be a hearing to decide if you go back full time." The Professor explained to them.  
  
"Professor we don't want to go back. Were afraid to. They might hurt us." Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah its not like they haven't already tried to kill us already." Rouge replied.  
  
"I know you're afraid but you have to do this to prove were not monsters." Professor X told them gently sliding a paper at them.  
  
"Man there still calling us freaks. Forget this!" Evan yelled banging his first on the table.  
  
"Calm down Evan. That's not helping us at all." Jean said  
  
"Hey they don't know I'm the fuzzy one!" exclaimed Kurt.  
  
"But they will soon Kurt. Come on guys lets go." Scott told the gang.  
  
"Professor could I stay here? I think I caught a cold by being thrown into the dam. Achoo! Achoo!" May said sniffling.  
  
"Of course May. Why don't you head back to bed and get some rest. The rest of you F-Xmen what about you?"  
  
"Professor I speak for all of us when I say where going to school. One of are data disk opened early this morning. It's told us what we need to do so don't worry about us. Just have Storm drop us off at school okay?" Angela told him  
  
Nodding he summoned Storm who drove the kids to Bayville Elementry. On the way there the kids discussed what they were going to do at the hearing. It was decided that Violet would speak and the others would be there for support.  
  
Storm dropped off the kids at school wishing them luck. The minute they got there they were surrounded by kids. But instead of teasing the team or trying to hurt them like they thought they would they kept asking them questions.  
  
When school started the principal of the school called an assembly so that the kids could demonstrate their powers without getting in trouble. She thought it would help the other students and teachers realize they weren't monsters.  
  
"Attention students and faculty. As you know we have recently learned some new things about some of the student body. But we shouldn't tease them or hurt them because they're different. Instead I've called this assembly so we can learn about them. They will each demonstrate their power then you can ask a few questions. All right? So lets begin. Ms. Haller you have the stage." The principal told her.  
  
Nodding her head Angela begin "Hi my name is Angela Haller. But my friends call me Firelight. I'm a mutant, which means I can do things no ordinary person can do. I can create fire, fly and I'm telepathic." She demonstrated each power as she said it. "I'll answer three questions. You over there."  
  
"How long have you had your powers?" "Since I was two."  
  
"Do you read peoples mind all the time?"  
  
"No I never read a person mind unless they give me permission."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
"I was afraid you would have hurt me."  
  
The rest of the group showed their powers off. There were a lot of questions asked and no one was judgmental. The kids were just happy to know the truth. The now understood why they acted the way they did and they all promised to help them out.  
  
It was recesses time when this became apparent. Usually Rebel like to sit and be alone so no one would touch her. Now the kids invented her to play games with them that didn't involve touch so she wouldn't hurt anyone.  
  
That afternoon May slipped outside the mansion. She went over to the Brotherhoods house and recorded the conversation between Kelly and the boys. "Interesting."  
  
That night at the hearing committee the entire F-Xmen team sat in the audience except for May. After Jean spoke to the crowd she said she had a friend who wished to talk to them. "Could I have a stool please?"  
  
A stool was brought and Violet took the stand. "Hello can everyone here me okay? Well my name is Violet Stevenson. I'm eight years old and I'm a mutant. I also happen to be from the future." Clicking a button on her watch she activated a movie projection that showed scenes from the future. "In my time mutants and humans mostly coexist in peace. Children attend schools together. But I had to leave my home in D.C. to come to the Xavier Institute to learn control of my powers. The last time I saw my mother we were being attacked by mutant haters. I don't know if my mom is alive or dead. You can prevent this tragedy by allowing mutants and humans to go to school together. The elementary already accepts us why can't the high school? Thank you." Violet concluded.  
  
Suddenly an earthquake struck the auditorium. Everyone evucatuted the building. Outside there was a battle going on between the Brotherhood and X- men.  
  
"Look everyone. Mutants are a menace society that should be stopped." Kelly screamed.  
  
"Look again Mr. Kelly. My students are restraining from using their powers. They aren't dangerous Mr. Kelly."  
  
The battle ended quickly after that. That's when May dropped down from her hiding place. "Board members before you make your descion you should know that Principle Kelly set this all up and here's my proof." May told the crowd. Clicking a button on her tape recorder she played back the conversation between the Brotherhood and Kelly and Kelly and Duncan.  
  
The Board was not pleased. They suspended Kelly for two weeks and let the mutants back into school for good.  
  
The kids were happy to be back in school and also liked helping repairing the mansion. They hoped everything would be back to normal soon.  
  
Rebel was talking to Kitten when a data disk went off. Since the two were at school and it was recess they went and hid behind the school building. "Computer play disk." Whispered Rebel.  
  
"Mutant known as Quicksilver has been captured. Is being moved to a secure facility. Brotherhood of Mutants will attempt rescue." The computer replied.  
  
"We could make this work to our advantage Rebel. You know which Acolyte is going to see the Brotherhood. We could have our own personal spy at Magneto if you play your cards right." Kitten whispered  
  
"I know but how to we get out of school. We promised our folks we wouldn't skip." Rebel wondered  
  
"I have an idea." Kitten said brightly.  
  
Ten minuets later the girls were hiding in a tree just outside of the Brotherhood house. "Kitten that was the stupidest excuse I ever heard to get to be sent home. Me having psychotic episodes in my head. Really."  
  
"Hey it worked so why are you complaining. Look there he is. Do your thing before he talks to them. Now!" Kitten said pushing her out of the tree.  
  
Rebel landed gracefully behind Gambit. Sneaking up on him she took him out. "Listen up and listen good. Here's a little proposition for you. You do a little covert spying for my team and me and I give you any and all information on that girl you like so much. Deal?" Rebel whispered sweetly.  
  
All Gambit could do was nod. This little girl mesmerized him. She reminded him too much of himself. He watched the girl leave with her friend. Picking himself up he continued on with his business.  
  
That night the two young girls got caught. The Professor had gotten a call about the two leaving school but they never had shown up at the house. "You two are both grounded for a week."  
  
"Oh man. But Professor it was all Kitten's idea. No fair." Rebel stormed off while Kitten just shrugged. 


	19. Blind Alley

Blind Alley and X-treme measures.  
  
It was a beautiful day. The repairs to the mansion were coming along nicely. In a few more days the mansion would be completely rebuilt. The little ones were helping out were they could.  
  
Angela was working with Amara to repave the place. May was fixing the light fixtures in the house. Rebel was with the twins help was installing the security system. Olivia was rewiring the first floor. Violet was outside planting the garden. Lancer was helping his father install the carpets. Ron was outside retiling the roof his wings glistening in sunlight. Nathan was in the lower levels of the mansion helping Zeus and Leon install the new Danger room. Melody and Rebecca were assisting Steve and Kitten with the pool.  
  
"Looks like everything is getting back to normal around here." Ron called down to the four at the pool.  
  
"As normal as things get around here." Kitten called up to him.  
  
Ron fluttered down after he finished with the tiles.  
  
"What do you think Scott and Wolverine are talking about up there?" Melody wondered.  
  
"Properly the same thing Storm and Jean are talking about." Rebecca whispered to the group. "Come on lets go get some lemonade."  
  
Meanwhile down in the Danger Room Nathan was just about finished fixing it. "I'm taking a break guys. Sure you don't need me?"  
  
"Were fine go on." Leon told him. He proceed to ice himself up to the ceiling to check the computer booth.  
  
Nathan ran into Scott who was on his way out. "Hey Scott were you going?"  
  
"I have to go pick up Alex. He's stranded in Mexico so I have to go pick him up. You can come along if you want to." Scott told the youngster  
  
"Sure I'll come just let me grab my watch." Nathan hurriedly said. He ran to his room grabbing the watch not noticing the flashing warning lights going off.  
  
The trip to Mexico was uneventful but all the way down Nathan had an uneasy feeling. When they met Alex at the terminal he seemed surprised to see him there. His powers were going haywire at this point. Something wasn't right. "Scott I don't think ahh." Nathan screamed as he was attacked by Mystique.  
  
"Poor kid. Its not you I want but your pathetic father here. To bad you'll suffer the same fate he going to." And with that she released some sort of gas on them.  
  
When they woke up later they realized they were in the desert but they had problems. First off Nathan data disk was totally destroyed. No information to help them. Second the watch special features were all off line so no calling for help. Lastly they were both blind. They were totally utterly blind.  
  
"Scott I can't see and my watch is busted."  
  
"I can't see either Nate. Take my hand were going have to search for a way out. Anyway you can contact the others using your powers?" Scott asked desperately as they made their way across the desert.  
  
"No I don't think so. My powers are psconic blasting and my telepathy is practically non-existing. I'll keep trying to."  
  
It was practically night when they reached the edge of the desert. Nathan sight was returning slightly. He could see shadows but that was it. Suddenly the two boys were attacked by coyotes and during the battle somehow the combine efforts of Scott's psyche and Nathan powers got through to Jean.  
  
"Professor we have a problem. I sense that Scott and Nathan are in terrible danger. Don't ask me how I just know. Besides if Scott really had picked up Alex he would have called by now to let us know he's safe. Please you have to find him." Jean begged.  
  
The Professor used Cerebro and sure enough Scott and Nathan weren't were they were supposed to be. "Assemble Storm, Stormy, Wolverine, and Grizzly. Were going to Mexico City." The Professor said.  
  
Meanwhile things weren't going so hot in Mexico City. The good news, Nathan's sight had almost returned completely. The bad news, Scott had blown the ceiling off the hospital and now they were on the run from Mystique, punks, and half the city.  
  
"Scott you have to keep up. If we can find a phone I can call home and get us some help. Wow watch out." Nate cried out before Mystique slugged him.  
  
"Nate? Nathan! What did you do to him you monster?" Scott demanded.  
  
"Just rendered him unconscious. I don't want him interfering with our little game. You see I don't take being abandon well and now your going to know what its like to be all alone." Mystique told him opening another gas container. Scott punched her and threw into a warehouse and the two started to fight.  
  
Meanwhile Jean had picked up on Scott's thoughts. Turning to Grizzly she said, "Cable's down and he could be hurt. Scott in trouble I have to go help him could you find Cable and make sure he's okay?"  
  
"Anything for you Jeanie." Grizzly nodded and ran off.  
  
Jean found Scott about to be killed by Mystique when she levitated down into the frenzy. "Leave my boyfriend alone you creep." She shouted. Slamming Mystique into a wall till she passed out she flew down to Scott and told him how she found him.  
  
Later on the plane after Scott got his glasses back on the small family hugged each other and Nathan explained to them about their bond.  
  
"When two mutants find their soul mates their powers are interconnect linking both mutants together forever. This bond you share can never in a million years be broken. I hope you understand that." Nate told them  
  
By the kiss the two shared he thought they understood perfectly. It was a few nights later just outside of the Power8 factory. Emerging from the sewers several mutants started to vandalize the place. Suddenly a guard surprised the group of Morlocks. But a young girl with over sized hands stalled him. They proceed to destroy the factory.  
  
The next morning Greg Powers looked at the damage done to the factory. Everything was totaled. "You idiots! How could you let this happen? Especially so close to Power8 opening day." He shouted at the workers.  
  
"I wouldn't blame them Mr. Powers. I would blame my security system." A voice said behind him.  
  
Turning quickly Powers came face to face with Mr. Sylvester Simons the well- known phillanprest who was funding his drink. Mr. Simons was a tall black man dressed in Italian leather. Gulping he stuttered "Mr. Mr. Simons what are you doing here?"  
  
"I received a call this morning that there had been another attack. One more and I'll have to pull out of this partnership. And as recall you can't produce Power8 with out my money so solve the problem or else. I'll see you later." Mr. Simons told him and leaving.  
  
"I don't care what it takes but catch those vandals! We go on the market this Saturday at the skate expo so don't blow it got it? Good I'll see you all later." Powers said before storming off to his office.  
  
Meanwhile the kids were trying to have a normal school day but things weren't proceeding so well. Lancer kept scratching at his hands. He just couldn't concentrate on his Social Studies. Suddenly he sneezed letting loose a barrage of spikes.  
  
Opening his eyes he saw that his spikes had left a lot messy holes in the wall and had nearly impaled the teacher. Glancing up guilty like he waited to hear his punishment. "Mr. Daniels report to the school nurse now. Don't come back till your mutation is under control. Now go."  
  
Nodding his head he left class and headed to the nurse. She was a little surprised to see him. None off the mutants had reported to her yet. "Okay Lancer what is the problem today?" she asked kindly  
  
"Well my hands itch like crazy and I lost control of my powers and nearly impaled the teacher. Could you see if my mutation has evolved?" Lancers asked her and proceed to remove his shirt.  
  
The nurse examed him very carefully. She could find nothing wrong with him. At least not to her expert knowledge. "Well your spikes aren't sticking out of your skin if that's what your wondering. But I'm sending you home to be examined by your own doctor so here is your note now let me call the Institute." She told him. A few minuets later his great aunt Ororo picked him up.  
  
"Hi Evan what's the matter? You seem down in the dumps." Observed Lancer. Evan glared at his future son and just shoved him on his way to his room. " That was totally uncalled for you know." Lancer shouted to him. Muttering under his breath he ran to Mr. McCoy lab.  
  
After hours of testing Lancer was exhausted. "Well what do the test indicate? Am I normal or what?"  
  
"Your perfectly fine Lancer. The itching you experienced earlier was probably just a rash you got somewhere. Here's some lotion and try not to sneeze okay?" Beast told him patiently  
  
Nodding he ran off his room where he planed to get some sleep. Instead he found a disk and a note waiting for on his desk. The note read, "My mother for some insane reason has gotten her driver's permit. Watch out or you'll become road kill. I found this under my sister bed and I thought you might need since it concerns you dad. Download whatever is on it and then tell him. Okay Lan? Sincerely your bud Steve."  
  
Downloading the disk into his watch's computer he found out about what was going to happen to his dad. Sighing heavily he muttered, "So this is why I spent the first five years of my life in a stinking sewer system."  
  
The next day at breakfast Lancer tried to talk to his dad but Evan was more concerned with his problems and getting to the expo on time. With out waving good-bye he headed to the expo. "Man I have to follow him but I don't have a ride. Wait a minuet. Storm can I go to the expo to?"  
  
A few minuets later he was at the park looking out for Callisto. But he didn't see her anywhere. Again he tried to tell the other's what was going on with Evan but no one would listen. It was so dame frustrating. Finally all the bad stuff happened and he followed Callisto and the Morlocks back to what in the future was his first home.  
  
Evan woke up for the second time that day. He still felt dizzy and weak from the Power8. He sensed he wasn't alone. He felt someone put a cool washcloth on his head shushing him trying to break his fever. "You must rest or you won't recover." Whispered a voice that was as soft as the morning breeze. Opening his eyes slowly he gazed at the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was about 5'5 with chocolate brown hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were the same color brown as his Aunty O's skin. She had a slender body with coco colored skin. Her clothes were right off the most fashion line. A blue knit top with black silk pants and Nike pump sneakers. Unlike the rest of these Morlocks she looked like she showered and ate three square meals a day. He also noted something else. "Your human not a mutant."  
  
"Yes I am human. My name is Sylvia Simone Simons. I heard them bring you in so I've been attending you. With a little help from Lancer here. Don't worry he's free to come and go as he pleases." Sylvia told Evan.  
  
"I don't understand if you're human why do you live down here? You have no reason to hide like the rest of them." Evan asked.  
  
"My tale is a long one so sit still and listen. My mother was a dancer. Not a ballerina but a dancer at a bar. She didn't want to but she needed the money. She also happened to be a mutant who could produce strobe lights from her body. She used this ability to earn extra money. One day she attracted the attention of my father Sylvester Simons. They fell in love and got married. Shortly after that I was & born my father discovered the truth about my mother. He became frightened and ordered my mother to leave the house. She did and took me with her. My mother was friends with the Morlocks but refused to live with them saying my father would take us back in. Before she died she had Callisto the leader of the Morlocks promise to take care of me and see that I was reunited with my father. Calliban was totally against me becoming a Morlock saying I was human and I should live with my father but Callisto wouldn't break her promise. So at six weeks old I was taken to a trusted human doctor named Nathaniel Hawkins. He ran a free clinic for the homeless that the Morlocks work at in exchange for food and medical supplies. He gave Callisto everything she needs to raise me and for the past 15 years she has raised me. She always made sure I've gotten the best of everything. Clothes, food, education everything that I needed she made sure I had it. I have proven myself to quite a capable hand at the clinic. I'm studying to be a doctor. I also have empathic abilities. There not powers like mutant powers more like gifts. On my last birthday I was secretly reunited with my father. It turned out he was searching for my mother and me all the time. It took me a long time to forgive him but I did. We did a private court hearing that states I spend a month with him each year and the rest of the time with the Morlocks. He knows about them and wants to help them. Right now were trying to destroy Power8 because it's poisoning the Morlocks. My dad has tried the legal way but it hasn't worked so now we do it the illegal way. Tonight me and a bunch of the Morlocks are going to shut down the factory for good. My dad won't lose any money. We could really use your help. Please help." Sylvia finished her story pleading.  
  
Glancing at Lancer he nodded. This was something he had to do. Getting up he went to meet Caliban and Callisto. They were the leaders of this little community. "Sylvia, Evan, Lancer are you with us or against us?" the women with one eye asked  
  
"Were with you but I think Ray will stop us." Lancer said pointing behind her was Ray aka Berserker was. He pleaded with Callisto not to include Evan or Lancer but Stall shut him up.  
  
The attack on the plant went smoothly. They finally managed to put Power8 out of business for good. Lancer returned to the Institute with a message from Evan. It stated that he need time to work his problems out and he was happy. Don't come looking for him. And by the way he had a girlfriend now. So that was the end of that. 


	20. Self Possessed

The Toad, Witch, and the Wardrobe and Self-Possessed. (My favorite.)  
  
Amanda and Kurt were walking home from school talking. Amanda was trying to unsuccessfully to convince her boyfriend to come to her house for dinner.  
  
"Kurt please come to dinner. I want you to meet my parents and I want them to meet you and the twins. You're my future husband and the twins are my kids from the future. I believe they have to right to know." Amanda told Kurt  
  
"I don't know Amanda. First off my holowatch has been acting up. Second I don't want your parents knowing about the twins. Third I don't think you should know about the future. The kids hardly talk about the future so nether should we." Kurt explained as his holowatch turned off and on.  
  
Sighing loudly Amanda leaned over and kissed her boyfriend. "Please don't be so uptight tonight at dinner. My folks are going to love you. Hey Kurt what's that?" Amanda pointed towards the flaming bridge.  
  
Meanwhile at the park three of the F-Xmen were talking with one another while playing on the monkey bars. "All I'm saying is when is Mom going to come into her powers? I mean its been months now shouldn't we have seen some sort of sign or something?" Kurtis asked his twin  
  
"I don't know when Moms sorceress abilities are going to kick in. Maybe there triggered by an event. Anyways Daytripper isn't about to appear any time soon. So Melody heading off to the Brotherhood house?" Mandy said  
  
"Yeah I better hurry. My mom is going to be majorly pissed at my uncle. I want to be there to make sure she's okay. So I'll see you guys back at the mansion. Bye." Melody called out as she flew to the Brotherhood house. She arrived just in time to save Toad from killing himself when he fell off the roof. "Hey Dad how are you. Jeez when was the last time you took a bath? Last month I bet. Come on inside there's something I want to talk to you about." She told him using her powers to float him inside the house.  
  
"Hey boys nice to see you guys. How's life treating you sense you got expelled?" she asked casually. "Why do you care?" Fred demanded.  
  
"Yeah why are you here? This isn't you hang out." Pietro demanded.  
  
Laughing lightly Melody used her powers to untangle Toad from the T.V. rod. "I'm here to deliver a warning to you. My moms on her way so watch out."  
  
"Wanda! Oh man I have to hide." Pietro zipped into the closet to hide as Wanda strolled into the broken down house. "Hello boys where's my brother?" She asked majorly ticked off.  
  
Toad pointed towards the closet and grabbed Melody to prevent her from being trampled by Wanda. "Hello brother. I have some questions for you."  
  
"Nice to see you to Wanda really. Listen I don't know where Magneto is. Honestly. He only contacts me when he needs me. Look now that you're here why don't you join us for dinner?" Pietro asked  
  
"Not interested. Do you know what this is?" she asked dangling a ski lift ticket.  
  
"Its from the ski resort on Mt. Areos. Why don't you and Toad head out there together? Spend some time together." Suggested Melody  
  
"Thanks for the heads up but I'll go on my own and not with some slimly toad." Wanda said as she stalked out of the house  
  
"But baby cakes were supposed to have a relationship in the future. How can we have a kid in the future if you won't date me now?" Toad pleaded.  
  
"I'll date you when you look like a Swedish ski instructor now good-bye." Wanda said using her powers to fling him into the kitchen sink.  
  
"Swedish ski instructor I can do that. I'll see you later Melody. Bye guys." Toad said hopping off towards Amanda house.  
  
"Well I've set the ball in motion I'll see you guys later. Bye." Melody called as she left. On her way home she called the twins. "Toads heading you way be ready to intercept. And try to keep the damage to Amanda's house to a minimal. I have to prepare for rescuing my mom from Magneto."  
  
"Understood Ms. Magnetism. NightCreeper and I are ready over here. Dad's about to go into the house. Contact you later bye." Nightgirl  
  
"This should be interesting. I'll bet you ten to one odds that Toad damages the kitchen first then the living room." Whispered NightCreeper as he dangled from the tree.  
  
"Your on now shoo. I can't hear what their saying." Nightgirl said  
  
The twins watched the dinner from a tree across the street. They didn't enjoy spying on their folks but they were worried. According to their data disks Amanda was way late in becoming a sorceress. Her powers should have emerged by now.  
  
"Well looks like Dad survived dinner alright. Now if he can just get through the rest of the evening everything will be alright." Nightcreeper whispered to his sister.  
  
"Too late. Here comes Toad. What should we do? Intervene or wait it out to see what happens?" Nightgirl asked  
  
"I say we sit this one out and wait and see what happens. But here's the deal. Whatever happens in the end you talk to Mom and I'll handle Dad."  
  
A short while later after listening to things get broken and hearing glass smash Toad hopped away happily with the holowatch and Kurt ran outside the house crying before he teleported off to the mansion. With a quick glance they saw Amanda storm up into her bedroom and lock the door. The twins took off after their respected parent.  
  
Meanwhile Melody was enjoying her self at the ski resort. She had just come from a ski run and was sipping coco by the fire. "This is the life. No missions, no one screaming Mutant. I just wish my parents would get along as teens. Well back to work." Pulling on a red ski outfit she went outside and got on the seat behind her parents. She watched them get off the lift and she followed Toad. She arrived just in time to see her mom get dragged inside a metal dome. "Melody what are you doing here? Never mind can you use your power to get us inside the dome?" Toad asked  
  
"No I can't. It's too big. I'm just not strong enough. But there's someone we ask to teleport us inside." Melody told him "Go get Kurt while I wait here. Hurry Wanda needs us."  
  
Kurt was in his room gazing at his picture of Amanda. Kurtis had tried to talk to him after his disastrous dinner date but Kurt hadn't wanted to listen. He was just too upset. Suddenly Toad appeared in his room. "Hi there NightCrawler."  
  
"You! Get over here so I can kill you for ruining my life!" Kurt shouted as he and Toad wrestled around the room. "Give me back my inducer now you little freak." Kurt shouted.  
  
"Would you calm down already. I haven't got you stupid inducer. Look I just need your help with one little thing and you can have your inducer back all right. Melody said you would help me so come on." Toad told him.  
  
"What took you so long getting here? Did you two walk?" Melody asked sarcastically. "Wanda is in serious trouble in there so would you to hurry up so we can rescue my mother already."  
  
"Melody why are you going along with this. Where's my image inducer?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Todd got in his pocket. He just wants to fulfill Wanda's terms so she'll date him. The terms were she dates him when he looked like a Swedish ski instructor. So that's what he's going to look like when he rescues her. Okay every one ready? Lets do it!" Melody said  
  
With that Kurt teleported Toad and Melody inside the metal dome. They hurried down the corridors till they reached the holding cell. Toads slimed Mastermind then proceed to rescue Wanda.  
  
"Would you two hurry up? I can't keep this us much longer." Ms. Magnetism said straining to keep the doors closed while on the other side Magneto was trying to open them.  
  
"Got her. Lets go now!" Kurt shouted. Grapping the three others he teleported out of the room just as Magneto got in. The Acolytes were about to go hunt them down when Magneto stopped them. "Did you finish the job?" he asked Mastermind.  
  
"Yes my lord." Mastermind answered.  
  
"Then we let them go."  
  
Back at the lodge Toad still disguised as a ski instructor held Wanda. She woke up and kissed her savior. The image inducer choose that moment to stop working. "Toad! You disgusting little freak let me go." She shouted shoving him to the ground.  
  
"You know something Wanda. He may be a slimy toad but he did risk his life for you. Also he did it while looking like your dream guy so cut him some slack already." Kurt told Wanda.  
  
Sighing loudly Wanda helped Toad to his feet. "Todd do you want to go to the movies next weekend with me?"  
  
Nodding his head he escorted Wanda outside. "I better follow them. Magneto had Mastermind alter Wanda memory so she'll be shaky for a while. Meanwhile Mandy left me a message. You're to report to the Sefton household immediately. Bye." Melody told Kurt as she followed her parents outside.  
  
Kurt arrived at the Sefton house nervose. What could they possibly want with him? Ringing the bell Amanda invited him inside. "Kurt take a seat there's something I have to tell you. So do my parents." Amanda nodded at her parents.  
  
"Kurt we were really unfair to you last night. We shouldn't have judged you like that last night. Also you didn't cause the damage to the house the other mutant did. We like to give you a second chance if you'll give us a second chance." Mr. Sefton told Kurt  
  
"I don't understand what brought this on?" Kurt asked confused.  
  
"Thanks to your little wrestling match last night and the arguments it caused last night you helped Amanda tap into her powers for the first time. Powers that I thought would stay dormant forever." Mrs. Sefton explained  
  
"Powers? Amanda what is she talking about." Kurt asked even more confused then ever. He gasped suddenly. Sparks of energy where flying from Amanda's fingertips.  
  
"Let me explain what happened after you left Kurt." Amanda told her shocked boyfriend  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Mom! Dad! How could you? How could you do that? Kurt isn't a monster. He wouldn't hurt a fly. I love him. How dare you throw him out of this house like that?" Amanda cried. She was having trouble speaking through her tears.  
  
"Amanda you are never to see that boy again do I make my self clear?" Mr. Sefton threatened  
  
"No you don't. I hate you." Amanda told her father as she ran up the steps slamming the door to her room.  
  
"Richard I'm surprised at you. That boy is going through the same thing are people went through all those years ago. Your actions were barbaric. Also think about this. If mutants are now emerging what if Amanda labeled a mutant because of her gifts?" Magal told her husband in a hushed tone.  
  
"You said her powers would never emerge. I mean you haven't used yours in ages Magal. I thought you were done being a sorceress." Richard replied in the same hushed tone.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to our daughter. She deserves to know the truth. When I come back downstairs we are going to have a family discussion. Got it?" Magal told her husband as she climbed the stairs to her daughter's room.  
  
Meanwhile Amanda was talking to her daughter who had ported inside her room. "I don't have a lot of time. But listen you have to tap into your powers now or you may never see Kurt again. I have to go now. Your mom will explain everything. Bye." Mandy told her  
  
Before Amanda could ask what she meant her mother entered the room. "How did you get in? The door was locked."  
  
"I used my powers. Sweetie listen to me closely. You are not 100% African American. Your 50% Romanian. Gypsy blood runs through your veins. And you like me are a Shante Priestess. (I like to note I'm basing most of my gypsy knowledge off a Charmed episode and books okay. I might not be completely accurate.) You have gifts much like Kurt and his friends. You must try to use them or you may lose them forever." Mrs. Setfton told her daughter.  
  
Amanda looked at her mom as if she was crazy. "Listen mom I think you must have gotten a bump to the head. I'm certainly no High Priestess. And I'm definitely sure I'm no sorceress. Ahh!" Amanda screamed looking down at her hands as energy pored out of them. "What's happening Mom?!"  
  
"Don't fret. Your powers have emerged because of your love for Kurt and your anger for your father has awakened your abilities. Now lets go downstairs and have family discussion."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"So you see Kurt thanks you my heritage has finally emerged. So your part of this family Kurt. There's only one condition. You have stop wearing the inducer when you come over." Amanda told him  
  
"Deal. Amanda I brought the twins with me. Their outside should I invite them in?"  
  
"Do so. Mom Dad I like you to meet my future children Amanda and Kurtis" Amanda said introducing the kids. They spent the rest of the evening having fun  
  
It was the night before a really big concert. Everyone one at the mansion was talking about how excited they were about going to it tomorrow. While everyone was talking Rebel was taking a nap on the couch in the lounge. She was having a nightmare about a previous experience. "No! No! Go away!" Rebel muttered in her sleep. In her mind this is what was happening.  
  
Rebel was running around the grounds of the Institute in the future. Everyone was chasing her. "Stay back! I don't want to hurt you!" she shouted  
  
"Sweetie stop running were only trying to help." Her mom told her gently  
  
"Just come inside and we can help you." Her dad called to her.  
  
"No one can help me I'll just hurt you ahh!" Rebel screamed as she began to shape shift into one of her friends. "No this can't be happening to me. What is going on?" she cried as she finished changing into Cable. Using his powers she attacked the group that was surrounding her. Then another flash in her head and she was Zap running away from them.  
  
"Stop her at all cost. She can't get away." Cyclops shouted.  
  
"Don't hurt her to badly." Storm called out as she fired lighting at her.  
  
"How dare you attack me? Take that weather witch!" Rebel cried throwing back the lighting. Suddenly she had every power she absorbed at once and began to attack her friends.  
  
"We can't stop her! We have to get her to focus or she won't survive this whatever it is." Spidergirl shouted  
  
"Its called a personality attack. Get her to focus on me and we can help her through it." Rouge called out.  
  
"Easier said than done but we'll try Stripes." Wolverine said.  
  
Grabbing her tightly Rouge made her daughter look at her. "Ride it out Sweetie. You can do it focus. I made it through this so can you. Fight them. Show them whose boss." Rouge whispered softly to Rebel.  
  
"Mommy theirs to many. I can't get rid of them. Somebody do something."  
  
"Rebel focus your thoughts and help me wipe out those personalities one by one." The Professor told her telepathically.  
  
One by one the personalities were driven out of her mind. She fainted as the last one was driven out. At that moment Rebel woke up in mansion sweating.  
  
"Man I haven't had that dream in ages." Rebel thought as she glanced down at herself to make sure she was still covered. She was wearing black pants, a long sleeved green shirt with a picture of New Orleans on it, a chocker identical to her moms and of course her gloves.  
  
"Why did I dream about that horrible experience? Better go check on Rouge. She must have finished her racquetball game with Scott by now." Rebel said running to the racquetball room. But when she got there she found the door locked and couldn't get in. "That's funny. Well better go write in my diary."  
  
Reaching her new room she sighed. "The whole place gets rebuilt and I still end up sharing a room with Kitten. How delightful. What is that noise?" Rebel opened her desk drawer and found a data disk with today's date. "Forge really knew what he was doing when he invented these things. Computer play data disk that I just inserted. Oh no not now!" Rebel was horrified as a video clipped played out for her. It showed her mother going crazy.  
  
"Details on demand now."  
  
"Subject: Rouge is going through a problem that all mutants who absorb go through. The build up of to many personalities. If the personalities aren't eliminated in time the subject could go psycho or die. Read me file avaible."  
  
"Play file now computer. Password: Marie"  
  
"Hi Sweetie if your seeing this file it means my powers are about to go out of control. I need you to help through this time like I helped you. Help focus my anger and hatred onto one thing. Know that I always love you. Come home safely love Mom. End File."  
  
Rebel turned off her watch. She had twenty-four hours to help save her mom's life or watch her die. She had to do something sooner rather than later.  
  
It was the next morning when Rebel tracked down Angela. "Hey Angie can I talk to you."  
  
"Don't call me Ang ahh!" Angela started to say before she was pulled into the library. "Hey what's the big idea? Are you insane?"  
  
"Listen can I ask you for a favor?"  
  
"Depends. What kind of favor?"  
  
"You're not going to the concert tonight because you have extra Danger Room sessions with Logan tonight? Well skip them. I need you to fly me around town so I can keep an eye on Rouge. If you do this one little favor I'll do anything for you in return." Rebel told her.  
  
"Fine I'll help you but you owe me big time. Logan is not going to like this. Now come on lets get to school." Angela replied.  
  
That night Rebel and Firelight snuck outside the mansion and flew down to the concert. Everyone else was there having fun but the two of them were here on business. They watched the concert from the rafters. While waiting they talked.  
  
"So your pretty close to your mom huh? I wish my father and I shared that bond." Angela sighed thinking about her father.  
  
"I know you do Angela. But your father has his reasons for the way he acts. You know he loves you. Look! Showtime girlfriend lets do it." Rebel told her. Grabbing Firelights hand they flew out of the arena and tried to follow Rouge. They lost her after a few minutes. "Land over there."  
  
"We have to find your mother. She's out of control." Firelight said  
  
"I know but we have to rest a minute to find her. You must be tired after all that flying. You still have a lot more to do. Where are you Rouge? I mean if she's gone mental she should be easy to find." Rebel panted  
  
"I just got a call. She's been spotted in a factory downtown. Come on we have to hurry Cable said she was losing it." Firelight said as they took off.  
  
Losing it was an understatement of the century. Rouge was attacking everyone in sight. She had control of every power she ever absorbed at once at was intent on killing everyone.  
  
"Icicle ice her. It may be the only way to stop her." Ivy cried out over the wind  
  
"You got it. One Rouge icy coming up." Icicle said. He encased Rouge in a block off ice. She started to fall from the sky when she used Beast strength to bust out.  
  
Spear shot a round of flame spikes at her but using Blob's powers she deflected them. "Try it you morons. No one can stop me! I'm invincible!" She shouted  
  
Suddenly she found herself incased in a cage made up of flames. She couldn't get out of it. Everyone glanced up in the sky to see Firelight. "Now Rebel." She cried mentally  
  
Both Rebel and Logan hit Rouge and brought her down to the ground. The minuet the clones appeared Logan was in trouble so Rebel started talking fast to save his life.  
  
"Stop Rouge stop this instant. I know your feeling angry, hurt and betrayed but you've got to rise above all that. Come on Rouge you can beat this." Rebel pleaded  
  
Rouge advances on her future daughter and wrapped her hands around her neck like she was going to strangle or choke her. The others made attempts to intervene but Rebel shouted "No! Back off. I have to help with this."  
  
"You lied to me Rebel. Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Rouge growled angrily shaking her.  
  
"Would you have believed me if I told you? Rouge deal with it. Mystique is your adoptive mother and Kurt's your brother. Focus that anger and hatred onto one thing. You have to or you'll die. Please Mommy, for me."  
  
Rouge dropped her and pulled the clones back together. "Help me someone. There's to many of them."  
  
"Rouge stop resisting me. We can do this together. One personality at a time." The Professor thought to her.  
  
One by one the personalities were driven out till Rouge was left empty. Collecting her and everybody else they headed home.  
  
A little while later Scott came to check on Rouge. He found Logan by Rouge's bedside while Rebel and the Professor waiting outside her door.  
  
"Glad to see she's recovering. I guess Logan hasn't left her side, which is good. I have a question Rebel. You and the others have always told us or least attempt to tell us about things like this before. So why didn't you?"  
  
"Because this is something she had to go through unaided. I went through the same thing two months before we came here. My mom survived because she is strong. Her toughest challenge though will be coming to terms with Mystique. But that's a story for another day." 


	21. Under lock and Key

Under Lock and Key and Weapon X23 a.k.a. Samantha.  
  
Night had fallen and Gambit was preparing to break into Warren Worthington mansion to steal half of a spider stone. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he was doing it and who told him to do it.  
  
He snuck into the mansion bypassing the security system with ease. He made sure to keep the explosions down. He was just about to take the spider stone when Warren walked. "See something you like pal?"  
  
Throwing a card to distract Warren Gambit escaped as fast as he could. When he got to the edge of the property he waited. A few seconds later Mesmero appeared. He stretched out his hand for the stone when Warren attacked. "Keep your hands off my property."  
  
Mesmero merely glared at him and sent Warren to the ground. He was about to leave when he became caged by iron spikes. "Foolish Mesmero. You shouldn't have used one of my servants to steal for you. Your powers aren't going to work on me. So I suggest you give up your holds on Gambit so we can continue on are way." Magneto threatened  
  
"Alright alright. He's free." Mesemero said waving a hand at Gambit  
  
Gambit shook his head in confusion. "What? Where am I? What's going here?"  
  
"Come Gambit. We have work to do. Grab the stone and lets hurry along." Magneto  
  
"Be there in a second Magneto. I just have to pick up my staff." Gambit reached into his pocket and clicked a transmitter and started transmitting data to Rebel.  
  
Warren woke up a few minutes later. He looked around and whispered one word. "Magneto" Running inside he changed into his Angel costume and headed for Bayville.  
  
Meanwhile at the Institute the kids were enjoying a relaxing afternoon outside playing baseball. The F-Xmen against the Xmen and New Recruits.  
  
"Come on Stormy he's got no bat. Throw a fast one." Leon called from the catcher's position.  
  
"Leon I so do have a bat. I can hit much better than you." Bobby said  
  
"Would you two cut out? Here's the pitch and see if you can hit that Iceman." Stormy said throwing a fastball and using her powers to speed it along. Bobby iced the bat and smacked the ball right out of the park.  
  
"Hey no fair! Umpire he used his powers." Called Lancer  
  
"Hey settle down everyone. Okay mutant ball it is." Beast called  
  
Everyone went a little crazy after that. With everyone using their powers. The game only ended when Cherub caught a fly ball and he crashed into Angel as he was coming down to land. Jean saved them both before they hit the ground.  
  
"Angel what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to be left alone." Scott asked Angel.  
  
"I'm here to see Professor Xavier. Sorry I bumped into you Cherub. Lets go and see the Professor now." Angel demanded  
  
Down in the computer room Angel begin to describe what had happened at his house last night. "So why did Mesmero use someone else to steal my spider stone. Its not that valuable anyways."  
  
"Because that's what he does Warren. It's his power, the power to bend other people will to do his bidding. Thanks to the data disk given to us by Ron we have determined that the spider stone when joined with its other half form a key. Much like the key the rings formed when Mesmero appeared before. We now have to find the second half and prevent it from being used." Xavier told Angel.  
  
"We can help you with that Professor. Our informant in the Acolytes just called. He says Mesmero heading to England. A London museum to be precise. Lets motor before Magneto gets there and causes problems." Melody said. "Yeah were coming along with you to make sure that the second key isn't used at all." Leon commented  
  
"Who's we?" Jean asked  
  
"Icicle, Cherub, Cable, and myself of course. So are we going or not?" Melody said. She had already changed into her costume. In a few minutes they were all gone on their way to London.  
  
Meanwhile things weren't going so well in the infirmary for Rouge. Rebel had taken to sitting with her for company but Rouge wasn't in much of a talking mood.  
  
"Come on Rouge you have to talk about this sooner or later." Rebel pleaded  
  
"No I don't have to talk about it all." Rouge stated flatly  
  
Suddenly Kurt teleported in with Rouge dinner. By the smell of it seemed like Kitty had cooked it. Which meant it was probably poison to the digestive system.  
  
"Surprise Rouge I had Kitty make you dinner. A burrito and French fries covered in sauce."  
  
"Kurt my head hurts bad. I really don't want a stomachache. So were is everyone?"  
  
"Storm and Logan are looking for our loving mother while the others have gone to London so Kitty and I will be taking care of you for awhile. Have a bite?"  
  
"Go away now! Both of you just go. I don't want you here." Rouge complained  
  
"Now is that anyway to treat your baby brother?" Kurt asked innocently.  
  
"We are not related Kurt! I'm not denying anything. Mystique gave birth to you but she only adopt me. You aren't my brother." Rouge explained calmly  
  
"Rouge it doesn't matter if you were adopted or not. What matters is Kurt your brother and Mystique is your mother. So learn to deal with it. Its not the end of the world. Now Kurt and I are going to get something else for you to eat so wait here for us patiently. Will be right back." Rebel told her right before she and Kurt disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile things weren't going so well in London. Magneto and his team had gotten to the museum first and Iceman had snuck aboard the copter. They had no idea where Mesmero was or were exactly the second half of the stone was. Not good at all.  
  
"Split up. We can cover more ground that way. Be careful, if our reports are accurate the Acolytes are here." Cyclops told the group.  
  
Ms. Magnetism flew up to the second floor after feeling a magnetic field. Cherub led the others into the museum only to be ambushed by the Acolytes.  
  
Cherub flew circles around Pyro trying to take out his fuel tank but kept get pushed back by the manic flames.  
  
Cable tried his luck with Sabertooth. The feline mutant was determined to take down this punk. Lashing out Cable ducked and set out a blast that knocked the mutant off his feet. "Cyclops! Jean! Now." He called. The two teenagers let loose their powers. Jean wrapped him up in a tapestry while Cyclops blasted him out of the building.  
  
Icicle was trying to take out Gambit but wasn't having any luck. The mutant thief was just too quick. "Hold still so I can ice you." Icicle yelled frustrated  
  
"Not a chance boy. Take a card any card." Gambit yelled as he proceeded to throw all his cards at the ice boy.  
  
Suddenly the entire museum began to shake and they all heard a loud Thud. Stopping the battle they so a giant ugly green spider leaving the museum and heading southwest.  
  
The communicators beeped loudly. "Guys I hope you just saw that. We have to stop that thing with out killing it fast!" Ms. Magnetism ordered her troops as they chased after the thing. Magneto's lackeys followed them for a different reason. To destroy that spider at all cost. Colossus and Sabertooth tried using brute strength and Pyro tried to barbecue it. But all they did was make it mad.  
  
"Its in the river! Icicle freeze it" Cyclops ordered  
  
Icicle tried freezing it and managed to for a bit but it broke loose. Cable tried blasting out of the river but he missed. Cherub flew over it and let loose a handful of dart feathers with no effect.  
  
"Cyclops we can't slow it down. You try a hand at it." Cherub told him  
  
Cyclops, Jean, Beast, Iceman, and Angel were unable to stop the monster despite their best efforts. They followed the thing to Piccadilly Square were they saw it get run over by a double Decker bus. The bus then exploded wounding the spider.  
  
Magneto flew down to destroy the spider but he felt resistance. Ms. Magnetism was attempting to keep the spider alive. "You can't kill it Magneto. Listen to me you can't"  
  
"Magnus stop! Listen to her. She speaks the truth. Stop right now." Professor X yelled at his former friend.  
  
"I'm sorry but I must do this." Magneto said in pain. With a tremendous show of power he shoved Melody away and destroyed the spider returning it to its stone shape.  
  
"Great job Magneto. You've doomed us all now. By playing right into Mesmero hands." Melody said picking herself up from the ground.  
  
"Explain. What do you mean?"  
  
"Magnus the spider stone wasn't just a key but a guardian designed to stop Apocalypse Mesmero's master. By destroying the key you have opened the second door. Mesmero knew only you had the power and will to do it. Our world is about to change. There is only one more door that Mesmero has to open. We had better hope that it doesn't open or we will be facing the greatest challenge in our lives." Professor X prophesized.  
  
It was a week after the incident in London and the normalcy had returned to the mansion. Logan began to train the students harder than ever. Everyone hated it but they weren't complaining so they wouldn't be cut into tiny little pieces.  
  
Icicle and Stormy were working together on a training exercise. Their mission was to take down everyone in their path and catch up with Spear and Zap to complete the mission.  
  
"Why are we training outside? Shouldn't we train in the Danger Room?" whispered Icicle to Stormy  
  
"The real world doesn't have an off button. You know how Wolverine is about this stuff. Now come on lets go." Stormy said. With that she became invisible to the naked eye. She flew past the heat sensors undetected while Icicle just incased himself in ice to throw them off.  
  
Their first obstacle was net falling out of the trees courtesy of Cherub and Cable. Next they had Landslide let loose a quake that tripped them up momentarily. While they were trying to climb over a wall Ivy and Shadowkitten attacked them. The twins then teleported halfway off course were they took down Grizzly by icing her and electrocuting her. They finally made to Spear and Zap who helped to them past the last obstacle to the finish were Rebel, May, and Melody were waiting to help them out.  
  
"That was horrible you two! Worst time ever. You got hung up way too much. Stormy staying invisible the entire time may be good in the long run but tires you out. Icicle why didn't you use your powers more often? Spear you need to work on your aim. That punching bag hit you really hard. Zap use your head not your speed all the time." Wolverine yelled at them.  
  
"Are you done yelling at them Mr. Logan? Because Beast would like to have a look at them now okay? Lets go troops back inside." May rounded up her group and shepherded them back inside. All except Rebecca who stayed outside to help clean up the yard.  
  
"You could be a little more patient wit us father. I mean were only kids and we need to have fun."  
  
"Rebecca how many times have told you not to call me that? Right now in this time and in this place I'm single with no kids okay?"  
  
Suddenly a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter landed on the front lawn. Everyone stared out the mansions windows in fascination. Nick Fury hopped out of the copter and approached the two.  
  
"Logan. Rebecca I need you to come with me now. There a matter of great importance I need to discuss with you immeadtily."  
  
"Is it about Trask? Has he escaped?" Logan asked as calmly as he could  
  
"I'm afraid it's much worse than that Logan. Much worse than that." Fury replied  
  
The three of them boarded the copter and it took them to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. They were escorted to a private briefing room where they waited for someone. While they were waiting for them Fury filled the two in on what was going on.  
  
"Last night one of a ground bases where compromised. All information on the Xavier Institute and the students was stolen. The intruder manages to severely injure several of our security officers sending them to the ICU. It wasn't until we analyzed the security tapes that we realized we were dealing with an agent of Hydra's and not just any agent. This agent has your DNA Logan." Fury told the two.  
  
"A clone of me? How is that even possible?" Logan demand.  
  
The doors slid opened and in walked two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents escorting a young woman. She was medium height with a slight build. She had brown hair and brown eyes with tan skin. She wore a green dress under a lab coat. She gasped when she saw Logan. "Weapon X!"  
  
Growling at the women he responded, "My name is Logan. This is Rebecca. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Dr. Deborah Rein. I was a scientist for Hydra. I specialized in genetic engineering and human physcology. I know what I did was wrong but I had no choice." Rein told the group. "What didn't you have a choice Ms. It might be better if you start at the beginning." Rebecca told her kindly  
  
Sighing Dr. Rein took a seat. "I was asked by Hydra to create a weapon with the same capabilities as Weapon X. I tried 22 times and failed. On my twenty third attempt I realized I need Logan's DNA if I was to succeeded. Hydra located some DNA at the abandon lab in Canada where Logan obtained his andtimadium skeleton. I then spliced that DNA with that of one of my other subjects to create a female version of Wolverine. She's not a true clone only a partial. She was named Weapon X23. She was raised in a controlled environment and trained to be an assassin. When she was eight we proceed with the andtimandium feed. Not over her entire skeleton just to give her claws. It was later that we introduced her to society. We found out that she would act violently at normal situations. Then not to long ago she escaped. I have no idea where she went or how she escaped. This is all my fault."  
  
"How could you do that do a child? You're a monster. Create a child by stealing my DNA and then abusing and using her like that." Logan wanted to kill the doctor.  
  
"Here is a picture of what she looks like. She's about fifteen now."  
  
A picture appeared on screen displaying the image of a girl about 5'3 with long straight brown hair and eyes. Her skin was a light brown. She wore nothing but a simple black jumpsuit. Rebecca gasped out load. "Samantha!" she shouted.  
  
Everyone in the room turned towards her. "You know this girl?" Fury asked  
  
Nodding her head she answered. "That's Samantha. My older sister."  
  
"Sister?" everyone asked confused.  
  
"The first time I met her was in the future. I was six. My family had just moved to the Institute. My father was away one day and Fury paid us a visit. He and his men kidnapped and brought me to S.H.I.E.L.D. They needed help. Ryan Grynch had captured one of their agents on a long-term assignment. He had developed the Legacy Virus. A virus that targets the X gene in mutants and shuts off mutant powers and then kills them in the most painful way imaginable. Fury wanted me to go in and rescue her. He said I was the only one who could do it. My connection with Samantha saved her life. I found her and shut down Grynch. We destroyed the lab and all his notes. Sam was surprised to see me so young. She had expected me older but then she said she understood why I was so young. I now know its because I met her in the past and gave her that name. We have to find her."  
  
"Same question where is she?" Rein pressed  
  
"The school. I read on my data disk that an intruder would appear there today. It also had a video feed. I believe it was a memory dump. We can literally download memories onto disk in my time." Rebecca played the video showing X23 taking down everyone in the school. "Come on Logan we have to go."  
  
A few minuets later Logan arrived back at the School. "You go that way and I'll check by main entrance. If you see her don't engage her in battle. I don't want you to get hurt. If she attacks me don't interfere. Understand." Wolverine pressed.  
  
Nodding her head Grizzly removed her hood and began her search. A little while later her advance hearing picked up a struggle going on between two people. She ran as fast as she could. She watched in horror as X23 and Wolverine battled. Her four claws on her hands against his six. Then she used her trick blade. The one in her foot. She managed to pin Logan and was going to skew him right through the heart when Rebecca jumped in the way.  
  
"NO!" Wolverine cried out in horror as he watched X23 claws go right through his daughter's heart.  
  
"No what have I done. This was about you. Causing all my pain why did she interfere." X23 screamed. She was as horrified as him  
  
Suddenly Rebecca got up. Both of them watched in amassment as her wound healed at an accelerated rate. "Samantha, sister stop this. You don't have to kill anymore especially not your father. You have a family with us two. We love you very much. Please don't be scared. I'm Rebecca your little sister."  
  
"My sister? Samantha is that my name? I don't understand." X23 said in confusion.  
  
"Listen kid, Rebecca right. We are a family. You her and me. We look out for one another. Right now we have to make sure S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't get you. You don't belong to them or Hydra. You're a free person." Logan told her softly. In the distance they could here copters coming. "Run Sam. Get out of her and hide. We'll find you one day because lets face I'm the only one who can possibly understand what your going through. Now go and know that I love you."  
  
Right before she left Rebecca called her over and gave her something. "It's a friendship medallion. I have to other have. This way you always have something to remember me bye. Good bye sister." With that she was gone into the night.  
  
Fury wasn't pleased. "You were suppose to capture her for us so we could take her back to HQ."  
  
"Let her go Fury. She's just a kid. Besides I'm not an agent. I'm a teacher."  
  
The next day instead of having intense training the kids got to play mutant dodge ball. As Logan watched them playing he hugged Rebecca tightly. "You were right. Kids need to be kids. I love you so much daughter."  
  
"I love you to Dad." 


	22. Dark Horizens

Dark Horizons  
  
It was dark and stormy night. All was quiet in the mansion as everyone slept. In the room that was shared by Kitten and Rebel the little girl known only as Rebel slept in an agitated state.  
  
In her dream everyone in the mansion surrounded Rebel. There was someone behind her, cloaked in the shadows. She had no idea who this person was and why she had the desire to absorb everyone in the mansion.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" she demanded  
  
The figure said nothing but waved his hand at the group indicated what he wanted her to do.  
  
"No! I won't use my powers on my family and friends! You can't make me."  
  
The cloaked figure marched forward and grabbed her arm roughly. He peeled off her right glove and forced her hand towards Jamie. "NO! Get out of my head now!" she shouted shoving the figure. Suddenly she woke up covered in sweat panting hard.  
  
"That dream was so real. I wonder what it means. I need some warm milk." She pulled on her bathrobe and quietly padded down the stairs to the kitchen. She didn't hear the sounds of someone else getting up.  
  
After drinking her milk she was about to head back upstairs to bed when she heard a thud. Instantly her guard was up. She crept up the stairs silently just as father had taught her. A silent thief was never caught. "Hello is someone there? Anyone? Is that you Bobby or maybe its you Amara? If this is a joke its not funny." She called out. Suddenly she saw Kitty on the floor and heard sounds coming from her bedroom.  
  
Without thinking of her own safety she charged into the bedroom just in time to see someone who had been leaning over Kitten reach into her desk drawer and crush all the data disk in there. "Stop right there whoever you are. Come into the light where I can see you."  
  
To her surprise it was Rouge who stepped into the light. She had the oddest expression on her face. As if she had no idea of what she was doing or any control of her body.  
  
"Rouge what are you doing in here? Why did you destroy those disks? Hey let go let go. Stop your chocking me!" Rebel cried out as Rouge began to choke the life out of her. She dropped Rebel right before she lost conciness. The last thing Rebel remembered before she past out was Rouge looking around Rebel desk.  
  
"Rebel get up now! Hurry it's the last day of school and where running late. Hop to it." Kitten shouted at her best friend, as she hurriedly got dressed.  
  
Rebel got up slowly. "Was that a dream I had last night? Rouge wouldn't attack me. Besides if she absorbed someone they would have remembered." She was about to label what happened last night as a second dream when she caught glance of herself in her mirror. They're plain as day where the handprints where Rouge had attempted to choke her to death last night.  
  
Rebel didn't talk to anyone on the ride to school. She knew what she was planning would get her into a lot of trouble with both the school and the Professor but she had no choice. She had to follow Rouge and see what was up with her.  
  
The minuet she got to school she pulled over Kitten. "I have to go. Tell Mrs. Hawthorn I won't be in first period. I don't care what you tell just make up some excuse. I have to go now."  
  
"Wait one minuet. You can't play hooky. You'll get us all in trouble. You promised the Professor you would stay in class. I can't let you go and I won't lie for you." Kitten told her.  
  
"Don't make me use your powers on you. I have no choice. Something weird happened last night with Rouge and I have to make sure she's okay. You would do anything for your mom and I have to do something for my mom. Please don't stop me."  
  
Sighing loudly Kitten struggled with her inner turn mile. "Fine go I'll make up some excuse but you better have a good excuse for May and the Professor if you get caught."  
  
"Thanks you won't regret this." Rebel called over her shoulder as she ran to the high school. She made it there in record time to see Rouge get into a limo and drive off to the Brotherhood house.  
  
Rebel watched hidden in the bushes of the neighboring property. She saw Rouge go in the house. With in ten minuets she came out without a scratch and got back into the limo. Rebel debated whether she should go after the limo or go in the house. She chose the later and found the entire Brotherhood passed out in the house. It looked like they had been caught in fight and lost big time. After checking to make sure they were still alive Rebel headed back to school. What was going on with Rouge?  
  
When Rebel got home she was instantly singled out by May. Her auburn hair was flying around and her eyes blazed with fury. "Rebel Lebue (Is that how you spell it?) How many times to I have to tell you can't skip school? You could get us all in trouble. I have to tell the Professor what happened. Until him and I can come up with a subtle punishment you are grounded got it? Now go to your room and stay there. I don't want to hear any of your stupid excuses just go!" May ordered Rebel.  
  
Rebel went to her room and screamed in frustration. No one seemed to get it that Rouge was in grave danger and something majorly bad was about to happen. Glancing outside her door she saw May talking to Professor X. Wolverine was guarding the front door and she bet someone was guarding all the other exits. She walked over to her window and glanced down. Rouge was leaving the property. "I have to follow her," she thought. Quickly she threw a piece of gum onto the bottom of her shoe. It was special gum designed to be used at tracking someone.  
  
"I know I promise I never to leave the mansion at night for late night excursion but I have no choice. I have to follow her."  
  
Rebel went into her closet and pulled out a black body suit with silver outlines. Zipping up she pulled on a pair of elbow length gloves and ankle heel boots. The final part of her getup was a silver belt with holders on it. Rebel tied her hair back. Then using the extensions on her Bo staff she lowered herself to the ground and started to track Rogue.  
  
She followed her to what looked like an abandon warehouse. Using M-ray contacts she saw that it was a hideout for Magneto and the Acolytes. "I wonder who's in the limo. Time to find out. Heat sensor glasses 6000 online." She analyzed the heat signatures with her time watch and discovered the profiles matched that of two people. Mystique and Mesmero. They were up to something but what?  
  
"I'm not going to get any answers out here. Time to get inside. Suction cup go-go boots and just sticky enough gloves activated. Hiyah." Rebel launched herself onto the building and climbed to the top of the building. Then using laser lipstick she took out a piece of the skylight and using the expandple cable bungee belt she lowered herself into the warehouse. She watched in amassment as Rouge took down everyone in the place in no time flat. But what she said to Gambit disturbed her greatly. "I have to tell the others what's going on no matter what. This is way bigger than anything I can handle alone." Rebel said to herself.  
  
Rebel crept back into her room hoping that no one had noticed she had been gone. No such luck as the lights went on and she noticed the entire team was in her room. They didn't look too happy.  
  
"Rebel what in the world is wrong with you? First you skip school then you leave the mansion after I ground you now I find out you've been making up wild stories about Rouge. What am I going to do with you?" May told her sternly  
  
"Would you all just listen to me for one minuet. I know what I did was wrong but I had to break my promises and I didn't steal anything May. I have never lied to you or anyone. What I'm saying is the truth. Rouge has been absorbing every mutant known to us for his or her life force. Then Mesmero wipes their memory so they don't remember. He tried to use his powers on me but my mental shields were too strong. That's why he had Rouge try to kill me. He made her destroy all the data disks relevant to the third door of Apocalypse. I think he's going to use her to open the third door. Please you have to believe me." Rebel pleaded  
  
"What prove to you have of this claim?" Ron asked. His wings were bunched up in such a tight space.  
  
Rebel showed them the marks around her neck and then had Angela scan her brain to see if she was telling the truth. Angela confirmed what Rebel had been saying. "So what to we do with this information? We know its likely something going to happen at my parents gradation tomorrow. I wish we could stop it but we can't. The best we can do is containment." Nathan said.  
  
"We better draw straws for detail duty. Lets see who gets what duty." Steve said  
  
They each drew straws and it was determined that Ron, Violet, and Lancer would protect the crowd. Kurtis, Mandy, Steve would make sure Magneto's crew didn't hurt anyone. The rest of the group would try to stop Rouge.  
  
Everything was going smoothly at the graduation although the kids including May wanted stuff a fist down the throat of the Principal Kelly's throat. Unfortunately they couldn't do that because at the exact moment Magneto decided to drop in on the party.  
  
"Everyone evasive action now! Ivy, Cherub, Spear direct the audience to a safe spot now. Nightcrepper, Nightgirl, Landslide try to slow down their advance the rest of you get ready to fight Rouge now." Spider girl said through her comlink.  
  
The kids safely directed the crowd to safety making sure that no one got injured. They turned back to the field. It seemed the three assigned to stopping or slowing down Magneto and his forces weren't successful.  
  
"Magnus what is the meaning of this intrusion? Why have you chosen to interfer with this event?" Professor Xavier asked his old friend.  
  
"Charles we have no quarrel with you. We are here for your student Rouge. She attacked us to get are life force. Mesmero ordered her to that. I know this because my security cameras caught her and Mesmero at my hideout last night. Now we must try to stop her." Magneto told them.  
  
Suddenly all the furniture and food that had been next to Rouge started to fly at everyone as she flew into the sky. Spider girl shot a web at her leg and tried to pull her down. Rouge used super strength and went flying. "Ahh."  
  
Firelight, Icicle and Stormy attacked her. First Firelight attacked her with a round of fireballs but she just used Pyro power to turn the flames back on her. Next when Icicle shot ice at her she just broke out of it. Stormy turned invisible got close then shot lightning at her. All Rouge did was use Wanda's power to cancel hers and send all three of them to the ground. "Anyone else want to challenge me?"  
  
Everyone tried a hand at taken her down but it was no good. She was just too powerful. That's when Rebel decides to try something that she had never done before. "Everyone this might hurt a bit but you have to trust me."  
  
"What are you talking about girl?" Quicksilver said  
  
Rebel closed her eyes and began to focus. She could feel the presence of everyone there. She felt them in her mind. Concentrating on establishing a link she began the process of absorbing them.  
  
Everyone felt like they had been punched in the stomach. A big chunk of their life force had been taken from them. Rebel took into the air ready to face Rouge.  
  
"What did the little girl do to us?" Colossus asked  
  
"I believe what she did was simple. In are time the Professor was trying to teach Rebel how to absorb telepathically. So she could have a power incase her other one didn't work. I guess it worked. She has a portion of each of each of us. We better hope she can beat Rouge or were doomed." Shadowkitten said to them  
  
In the air above them Rebel used Ron's feather darts to attack her but Rouge just put up a TK force field. Flame spikes didn't make a difference and nether did optic blast. "You are the worst pain in the neck. The only one who could stop the plan. You have to be eliminated now!" Rouge shouted.  
  
With that began to proceed with destroying her. First she incased her in ice for several minuets, then freeing her from the ice she burned her with the combine powers of Amara, Angela, and Pyro powers all over her body. Using Colossus power she grabbed Rebel and squeezed her hard. Optic blast hit her in the head. Spikes and exploding cards hit her all over. Teleporting her everywhere left her exhausted. The final attack was a bolt of lighting through the body. Then using Wanda's power she canceled Rebel remaining power sending the ten year old tumbling from a five-story fall. Rouge then left without looking back  
  
"Someone catch her somebody!" Storm shouted everyone was still weak from the absorption.  
  
Gambit remembered his thief training. Jumping off the bleachers and the lights he caught the girl in mid air and landed in a somersault. Getting to his feet he gasped at the girl before him. She was a mess. Her clothes were tattered, bones broken barely breathing. "Mon amies the girl is injured big time. She needs medical attention." He handed the girl gently to Storm and turned to Magneto. "We have to go after Rouge. Me and Sabertooth can track her and make sure the third door isn't opened."  
  
"Do so and hurry. Use any means necessary to stop her."  
  
"Chuck are you going to allow this?" Wolverine asked  
  
"No I'm not Logan. But Magneto is right Rouge must be stopped. You, Rebecca, Olivia, and Leon go with them. Hurry. The rest of us let us return to the mansion. We have to figure this out." Professor X said.  
  
"Your not going anywhere you freaks. You are a menace you have ruined this event. When the police get here your going to get it." Principal Kelly told them.  
  
Cable stepped in front of the principal. "Lights out Kelly." With a small psyconic blast he was out.  
  
The Brotherhood went home except for Pietro. Magneto, the Professor, Beast and Melody went down to the main computer room. Storm took Rebel too the infirmary. Her injuries were extensive.  
  
"Take care of her while I go down to the Professor." Ororo told Ron and Violet.  
  
"What have you got for me Ororo?" Professor Xavier asked  
  
"Rebel is in critical condition Charles. First off her right leg is broken in two places while her left ankle is sprained. Her right arm is broken in two places. Her entire left arm has gone numb. Along with that she has three cracked ribs. She has a concussion and multiple cuts and brusuis all over her body. Two black eyes and with a broken nose. I had to reinflate her right lung. Her other internal injuries were taken care of as well as the hypothermia. I don't know how long she be out of it. I don't know if she'll live."  
  
"Storm I know what I'm about to say will sound cruel. But we have reached are wits end. The computer has told us all it can about Apocalypse but we need more. Apparently Rouge destroyed all data disk on the subject except the one Rebel has. We need that information. Only she knows were it is and its voice activated."  
  
"Charles you can't expect the girl to be able to help you in her condition. The effort alone will kill her." Ororo pleaded with the Professor.  
  
"Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the better of mankind Ms. Munroe." Magneto told her coldly  
  
"Not in this school Magnus. We allowed you entry into the Institute to help us in our search. We won't let you harm any of are students. Bring Rebel down here and I'll monitor her condition." Beast told them.  
  
A few minuets later Rebel was brought down on a stretcher hooked up to all sorts of machines. "I know this is an effort for you child. I need you to be strong. Where is the data disk regarding this incident located?" The Professor asked  
  
"My room behind the photo of my parents on my dresser." She whispered. Zeus zipped up to her room and in a flash he returned with the disk. Slipping it into the computer CD drive the computer asked for verification.  
  
"Computer verification." Rebel whispered her voice getting more chocked by the minuet.  
  
"Voice print must be confirmed. Please verify with code number and password." The computer asked in the most annoying tone of voice.  
  
"Code number 10-14-87 (My birthday) Password is Raging Cajun." She said before she passed out due to lack of oxygen.  
  
Beast quickly began giving the little girl medical attention while the rest of them were wondering about the password. Suddenly the screen turned on. They all gasped out loud. There on the screen was Rouge future self. Her hair now went down to her shoulders and was wavy. Her skin was tan and there was only a little touch of makeup. She was wearing a green and yellow body suit with a trench coat over it. She was still wearing gloves and on her left hand they could see her engagement ring and wedding band.  
  
"Professor, Beast, Magneto, everyone hello there. I know what is happening at I must apologize in advance. I can't tell you any specifics due to the fact I might ruin the time line. I know you're mad at me but I'm sorry it has to be this way. You will not be able to stop the release of Apocalypse no matter what you do so I wouldn't bother trying. I can tell you can weaken Apocalypse so he can be destroyed. You must go to the tomb of Apocalypse to learn more about him and to try to weaken him. Wolverines group is going to a place that is extremely cold. The final door takes two to open. Not just me but Mystique. I can't tell you anymore just... I know what I did to my precious daughter and when she wakes up could you please tell her I'm so very sorry and that I love her more than anything in the world. I have to go good luck my friends." The disk ended and everyone just stared at each other.  
  
"I think I can figure out where the tomb of El Sab Nur or Apocalypse is. By using Cerebro to help understand what was in Mesmero mind." The Professor told them  
  
A few minuets later everyone except Ron and Violet who volunteered to stay behind and help take care of Rebel where off to Egypt. The tomb was underneath the Sphinx.  
  
Arriving at the Sphinx they needed to open up the secret chamber. The switch was underground far beneath the surface. The only way to reach it was if Shadowkat and Shadowkitten phased through the ground and opened the chamber.  
  
"This helmet will feed you two the oxygen you need and will be in communication with you two. The chamber is about forty feet below the ground. Take you time." Beast explained to the two girls as they got the equipment strapped onto them. With a wave of their hands the started to phase.  
  
Phasing was difficult. It was taking longer than usual to reach the chamber. The sand pressed around them and Kitten started to panic. "Oh my god were going to be buried alive! Help someone help!" Kitten began to cry.  
  
"Kitten calm down now. If you don't you'll become solid again and really die." Kitty told her.  
  
"She's panicking and Kitty isn't helping at all. I have to do something. Beast give me that headset now." Landslide ordered.  
  
Taking the headset Steve began to talk to his sister. "Hey Kitten listen to me. You aren't going to die. Just focus on the mission. Calm down Cat girl. I won't let anything happen to you that's what brothers are for. So do this one thing."  
  
Shadowkitten calmed down and managed to get all the way to the chamber. "I guess it wasn't so bad. Come on lets open the chamber."  
  
The door to the chamber open and everyone came down. Firelight lit the torches that surrounded the room. Every gasped as they looked around. The entire room had tons of treasures covering the room. Hieroglyphics covered the wall. In the center were the four main sentinels in Egyptian mythology. (I'm a little rusty on my Egyptian myths so don't expect names.)  
  
"Would you look at this place? This is an archeologist dream come true." Whispered Cable.  
  
"Can we please get on with the mission? I don't like this place." Spear told them  
  
"Why not? We seem okay to me." Landslide replied.  
  
That was the moment when the stone sentinels came to life and started attacking them. Everyone got separated as they ran for their lives.  
  
"Did we loose them?" Firelight asked. With her was Spider girl and Spear. They had ended up in some pit.  
  
"I think so. We must have tripped some trapdoor made to prevent grave robbers from coming to this place. My communicators busted how about yours?" Spear told them as he dusted himself off.  
  
Shaking their heads the kids turned and looked at Spider girl for answers. "Come on will explore this tunnel. Hopefully it will lead us to the Professor and the rest of the group. Firelight keep scanning for them. My spider sense will alert us to any danger now come on."  
  
Meanwhile Cable had landed with his dad group. They were being chased by one of the sentinels. Nothing they through at it stopped it. "I hope we get out of this alive." He thought.  
  
Landslide, Shadowkitten, Nightcreeper, and Nightgirl had landed with Kitty, Kurt, and Colossus. At the moment they were unsure of what to do about the situation  
  
"I vote that we explore the tunnels until we hook up with the rest of the group." Nightgirl suggested  
  
"I concur with her idea." Her twin said  
  
"We could get lost or injured searching these tunnels for a way out. Maybe we should just stay put." Landslide said cautiously  
  
"We could try contacting the Professor, Jean, or Firelight telepathically. Wait for instructions about what to do." Shadowkitten called out.  
  
"Here's the plan guys Kurt, Colossus and I are going to explore the surrounding area. You four just stay put and don't move. We'll come right back for you." Shadowkat told them  
  
The last group with the FXmen was the Professor group consisting of Beast, Magneto, Zap and Ms. Magnetism. "Beast we don't have much time. Can you translate the glyphs or not?" the Professor asked  
  
"It will take a few minuets to translate properly. I could use some assistance."  
  
"I'll help. Believe it or not I'm fluent in Egyptian." Ms. Magnetism told her teacher  
  
"I'll stand guard and make sure were not attacked." Zap told them. He ran over to the wall and listened.  
  
"I hope team A is doing better than we are." Magneto commented. "Will those two ever grow up?" Grizzly asked out loud. For the last four hours they had been tracking Rouge, Mystique and Mesmero. They were currently in the Tibetan Mountain range.  
  
"I doubt it filly. Those two are just so mad at each other." Gambit told her. He glanced behind him where Wolverine and Sabertooth were making a humuncus effort not to kill each other. Icicle was behind them using his powers to make sure the icy hail didn't get them. Ahead of him was Stormy using her powers to speed up their journey. "Can't you go any faster?" he called up to her  
  
"I'm a weather goddess not a snow blower you thief." She shouted back at them.  
  
"Look up ahead I see them." Grizzly cried out  
  
Sure enough ahead of them they could make out three figures. Suddenly the small group felt a humongous pressure in their heads. Crazy thoughts went through at an alarming rate. Finally it subsided.  
  
"What in the world was that?" Stormy cried out  
  
"I think Mesmero tried to use his power on us but thanks to the Professor he failed. Good thing to I wanted to shove Sabertooth off the side of the cliff." Wolverine told the group gruffly.  
  
"So did I Wolverine. The problem is I still want to." Sabertooth growled back to Wolverine.  
  
"Why don't you two idiots do us all a favor and both of you jump off the cliff." Suggested Gambit.  
  
"That's enough from all of you. I'm calling Professor X to inform how well were doing." Icicle informed everyone as he called the Professor.  
  
Meanwhile Beast and Ms. Magnetism had finally finished translating the hieroglyphs on the wall. They were the life story of El Sabur Nur. Better know as Apocalypse.  
  
"Over 5000 years ago deep in the Egyptian desert a baby was found abandon by a band of thieves. The rest of the tribe wanted to kill the child but the leader saw great potential in the child and saw how different the baby was. He took pity on the child and raised the baby as his own son naming him El Sabur Nur. Meaning the great one." Beast began.  
  
"According to this section of the glyphs it says that he grew up to be a fierce fighter and had amazing abilities. He was the first mutant in history. He became so powerful that the pharaoh of the time afraid of him and sent out troops to destroy him. In the battle with the pharaoh's army the leader of the thief's was slain. Apocalypse swore revenge and came after the pharaoh who fled. Apocalypse then proclaimed himself pharaoh of the land." Ms. Magnetism read out loud in awe.  
  
"What does it say about the doors and his impressments?" Magneto asked impatiently.  
  
"Getting their hold your horses." Beast told the Master of Magnetism.  
  
"Years after Apocalypse became pharaoh he discovered a great power source. It lay buried beneath sands directly under the Sphinx. He vowed to use this power source in his plans to make everyone in the world like him so he could be the ruler of the earth." Beast continued  
  
"Mutants. He planed to use this power source and turn everyone in mutants." Professor X whispered  
  
"That's crazy! Turning everyone into mutants is insane." Zap said from his corner of the room.  
  
"I have to agree cousin. So did his subjects. It seems that the power source, which he called the Eye of Ra, wasn't from Earth. It came from the stars. If I'm translating this right it seems that the Eye has amazing powers. The subjects of Apocalypse tricked him. They trapped him in the Eye and then sent him to a sacred place in the Tibetan Mountain Range. To make sure he stayed locked up the two keys were scattered across the globe and they third door which could only be opened by a shape shifter hoped would never came to be. The Eye was locked up down here in this chamber and the sentinels were built to make sure no one would use the Eye. It says here if Apocalypse is reinfused with the life force energy of mutants and gets the Eye he can continue his plan for world domination." Ms. Magnetism finished up the story.  
  
"We have to prevent that at all cost! If the Eye is buried here we can use it to get to the mountains and stop the release of Apocalypse." Magneto said.  
  
Everyone choose that moment to burst through the wall screaming his or her lungs out. "Watch out! There are giant statues after us." Cable cried out collapsing.  
  
"Please tell us you can get our butts out of this." Pyro said.  
  
"Charles we have to get out of here now." Storm told him  
  
"I would get us out of here if I knew where the Eye of Ra is located."  
  
"The what of who? Charles you're not making any sense."  
  
Just then the Falcon Sentinel crashed the party. Everyone went running down the hallway bursting into a secret chamber. They're looking as harmless as could be was the Eye of Ra. "Quickly everyone get in while I try to figure this thing out. Firelight, Cyclops, Cable keep that Sentinel busy." Order Professor X  
  
Meanwhile Mesmero had just reached the final door. It was in a cave that had all kinds of markings on it. "Master I have brought you the final key to your release. The mutant known as Mystique."  
  
"Wait one minuet you told me Rouge was the key. The only reason I agreed to this was to protect her." Mystique accused  
  
"You are both needed to free my master. He will reward those who serve him loyally. I only put your daughter under my control so she would help us. I couldn't do the same to you. We must hurry the others will soon be here." Mesmero patiently told Mystique  
  
"What must I do?"  
  
"Simply turn into a snake and go to the other side of the door. Then place your hand on the pad. The door will open and then its Rouge turn."  
  
Mystique changed into a snake and slithered into the room. Changing back she glanced around the room and saw a sort of pad. Walking over to it she thought about what Destiny had prophesied. "I hope I'm doing the right thing. For you my children I do this." She whispered as she placed her hand on the pad. Suddenly the room began to spin and Mystique couldn't remove her hand. Screaming she tried unsuccessfully to let go as she started to turn to stone. "NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, as she permently became stone. The doors then swung open.  
  
"Now my dear it is your turn. Your master awaits you." Mesmero told Rouge as she walked past the petrified Mystique to the cavern where Apocalypse was held.  
  
She reached the chamber without encountering any difficulties. She removed the covering from what looked like some weird coffin. Lying in the coffin glowing was a weak looking old man. He wore an Egyptian headpiece and loincloth. Rouge looked at him in pity.  
  
"Yes only a few minuets more and my master will awaken. Huh what the devil." Mesmero turned distracted as Gambit blew open the entrance into the cave. "Attack!" Stormy cried.  
  
The three F-Xmen attacked Mesmero head on. With Sabertooth and Gambit backing them up Wolverine went after Rouge stopping only for a second to glance at Mystique. At that moment Mesmero knocked everyone unconcincess including him.  
  
Rouge suddenly snapped awake. She was confused about her surroundings and didn't know what was going on. That's when Apocalypse grabbed her hand and started absorbing all the life forces she had taken. Rouge soon collapsed to floor.  
  
"Hold it right there bub. You're not going anywhere until you answer some questions." Wolverine told Apocalypse as he attacked. All Apocalypse did was wave his hand and Wolverine was out of it.  
  
He came to the main cavern just as the Eye of Ra arrived. Out spilled the Xmen and everyone else. They all tried to stop the manic mutant from getting to the Eye but not even Magneto could stop him.  
  
"We have failed Charles. The most powerful mutant of all time has escaped. What have we done?" Magneto asked as he passed out.  
  
"I don't know Magnus but I fear will find out all to soon what he wants." Professor Xavier said before he to pass out. 


	23. Cruise control

Cruise Control and Impact.  
  
Professor X sighed loudly. Two days ago the most powerful mutant ever to walk the planet had been released. Apocalypse had taken the Eye of Ra and had vanished without a trace. Now Mystique was petrified, Rouge was yet again recovering from betrayal and mental injuries and Rebel was still recovering from injuries.  
  
"Charles you need to relax take a break." Ororo told him "You've done everything you can possibly do. Right now tensions are running high and even Hank and Logan are worried about you."  
  
"Ororo how can I relax knowing there is a monster out there somewhere with some evil plan?" Professor X asked the weather witch.  
  
"I don't know but the students really need a break. It is the summer vacation so how about one?"  
  
Professor X thought it over. The students did need some down time and he did already have an idea for a vacation. Nodding at Ororo he told her to gather the students.  
  
Ten minutes later everyone that could be there was in the living room wondering what the big announcement was. The New Recruits whispered among themselves hoping for a vacation while the X-men hoped it was about Apocalypse. The F-Xmen just stood there quietly.  
  
"Everyone I have decided that we all are in need of a break from the tension around Bayville lately. So I have booked passage for you all on a one-week cruise through the Bahamas. You will all have a chance to relax and have fun. Most importantly no one will know your mutants so maybe you'll have chance to be normal for awhile. So how does that sound to everyone?" Professor Xavier asked. His answer was a huge cheer that went up among the group.  
  
The next day everyone was packed and they flew down to Florida where they got on 20ft cruise liner and off they went on a glorious vacation.  
  
"I feel kind of bad about leaving Rebel behind. She would of loved coming on this trip." Angela told the others  
  
"Yeah but you heard Beast even after she absorbed my healing factor she still has a long way to go if she's going to fully recover from her injuries." Rebecca replied.  
  
"Listen guys we really should make an effort to spend some time with the New Recruits while on vacation. We've been avoiding them like the plague since day one and that's not fair." May told them  
  
"Okay so lets go hang with them now. Split up and go see what there doing." Olivia spoke up.  
  
Olivia ran into her mother who was with Jaime trying to keep him from cloning himself. Storm left for a minute to find the others so Olivia started a conversation with Jamie. "Hi enjoying the trip?"  
  
"I like it better if I wasn't stuck with Storm the whole way. She's nice but sometimes I don't know she's to much."  
  
"I know I have to deal with her everyday not just as my instructor but my mom. You don't know how hard I have to work to prove I can control my powers and that I'm just as good as everyone else."  
  
"I kind a know what that's like being the youngest New Recruit. Always trying to prove myself. Hey want to ditch your mom and go to the arcade?"  
  
"Love to come on." As the two raced away as fast as there little legs carried them.  
  
Roberto and Sam were playing shuffleboard with all the F-Xmen girls except for May and Angela. The boys were cheering on Bobby who was with Ray making icebergs. Scott put a stop to that pronto but not soon enough because the ship got damaged and had to stop at the next island for repairs when it got there.  
  
May and Angela were in Tabby and Amara's cabin trying to help Amara out. "You don't look so hot Princess. Maybe you should see the ship doctor?" suggested Angela  
  
"At least tell Storm your not doing well."  
  
"No! If she tells Storm then the trips off for the rest of us." Tabby said  
  
"I'll be okay. I've only felt like this once before when I was flying to the Institute. Whenever I'm away from the land I feel sick. Once we dock and I get on land I'll be fine trust me." Amara told them all  
  
"Alright but if you get any worse were telling Storm immeadtly. Is that understood?" May told the group. The girls nodded their heads.  
  
The next morning was chaotic to say the least. Everyone was scrambling to the all you can eat breakfast buffet. The girls were extremely chatty. The boys were more or less quiet.  
  
On the table next to them a haughty spoiled little brat was yelling at the waiter. "This is not what I ordered you buffoon! I ordered scrambled eggs these eggs are defiantly not scrambled. Another thing this orange juice isn't the least bit fresh. Can't you morons get anything right? When I tell my father about this you all will be fired!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mademoiselle Bluefin that the services haven't been to your satisfactory. Please allow me to make it up for you." The waiter told the girl politely.  
  
"Do so and quickly before I lose my patients with you." Mademoiselle Bluefin yelled. The waiter scurried away quickly  
  
"Man what is that girl's problem. She is so stuck up. Someone got to teach her a lesson." Tabby whispered.  
  
"Tabby don't even think about it. We don't need trouble." Whispered Mandy  
  
"Please don't do anything." Begged Violet.  
  
But Tabby was already producing one of her bombs. Casually she threw it over her shoulder. It landed right in the girl eggs exploding loudly and causing a fire to break out.  
  
"Oh my God." Jean said. Quickly using he telekinesis she moved an aquramine over to the fire putting it out. The girl backed into Kurt out of fright and for a moment his holowatch stopped projecting.  
  
"Mutants on board this cruise! This is an outrage They should be thrown off the ship with out a life vest!" Ms. Bluefin screamed.  
  
All around the room people began whispering, pointing, and backing away in terror. They were afraid of them. It hurt like hell. They didn't deserve this treatment because their DNA was different.  
  
"I can't believe it. It was such a perfect vacation now this. Scott I just wish we could just spend some time alone away from all this." Jean sighed to Scott.  
  
Scott glanced around and then said in a low tone. "While were docked on the island want to go have some fun?"  
  
"Scott Summers you have a mean streak. Lets do it."  
  
They didn't know that the others had all made plans to leave the ship as well. It just seemed that tensions were way to high for them on the ship. They all needed a break from the hate.  
  
The New Recruits took Amara up the mountain to a hot spring. Amara seemed to relax. The hot spring really seemed to be doing her some good. All of a sudden they heard an anonyms rumbling. The ground shook and all of a sudden the volcano began strewing lava. It was heading right towards town.  
  
"We have to do something! Come on guys lets do it!" Angela shouted. She took to the air to give her team strategy and aerial surveillance.  
  
"An okay guy here's what you have to do." Angela telepathically told her friends.  
  
"May you need to save those two kids over there. Spin a web and net those two."  
  
"Got it Angela. On my way." May swung on her webbing forming a net. She managed to get the two frighten children out of the lava's path.  
  
"Olivia there are people trapped in the building that just collapsed. Use your powers to clear the building out of the way."  
  
Nodding her head Olivia used her power over the wind to remove the rubble on top of the people. Reaching inside she pulled out a family.  
  
"All right lets see if we can slow this thing down. Leon, Steve, Violet use your powers to slow down and maneuver the lava away from here. Hurry!"  
  
Violet used her power over the plant life to pile trees in the lava flow way. That stopped the lava for a while. Meanwhile Steve created a fissure for the lava to flow in. Leon then turns the lava to ice.  
  
"Zeus get the pets out of here ASAP! Melody get those cars out of here now! Twins start teleporting the injured to the hospital on the far side of town. Rebecca use those claws to get people out of their cars."  
  
Down below the children followed her instructions to the letter. All around them the older students where doing what they could to help out. Finally disaster was over. The lava had stopped flowing. Angela touched down in time to hear cheers going up.  
  
"Are we being congratulated?" wondered Leon  
  
"Looks like it. It feels so great." Replied Zeus.  
  
"Come on. We have to make sure everyone in town is safe. Besides I think Scott wants to talk to us." May instructed  
  
"What are you doing here? You guys are supposed to be on the boat." Scott yelled at them  
  
"We needed a break from all the anti mutant hysteria on there. Besides if we hadn't been here the people of the town here would have perished." Leon stated  
  
"Yeah so get off our case Scott." Kitten said.  
  
"Kids what were you thinking you could have been hurt. Are you okay?" Kitty asked  
  
"Were fine Kitty. Were sorry if we worried you." Steve said  
  
Meanwhile Angela had disappeared. She was looking for Amara. She found her with Tabby. She looked pretty sick still. "Hey Amara what's wrong. Don't you feel better?"  
  
"I still feel sick but that's not what's wrong. I think I caused the volcano to blow when I touched a fissure. I really just need to get away." She said as she ran away as fast as she could.  
  
"Amara wait! Come back here." Tabby called out.  
  
"Tabby you go back and tell the others what happened. I'll follow Amara and make sure she's okay." Angela said as she took to the air.  
  
When Tabby got back to the others she was met by Storm who had finally managed to weasel out of Jaime where the others had gone. "Now we are going back to the ship now. Where are Amara and Angela?"  
  
"Amara took off towards the volcano last time I saw her and Angela followed her. Wow what was that?" Tabby asked as the ground begin to shake.  
  
"The volcano's is erupting again! We have to help the people in the village." Ray told the others  
  
"What about Amara and Angela? Someone has to go after them." Sam told them  
  
"Everyone stay here and help the people out here I'll fetch Amara and Angela." Storm told them as she took off.  
  
"Question? Are we really going to stay here or do we go after Storm?" Bobby asked  
  
"You guys go after Storm will stay here and protect the town." Olivia told the older kids who took off running.  
  
They found Storm with Angela at the top of the volcano gazing down into it. Angela was comforting Storm. "I'm sure she's okay."  
  
"What happened? Where's Amara?" Jean asked  
  
"She fell into the volcano and stopped the eruptions. But she hasn't emerged. I don't think she survived."  
  
"Guess again Storm! I think I'm finally understanding the full extent of my powers." Amara told them.  
  
They made their way back to the village were they were celebrated as hero's. It made up for the rest of the trip.  
  
It was two weeks since Apocalypse release. There had been no sign of him anywhere. The Professor was greatly worried. But he was also happy about something. After weeks of excruciating recovery Rouge and Rebel were free to leave the infirmary.  
  
Rebel ran outside as fast as her legs could carry her. It felt good to be free again. Right now she had more important issues to discuss with her cousins.  
  
The met by the edge of the woods near their original campsite. The three of them began to talk in low whispers.  
  
"I don't understand this. How in the world can she be stone and dead if she's alive and a teacher in our time?" Rebel asked quietly.  
  
"We don't know cousin. I've been reading all the reports on her and checked with my watches computer. It just doesn't add up." Mandy replied  
  
"Do you guys know what the Professor did with Mystique? He gave her to the Brotherhood! They break her into two!" Kurtis practically was yelling.  
  
"Shut up cuz. Look I'm going to check on my mother. She seems angry about all of this." Rebel said. She ran off and hid behind a tree and listen to her mom and uncle arguing. Sighing loudly she watched as Kurt teleported away.  
  
"Mom what are you so angry about?"  
  
"Rebel! You startled me. What are you doing here? Where you spying on me?"  
  
"Not a hard thing to do when you and Kurt where arguing loud enough to be heard in Europe. Look I know you're mad at Mystique. But just leaving her as a stone statue is wrong. Shouldn't you and Kurt be working together to solve the problem?" Rebel asked plainly  
  
"Just shut up Rebel! You don't know what going through my mind, what that women did to me! I wanted her dead for so long and now she is! The only thing that would make me happier would be if she was shattered into a million pieces!" Rouge cried as she pushed past Rebel and ran back into the mansion.  
  
"Ah when the heart and soul are both betrayed one must learn to live and trust again. But that is so hard to do when ones heart is as cold as ice. Mother when will you learn to let people back into your heart?" Rebel thought.  
  
"Rebel can you hear me? Come in its Kitten! I got important news! My data disk opened. We have to tell the Professor that Apocalypse is in Mexico and Magneto is going to take him on!"  
  
"Kitten round up Cable, Grizzly and Ms. Magnetism. Better be ready for anything!"  
  
Two hours later the Professor along with a small group of X-men had arrived at what use to be a temple in Mexico. Now there was a strange purple sphere over it.  
  
The X-men tried to contain and penetrate the sphere to no avail. It didn't work. Kitty and Kitten couldn't even phase through the thing with out getting zapped. "We have to do something!" Cable said in a determined voice.  
  
"Is that something?" Ms. Magnetism said pointing to the sky. Magneto had just arrived. He was packing heat.  
  
"Magnus stop! We don't want to provoke him!" the Professor shouted.  
  
It was no use. Magneto bombarded that sphere with everything in his power and even more. Melody tried to stop him but she couldn't do it.  
  
That's when Apocalypse appeared. Without so much as blinking he got rid of Magneto. Everyone gasped as they watched the Master of Magnetism writher in pain. In a grand explosion he was gone. "NO! This can't be happening." Cried Melody.  
  
Grizzly comforted the crying girl as they packed up and left. Wonder what the next step in this megalomaniacs plan was.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Institute Rebel, Kurtis, and Amanda were spying on Kurt. He had retrieved the stone form of Mystique from the Brotherhood house. With Wanda's help he arranged a meeting with Agatha Hawthorn.  
  
"Please can you do anything to help my mother?" Kurt pleaded  
  
"Not me sweet child. But another can help." Agatha told him softly  
  
"Who? Who can save my mother?" Kurt questioned  
  
"I can Kurt." Rouge said stepping out from the shadows.  
  
"You Rouge? But how I don't understand?" Kurt asked confused  
  
"It is simple child. Your sister only has to absorb the mutation that affects your mother. Then Mystique can free herself."  
  
Kurt stared at his sister with hope in his eyes. He prayed that she would do the right thing. Rouge looked at him then Agatha then finally Mystique. Suddenly a rage built up in her like none other. She remembered her earlier conversation with Rebel.  
  
With all her strength she pushed the statue over the edge of the veranda and ran away as fast as she could. She didn't stay to watch her brother gather up the million of pieces of their broken mother or listen to his cries of horror she just ran.  
  
The three hidden children just watched her run by and the quietly headed back to the house in silence. 


	24. No Good Deed

No Good Deed and Target X 

It was a warm summer afternoon. In the community center there were a dozen people planning a campaign.

"Karen over here. I want your opinion on this poster." Called out one of the volunteers.

"Its perfect Diane. It looks just like me. Have you seen Robert? He and Lisa are supposed to come with me to my interview with Nicole St. John for the _Bayville Times._"

"I'm right here Karen you look perfect." Robert told her.

Karen glanced at herself in the full-length mirror. Her short red hair was combed back. Her bright green eyes sparkled and matched her light green three-piece suit.

"Well lets get going Robert. If I'm going to be mayor of Bayville I have to let the people know who I am."

"Karen if you could be class president in 8th grade you can definitely beat that slime ball Kelly."

Karen Engles left with Robert and Lisa and arrived at the newspaper soon. She was very polite and her interview went well. The news article would appear tomorrow.

"I really hope that the articles changes some peoples opinion about mutants. I really wish a mutant would join me on my campaign team. It would increase my chances at winning this election."

"I know you can do it. Karen you're the best person for the job. Only a bone head couldn't see that." Robert told her

The next day at the Institute things were hectic. Melody, Zeus, and Steve were chatting with Violet while Jean and Scott were watching TV. Suddenly Scott banged his fist on the table startling the young ones.

"Hey Scott what was that for. We were trying to decide what game we were going to play tonight." Melody chided

"Yeah what's the deal Summers?"

"Look for yourself. It seems the Brotherhood have made themselves hero's. What a joke. I should."

"Scott, please calm down. Your getting worked up for no reason at all." Jean told her boyfriend.

"Jeez what is your problem Scott? So the Brotherhood did something right it's not the end of the world. But it does raise an interesting question." Steve said.

"Guys call a meeting with the rest of the team. I want everybody I have some important news." Violet shouted. She ran off with the newspaper.

"I'll gather everyone lets go." Zeus said running off at super sonic speed to get everyone into the library.

Ten minuets later everyone was gathered in the library. The New Recruits were curious what was so important. The teachers were curious. The rest of the X-men were impatient.

"I'm glad everyone is here. This will be so much easier to do now that you're all here."

"Cut to the chase already plant girl. What is it you want to tell us?" Wolverine asked

Violet brought out the paper from behind her back and began reading the article that was on the front page.

"Karen Engles, the opponent of Edward Kelly for mayor of Bayville has just announced her platform." "I plan to address all the issues that surround our fair town. We need to concentrate on the city of Bayville budget, our hospitals need to improve and finally we need to address the issues of mutants from a more human point of view. If elected mayor of Bayville I promise to make sure the entire city is taken of and not only will the small problems be taken care so will the big ones."

"I don't get it. What does this have to do with us? I mean I'm glad that we have like someone who wants to help us but I don't understand." Kitty said in a confused voice.

"Ja what is so important that you wanted to gather us all here." Kurt wondered out loud

"Are you people compliantly brain dead or what? Look at the picture of Ms. Engles. Don't you see the resemblances?" Violet cried out in frustration.

"Of course I see what you're getting at. Karen Engles is your future mother isn't she Violet." Ororo said

Nodding her head in agreement. "She must have run for mayor of Bayville before she became President of the USA. What I'm worried about is that Kelly will try to harm my mother to win the election and now with the Brotherhood in the spotlight we have even more problems." Violet said

"What would you like us to do? What can we do?" Rouge asked

"Well I was kind of hoping that we could have a detailed guard to watch my mother and make sure she's okay at all times. You see as near as I can figure is this. My mother needs help with her campaign team. The New Recruits can go help out there. Meanwhile the X-men take turns guarding her. Steve, Zeus, and Melody will try to stop the Brotherhood or at least help them out. The rest of us can watch Kelly from a far and make sure he doesn't try anything. So Professor how about it? Please can we help my mom?" Violet pleaded.

The Professor leaned over in his wheelchair and thought about it for a few minuets. The pro and cons of this mission were very apparent. After a few minuets he came to a decision. "We will help your mother but we can't interfere directly. Understand?"

"Understood." Everyone chorused. Then everyone sat down for a long strategy session of what they were going to do the next day. It was 11:00 p.m. by the time they were done.

The next day the small trio walked on over to the Brotherhoods home. To their surprise the media and several other people were surrounding the house.

"Man where to late. Stardom has gotten to there head." Zeus complained.

"Maybe not. Come lets slip in the back way. We can hide out in the bedrooms and wait for these people to leave. Lets go." Melody told her friends.

They slipped inside the house and watched in amazement as the house was completely redone and fixed up. The Brotherhood where busy giving interviews. The only one missing was Wanda.

"Where's my mom?" Melody whispered

"I don't know. When do you think that the clean up crew will leave?" Steve asked

"I don't know. Hey there they go. Come on guys we have to talk to them." Zeus told them as he zipped down to the new living room.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Fred asked

"We weren't expecting company." Lance told them

"Well we have been here for awhile waiting for your fan club to leave. You guys are serious trouble. We know what happened on the train yesterday." Steve said

"Yo not so loud! We don't need our adoring public to learn that were not hero's." Toad replied

"Lying to the public is worse then not being hero's. It means your big fakes. Please Pietro don't create more accidents so you can play heroes. Mutants already have enough bad rep." Melody pleaded with her uncle.

"Will think about what you said now why don't you head on home. Bye now." Pietro herded them out of the house as fast as possible.

"We have major problems with them. It seems only Lance can be convinced to stop them. Lets call it a day and go check on the rest of the mission detail okay?" Steve said to his friends.

"Okay but can we first get a shake? I'm having major hunger pains." Zeus asked.

The three of them made there way home. They stopped by a payphone and called Tabatha.

"So how's the campaigning going. You haven't blown anyone up have you?" Melody said into the phone

"Nay nothing like that. I'm having fun helping out. Amara and me are putting buttons together while Roberto and Sam hand out flyers. Ray is helping out by typing out the web page on Karen. Jamie is the most helpful by sending his clones everywhere to do all kinds of things. Robert I mean Mr. Stevenson is kind to us and is happy that were helping out." Tabby explained.

"What's happening on the Kelly front? Has he made any threats or attacked yet?"

"I got a call from May about an hour ago. It seems Kelly threatened her on the phone. He wants her out of the running and he will do anything to ensure he's elected. Don't worry the X-men are going to take hourly watches to make sure nothing happens. How's your mission going?"

"Not well. These boys are way to pigheaded and stubborn for there own good. Will have to keep an eye out for them. See you later at the mansion." Melody said and then hung up the phone.

"Come on guys we have to strategize." Steve said.

The next few days were hectic ones for everyone at the Institute. The New Recruits had to deal with not only level 10 Danger Room sessions they had to help out with the campaign. The F-Xmen were trying their hardest to watch Kelly but he kept giving them the slip. The X-men were exhausted after each watch. They didn't no how much longer they could keep this up.

"Guys what are we going to do? Today's debate is at the zoo. The Brotherhood is getting honored there also. We have one last chance to convince them to stop before things get out of hand and someone dies." Zeus said.

"Look what are we going to do? Talking with them hasn't done a thing and neither has force. The only we've accomplished is convince is Lance to stop. How do we convince Toad, Blob, and Quicksilver?" Steve asked out loud.

"Any way we can. No one is going to go to jail today. Is that clear boys. I've told the X-men to back off for today and the New Recruits promise not to use their powers at the debate today." Melody told the boys.

Later at the zoo everyone was in place. Tabby had roped the rest of the New Recruits into carrying signs to promote Ms. Engles. In the crowd the F-Xmen sat with their parents talking about what they thought was going to happen today.

"Melody over here." Wanda whispered. She hadn't been part of the stunts the boys had been pulling. "I think I know how you can convince the boys not to do anymore stupid things. You have to make sure they stay for the debate."

"Mom how am I gonna convince Dad, Blob, and Uncle Pietro to stay for the debate?" Melody wondered

"Leave that to me." Wanda said sweetly.

A short while later the current Mayor of Bayville gave Medals of Bravery. All but Lance was smiling. He felt guilty for accepting the award. After the boys left the stage Wanda hexed them into their seats and told them point blank they weren't going anywhere.

"Now citizens of Bayville it is time for the Debate to began. First question is for you Principal Kelly. What would you do about the city's budget problem?" Mayor Jones asked

"The city budget just needs a little rearranging. Its not in serious trouble." Kelly answered promptly

"Ms. Engels same question."

"The city's budget is in serious trouble. We need to put more money in are medical care as well as increase the police and fire departments budget by 12%." Karen answered

"Next question what would you to as your first act as Mayor of Bayville? Ms. Engles?"

"Mr. Jones if elected mayor I would help the homeless people of Bayville and improve our school systems. The next thing I would do is improve are recycling program." Karen answered smoothly

"That's stupid. As mayor of Bayville the first problem I would address would be the mutants who infest are city like a plague. They would all have to registered." Kelly answered

"To both of you. The main issue here is mutants and what needs to be done. Principal Kelly what is your opinion in this matter?"

"Mutants are a threat to humanity. They should all be locked up and tested for what they can and can't do. They should be banned from all public places. Refused health care and not be allowed in school. That's my opinion and I stand by it 100%." Kelly coldly admitted.

"Is your heart so cold Kelly that you have become the monster you think mutants are? No one asks to be born a certain way. Mutancy isn't a disease or curse. Evolution is the long process of evolving from a single cell organism to the dominant species on the planet. The mutants are the next step in that chain. If we deny that and try to hurt them we are monsters. Doctors are sworn to help patients no matter sex, color, race, creed or religion. That is the way it should be now. That is my opinion."

"You are crazy. Mutant lover. Why don't you go live with them?" Kelly retorted

"I certainly wouldn't want a man who has a criminal record being my mayor. I also resent your remarks Mr. Kelly. I have made friends with some mutants and they are ordinary people. Now excuse me but this debate is over." Karen said as she got up and left. She didn't notice Kelly glaring at her with venom in his eyes.

"That was a most interesting debate I've ever heard." Jean said to Scott.

"Yes it was. I'm sure glad that she's on our side." Scott replied

"Can you believe Kelly? He practically said he was going to harm her." Kitty whispered

"That wimp Kelly wouldn't dare." Growled Logan. He didn't know how wrong he was.

That night as Karen was leaving her office she ran into Kelly in the parking lot. He was standing next to her car hiding his hands.

"Mr. Kelly do I have to remind you of the restraining order I have on you. Except in public debate you are supposed to stay 10 feet from me." Karen told him. She was wary of Kelly.

"You have ruined my chances of being elected. The polls say your winning. I can't figure out for the life of me why." Kelly was nearly shouting.

"Maybe its because I'm nicer and kinder. Now get out of my way Kelly." Karen reached for her car door. All of sudden she was attacked.

Kelly revealed the knife he had and started stabbing her. He had gone mad. Karen screamed as the knife plunged again and again into her body. " It's no use no one can hear you scream." Kelly said with a glint in eyes. Just as he was about stab her in the heart a bright gleam of red light zapped the knife away. Kelly turned in surprise.

"Leave her alone bub! Step away from Ms. Engles." Wolverine called out. His claws were out and he was growling.

"Never you bunch of freaks." Kelly said. He drew out a 9mm pistol and shot out a round at Wolverine.

Jean used her telekinetic to send the gun flying. Kurt teleported and moved Karen to safety. Kitty phased behind Kelly and dragged him into the ground so he couldn't attack. Rouge touched Kelly to knock him out.

"Professor call 911! She bleeding pretty badly and I can't stop it." Storm called as she tries to help Karen.

A few minuets later the police and paramedics were on the scene. The X-men gave their statements to the police. Kelly was in for a long long jail sentence.

Later that night all the mutants of Bayville came to visit Karen. She would need a lot plastic surgery and blood transfusion but she would survive. "Thank you my friends for saving my life." Karen whispered to them all.

"We should be thanking you. If it weren't for your speech me and the rest of the Brotherhood would have caused a terrible accident. You stop us. Thanks." Pietro told her.

Smiling Karen drifted into an easy sleep knowing she would become Mayor of Bayville.

Logan was sitting in café with Bobby, Ray, Jamie, and Rebecca.   
  
"What you guys are saying is that you want me the most feared teacher at the Institute to teach the science behind your powers. Did I hear you right?"

"Yes you did. Look Scott and Jean are barely eighteen what gives them the right to teach us. Besides it sounds boring and we would rather do something else. Like a Danger Room session." Bobby explained.

"We only have a few days left of summer we don't need extra school." Jamie complained

"Please! Teach us today." Ray pleaded.

"Sorry boys but me and Logan are spending the day together so I think you better head back home bye now." Rebecca told the boys as she shoved them out the door.

The two of them left the café a few minuets later to talk. The topic was Samantha. "I'm worried about her. I know we told her to run away but I thought she would come back by now." Rebecca told Logan

"I know Rebecca, but there no trace of her anywhere. I have no idea where she could be." Logan replied. Suddenly he stiffened and took a deep breath. "Rebecca back up slowly and then run. Where being watched." He whispered.

"But Logan"

"No buts do what I say. Now run!" he shouted

Without glancing Rebecca ran towards the ally entrance but was stopped by a man. The sun was in her eyes so she couldn't see any details. "Going somewhere little girl?" He said as he moved in for the attack

Rebecca backed up in surprise brandishing her claws in defiance. She made a running leap and connected with her assailant. She enjoyed hearing him scream as blood poured out of his face.

Turning she saw some sort of cyborg attacking Logan. Suddenly he was down and out for the count. "Dad!" She shouted as she charged the monster. Suddenly she felt something pinch her in the back of her neck. A tranquilizer dart had hit her. The last thing she heard before everything went black was this. "Bring her. Viper will be very interested in her."

Hours later Rebecca worked her way back to concuness. She was still groggy from the dart. "Man they had to be one strong sedative to knock me out." She thought

Standing up and getting circulation back into her legs she walked over to Logan and woke him up.

"Becca do you know where we are?" He asked groggily.

"No idea. All I know is where in a plane. Hey does the name Viper mean anything to you? The guy who shot me mentioned someone named Viper." Rebecca asked

"Not a clue. Come on we have to get out of this plane. Follow me." Logan got up and proceeded to cut a hole in the wall.

"Just what do you think your doing? We have to be a least four thousand feet in the air. If we jump with out a parachute we would most likely die." Rebecca screeched. To late Logan dragged her down the corridor. They ripped opened the hatch and jumped.

"If we die I'm going to kill you!" Rebecca shouted as they fell to the Earth. Logan grabbed her and made sure when they hit the ground he was on the bottom and she was on the top. The landed in some brush and started cleaning up.

"Any more brilliant ideas Dad? Because the last one nearly killed us!"

"Would you shut up already? Were alive in case you haven't notice. Now we just need to find out where the heck we are." Logan answered

"Shh. Did you hear that? Some ones coming." Rebecca extend her claws ready for an attack. Logan did the same thing. Suddenly from behind a girl attacked. Just a quick as the scuffle began it stopped.

"Wolverine? Rebecca? Is that you? What are you guys doing in Russia?" Samantha asked as she lent a hand to her family.

"Sister is that you? Oh you don't know how happy we are to see you. We missed you. We were kidnapped and brought her by some creepy guy and a cyborg. You know them?" Rebecca asked

"Yeah I do. Their names are Omega Red and Gauntlet. There top agents for Hydra. They were sent to capture me after I escaped from Hydra. They've been on my tail for months. Probably grabbed you to get to me. Come on we have to keep moving." Sam told the group as they made their way deeper into the forest.

"What do you mean you two imbeciles lost our quarry? How do my top agents lose a ten years old and Weapon X! Now listen here and listen well. I want X23, Weapon X, and the little girl. I don't care how you do it but bring me them alive!" Viper shouted

"Understood Lady Viper. We won't lose them again." Gauntlet told his mistress.

"By the end of the hour all three targets will be in your lab." Omega said with a hiss.

"See to it that they are. Viper out." The screen went blank as the call was disconnected.

"Come on we have a little reunion to conduct." Gauntlet told his partner. The two of them left to pursue their quarry.

Meanwhile back in the forest the trio was talking. "So why didn't you come back to the Institute when it was safe? I'm mean S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra can't still be after you. You must have convinced them you were dead." Rebecca told her sister.

"No luck. I've been trying for months but they keep coming. I would love to come live with you and Dad." Samantha replied

"Look once we get out of these woods you can come back with us. The Professor can make sure no one comes after you. He could wipe all of Hydra's memories of you. A second chance at life." Logan told his daughter

"That would be nice. But first things first. I'm here to destroy the main headquarters of Hydra. After that I would love to go home with you." Sam replied

"You're not going anywhere X23. Take them!" Gauntlet shouted. Hydra agents surrounded the trio and moved in for the kill. Omega looked at Wolverine with revenge in his eyes. "Your mine Weapon X!" he shouted

"What do we do Wolverine? Were outnumbered and outgunned. I want to know how the heck they found us." Samantha wondered

"Here's how they found us. They had a tracker implanted in me via the dart. Come lets fight are way out of this." Rebecca shouted as she unsheathed her claws. Samantha and Logan followed suit and then they were in the fight of their lives.

Wolverine attacked Omega Red. Omega tentacles latched on to his legs and pulled him to the ground. Wolverine tried to use his claws to cut the cyborg's tentacles but they must have been made of antimadium. "This time I won't lose against you!" Omega shouted

Meanwhile the super enhanced Gauntlet was attacking Grizzly. Grizzly could see that the guy wanted payback for the injury she caused earlier. "Take this you little twerp." Gauntlet said as he lunged for her.

Grizzly parried and swiped. She connected. Gauntlet now had matching cuts running down his cheeks. While Gauntlet roared in pain she hightailed it only to have her jacket get caught on a tree. She was captured two minuets later.

X23 was trying her best to get rid of the agents but they just kept coming. Never one to give up without a fight she charged them. She managed to knock them all out but as she ran to help her little sister a hidden agent captured her.

The three of them were transferred to Hydra's fortress hidden deep in the woods. There X23 was taken away by scientist while Rebecca and Logan were taken to meet Viper.

"Well well well. I finally get to meet the famous Weapon X. You don't look so tough. I've promised my agents they could do whatever they wanted to do with you after we removed your antimadium skeleton." Viper told Logan as she sashed over to him

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Rebecca asked. This woman terrified her. If only she could reach her watch she might get out of this chair.

"Your sister? Is that what you call _my_ project? Well it would make sense to you. I'm Viper the head of a Hydra. You are the biggest mystery to Hydra. Your DNA scan shows that you are a descendent of Weapon X but all are records show that he has never spawned a child. Also your antimadium is natural not made which puzzles me, but not to worry I soon will know everything." Viper told the terrified child.

"What do you mean lady? What are you going to do to my kids?" Logan demand. He was desperately trying to break out of his restraints.

"Since your not going to be alive soon I'll tell you. After I reprogram X23 I plan to use your other daughter here. I'm going to turn her into my little assassin and have the best team working for me. When I can't use them anymore I'll harvest the metal. And there's nothing you can do to stop me. Omega! Gauntlet!" Viper yelled

"Yes mistress what can we do for you?" Gauntlet asked

"Gauntlet escort me back to my hovercraft now. Omega destroy Weapon X and take the girl to Lab 2 for programming. Then you may join us on my ship." Viper commanded as she left with Gauntlet.

"I've been waiting a long time for this X. I can't wait to get my revenge but first I'll take your precious daughter down to the lab."

"NO! Leave her alone. Don't touch her!" Logan cried

Right before he could touch Rebecca her watch stunned him. She then got out of her restraints and freed Logan. "Come on he won't stay asleep for long. Lets go! I'm tracking Samantha signal she in the hangar. Lets go get her!"

The two of them ran down the corridors after Samantha. They found her just in time. She was about to go blow up herself along with the hovercraft. They managed to blow it up without her on it.

A short while later S. H. I. E. L. D. arrived to round up Hydra. Fury took the little family home agreeing to keep quiet about Sam. When the three of them arrived home it was a new beginning for all of them.


	25. Sins of the Son

Sins of the Son and Uprising.

Angela was tossing and turning in her sleep. She felt that someone was calling her. "Please someone help me. He's taken over me I need your help daughter."

"Huh huh. Man what was that all about? That sounded like Dad. But that can't be. Huh. What is that?" Angela focused her mind listening to the thoughts of mansion occupants. Suddenly one thought came through loud and clear. The Professor had gotten a phone call that had shaken him.

"I need to go with him and the others to Scotland. Time to call in that favor from Rebel." She thought.

The next morning as everyone was getting ready for school Angela whispered her plan to Rebel. "We need to fake were sick. I can make my body temperature rise so I have a fever. If you absorb my powers then you can fake to. Will have just enough time to sneak onto the Blackbird. Now lets do it."

When Beast came to check why it was taking so long for those two to get ready he found them in bed with a fever of 102. "No school today for you two. Now stay in bed while I call the school. I'll be back with some medicine later."

The minuet he left the two of them they snuck onto the jet. To make sure he didn't bother them Angela melted the lock on both their doors. Angela used her telepathy to hide from the Professor power. "Now we have to talk. You dragged me into this without telling me what is going on. Now I deserve some answers and it's a long flight to Scotland." Rebel demanded.

"I do owe you an explanation. I can give you some of the answers but not all of them. Not now anyways it's to complicate. Anyways when we do my plan you'll learn everything. I'm surprised do you don't already know you did absorb me." Angela questioned.

"I only absorbed a minimal dose of your powers and your surface thoughts. All I got was concern for some person named David Haller. What's the whole story?"

"Lets just say for now that this David is very important to me. He's going through a difficult transition right now and if Professor X tries to help him he will just make it worse. I'm the only one who can face Legion and win."

The rest of the flight was conducted in silence. They listened while the Professor explained about his past. The landing was rough. They waited for everyone to leave before they exited the plane.

"Okay now that were here what do we do?" Rebel asked. She was tapping her foot impatiently

"The first thing we need to do is learn about the situation. You head up to the castle. You look the part of the kids who hang out there. I have a bad feeling something going on there. I'll stay here and learn what I can. Meet up with you later." Angela told Rebel.

Rebel headed up to the castle. She was wearing all black and her make up was heavy. There was a huge rave going on when she got there. It was all teenagers and twenty years old partying. "Great how am I supposed to learn anything." She wondered

"Hello little girl what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" a tall gothic boy asked. He had a blond hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was in charge

"I don't do school. It's not cool. I prefer the wild life style. Were my manners? I'm Rebel and you are?"

"Lucas. I'm the head of this gang. I like you. You may be young but you know what you want. Stick with me kid. I'll show you the ropes." Lucas told her guiding her deeper into Belleview Castle.

"Tell me about yourself. What's you home life like?"

"Don't ask. My mom is such a goody two shoes who doesn't understand me. She thinks this is a phase. My dad is never around. I hate him. What about you?" Rebel asked. She had her mental shields up. She had a feeling he was a mutant.

"My life is basically the same. You and me Rebel are lot of like. We both hate school, love partying, both Goths and family is bad. I think we could help a each other a lot. Can I trust you?"

"Lucas baby I do anything for you. You are my master." Rebel laid it on thick.

"Good. You see I have a prisoner in the dungeon. Some very important people are going to come for him. I believe you know what mutants are considering you are one. I knew the minuet I saw you because I'm one too. I have three powers. Pryokineces, telepathy, and telekinetic. What are your powers my dear?" Lucas asked

"My powers are absorption and kinetic energy. I can charge stuff to make them blow up. I'm a good mutant to have on your side." Rebel told him

"Then go over to the stairs and make sure no one goes down there but me got it Rebel?"

"Understood Lucas." Rebels walked over to the staircase and decide to give Angela a call.

"This is Rebel calling Angela come in Angela."

"This is Angela what have you discovered?"

"Well I've gained the trust of the gang leader here. His name is Lucas and he's a mutant like us. I believe he's holding David captive down in the dungeon but I can't be sure. I'm going to stick around a little more and see what pans out. How are things going back at the house?" Rebel asked

"Not good. I haven't made any progress yet. All I been able to determine is when David disappeared. I'm going to check out his room next. Call you later and be careful. Angela out."

Angela flew up to David's room and melted the lock on the window. She let herself in and started to look around. The room was very non descriptive. There was nothing to show the personality of the person who lived here. Angela walked over to a shelf a picked up a photo. It was of David and Gabriella at a picnic. Like most telepaths Angela was a partial touch telepath. She got a stronger mental reading and hold when she touched something of someone's.

"There must be a clue somewhere that can help me. Huh what's this?" Angela said as she pulled out a thin notebook from behind the pillow. It was a journal. Sitting cross-legged on the bed she began to read the entries

"July 8th 2004. It's happening again and I can't explain it. I was cleaning my room and was wishing that everything were in its place when all my possessions started flying around the room. I was moving them with my mind it was way cool. Could this be a mutant power? Am I a mutant like my dad?"

"July 16th 2004. My plan will soon come to be. That idiot has no idea I exist. He blames his black outs on exhaustion hah! Soon I will be rid of him and my plan to rule the world will be a reality. I just need to bide my time and make sure my pyrokineces is in full power when the time comes to take on Daddy dearest."

"August 16 2004. School starts tomorrow but I'm not going. We have moved to Scotland, which is vital in Lucas plan to destroy David. I'm proud to be of help. My telepathy is invaluable. Its what' s making sure that Father doesn't find out what's going on till it's too late. By tomorrow Lucas will be free and David dead."

"August 16 2004. It happening again and more frequently than before. I lose consciousness and hours pass sometimes days and I don't know what's going on. I fear for my very life. I wish I knew what that dream meant. The one with the flame haired girl saving me from a monster was all about. Hopefully I'll learn soon."

"This entry was made last night. I notice not all the handwriting matches. David must suffer from multiple personality disorder. Each power represents a different side. I better call Rebel with the news. Rebel come in this is Angela over" Angel spoke softly into her watch

"Rebel here. Talk fast Lucas is coming." Rebel whispered franticly

"Keep Lucas in your sight at all times. He's dangerous. I think I've discovered a way to beat him. I'll meet you at the castle soon. Later." Angela reported before she signed off.

"Hey Rebel enjoying your duty?" Lucas asked lazily.

"Its boring man. I need action. Something worthy of my talents." Rebel told him playfully

"Well look over there? You see the kid with the shades? I need you to knock him out then chain him up. Can you do that for me?" Lucas asked

"Does a Goth were make up? Your wish is my command." Rebel slunk off to attack Scott.

Scott had come to the castle in search of clues to help located David. He was very surprised by the Professor personal life. He had never once suspected he'd been married. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice Rebel till she was right on top of him.

"Hello Scott. Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Rebel what in blue blazes are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Scott asked in surprised

"School is for nerds and I'm not one. Now if you excuse me I have to take you out." Rebel told him while she removed a glove from her hand and absorbed him before he could protest.

"Excellent job Rebel. Keep it up and I see big things in your future." Lucas told his little apprentice as he dragged Scott away.

He still had no idea Rebel was playing him.

Back at the house Angela was tuning her thoughts into the conversation going on between the Professor and Gabriella. They seemed to be opening up old wounds.

'Gabriella I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me about David? I had the right to know."

"What makes you think you have any right to be a part of his life? All you care about is yourself. That's all our marriage was. You never had time for me. It was always your students, your school, your everything but me. When I left I knew you never care enough about David to be his father." Gabriella cried

"If you didn't tell me how does he know about me? Why did you tell him? What gives him the right to know but not me?" The Professor asked as calmly as he could.

"He's my son dammit! He asked all the time when he was young so I finally had no choice but to tell him. Charles you don't understand what pressures I'm under. David hasn't been acting like himself for weeks now. I'm worried about him. If the kidnapper hadn't called for you I wouldn't have gotten you involved. You may be his father biologically but other wise your not his father at all." Gabriella told him coldly.

"Gabriella please, I admit I may have been obsessed with my dream and forgotten about you but I still want to be your friend. Please don't deny me the chance to get to know David." Charles pleaded

"Perhaps you are right. I am glad to see you. I should have told you about our son sooner. Right now I just want him returned safe and sound." Gabriella told her ex husband.

"Charles! Ms. Haller! We have an emergency!" Ororo shouted as she ran into the room. She hurriedly tried to catch her breath.

"What's wrong Ororo? Where are Scott and Jean?" The Professor asked concern hidden in his voice.

"I don't know Charles. All I know is that they followed that little boy Ian up to the Belleview Castle and never came back. We have to go there right now to see what happen to them." Ororo told the two of them deeply worried.

"I'll get the car. Come on lets go." Gabriella told the two of them as she shooed them out of the house.

"Angela to Rebel come in Rebel." Angela whispered into her watch

"Rebel here. What's up?" Rebel replied flippy

"Did Scott or Jean come up to the castle by any chance?" Angela asked

"Yeah both of them where here. Scott chained to the wall and Jean's down in the dungeon. Lucas has also disappeared. What do you want me to do?" Rebel asked

"Get into position. I'll be there shortly. Angela out." Angela grabbed the photo and held it tight. "For you I do anything David. Firelight!" Angela changed into Firelight and flew off towards the castle.

When she arrived there she saw that the rave that had been going on had stopped. All the kids were staring at a boy with short tidy blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a blue button down shirt and brown slacks. Jean, Scott, and Storm were standing off to the side. Gabriella Haller and Professor X were talking with the boy. Rebel was hidden of to the side ready for action. Suddenly David became Lucas and started to fight them. The Professor moved in to act. Now it was time for her plan.

"Professor don't!" Firelight shouted. Lucas and the Professor looked up as she sent a wall of flames up to separate the two. "Jean get the Professor out of there now! Don't question me!" Firelight shouted mentally. Jean surprised by Firelight appearance did as she was commanded and pulled the Professor back towards her. Storm and Scott surrounded him to protect him.

"No! I won't be denied my victory!" Lucas shouted

"Back off Lucas if you want to the Professor you have to go through me first to get to him." Firelight said landing between him and the Professor.

Lucas laughed harshly. "If a fights what you want then that's what you're going to get!" Shouting. His gothic attire changed into a black body suit with blue gloves, shoulders, and boots. "Firelight meet your match. I'm Legion." He said taking to the air with his TK.

In the air they battled. Both using their firepower on one another. He tried using TK to bring her down but she resisted and sent a psychic wave at him. Cringing in pain he sent a stronger wave at her knocking her to the ground.

"Your finished Firelight. What ever gave you the hope you could defeat me? You must tell me." Legion demand as he strutted over to her.

"For the worlds second greatest telepath you sure aren't bright. If you were as strong a telepath as you say you are you would know I already have this one in the bag. I'm the third strongest telepath in the world can you guess why Legion." Firelight taunted as she got up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. No one can stop me not even my own father." Legion said but he didn't sound quiet as confident as before.

"That's because he doesn't share a bond with you like I do. Admit you know the truth. Fine if you won't I will. Because I won't let you win Lucas. I won't let you walk away and murder seven collage girls and make David life a living hell." Firelight continued unphased by Legion who wasn't looking so hot.

"I command you to shut up right now!" He shouted as he sent a wall of fire at her. Firelight countered it with one of her own. She was pissed big time. Her eyes were glowing. Flames surrounded her entire body.

"No I won't. You can't defeat me for one reason. My real name is Angela Xavier Haller! Daughter of Angelica Jones a.k.a. Fire star and David Haller a.k.a. Legion. The granddaughter of Professor Charles Xavier!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Behind her she could here gasp of amazement but now wasn't the time. Touching the photo of David with one hand she grabbed Legion with her other and formed a mind link. Going into the depth of his mind she locked away Ian pulling David into her knowing Lucas was hiding behind his image.

She broke the connection with him there. Legion fell to the ground reverting back to David. Using all her mental powers she called out to the others to lend her their strength so she could weaken Lucas.

"Rebel I need you now! Absorb me and him before he can hop back into David." Firelight shouted

"If I hold on to long I could permently absorb you. Are you sure?" Rebel asked

"Yes do it now!"  
  
Rebel placed a hand on Firelights face and began to absorb her. It hurt like hell but she held on almost to the two-minuet mark. She broke contact just in time. She then beat Lucas down before the Professor wiped her of all her personalities. Finally Lucas was gone for good. Rebel collapsed to the ground joining her friend in a state of unconcunis.

Storm rushed over and picked up Rebel while Jean got Angela. David stirred and Scott lent him a hand up. "Hey you okay?"

"Fine. For the first time in a long while I feel like me. Mom!" David ran into his mother's outstretched arms and gave her a big hug. "Is it over? Am I finally me again?" David asked

"I believe you are David. Angela and Rebel here seem to have successfully removed the dangerous persona without any chance of him returning." The Professor told David

David turned to look at Angela. She looked exactly like the girl in his dreams. He had no doubt in his mind that she was telling the truth when she revealed her parentage. "Is she alright? I mean what she did was dangerous. Is she going to be okay?"

"I believe so. Rebel broke contact two seconds before Angela became permanently part of her. Angela should be waking up soon." The Professor told him. As he finished speaking Rebel stirred. Storm put her down.

"You have a lot of explaining to do child." Storm said patiently.

"I know I do. Professor I'm sorry we skipped school again, but nothing short of nuclear warfare was going to stop Angela in her mission to save her father." Rebel told everyone

The Professor nodded indicating that she should continue with her story.

"In our time Legion had once been a psychopath killer who killed to show his superiority to everyone with his powers. He killed seven collage girls and would have continued killing had he not fallen in love with victim number eight. The beautiful Angelica Jones. With her help David was able to regain control. He faced criminal charges but wasn't convicted on the grounds he was insane at the time he did them and that it was another personality. David married Angelica and joined the X-men to redeem himself. When Angela was born he was so happy until her second birthday when her powers emerged. The minuet he found out about her telepathy he restricted her to the mansion grounds and school. She had never been anywhere else until she came here. Professor if you had tried to help David you would have ensured Lucas victory. That's why she came here and did what she did. To save her father from a horrible fate and maybe improve her life in the long run. This was important to her because the last thing she said to her father was she hated him when she loves him. Here watch this." Rebel concluded with a data disk showing what had happened and what the change had done to the time stream.

The Professor looked at his newly found granddaughter with new respect. She had risked it all to save one person she loved. Angela came to and ran instantly over to David and hugged him tightly. David returned the embrace thanking her for all she did.

"I hate to cut this reunion short but we have to return home. David I hope to see you again. Perhaps you could visit me sometime?"

"Yeah I like that. Also I think I'll give you a call once in awhile to chat with you Dad." David said

The Professor smiled knowing in his heart this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

In was a few nights later. Underneath the city of Bayville lived a group of mutants known as the Morlocks. Among the mutants lived a fifteen-year-old human girl named Sylvia Simons.

Sylvia was waiting underneath a manhole cover for Lucid to return with food. She would have gone for food but he insisted that it was his turn. She was also worried for another reason. Her boyfriend Spyke was being Lucid back up.

Suddenly the two of them return in huff. Lucid looked extremely scared. His reptilian eyes were wide with fear. "Lucid! Is everything all right? Did you get the food?" Sylvia asked. Although she wasn't a mutant she had developed empathic abilities and Lucid's emotions were making her scared.

"Nothing is wrong Sylvia. Some topsiders were going to harm me when Spyke saved me. You don't have to worry. Come lets go share our feast with the others." Lucid persuade her gently

After dinner, which consisted mostly of fries, Callisto and Sylvia had another chat with Spyke. "You were seen again. How many times have I warned you not to upset the topsiders? If they get angry they'll come looking for us and then we will be in trouble." Callisto told the newest member of their little family.

"Please Evan stop this crusade of yours. In the end only trouble can come of it. I want things to be the way they were before you started acting like this." Sylvia pleaded

"Back off the both of you. I know what I'm doing. If I don't stick up for us who will? We can't spend the rest of our lives acting like cowards. Besides why do you care Sylvia none of this effects you." Evan told them both before storming off to his tent.

"He didn't mean that Sylvia. You are a part of this family even if you are human. Why don't you go watch some T.V. okay?" Callisto told her adopted daughter.

Nodding Sylvia ran off with tears in her eyes. Evan had never talked to her like that. It hurt her a lot. Callisto looked at her as she went inside her tent and sighed.

"Is something wrong Callisto? You seem unhappy tonight." Calliban observed

"Calliban did I make a mistake taking Sylvia in? I mean I can understand Evan joining us but did I do the right thing keeping her with us?" Callisto asked her pale friend

"You did what you thought was right. I may have objected but I see that Sylvia has grown up to be a smart young girl. She is the best big sister in the world to Torpid and good friends with Façade and Lucid. She will tame Evan eventually give her time." Calliban replied

The next night things hadn't improved at all. Evan had once again left the safety as the sewers to go fight the topsiders. Sylvia followed concerned. Last night on T.V. she watched Apocalypse take over another pyramid this time in China. Attacking it had left nothing but defestation in its wake.

"Evan please come home. You shouldn't be on the streets. Callisto told you not to go topside." Sylvia told him

"Get out of my way Sylvia. I love you but that jerk Jean use to date Duncan Matthews is attacking my friends! I have to go help them now get out of my way!" Evan pushed past her and attacked Duncan crew. Amara and Sam were surprised to see Evan. They had to tell the Professor.

That's why two hours later Wolverine paid a visit. He was trying to talk to Evan out of his vigilante ways, but Evan insisted that mutants shouldn't have to hide or be treated the way they were.

"Logan my ancestors fought for civil rights in the 1960s. I'm going to fight for mutant rights now! If you excuse me I have a little shopping to do." Evan told Logan as he left.

Wolverine turned to leave when he stopped. He smelled a human, which surprised him. "Please don't leave Mr. Logan. I must apologize for Evan behavior he has not been himself lately. I fear that if he doesn't stop what he's doing soon the Morlocks will all be in danger." Sylvia told Logan

"You must be Porcupine's girlfriend. Brought someone you might want to see." Logan stepped back to reveal Lancer.

"Mom! It's so good to see you again. I came as soon as heard Evan power evolved. Is there anything we can do to stop him?" Lancer said as Sylvia squashed him.

"I don't know Lancelot I just don't know. But thanks for coming you too Mr. Logan. I guess its up to me and Lancelot here to stop him."  
  
"Lancelot?" Logan asked confused

"My full name. No one calls me that but my mom." Lancer told him. "Logan I have to go with Sylvia right now. One of can talk some sense into Evan. I'll see you back at the mansion."

They caught up with Evan just outside a grocery store. It seems he had saved mother and son from some mutant haters. Anger filled Sylvia mind and it wasn't other people's it was her own.

"Why are people so ignorant? Mutants raised me all my life. They are not the enemy!" Sylvia cried out in frustration

"Chill Sylvia. You know humans see and hear what they want hear and see. Humans are afraid of the unknown and what they fear they seek to destroy it. It's just the way things are. Now come on. I have a bad feeling things are just going to get worse." Lancer told his companion.

They caught up with Evan just as he was about to continue with his crusade for mutant rights. He was not pleased to see them. He was angry with them. "Why do you keep following me? I told you to back off!" He shouted. Turning away he was surprised when Sylvia grabbed his arm.

"No Evan you are going to stop now. I know your angry with the way mutants are treated but doing what your doing isn't going to help mutants get civil rights. Don't you realize the more you attack the more the human race will view mutants as monsters?" Sylvia pleaded

"Why do you care? You're not even a mutant! Your father is one of the city's richest man in the world! You could go to the best private schools, the best cloths, anything your heart desired! Why do you live in the stinking sewers with a bunch of freaks?" Evan demanded

"Evan would you use your head for once? My father was like most humans. He was afraid of my mother and her gift because he didn't understand it. He ordered to leave but my mom forgave him. It took me a long time to forgive him but I did. Evan I wish the world was filled with people like my father who could learn to understand the unknown but it's not like that. People view mutants as monsters because of the violence associate with them. Evan if you keep using violence then your continuing the violence and the horrors of the human race." Sylvia told her boyfriend

"Then what should I do. What about Lancer? I don't want him to be born into a world were he has to hide in sewers or be feared." Evan told her

" I want that to Evan. A world where our son is safe and happy but this is not the way. Your violence has only intensified the situation in China with Apocalypse. If you won't give up this crusade for me will you do it for our son?" Sylvia asked placing her hands on Lancer shoulders.

Bending down Evan carefully gave his son a big hug. "I'm sorry Lancer. I should've listen to Logan and the others."

"That's okay Evan. Where all boneheaded once in awhile. I love you. Sylvia join us will you?" Lancer asked his mother.

The three of them had there little reunion. Suddenly Lancer heard a Jeep's engine roaring and automatic firearms firing. The three of them parted in surprise and watched in horror as Duncan Matthews and three of his friends came roaring down the street throwing mines. "Get down!" Lancer shouted as the first bomb went off.

"Where are you Danielle's? I want payback! Come out where ever your hiding you little freak. Let all those who side with Evan be destroyed!" Duncan shouted while he fired off a round. He had lost his marbles.

"We have to stop him now! There are innocent people on the streets who could get shot!" Sylvia cried out in horror. She watched in complete dismay as a homeless man nearly got capped.

"Your right Sylvia he has to be stopped. Listen here's the plan. Sylvia get the innocent bystanders out of here then call the police. Don't come back here I don't want you to get hurt. Lancer calls the Professor and get backup then join me. I'm going to try to stop Duncan and his buddies out." Evan told his family

"Be careful Evan. I don't want to lose your." Sylvia gave him a quick kiss before disappearing to help the homeless and innocent victims. Lancer was already calling for back up. "Lets go."

"Duncan you want me come and get me but leave these people alone there innocent!" Evan shouted

"No way Danielle's. Every one of them has to pay for what you did! Get him and the kid there both mutants!" Duncan ordered his goons "Don't let these new arrivals stop you. Kill them all!"

Evan spared a glance over his shoulder to see that the Morlocks had come to help him and Lancer. "Time to be Spyke!" he thought as he let loose a barrage of flame spikes.

Spear rolled and shot off some spikes from his fingers at the guns. He managed to take two out. The X-men showed up with Stormy who blew an Artic breeze at the Jeep freezing the bombs. Cable blasted the Jeep away from the battle so that the bombs didn't go off accidentally. The battle intensified as more gunfire was released. Duncan cocked his gun ready to level off Spyke's head. He fired the gun thinking one dead mutant.

"Evan look out!" Sylvia shouted. Evan couldn't move fast enough, but Sylvia did. She pushed him out of the way taking the bullet in the shoulder. "Sylvia!" Spyke shouted.

Suddenly all the power went off. Everyone turned and looked. The little boy Evan had saved at the grocery store early had used his powers. He had saved the day.

The police came and arrested Duncan and his pals. The paramedics checked Sylvia out and discovered the bullet had just grazed her shoulder. She would be fine.

The Morlocks were about to leave when Mayor Engles and Sylvester Simons arrived on the scene. "Sylvia are you okay?" Mr. Simons asked his daughter checking her over.

"I'm fine Daddy Callisto is taking good care of me. That's why I have to return with the Morlocks to make a difference in one-person life. Do you understand Dad?" Sylvia asked

"I sure do. Evan please take good care of my daughter." Mr. Simons ordered.

Evan nodded. "Ms. Engels why are you here?"

"I like to present you Morlocks with this. It's a protection order and a deed to several of the sewers in Bayville. I hope it will help protect you." Ms. Engles told everyone gathered

"It will Ms. Engels thank you. Lancelot come here. I want you to continue with your work with the X-men. I believe in you. I love you." Sylvia kissed her son good-bye and disappeared below the streets. Hopefully things will work out in the end.


	26. Cajun Spice

Cajun Spice and Ghost of a Chance.

Rouge was standing on the veranda in a trance. The Professor was trying to help her deal with her emotions and mixed feeling about Mystique but all it did was make things worse.  
  
"Professor stop this isn't helping. I just can't deal with it I think I need to get away for awhile." Rouge told him

"I understand Rouge but know that where always here to help you." The Professor told her.

When Rouge arrived at the alley across from the school she hesitated. She really didn't feel like going to school. In fact she didn't feel like hanging out around Bayville anymore. She turned to leave when she spotted Kurt.

"Kurt! Wait up just a moment will you." Rouge called out

"Oh hello Rouge nice to see you not. If you excuse me I'm late for class." Kurt shoved past her.

"Kurt please wait. Look we haven't spoken to one another since you know when. Can't we put this all behind us? I'm sorry for what I did." Rouge said

"Sorry? You're sorry? You pushed our mother over a cliff and shattered her into a million tiny pieces. Sorry doesn't cut it sis." Kurt told her harshly. Turning to leave he glanced back at her. "Are the rumors true? You're thinking of leaving the mansion?"

"I don't know Kurt. I just am so confused. But whatever I decide know that I love you little brother."

Kurt turned away from her in a huff. He left Rouge standing there and didn't look back as he entered the school. Right now he was as confused as her.

Sighing Rouge turned to leave. School just wasn't a good idea right now. She started to leave when someone grabbed her. "Let me go this instant!" Rouge shrieked. Glancing up she noticed her capture was the same handsome stranger that worked for the Acolytes. "You again? Let me go now." Rouge continued to struggle.

"I don't think so chere. You are coming with me." Gambit sprayed her with some knockout gas. She fell limped in his arms. Even though this was part of the plan he still felt sorry for doing this to her.

A few hours later Rouge woke up. She immediately took in her surroundings. She was in a boxcar and it was moving relatively fast. She was underneath a blanket. Standing next to the door was Gambit.

"About time you woke up chere. You should take it easy. The effects of the gas are mild but I wouldn't want you hurt." Gambit said walking over to her.

Rouge lashed out at him only to discover she was tied up. She struggled against the bonds but they were too tight. "Oh untie me right now you demon." She shouted

"Didn't your parent's teach you any manners? Don't answer that. I'll let you go when we get closer to our destination. I've been watching you for a while. You looked like you where in serious need of some freedom so I'm opening the door." Gambit told his prisoner. She looked cute when she was angry.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't let me loose right now!" Rouge lunged at him only to be stopped by a forcefield. He seemed as surprised by the forcefield. Both glanced up to see Rebel calmly sitting on a pile of crates. Pressing a button on her watch she removed the force field. "Are you two gonna play nice or do I have to separate you two?"

"Rebel what on Earth are you doing here? You should be in school!" Rouge cried out in exasperation.

"Your not in school. You were planning to skip school. So I feel justified. Besides I spotted Gambit here with you heading towards the tracks you didn't think I was going to abandon you did you?" Rebel asked

"You must have been trained by a thief. I didn't here you sneak on board. Believe me my ears are as sharp as a cats!" Gambit was clearly impressed by this small girls skills to be undetectable.

"So Gambit will you untie her I promise she won't try to escape. Besides where would she go? Where moving and at a about 20 clicks a minute. (I don't know train speeds I'm just guessing.)

Gambit used his powers to get rid of the ropes. She tested her hands returning circulation to her body. "Thank you. By the way were are we heading?" she asked

"New Orleans my hometown. I've been meaning to head back home and pay it a visit since Magneto's death. Since it's a long way to New Orleans can I interest you girls in a game of poker?" Gambit asked holding out a deck of cards.

"Your on card boy. But I got to tell you. My dad taught me every card game and every card trick there is in the book." Rebel told him as the three settled down for a game of poker.

Meanwhile back at the Institute everyone was returning from school. It had been a long hard day and the teachers had piled on the homework.

Logan was tuning up his bike when he heard a distinct bamph. "Logan!" Kurt yelled causing Logan to bonk his head.

"What is if Elf. I'm busy."

"This is important. Rouge's gone!"

"Gone what do you mean gone?"

"She never showed up for school. She's not here. I think she ran away." Kurt told him

Two more bamphs indicated the twins had arrived. "Logan Rebel's gone. She skipped school and we haven't located her here." Mandy wailed.

"I tried her GPS tracker but something jamming the signal. What if she's hurt?" Kurtis asked clearly shaken.

Logan wasted no time going out to search for clues. When he returned he had grim news. He ran down to Cerebro to talk to the Professor. "I tracked Rouge's scent. It intersected with Gambit's. My little chat session with Pyro revealed nothing. He had no idea where the Cajun gone. I did manage to follow their scent down to the tracks. I got the surprise of my life when Rebel scent met theirs. I think Rebel went voluntary. I don't know what's going on Chuck but we need to find those two fast." Logan told him

"Yes I realize that. Using Cerebro I've detected them. The train is heading towards Louisiana. I need you to go down there and retrieve them. Take Storm, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and the twins with you they be the most help. Please try to listen to her when you find. I want to know why she hasn't tried to escape." The Professor told him

Five minuets later the Blackbird took off with six very determined people. "I hope will be able to find them. If where heading to Louisiana then where going to Rebel's home state." Nightgirl told everyone.

"And don't forgot Rebel is the master of the disappearing act. If she doesn't want to be found she won't be found." Nightcreeper replied.

Back on the train the poker game was heating up. "I see your 50 and raise you 20." Gambit said throwing in some poker chips. He had a very confident grin on face.

"I'm out. This game is to high for me." Rouge said with a laugh. She was actually enjoying herself. She hadn't had this much fun in awhile.

"I see your 20 and raise you 80." Rebel said pushing all her chips forward. She had a similar grin on her face.

"You're bluffing! There's no way you can win six games in a row no way. So show me your cards." Gambit said

"You first Demon boy. I'll show you mine after I see yours." Rebel countered.

"Oh I fold. Your to good." Gambit gave up in a humph.

"That was a smart thing you did. Read them and weep guys! A royal flush!" She laughed as she collected all the chips.

"Your good at this Rebel. Way better then me." Rouge said.

"My dad taught me how to play. He was the best card player ever." Rebel explained.

"Ladies our stop has arrived lets go." Gambit told the two of them. They all jumped off the train and rolled down the hill. Dusting themselves off they headed into town.

"I love Mardi Gras. No matter who you are you fit right in." Rouge told her companions. She snagged some beaded necklaces and gave them two of them to Rebel.

"I know what you mean petite. This is the first time I've been here when I wasn't working." Gambit told the girls while bumping into a man dressed up as clown.

"Working? What do you mean by that?" Rouge said

"I'm a thief. Now where was that wallet?" Gambit asked confused. He couldn't find the wallet he just lifted.

"Looking for this?" Rebel said. She was holding a wallet. She returns the wallet and rejoins the two of them. Smiling she said, "I have a lot of practice."

"Why would you have practice what's going on?" Rouge asked

"Yeah I would like to know to. You're beating a thief at his own game." Gambit told her. Secretly he was proud of this girl. She reminded him of himself.

"Look I'll tell you later but right now I'm hungry. Any place we can eat?" Rebel asked side stepping the question.

"Follow me. I know a great place to eat." Gambit led the two to a small corner café (or whatever its called) to eat. The three of them ordered some drinks and where acting like a family.

"I love these places. I don't care how much time I spend up north this places make me happy to be a Southerner." Rouge told them

"I know what you mean. I was born here and lived in a mansion in the bayous until I was four. Then we moved to the Institute. But we came back every vacation." Rebel told them

"I agree. You two want to get out of here and have some fun?" Gambit asked. Suddenly he glanced with horror. "Julian! What do you want?"

"Well if it isn't Remy Lebea. You are going to die." Julian said drawing his bo staff. Remy drew his ready to attack when Rebel jumped between them. "Mind if I cut in boys? Hiyah!" She slammed her own staff down on Julian feet then sent him flying.

"Lets dance boys." Rebel shouted. Igniting a card she sent it flying into the middle of the frenzy scattering Julian and his friends. "Take that you big bully's."

Gambit was impressed. This kid was extraordinary. "Time to jump in and save her" he thought. Attacking Julian head on he used all his skills to take Julian out.

One of Julian friends was about to bash Rebel's head in. That's when Rouge felt that she had enough. Ungloving her hand she touched the guy and felt all kinds of memories flood into her. What she saw confused her.

"Time to go chere's" Gambit said grabbing Rouges beads and sent them flying. The three of them escaped in the explosion.

Meanwhile in the air above the city Storm got a call on her communicator. "Yes Professor I understand. I'll inform the others thank you."

"Well what did he say?" Cyclops asked impatiently. He didn't like it that two members of his team where missing.

"Gambit's used his powers again. Rouge and Rebel have to." Storm told them.

"Where are they Storm?" Wolverine asked

"Down there in the heart of the French Quarter."

"She's down there during Mardi Gras? Man will never find her?" Nightcrawler wailed.

"You know Rebel could have just snuck off to come down here for Mardi Gras." Nightgirl said

"Yeah she comes down for Mardi Gras every year. Maybe she didn't want to miss it." Nightcreeper said

"Regardless of what's going on we have a responsibility to find them. Now lets land this thing and go search." Storm told the group.

Back on the ground Rouge was demanding some answers. "I'm not going another step till I get some answers from you Remy." She didn't notice she had called him by his real name.

"Alright I guess you deserve that much from me. What do you want to know?" Remy asked

"First off are you a member of the Thief's Guild?" Rouge questioned.

"Was but not anymore. I'm a free man. Next question please." Remy answered

"Is Julian a member of a rival family called the Rippers?" Rouge asked

"Yes. The Rippers and Thief's Guild have been at each others throats for years." Remy explained

"Last question. They have kidnapped your father, a man you hate? And you're going to go save him?" Rouge asked

"Yes to both questions. Look I never wanted to get you involved. I just wanted to show you a good time. Now I have to go. Take your daughter and get going. Maybe I'll see you later." Remy waved good-bye and left. He walked a block down then turned. Rouge and Rebel were coming after him. "Yes! Oh no." He saw the X-men coming.

"Remy wait I have to talk to you. Why are you shoving me down here?" Rouge asked

"Its not safe for you to be seen with me. So why have you two followed me?" Remy asked

"Because she knows where the Rippers are holding your father. If we work together then we can safe him." Rebel told him

"I can't you two especially the little one." Remy told them with concern in his voice.

"Look Rebel can pull her own weight. I need to do this to make up for something I did wrong awhile back. Let Rebel and me help you." Rouge pleaded.

Remy nodded and the three of them headed into towards the bayous. It was rescue time.

A little while later the three of them where in a motorboat with a raft tied to the back cruising the bayous in search of the Rippers strong hold.

"Look call me curious but I can't help wondering why your helping a man you don't get along with?" Rouge wondered

"Well the man did adopt me and give me a home. Then when my powers emerged he used me in all sorts of deadly crimes. That's when Magneto offered me a way out. Shortly after he died I got a call about my father. I may hate the man but the right thing to do is save him." Remy told her as he steered the boat. "What's your story with Mystique. Didn't she love you?"

"I don't know if she loved me or not. She adopted me to nurture my powers and use me. I've been betrayed so many times I have a hard time trusting anyone anymore. Even my own brother." Rouge explained. "What about you Rebel? I know I'm your mother in the future but who do I marry?"

"My turn I guess. Let's see. My mom is the most wonderful person in the world. She loves me so much. My dad has always been there for me. My parents love me so much. I'm their pride and joy. Like I said I grew up here in the bayous in a mansion till I was four. My parents where pretty rich. Then mutant haters burned our house and we had to go live up north. I miss my parents constantly. I know it's important to prevent the wars that will destroy half the mutant population but I miss them so much. This locket is all I have of them. It reminds me their never far away." Rebel showed them a silver oval locket with a French lily on it. "It's from my dad's side of the family. It's a family heirloom."

The two of them stared at the locket. Remy had the weirdest feeling he had seen that locket before.

"Sounds like you have to very loving and caring parents. Rouge which way now?" Remy asked

"To the left and steer close to the shore we don't want to hit any depth charges. So do you have a plan on how to rescue you father? I mean we don't want to charge in without a plan." Rouge informed him

"I hope I have a gadget that can help us. Its amazing what a few espionage supplies you skimmed off can do." Rebel commented as she looked through her pack.

"Rebel are you a thief?" Rouge asked

"Ex thief although I do some free lance work. That's mostly how my family got rich. During and after the wars life was hard for mutants. They couldn't get a decent job. It was survival." Rebel explained

Meanwhile back at the edge of the bayous Wolverine had picked up on Rebel's scent. He couldn't really get Rouges because it kept getting tangled with Gambit's.

"They went in here. I think I can track Rebel scent but I'm not so sure about Rouge. I keep losing it. That Cajun better not have harmed her or he's dead meat." Wolverine growled

"Wolverine please, calm down. Getting worked up is not going to save Rouge or Rebel. So calm down." Storm told her friend

"Yeah and we would've been able to see which direction they went if someone hadn't gotten involved in a stupid costume contest." Nightgirl muttered under her breath as she glared at her brother.

"I said I was sorry. Would you give me a break already?" Nightcreeper wailed.

"Enough you two. Not another word out of either of you until we find them is that clear?" Nightcrawler told his kids.

Nodding their heads in shame they got in the raft and hoped they be able to find their missing cousin.

Back with the trio things had gone slightly wrong. A rocket launcher had blown up their boat so they had to make the rest of the trip in the raft.

They landed the boat and began creeping up towards the house trying to avoid the local patrol. They made up to a tree and hid waiting to make their next move. Suddenly Rouge had a memory flash. "Get down you two." She whispered pushing them to the ground. They managed to avoid detection by the camera but Rebel had rolled away from the two so she watched in horror as Remy's finger touched Rouge's ear. Remy passed out and Rouge trembled as she felt his memories enter her own.

"Wake up you piece of dirt. Wake up now." Rouge slapped him until he regained concuniss. Remy looked up at her afraid. She looked as mad as rabies bitten dog. She was really pissed off.

"What's wrong chere? Did I do something wrong?" Remy asked faking innocents.

"You know exactly what you did. You've been using me like everyone else has all my life. I was part of some plan. You knew that you run into Julian at the club. You wanted me to absorb information to help find your father. You used me, how dare you! I thought you cared about me but now I see that was a total lie. You're on your own. Come on Rebel where leaving." Rouge grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her away.

"But Rouge we have to help him. Stop please." Rebel begged

"Rouge wait please. I'm sorry I used you but I need your help. My father's life was at stake. I didn't think you would help me voluntary." Remy tried explaining to her.

"Save it Gambit I don't want hear another word of it. You should have trusted me. Two wrongs don't make a right. Don't follow me got that. Just leave me alone." Rouge told him as she disappeared into the night.

Remy shook his head in sadness. He felt like dirt because she was right. "Great job Lebea you fall in love with a girl and lose her because of stupidy. How dumb can you get?" Sighing he made his way up to the house.

"Rouge would you please stop? We have to go back and help him." Rebel pleaded with her mother.

"No we don't. I'm not going back to help him he betrayed me. Like everyone else has. Why must everyone betray me?" Rouge asked. She was crying clearly she was upset.

"Marie stop right this instant." Rebel shouted wrenching her arm free from Rouge's grasp.

Rouge stopped right there in her tracks. No one ever called her by her real name except Irene and that was only when she was mad at her. Her name meant the perfect one, which she was far from.

"Why did you call me by my real name?" Rouge asked trembling

"Because I knew it would get you to stop. Look I know how you feel but you can't keep running away from betrayal. You have to face it head on. We need to go back."

"How can I face him knowing the truth? Tell me that." Rouge asked

"If you have his memories then you must have the emotions attached to them. Why don't you examine his feelings before you judge him." Rebel told her.

Rouge had never tried this before but closing her eyes she dove into the memories of Gambit searching for the truth.

The first memories she went into where the ones when they first met. He had been happy with her. His heart had skipped a beat when he met her because he had the strangest feeling he had known her all his life.

During the Day of Reckoning he'd been surprised but delighted to see her. He had risked everything including his life to make sure she stayed safe during the fight. He had been horrified by her capture and his heart had almost exploded when he learned she was safe.

When she was under Mesmero's control and been fighting him he was admiring her qualities. Their fight had been a lot of fun and showed him she was courage's enough to kiss him. That's one of the reason's he went after in Tibet. He had touched the untouchable and lived.

The most recent memories with her had been the happiest. He felt completely free and safe with her. He didn't ever want to leave her. He felt bad about using her but he didn't know if she would trust him. All the memories proved he loved her with all his heart and soul and would rather die then live without her.

She realized something. She felt the same way about him. She couldn't go on without him. He was her soulmate. She needed him as much as he needed her.

Opening her eyes she turned to Rebel with determination in her eyes. "Lets go. I have to save my soulmate." She said as they ran back to the Ripper estate.

A few minuets later and after heavy gunfire the four of them escaped the estate with the X-men help to the boats that were docked by the pier. They managed to get away but were pursued by Rippers. Rebel threw a dead man's hand that got rid of them but they all ended up in the water. Rouge and Rebel were rescued by Nightcrawler and Nightcreeper. Jean-Luc washed up on shore while Remy swam to shore.

The minuet he was on dry land Wolverine hauled him up and slammed him against a tree. "You have had it mister!" Wolverine was about to claw him to death when he heard something ignite behind him. Turning around he saw Rebel with one hand ungloved inches from his neck. In her other hand was a charged card ready to explode. Her green on black eyes were blazing with anger.

"Touch a hair on him and I'll put you in a coma for a week!" Rebel threatened with a growl of her own.

"Rebel." Wolverine complained

"Marie."

"What?" now Wolverine was confused

"My real name. I was named after both my parents because they didn't know what they get and I was a one shot. My full name is Marie Remy Lebeau. So if you would kindly let my father go I be very happy." Rebel told the small-assembled group.

Everyone gasped out loud and Cyclops and Nightcrawler let their jaws dropped. Wolverine dropped Remy in surprise. Rouge ran over to him and pulled him up. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine chere. Just fine. Rebel may I see the locket?" Remy asked. Nodding she handed him the locket. Inside where two photos. One of a much older Rouge and Gambit and the other of Rebel.

"Why did you come back Rouge?" Remy asked

"Someone told me to examine the emotions attached to the memories. So I did. I love you with all my heart." Rouge told him. She leaned in a kissed him and he returned the kiss patiently. Now everyone gasped. They were touching without any problems.

Letting go they stared at each other fondly. "I'm not going back to the Institute without you. Please come back with me." Rouge begged Remy.

Remy glanced at his father who nodded. Remy turned to Wolverine. "I'm going with you guys. I'm not going anywhere without Rouge." He informed them

Sighing Wolverine nodded and they headed back to the jet. After takeoff he contacted the Professor and informed him about what had happened. "Rebel already given him an X belt and sewn on two Xs on his trench coats. I don't know about this Chuck."

"Its alright Logan. Even from here without Cerebro I can feel their love. Things will be just fine don't worry."

It was a week later when their next adventure. Wolverine had decided to take the New Recruits and X-men out four wheeling. The F-Xmen were back at the Institute playing volleyball.

"Alright don't go to far and stay in sight of your partner. Don't get lost either. They'll be flooding this place in two days and I want this day to be remembered. Now go." Logan called and raced off with Samantha sitting behind him.

Rouge and Kitty were partners. Both were laughing and having lots of fun. "Hey Rouge I'll race you to the top! If I win you have to tell me what you and Gambit did last night after lights out!" Kitty called to her friend

Gunning her engine Rouge yelled "Your on Kitty. Eat my dust!" she zoomed past her so fast she left a major dust cloud.

With the cloud surrounding her Kitty could see. All of sudden a turn appeared out of nowhere. "Ahhhh!" Kitty screamed trying to turn but failed to. She went crashing over the cliff. The four-wheeler landed on a ledge above her and Kitty fell to the gorge floor. She would have been crushed by the falling four wheeler had someone not pulled her to safety.

"Huh what happened? Hey who are you?" Kitty asked. She winced in pain and rubbed her head.

Standing about two feet away was girl about 5'4 and 118 lbs. She had dark skin, eyes and hair. She was wearing some jeans and a vest. "Hi my name is Danielle Moonstar. I live in Dark Hollow the town just over the ridge. I saw what happened. I guess you couldn't phase when you got knocked out."  
  
"Hey wait a minuet how did you know I'm a mutant?" Kitty asked puzzled

"I'm one to. The people of Dark Hollow are afraid of me so I spend most of my time out here hiking." Danielle told her

"Yeah well thanks. Hey I'm being rude. My name is Kitty Pyrde. I'm a student at Xavier School for the Gifted. Maybe you like it better there. Everyone is really nice and their all mutants like us." Kitty told her new friend

"I like that a lot. I'm sure my grandfather wouldn't mind either. Hey look like your friends have arrived." She said pointing behind Kitty. Turning around she spotted all her friends making their way down the cliff with care.

"Hey Kitty are you alright? When everyone but you got to the meeting point we got worried." Samantha asked

"I'm fine Sam. I like you to meet my new friend Danielle. Danielle this is Samantha Logan my teacher's daughter." Kitty said introducing her.

"Nice to meet. Can I come with you guys to see this school?" Danielle asked

"Sure come on. Logan's waiting for us at the van lets go."

Twenty minuets later they all arrived back at the Institute. The whole way home Logan had grilled Rouge about leaving her partner behind and how you shouldn't do that.

While Danielle went to talk to the Professor Rouge found Kitty. "Hey I want to apologize for leaving you behind and I guess I caused your accident."

"Hey no need to. I forgive you. Besides if it weren't for you I would have never met Danielle. I hope the Professor will let her stay." Kitty said.

"Hey if he let my soulmate who is a thief by profession stay I'm sure he'll allow your friend to stay." Rouge assured her.

"Yeah your right. By the way what were you and your soulmate up to last night hum?" Kitty asked wide-eyed.

"None of your business. I have to go. Besides looks like your kids want to talk with you." Rouge pointed out before she left.

The next instant Kitty was bowled over by her two kids. "Steve! Kitten! Get off me you two." Kitty said pushing them off her and standing up.

"Mom we heard about you accident. Are you okay? Your not hurt are you?" Kitten asked concern in her voice.

"I'm fine you two. Nothing broken. Come on I want you to meet someone." Kitty leads them to the Professor study where Danielle was just leaving his office. She looked pretty happy.

"Hey Kitty. Your Professor is letting me stay and I get to bunk with you. Isn't that great?" Danielle said excited

"Yeah it is. I like you to meet to very important people Danielle." Kitty told her new friend pushing Steve and Kitten forward.

"Who are these two? Your little brother and sister?"

"No these are my future kids. Their names are Steve and Kitten. Their mutants too." Kitty explained

"I can phase through stuff and turn into a cat see?" Kitty asked as she demonstrated her powers.

"I can control and create earthquakes. That's why my codename is Landslide. Neat huh?" Steve asked

"Yes very neat. Want to show me around Kitty? They can come to if they like."

After a complete tour of the mansion the four of them headed down to the river. It was time for training. Danielle borrowed a New Recruits uniform and got ready.

"Okay everyone this exercise is to help you deal with the unexpected. You have to get to the raft and over to the rest of your teammates. Everyone ready go!" Storm shouted causing the weather to change from nice and sunny to wet and rainy. "First thing unexpected is the weather."

The New Recruits raced down to the raft when Kurt took out Magma. " Second watch out for other mutants."

Iceman, Sunspot, Cannonball, and Mirage made it to the raft when suddenly Landslide caused a quake that sent Cannonball flying. Shadowkitten then pounced and knocked Sunspot off the raft. "Rule three don't underestimate your opponent." Landslide called out.

Iceman and Mirage had almost made it to the rest of the team when ShadowKat grabbed Mirage and pulled her into the water straight through the raft. "Lesson Four be ready for anything."

Mirage struggled helplessly scared and confused. Suddenly the tormentors found their surroundings changed. Storm was in a box screaming to get out; Nightcrawler was in the dino dimension. Steve and Kitten where being tortured by mutant haters and finally Kitty kept falling through the ground. Suddenly it all stopped and everything was back to normal.

"Okay time out what was that?" Landslide asked confused and frightened.

"Don't be worried that was just Mirage. Her power is to tap into your subcounciss and play with you head." The Professor told everyone as they all got up.

Later that day Danielle stormed into Kitty's room where Steve and Kitten where talking with her. "Okay what's wrong?"

"Everyone is afraid of me again just because I can't control my power. This is just like home. Maybe I should leave." Danielle told her.

"Don't even think about things will be better tomorrow you'll see." Kitty told as her kids nodded in agreement. Kitten decided to sleep with her mom that night.

That night Kitty dreamed that the entire mansion was a cave ran being flooded. She could hear Danielle call for her. Kitten and Steve followed closed behind. They found her and asked what was wrong.

"Hurry I'm trapped. I need help. Time is running out for me." Danielle said desperately.

Three pairs of eyes opened. Two pairs glanced at Danielle's empty bed and closet. Steve ran inside Kitty's room and asked "Did you have a strange dream last night?"

Both the girls nodded. "Danielle is gone! Come on lets ask the Professor where she is." Kitty told her kids as they raced down to the kitchen.

Everyone was enjoying a wonderful breakfast and talking loudly. So they where quite surprised when Kitty, Kitten, and Steve phased through the door out of breath and angry.

"All right guys where's Danielle? She's not her room or anywhere in the mansion so where is she?" Steve demanded

"Whom are you talking about?" Kurt asked confused his food halfway to his mouth.

"Danielle Moonstar! The girl that saved Kitty yesterday and came home with her that's who." Kitten screeched in amazement.

"Where is my friend? She just didn't up an vanish so why did you send her away Professor?" Kitty asked

"Kitty listen to me. I don't know any Danielle Moonstar. None of us do." The Professor told the three of them.

The three of them gasped in horror! Didn't know any Danielle? Impossible.

The three of them raced back up to Kitty's room with the Professor following them. He was very concerned. "Kitty, Kitten Steve please you probably all just imaged her. Dreams can seem real."

"Professor no way can three people share a dream. Its not scientifically possible!" Steve shouted

"Yeah and I know I've heard of a Danielle Moonstar before we met her yesterday with Kitty." Kitten told him.

"Yesterday Kitty was brought in unconscious. The minuet you two saw her you both dropped unconscious too. You've only now all got up." The Professor told them.

"Maybe your right Professor. I think I just need to rest for a few minuets. I'll see you later." Kitty told him. The Professor and the two siblings left her alone in her room.

"I know I've heard of a Danielle Moonstar before I'm sure of it. Come on bro lets go digging for some dirt." Kitten said dragging her brother behind her.

Meanwhile Kitty tossed and turned in her sleep. "Kitty? Kitty Help me! Why haven't you come and saved me yet?" Danielle asked. She was standing at the edge of her bed.

"Your not real I must be dreaming." Kitty told her friend.

"Please hurry I don't have much time. I need your help my friend." Danielle pleaded.

Kitty woke up with a start and hurriedly got dressed. She was about to leave her room when her kids barreled into the room.

"We've discovered something mom! A mutant profile on a data disk on Danielle! If she wasn't real there be no need for one. This is proof she exist." Kitten exclaimed

Three of them rushed downstairs where they found Kurt making a super sandwich. "Alright step away from the sandwich. We need your help to find Danielle." Kitty told him

"Kitty I thought the Professor talked to you about this." Kurt complained.

"I know she's real Kurt. I need you to teleport me and the kids to Dark Hollow now." Kitty replied with determination.

"Alright let me finish my sandwich and will get going." Kurt told her.

Twenty minuets later the four of them arrived in the abandon town of Dark Hollow. It didn't look like anyone had lived here for years. "Nice place. Wonder why its abandon?" Steve asked as he began to look around.

"Who knows? Come on we have to find Danielle's house." Kitten told her half brother.

Kurt was listening to them thinking they were all crazy. "Come on guys stop this. How can this girl you dreamed up be real?"

"She just is Kurt. I found her address. 166 Bluebell Lane. (I think that was the address.) Let's go there quickly.

They arrived at an old house with an old Indian man rocking on a rocker on the porch. He looked like he was lost in a sense.

"Excuse me sir have you ever heard of a teenage girl called Danielle? Its really important that we find her." Kitty told the old man.

"My name is Black Crow and Danielle is my granddaughter. Everyone in town was scared of her because of her unique gifts. She went hiking in the gorge two years ago and never returned. I have never given up hope that she's still alive. Have you seen her?" Black Crow asked hopefully.

The quartet didn't answer with words just nodded. They told him they would go and find his granddaughter. The four of them began searching the gorge for signs of her. Finally Kurt had enough. "Stop you three. How could you three have met someone who's been dead for two years? Its time to give up this crazy search."

"Kurt we are not abandoning our friend. She needs are help." Kitten told him definitely

"She said she was running out of time. What could that mean?" Steve questioned.

"I don't know but if we don't hurry all four of us will be drowned." Kurt pointed out.

"That's it! Kurt you're a genius. The water is rising where she is. And I know where come on." Kitty called out racing as fast as she could to her crash site.

The four of them arrived at their destination ten minuets later. The water had already started to rise. "Where going down there to save our friend. Don't try and stop us." Kitty grabbed the flashlight while Kitten grabbed her brother's hand. Together all three of them jumped down and began phasing to where they knew Danielle was.

Kurt had to do something. If he remembered correctly Logan and the New Recruits had come out here on rematch race. "I have to find." He thought disappearing in a cloud of brimstone.

Meanwhile Kitty and her children had phased to some underground cavern. "It must have been buried in a rockslide years ago." Thought Steve as they began to look around. Following the rock formations they soon found a hibernating Danielle.

"Danielle wake up. We've come to rescue you." Kitty told her shaking her awake.

"Kitty is that you? Oh God Kitty you, Steve, Kitten are real. I thought you were a dream." Danielle murmured weakly.

"Were glad your real to. But we have a problem. We can't phase back up to the surface and the water's rising what do we do?" Kitten exclaimed.

"We can hope for a miracle." Steve said. He began to use his powers to keep the falling rocks away from them as the New Recruits tried to get to them. All four of them began treading water. Just when the given up hope Kurt ported in and saved them.

Later back at the mansion Danielle awoke feeling much better. She turned to her three friends and thanked them for saving her life.

"No big Mirage. Your our friend of course we'd help you." Steve told her.

"Your grandfather will be here soon to pick you up." Kitten told her happily

"Thanks for being my friend especially you Kitty." Danielle told them.

"Your welcome. We became friends the minuet you projected yourself in my mind." Kitty told her

Behind them Logan, Kurt, and the Professor where talking. "How did she survive all that time down there?" Kurt whispered

"Her mutant abilities. They put her into a form of hibernation." The Professor explained.

"And she met Kitty, Kitten, and Steve in some out of body experience Chuck?" Logan asked skeptically.

"Yes Logan. A psychic connection that formed an unbreakable bond."


	27. Return To the fFuture

Return to the future

Two conferences were being held in the Institute. One was in the study and the other was in the lab for the F-Xmen. Quite a few guests had arrived. Evan and Sylvia had stopped by as well as the entire Brotherhood except for Blob. Needless to say it was very crowded. The topic at hand was the F-Xmen mission.

"Alright I know that we have all gather here today because we need to discuss the future of the F-Xmen. It seems that all their data disks have been used up. I have probed their minds and they are as confused as us. The only thing we can go on is that Apocalypse will soon make his move. We have to figure out what to do with the kids before then. So any ideas people?" The Professor asked

"You know where missing the main problem here. Those kids came here to prevent a war. So far all they've done is assist us and help change some of the timeline but still keeping the basic timeline. If they were going to make a big difference wouldn't they have done it by now?" Wanda asked

"Who's to say they haven't sis? I mean even a little change can make something big happen." Pietro told his sister

Sighing the conversation continued to no avail. The entire group just was at a lose of what to do. Meanwhile down below in the lower levels a similar conversation was going on.

May was trying to call to order this meeting but there was too much chatter. She tapped her foot impatiently. Finally she had enough. "Shut up you guys!" That got everyone's attention.

"We have to talk guys. I'm sure I'm not the only one who has noticed we haven't aged a day since coming here." Angela started off.

"I've run a complete scan over us with the medical scanner in our watches. It seems a sort of time bubble has surrounded us. So we maybe stuck twenty years in the past but where not part of the timeline." May reported to her friends as she brushed back her auburn hair.

"Forge probably designed it like that so no matter how long you've been gone you arrive back at almost the same time you left unchanged." Rebel said offering an explanation.

"So we have to redo fifth grade woopdedo. Don't we have more important concerns?" Olivia asked her friends. Her long white hair fluttered behind her.

"Our mission. That's what the most important thing. We've helped push the timeline towards no war but have we prevent them enough to get rid of the FOH?" Violet questioned

"Also we have no more data disks to guide us. Were lost without them." Lancer told them all swinging his legs back and forth. He was sitting on a table next to Olivia.

"We also have a real crisis here to worry about." Ron reminded them.

"And what could be more important then our mission to stop the Mutant Wars and save our parents. What is more important then that Ron?" Nathan demanded. Tears were in his eyes as he spoke. He was supposed to be the strong one but he was losing it big time.

"I believe he's talking about the situation developing with Apocalypse and we have no idea how that situation worked out." Leon shot back.

"That's right. How are going to be able to help them out when were to busy worrying about are folks?" Kitten wailed

"Calm down sis. I'm sure their okay. I mean their the X-men for crying out loud." Steve told his half sister as he hugged her.

"You know maybe we can go home. I mean all we have to do is trick the watches into sending us home." Melody told the group.

"Are you crazy. You may have a death wish but I don't want to go messing with Forge's gadgets." Zeus told his cousin as he looked at her strangely.

"I don't want to go home. Not yet at least." Mandy said.

"Yeah our mom and dad are upstairs right now I want to see what happens next in their relationship." Kurtis complained.

"Guys calm down its not like we can say Time Force. Return Trip and were home again can we?" Rebecca told them. She was secretly pleased to be stuck here. She was helping Samantha get use to normal life. Right now she was at S.H.I.E.L.D. getting a check up from Dr. Reinard.

Suddenly a beeping could be heard. Glancing down at the watches the screen changed from the time to a countdown. The digits flashed 48:00. They all heard Forge's voice say, "Failsafe activated. Emergency return trip started. Time portal opening. Warning Time portal opening."

"Uh oh." Rebecca said as the watches began to transfer power from one to another. When all the power was gathered beams of energy shot out from each watching meeting at the center. From there a huge purplish black hole opened. It began to suck everything and everyone into it.

"Hold onto something. We about to be sucked in!" shouted Ron as he grabbed the table.

"Help someone I can't hold on much longer!" Violet yelled. Lancer extended a spike and she grabbed it. The suction was becoming unbearable.

"We need to signal for help before this hole sucks us to oblivion!" Rebecca shouted. Her claws couldn't hold much longer it was too much of a strain.

"I think if that hadn't noticed by now there never going to notice" Nathan replied sarcastically.

Indeed everyone above had heard the noise and the black hole was causing damage to the floors above. Everyone raced towards the lab. When they opened the door they got the shock of their lives. The entire lab was in disarray as the things kept flying everywhere and into the hole. May had created a net out of webbing but it wasn't holding. Suddenly they all where sucked through the hole screaming "Heeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"

"Oh my God where did they go?" Scott asked desperately.

"I don't know I can't sense them. What the help!" the Professor shouted as he was dragged towards the hole.

"Amanda close the hole with your powers!" Kurt shouted

"I can't its to big and besides I don't know what caused it." Amanda shouted over the wind.

Suddenly the all were sucked into the hole. The minuet the last person who was Wolverine disappeared into the hole it closed. Everyone twisted, flipped and spun madly as they fell through the passage.

"What in hell's name is going on?!" Pietro shouted

"I don't know but if this doesn't stop soon I'm going to lose my lunch." Todd complained grabbing his stomach.

"You better not lose your cookies Toad. Especially not in here." Lance threatened.

"Has anyone seen the children? They must have come this way." Beast shouted as tumbled head over heels bumping into Sylvia who shrieked in fear.

"I thing I see them father down the tunnel. They look scared." Jean told them.

"Duh I'm scared to. This place is freaky." Bobby exclaimed. He was the only New Recruit who had been sucked into this weird place.

"Hey guys I know this a cliché but I see a light at the end of this tunnel." Rouge called out.

"Give me a break that is so lame Rouge." Kitty said. Wanda nodded her head in agreement.

"Wait a minuet I see it too don't your Storm?" Wolverine asked

"It must be the exit to this place but where does it lead to?" Storm wondered out loud.

"I hope it doesn't lead to heaven. I'm not ready to be dead yet thank you very much." Remy said to the group. His eyes didn't glow as bright as they usually did in this weird place.

Suddenly they passed through the light and were deposited uncermoncesly on the ground on top of one another. Everyone groaned in pain. Everyone twisted and pulled till they where off one another. Evan shouted and pointed "Look the kids are over there."

They all ran and help them up. Brushing off some dust they thanked them. "Glad to see you all are okay. Do you guys know what happened?" Beast asked

"Our watches activated some sort of failsafe program. There's a countdown that's started. The tunnel that we just went through is actually a portal through time. My guess is that we've time traveled. But to when I have no idea Beast." May informed her teacher.

"Hey guys are you getting a major case of déjà vu? This drive way seems familiar." Nathan commented as they looked around. Flowers, bushes and tree's surrounded the driveway. It continued over a hill and towards the horizons.

"Guys where home. This is the lane up to gates of the Institute in the future! We made it back to the year 2024! Were home come let's go!" Violet shouted as she took off running. The others followed behind her as quickly as they could. Their hearts where racing, sweat pouring they where so excited.

"Do you really think we've traveled twenty years into the future Scott? I mean that would make me 38 years old!" Jean exclaimed.

"I don't know but I'm not waiting to find out. Oh my God look!" Scott pointed. They had reached the top of the hill. Everyone gasped in utter shock. The Institute grounds had been improved over the years. There were two pools, one tennis court, and a volleyball net and crocket field all set up. The gardens and pathways had expanded greatly and the woods looked well kept. The garage was larger as well as the mansion, which was now five stories. There were three houses as well. But that's wasn't what made them gasp. Everything was utterly destroyed.

The gardens and fields had been uprooted and overturned. Pathways were destroyed. The woods had been torched and several rounds had been fired at them. The sports fields were completely destroyed beyond repair even. The garage had collapsed onto itself and all the cars inside were vandalized. The mansion was even worse off then when it had been blown up. The small houses had been torched and utterly destroyed. The security system had obvisoly had tried to protect the place but it had been fried. The place was totally destroyed.

"No it's completely gone. No one could survive this destruction." Olivia whispered.

"We can't give up hope yet come. The security system had to have some recording so lets go." Kitten told her frightened friends as they raced towards the gate. The main defenses where still on line.

"We have to get inside there. There might be people trapped there." Evan spoke up. Sylvia clutched his hand frightened by what she was seeing.

"Professor do you sense anyone inside the compound?" Rouge asked nervously. She was afraid everyone was dead.

"I'm getting a faint mental reading. Someone is definitely alive in but just barely. We need to get in there now." He demanded

"No sweat I'll just make an entrance." Wolverine said as he unsheathed his claws.

"Don't try it. You set off the system and get fried big time." Rebecca informed.

"Wouldn't want that would we?" Pietro muttered. He was getting impatient with nothing to do.

Angela walked over to a computer pad at the side of the gate. She placed her right hand on it and allowed her hand then eye to be scanned. The speaker said "Welcome back Angela. Please insert password and code number for voice identification." She typed and spoke at the same time. "Firelight, 10-14-87." A halo of blue energy encased her doing a bioelectrical scan. "Identity confirmed welcome back Angela." The computer said opening the gates.

"Brotherhood explores the house with Storm and Beast. You find anything holler. Evan, Sylvia, Amanda, Kurt, and Bobby check the area. Make sure where alone. Bobby! Leon! Check security systems with Wolverine. We need to know what happen. Everyone else look for survivors."

The entire group looked among the wreckage. It didn't look like anything had been spared. "My house it's been totally destroyed! I hope they didn't get the special cards. I'll be right back." Rebel shouted as she ran into the smoking remains of her home.

"Rebel come back its to dangerous!" Remy called after his daughter concerned.

Rebel ignored him as she ran inside the house. Pushing the past the debrie she made her way through what had been her home. Finally she kicked the remains of the door to her parent's room. Their bedroom looked awful. Pushing the bed out of the way she removed some loose floorboards.

"Rebel what are you doing?" Rouge asked as she picked her way into the room. Remy and Kitten followed her. "Did you find them? Are they still here?" Kitten asked

"Yes the FOH didn't get them. My father's special deck." Rebel told her friends. She held up a deck of playing cards. Instead of numbers and card faces their pictures where on them.

"Why are our faces on those cards?" Remy asked

"These cards are programmed to track you down by the tracker implanted on your heart. As long as there glowing your alive. Come on lets find out who those scumbags left alive.

Meanwhile everyone was helping Rebecca remove the debrie from her house. She and Logan had smelled a life person underneath all that debrie. As Jean used her TK to remove one heavy beam when they spotted a brownish hand. "We have a hand over here!" Kitty shouted.   
  
"Allow me to remove the rest of this debris." Amanda said to the group. Waving her hand and chanting in Romenian she caused the remains to disappear in a flash. There lying underneath it all was an older version of Samantha.

"Samantha! She's been injured. Her wounds are still healing so she's been here for about an hour to two!" Rebecca cried as she ran down to her sister. Logan beat it her to her. Samantha was bloody and her hair longer and in one long braid. Her outfit was different. She wore a navy blue body suit with the X's on the shoulder and an X belt. On her chest was a purple S. H. I. E. L. D. icon. Her belt held some time of gun on her right and some sort of scanning device on the left. She looked about 25 even though she was 36. "Mom, Dad, where are you?" she whispered

"Samantha your alive!" cried out a shocked Logan.

Everyone gathered around Samantha. They all wanted to know what had happened. "Sam can you tell us what happen? You weren't here when we were attacked. So what are you doing here?" Rebecca asked

"Got.. the call.. about the.. attack. Was worried about.... Mom and Dad. I made it from work just as they were leaving. Couldn't find you... took their anger out on me by burying me alive... Have to call for back up," gasped Sam. She had lost too much blood and fainted. Before they could wake her up they heard the sound of guns being cocked.

"Alright hold it right there. You all are under arrest by the SHIELD order of the Avengers. Now step back from our agent." Ordered a woman. The S. H. I. E. L. D. agents were all looking at her. They were dressed in purple with gold icons on them. The women had long brown hair in a ponytail. She had light blue eyes. She was white and was about 5'5. Her outfit was blue with yellow all over it and a yellow mask covered her face. "I'm agent Lightwave now tell me who you are and what your doing here before I fry you with my photon burst." Lightwave demanded

"Aunt Aroua is that you? Its me Leon." Leon raced up the slope and hugged the woman. "Oh Leon I was so worried about you." Lightwave told her nephew.

Everyone glanced at one another confused. Who was that woman? How was she related to Leon?

"Stand down men these people aren't are target. Is there a Bobby Drake among you?"

"Yeah I'm Bobby Drake why do you ask?" Bobby demanded

"Don't you regonicied me?" Lightwave asked pulling off her mask and looking right at him.

"It is you! Everyone I like to introduce my little half sister Aurora Donta. We have the same mom. I can't believe you're a mutant. So you use light for your power. Neat."

"Okay big brother where's Agent X23?" Lightwave got all authoritive on him. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the injured Samantha.

"I need a med copter now! I want you agents to investigate this site thoughly and call in a clean up crew to fix this place up afterwards. No need for the media and police to get involved. Everyone follow me. Were heading back to HQ for debriefing." She said into her wrist communicator.

Five minuets later a huge chopper appeared on the front lawn. A medical team wheeled a gurney out and placed Samantha on it. The entire group followed Lightwave unsure of what else to do.

"Where are you taking us child?" Storm asked

"I'm taking you to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. It's where I work. See here's my badge." Lightwave told her showing her badge.

"Do you know anything about our parents?" May asked

"All will be explained once we get inside. We have arrived at HQ. Please try not to fall off." Lightwave told everyone as she exited the copter. Everyone gasped outloud. They were in some sort of flying air base!

A security team met them as they entered SHIELD. "Take the children and May Parker to the Dentian Cell area until further notice." Lightwave ordered

"Hey let go. Aunt Aurora why are you doing this!" Leon screamed as he was dragged kicking and screaming away.

"Explain yourself what gives you the right to that to those kids?" Xavier demanded

"When the fate of mutant kind rests in their genetics she has the authority to do it." Said a voice. Turning they saw an much older looking Nick Fury.

"Nick your still the head of SHIELD after all these years? I'm impressed but what's going on?" Logan demanded

"Follow me all of you. There's much about your future world you have to understand if you are going to get what happened." Fury told them walking down a corridor

"Wait a minuet what about Samantha?" Logan asked

"She will join us shortly come this way." Fury called over his shoulders. Shrugging their shoulders at one another they followed him.

They entered a large conference room that had a big table with SHIELD and some other symbol on it. Computers and posters lined the room. Lightwave took a seat on one side of the circular table. The X-men and company took seats that had been brought in. Fury pressed the intercom button. "Bring them in."

Samantha was brought in through the door first with Dr. Reinard following her injecting her with something that seemed to speed up her healing factor. "Member X23 reporting in for duty."

Before they could ask what she was talking about the door on the other side opened and in stepped several different mutants each dressed in their own beautiful costume.

"As head of SHIELD I like to introduce the Avengers. A division of SHIELD developed two years ago to handle crises on the global scale caused by both mutant and human. Members include team leader Captain America who we cured about ten years ago."

"Steve is that you? I can't believe it your cured." Logan said happy for his friend.

"Its good to be alive and fighting the good fight Logan." Rodgers replied.

"You've already met X23 and Lightwave so may I introduce Psycolock." Fury said

A tall woman with ice blue eyes and long purple hair stood up. She wore a blue leotard with purple boots. She had a katana strapped to her back. "My name Betsy Braddock. My powers include telepathy, TK, and shadow porting." (If I missed anything I'm sorry I don't know all her powers. Same goes for my other Avengers all right.)

"This is her brother Brian who goes by the name Captain Britain. His powers include energy weapons and super strength. Next to him is Blob who you all know. Four reserve members are missing and they are Scarlet Witch, Toad, Avalanche, and Quicksilver. Our final two members include Siryn who can modulate her voice to do just about anything and Mirage."

"Hi everyone. Real name is Theresa O'Rourke." Siryn told everyone. She was wearing an emerald green body suit with a gold cape.

"Kitty how nice to see you. Like my new costume?" Danielle asked. She was wearing a black body suit with blue boots and gloves and a blue glasses type mask.

"Danielle boy am I glad to see you!" Kitty said.

"Girls I hate to break up your chat but we have some important issues to discuss." Fury reminded them all.

Sheepishly Kitty nodded and sat back down. Fury nodded at them and began. "Computer execute program History one now." Instantly the view screen lit up as a movie began to play.

"The year the Mutant Wars started was January 1st 2008. The human race began to attack mutants more openly. More mutant were being born each year. All over the world mutants and humans fought. Technology advances caused both good and bad things to happen. Humans were subjected to experiments that made them genetic wonders. For five years the world was plunged into darkness. Then three months before the start of the year 2013 a census over the population showed that both mutant and human populations were dangerously low. It was decide representatives of countries both mutant and human would meet and decide the fate of the world. The conference was known as the Conference of Humanity. After three long months the Treaty of Acceptance and Peace was signed. Finally laws were made that applied to both sides. Mutants can't use their powers to obtain jobs, or to steal. Humans can't discriminate between mutants. There are over a hundred all together those are just the basics. Also it was decided that the entire population, both human and mutant be implanted with tracking devices. Hologram display Globe image one." Fury said.

Instantly the lights dimmed and a huge globe appeared. All over the map three different lights covered it. Red, Blue, and Purple.

"The red lights indicate humans while mutants are represented by blue. Purple indicates genetically altered humans also known as genetic wonders." Lightwave explained

"What's the purpose of these trackers?" Jean asked curious.

"Yeah don't they hurt?" Scott demanded

"There are many purposes for the implant which is implanted shortly after birth to the heart. Bu I'll answer your second question first. It doesn't interfere with the function of the heart and when there's an transplant of the heart a new one is put in place of the old one love" Psycolock told the group flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Both sides agreed it would be a good idea. See only the country's national security has access to the tracking knowledge. Only SHIELD has everyone kept track of here. No one can steal another person identity our try to locate them without permission. Too much security and no one's dumb enough to try. The tracker can be used to help keep law and order, relay medical information, provide location and finally the device is used to help identify people. Everyone has them and its hard to jam them so its hard to commit any crime all though its been known to happen." Captain Britain said

"If you have tracking devices why don't you use them to find the missing X-men?" asked a confused Rouge

"Because its not that simple. Look you still don't get. A lot has changed in twenty years. Even after the peace agreement things weren't easy. And during the war a lot happened that helped shape the world as it is today." Siryn sighed

"Like what? What aren't you telling us?" Wanda asked annoyed.

"Well for starters we manage to finally imprison four of the most dangerous and annoying mutants of all time in 2011. Sabertooth, Pyro, Juggernaught, and Mesmero have all been captured and serving life sentences in Jackson's Maximum Security Prison in stasis." Blob informed.

"Three of the most dangerous humans terriost have been kept under maximum security here at SHIELD. Bolivar Trask for creating the Sentinel, William Stryker for kidnapping and attempted mass murder using an evil Cerebro. Finally Henry Grynch for creating the Legacy Virus. All have caused problem and all are monitored round the clock." Mirage proudly admitted

"Impressive. You all are great heroes. But why what happen two years ago that you were needed to be formed?" Lance asked

"Karen Engles being elected to Senate. Not everyone liked her so we were developed. S.H.I.E.L.D. asked us after reviewing our credentials if we wanted to become Avengers. We agreed to it." X23 explained

"For the last three months we've been monitoring the Xavier Institute more closely than usual to guard the President of the United States daughter. Then three hours ago we lost communications with the school and were attacked." Captain America informed them.

The hologram changed to show a room similar to the one Captain America had been resting in. Six cryogenics cylinders lined the room, which was guarded by a laser perimeter and two dozen guards.

"You see for the past fifteen years we've been having particular problems with a anti mutant group known as the Friends of Humanity. One dangerous human leads them. His name is Gradeyn Creed. Here's his profile." Fury displayed the files of a man who was about 35ish. He had cold blue eyes and short blond hair. He was wearing a blue business suit.

"He doesn't look so tough. Why does he get such a high danger level rating?" Logan asked

"Because this guy has no regard for mutant _or_ human life. As long as he can destroy mutants he's happy. So if humans get in his way he kills them without a second thought." Lightwave replied coldly. Her eyes blazed angrily.

"Who was in those tanks?" Storm asked clearly frightened

"Six top level terrorist. They've abandoned all ties to the rest of the humanity. They've even erased their old lives from all computers and written records. The six are only known by the names they were given. Agent A, B, C, D, E, and F. Creed subjected the six of them to experimental gene splicing. He injected them each with a different mutant's DNA. He designed it so they could literally become this mutant and infiltrate their groups and kill them easier." X23 calmly told the assembled group.

"So how did you ever capture them? I mean something went wrong what was it?" Beast asked curious as always.

"Well it was this fact. Humans reject mutant blood and organs. That's why there's such extensive screening during organ transplants and blood transfusion. The six agents started having cellar breakdown three months after they were injected. SHIELD agents captured and put them in stasis until a cure could be found." Siryn explained

"Those guys sound like such hypocrites. And not helping one of their own that's lame." Lance replied.

"You must have pissed off Creed big time capturing his men." Wanda commented

"Yeah we did. So he spent the last ten years studying the genetics of the F-Xmen to get back at us and the X-men for taking him down." Mirage replied.

"Why is he so interested in the kids anyways? Why are they so special." Demand Logan

"Yeah I like to know why the FOH kidnapped us in the future." Demanded Sylvia

"Around the same time the Avengers were formed Forge came to live at the mansion. He started to develop radical new technology. He had discovered eight years early a special anomalies in their blood on their X gene as well as in May's genetic structure. This anomaly makes them super mutantly powered. They have enormous potential." Psycolock told them

"Forge stumbled upon the time travel technology by accident. He thought he could use this technology could help mutants. He designed the time watches to be used by the kids only. The parent's were taken in a strategic move to force the kids to help them. They want to wipe out the mutant race!" Blob exclaimed.

"We have to find them fast and soon or the entire world will be destroyed." Fury said finishing up the little presentation.

"So why haven't you already? How did a bunch a creeps bust into the mansions security? I designed it to be impenetrable." Logan said growling

"Every design has a flaw. They FOH isn't stupid just ruthless. They hacked into our computer files on Xavier and took what they wanted. We've been keeping a closer eye on the mansion since Violet joined. We would've been there in a heartbeat if we could have been but they stopped us from intervening." Captain America said sadly.

"We can't even track them there jamming their locators. All the reserve members are undercover right now and we can't contact the New Mutants training camp. There's no one to call in to help them." Mirage said angrily.

"We could help. Just tell us what we need to know and will rescue them." Scott suggested.

"No way. What if something happened to your past selves? Your future ones would never exists. No we have to be careful. The FOH is famous for torturing mutants and hurting humans who sympathize with mutants." X23 explained

"They didn't get their hands on Cerebro did they?" Lightwave asked the Professor. He shook his head and explained it had been to badly damaged to use.

"What about the mini Cerebro the one that's portable and increase your power tenfold did they get that?" Lightwave asked

"I have no idea." The Professor answered honestly

Meanwhile the kids were sick and tired of being treated like prisoners. They were all wearing metal collars that prevent them from using their powers. Except for Melody's who of course was wearing a plastic one. They were not happy.

"We have to get out of here and save our parents like yesterday. Don't you see were running out of time." Nathan said hitting the wall in frustration.

"How are we going to find them? We can't save them without a plan? Besides we have to escape first." Steve said.

"How's it coming Rebel? You through yet?" Kitty asked

"Hold your horses the digi master credit card is a tricky little thing." Rebel said as she used a specialized credit card to pick the electronic lock. A few minuets later the light went off. The card had worked. The door slid opened. The guards rushed. Violet threw some sort of seeds at them. Instantly they formed into vines, which squeezed the guards till they fell uncounciess.

"The creeping vine. Watch out for it." Violet said as she ran to the guards and picked up the keys. She unlocked her collar and tossed the keys to the others. Soon they were all free.

"Come on we need to get out of here now. The only way to avoid detection is through the vents. Lets go." May send helping the little ones into the ventilation shaft.

"We have to find a computer archive station. I can hack into SHIELDS computer and get the information we need." Kitten said as she crawled through the shaft.

"Turn left there's a computer archive room that way." Rebecca called up front.

"Can you hurry up I'm getting cramped back here!" Steve complained as Zeus rammed it him. "Oww that hurts."

"I hope we don't get caught." Olivia predicated.

"We've arrived everybody out now." Kurtis said dropping out of the ceiling and taking out the guards.

"I'm so glad to be out of there my legs were getting cramped." Leon said circulating his legs

"Hurry up Kitten they might come looking for us any minuet!" Melody exclaimed nerves

"Hold your horses this will take a few more minuets and I'm in! Downloading information now. Here Ron take this." Kitty handed him a data disk. Ron took it and put it in his pants pocket.

"Can you get us a ride out of here?" whispered Amanda her tail whipping back and force clearly agitated

"I found the landing pad. They have three XRL class jets. Level five shields, speeds of Mach 5, a cloaking device, and a full arsenal of weapons. Includes one skyhopper as part of the deal. Comes in three colors black, blue, and pink. Which do you prefer?" Kitten asked as she turned the alarms off.

"I choose black. Come on we can do this lets go." May said. They ran out the door and made their way down to the launch pad. They were not going to give up.

They made there way down through SHIELD making their way to the launch pad. They arrived shortly. "Zeus, Nathan take them out" Whispered Angela from the upper deck.

Nodding the two boys did their stuff. Nathan sent out a massive psychonic blast, which knocked them down, and then Zeus ran down and tied them up and threw them into a storage closet.

"Come hurry up." Zeus said as they boarded the jet. Inside they found a highly advance cockpit with a control system. There was a command chair in the center and seats behind it with storage compartments. Through a door was a fully stocked medical lab and through there was the cargo bay with a black and yellow skyhopper.

"Lets go people move move move." May yelled. "Get on your uniforms now." She said as everyone slipped into something a little more comfortable.

"How are we going to make this jet fly?" Ivy asked

"Easy it's just like the Blackbird we can do it. I'll be mission commander so I'll sit in the big seat. Stormy you have the best piloting skills out of all of us. Think you can fly this baby?" Spidergirl asked

"I'm up to the challenge." Stormy said adjusting the pilot's seat. Icicle sat down next to her taking over navigation and radar. Behind and to the side of him were three computer stations. One marked Engines, Weapons and Shields. Cable took Engines while Landslide got Weapons and Spear landed Shields. Across from them were Computer, Communications, and Diagnostic which Shadowkitten, Cherub and Rebel took those stations.

Ivy checked the compartments to make sure they had enough parachutes while Ms. Magnetism took care of sickbay. Zap was put in charge of putting together their survival gear. Firelight was sitting down using mini Cerebro to help find their folks.

The twins were busy with Grizzly working on the skyhopper. When it came time the twins would fly it as a decoy to lure the weapons away from the jet, which they had nicknamed the _Enterprise._

"Alright team lets take her out of here. Navigation plot in a course that Computer sends you. Diagnostic run a complete check over systems, helm take us out of here at half impulse." Spidergirl commanded as Stormy taxied the ship down the runway.

"Opening launch bay doors. Hold on people this is going to be a bumpy ride." Stormy said as they took off from the most secret place in the world.

"Fury we have a rouge! Someone just stole a XRL class jet from the launch bay. I'm also getting reports of personal missing." X23 said as red klaxon sounded.

"Damm. Computer locate the F-Xmen now!" Fury demanded furiously

"The F-Xmen are no longer here. Sensors indicate they left ten minuets ago." The computer reported

"What in the world could they be thinking?" Sylvia asked concern

"Isn't it obvise? They got sick and tired of waiting for the Avengers, SHIELD, and us to get off our lazy butt and save their parents from danger. Since we did nothing they took matters into their own hands." Evan told her.

"We have to do something before they get themselves killed!" Amanda told the quarreling group ice fire dancing from her fingertips.

"Lets settle down people. Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Professor X come with me. Avengers escort the rest of our guest to my office. We might have to risk sending them out if this doesn't work."

Fury led the quartet to SHIELD's command center. This was how they watched the entire world day and night. "I shouldn't have underestimated them. Especially Rebel she _is_ a former thief."

"Don't blame yourself Nick. The kids are just frustrated and confused." Wolverine told his old friend putting a hand on his shoulder. Truth to be told was he was concerned for Rebecca safety to.

"We can contact the jet but not find it. They've engaged their cloak and are jamming their communication. If you can convince them to come back I won't press federal charges for theft." Fury said dead serious.

"Sir we have them online. Do you wish to talk to them?" an agent with red hair asked. Fury nodded his head. "Main view screen."

Cherub answered the call. "Communications officer Lieutenant Cherub here. What can I do for you?"

"Cherub stop this nonsense and return back here at once. I know your worried about your parents but this cowboy action won't help them." Beast explained to the child.

"And waiting around doing nothing will? I'm sick of being a good little boy and doing nothing Beast. We have a plan and we all know the risks. Nothing going to stop us." Cherub explained.

"Child listen to me. Are you truly aware of the risk involved in this mission? You could all die! What if one of you dies's while the rest survive? Do you want blood on your hands?" Storm asked

Cherubs face twisted into anger. "I'll remind you Storm we can die at any time. But we all took an oath to save our folks and that's what were going to do. Do you know what they'll do to my mother? She's a human not a mutant." Cherub demanded

"No, what will they do bird boy?" Logan demanded

"Humans who side with mutants and have kids by them are tried, convicted, and sentenced to death after a long torture sessions. I can't let that happen. Professor don't bother trying to read my mind Firelight is using mini Cerbro to help us. Now I have to go. See you soon. Bye." Cherub said terminating communications.

"Looks like we have no choice. We have to go after them. Fury can you provide us with some transportation?" Professor X asked.

"I can have you ready to go in ten. Lets move it."

Back on the jet the kids were nervously doing their jobs. They were excited and scared. "Alright Shadowkitten after reviewing the data you stole what can you tell us?" Spidergirl asked

"The FOH have made their base in Antarctica. The base is twenty feet below ground. On the surface the defense perimeter goes up to five miles in all directions. If it senses a mutant or any type of warm-blooded creature it immediately begins to attack with long-range assault lasers and energy traps. Their air defense is great a gun tower defends too each corner of the base with twin anti aircraft long-range missile launchers. The base like I said underneath twenty feet of snow and ice which is covered by a huge antimadium dome which is under a level six forcefield."

"That's a lot of defenses. How are we going to get in?" Cable asked from his station.

"We can walk up to just outside the limits of the perimeter and tunnel underneath. The sensors don't go ten feet below. We can't melt the ice to get there because they will notice so we have to drill." Shadowkitten explained.

"What happens once were inside? What do we do?" Firelight asked.

"The base is made up of four wings and a central court. The command center and all other important stuff are in the central court. Landslide and I can sneak into the command center and turn off their defenses. Meanwhile Ivy can find her mom and get her out of there. We can't risk the President's life anymore. By the way people they have three guard rotations along with pressure sensitive floors, laser grids, and video cameras so I stick to the heating ducts and shafts. According to this the South Wing is full of weapons and their vehicles. If we lock it down their at a major disadvantage." Shadow kitten said.

"Spear and Zap will take care of that. The North Wing has the living quarters for these people and their offices. I want that locked down by Firelight and Cable. I'll search the East Wing for the humans with Ron while the rest of you head to the West to save the mutants. Be careful." Spider girl warned.

Nodding their heads in agreement they settled down. Suddenly from Navigation Icicle yelled "I got two boogies at three o'clock coming our way!"

With a force that rivaled the Danger Room two missiles hit them head on. Emergency red lights flashed and every bounced around. Quickly Zap strapped everybody down. "Your welcome."

"Red alert! All personal report now how are you feeling?" Spidergirl asked. Every nodded their heads to indicate they were fine. "Stations give me a report now!"

"Shields are down to ninety percent. Our cloak is still engaged. I don't know how they found us." Spear yelled over the commotion

"Diagnostics reveal no damage to the _Enterprise_." Rebel called over her shoulder.

"Engines are not damaged. All thrusters are still working at maximum capacity." Cable said.

"According to radar were with in twenty miles of a military base. Somehow they've detected us even with are shield. That's why were being attacked!" Icicle said

"Communications are down otherwise I call and tell them to stop." Cherub said

"Two more missiles have been launched. Targeting acquired and lasers online. Here I go." Landslide said manipulating the controls and firing. Twin gold laser beams streaked across the sky. "Direct hit. Missiles have been destroyed. Oh man they launched heat seekers. Have to use the sonic cannon. Hold onto your seats." He blasted the heat seekers in one shot.

"Stormy how soon can you get us out of this space?" Spidergirl asked.

"Twenty minuets is the best I can do." Stormy said. "Oh man we have two F-16s after us! I don't know how there tracking us but they are."

"How can they be tracking a cloaked ship? Its impossible!" Ivy said from her seat.

"No its not us their tracking its are exhaust heat. I've been in their mind. We need to reroute exhaust so we can't be tracked. Grizzly could do it in fifteen minuets." Firelight said contacting Grizzly who left the twins and hurried off.

"Time for some fancy flying to dodge their lasers. Hold onto your lunch." Stormy said as she pulled back on the yoke and went up in a steep climb. The fighter pilots followed her shooting lasers. Stormy barrel rolled out of the way then whipped behind them.

"Please don't do that again." Zap said holding his hand to his mouth.

"That won't fool them for long hold on." Stormy said going into three loopy loops. Calling forth on her weather powers she sent a tornado behind her, which spiraled one jet out of control.

"I can't lose the other one. The skyhopper will have to take care of it. Nightgirl and Nightcreeper are you ready?" Stormy said into her communicator.

"Ready as will ever be. I've got weapons and Nightcreeper's flying. We'll try to bring back the _Galio _back in one piece." Nightgirl replied.

"Remember your teleporting powers might not work at this fast speeds. So be extra careful." Spidergirl commanded.

"Will do Captain. Lieutenant Nightgirl out." The cargo bay doors opened and the skyhopper was released. The mini jet as it was also known as streaked across the skies.

"Lets do it sis. Remember this thing has speeds up to Mac 2 and shields up to 3." Nightcreeper told his twin as he piloted behind the jet. "Firing main thrusters here we go." He said zooming past the jet.

"It worked he's following us and leaving them alone. I'll try to knock him out of the sky. Energy weapons fired. Direct hit!" Nightgirl said as the jet started to descend. "Oh no he fired a photon beam at us!"

"I can't dodge it. Brace for impact." Nightcreeper said as the beam hit them. It went straight through their shields. Systems began to fail. Smoke filled the cockpit. "We got no choice. Eject!" He told his twin. Pressing the eject button both were ejected from the cockpit two seconds before the skyhopper blew. Concentrating they teleported into sickbay.

"You guys had to be idiotic to do that. Now hold still." Ms. Magnetism said running her medical scanner over the two of them. "Minor smoke inhalation for both of you. But Nightcreeper you tore a tendon and your ankle's fractured. Hold still for a sec." She said injecting a hypo of regentive to heal the tendon and ran a bone nitter over the break fixing that. "There all better now go get a seat and be careful."

"Good work you two. You bought us the time we needed to get out of there. Too bad about the _Galileo huh?_ Oh well pull up a seat we will be there in one hour." Spidergirl told her friends.

The rest of the flight was conducted in silence. Spidergirl only got up once to go to the weapons locker and got four hand held energy weapons for the four human parents. The President wouldn't need one. Finally they landed two miles outside of the FOH's perimeter. Getting their parkas on they disembarked and with their survival packs begin the long trek back.

"Brr it is so cold out here. I can't believe that the FOH would make their main headquarters here." Firelight said while her teeth chatted.

"I can those idiots figured out no one would come here." Icicle said. He had opted for a parka even though he didn't really need one. Better to be safe than sorry he thought.

"Come on guys we can do this. According to my tricomputer the place where we need to tunnel is just over the next ridge." Shadowkitten said.

"I can't do it. I'm just to tired." Ivy whispered collapsing in the snow. Spidergirl picked her up and whispered into her ear. "You can't give up. Your mommy is counting on you."

They finally made it to the bottom of the next ridge. There was a small crack running through it. "According to my tricomputer there are ice catacombs underneath here. If Landslide opens the crack a bit then Icicle can create an ice drill and we can get underneath the base and into it." Shadowkitten said.

"All while avoiding the weather man Stormy can't you do anything about it?" Cable asked. Stormy shook her head.

"Stand back I don't want to hurt anyone." Landslide commanded. Calling on his powers he widened the crack and the F-Xmen slipped through the ice. Icicle created a giant ice drill and the group proceeds on. Finally they reached their goal and quietly drilled in.

Looking around they were all reminded of Area 51. This place was majorly creepy. Helping one another out they reminded each other of the plan and wished them luck. Then they went off in their respect directions.

"Come on we've got to hurry before the goon squad finds us." Whispered Landslide. He watched his sister turn into a cat to keep pace with him since her legs were shorter. Finally they came to a door marked Command. Switching back to human she nodded.

Grapping his hand she phased them through.

Instantly fifty people were pointing guns at them. Landslide let loose a quake that knocked them all out cold. "I'll tie them up you get there systems down." He whispered. She nodded and proceeded with her job. Ten minuets later all systems were shut down and classified info was stored on her computer. "Lets go."

Meanwhile Spear and Zap had made their way through the blistering Heating systems and finally had made it right above the entrance to the South Wing. There were two guards stationed.

"Great how are we going to get rid of them?" Zap whispered.

"You still have that extra heavy duty cable with you?" Spear whispered. Zap produced from his backpack. "Follow my lead." Kicking the vent he dropped down in front of the guards and shot two long spikes at them pining them to the wall.

They broke free and came charging at him weapons charged when they tripped over the cable Zap had stretched out. Falling flat on their faces Zap tied them up faster then they could see and knocked them out. Throwing them into the wing they manipulated the controls and brought the doors down. Slapping hands they hurried to meet the others.

Firelight flew Cable over the sensors while he took out the security. He nodded downward and landed next to a meeting hall. Looking in they saw members of the FOH laughing and having fun. "I like to fry one of them." Firelight whispered.

"Were not here to do that were here to help our parents. Now melt the lock so they can't get out." Cable told her gently. She did and did the same to all the other ones. Smiling they left knowing their task was complete.

Ivy had found the interrogation chamber and was looking for a way in. Removing a ceiling panel she made her way above the room and watched as her mother now as she remembered her tied to a chair glaring at a man.

"You monster! You won't get away with this. When the Secret Service finds out what you did and the government gets through with you you'll be in jail for life." Karen spat at the man.

"You're the monster lady. Siding with those filthy mutants. Creating laws that protect them and your own daughter is a freak. Your going to pay for your crimes with your life after we get through with your daughter." The Interrogator said.

"You'll never touch my daughter! She's safe and she's not a freak. Her gift can help save millions of plants and end world hunger. What's wrong with you people?" Karen demanded.

"Madame President since you refuse to answer my questions I'm afraid your usefulness has just ended. Bruno get in here."

A tall Black man carrying enough weaponry to arm a third world country entered the room. He stared in disgust at Ivy's mom. "Yeah Boss?"

"I think its time for a friend here to see what we do to traitors don't you? Eliminate her." Boss said

Ivy struck before Bruno could get a shot off. Releasing the creeping vine seeds she used her powers to tighten them around them till they passed out. Running over to her mom she freed her.

"Oh Violet my darling your safe." Karen said hugging her daughter.

"Yeah I am. Come on Mom lets go get your men and meet with the others."

Meanwhile Cherub and Spider girl were making their way down through the East Wing. They had no luck finding their missing mothers. "You don't think Creed's killed them already do you?" Cherub asked after the twentieth empty room.

"No he would want to torture them first. Wait I hear something. This way." Spidergirl said crawling down a side passage. There was a big steel door. And behind it she could make out voices.

"Mom is that you?" Spidergirl called through the door.

"May is that you?" Mary Jane called back

"Yeah its me. Stand back I'm going to blow the door down." Spidergirl said charging her weapon and firing. Five seconds later there was no door and four women came out. Mary Jane Parker, Sylvia Daniels, Diane Maximoff and finally Lisa Warren.

"Mom oh God its great to see you!" Cherub said landing and hugging his mom tightly.

"Its good to see you to Ronnie. I missed you but right now we need to get out of here." Lisa told her son.

"Follow me and here arm yourself. We don't know what will encounter." Spidergirl said as she led them back the way they came.

Meanwhile in the West Wing the final group was about to find their parents. They had passed labs and torture chambers and ran as fast as they could desperate to reach their parents before that fate fell on them.

"Remember try to get everyone out. Ah here we are. Mutant holding cells this is the place." Icicle said.

"Stop your chatter and help me up into the ceiling." Rebel said. Melody helped her up. "You get your parents out while the rest of us get the others then well see about deactivating the collars." Ms. Magnetism said to her.

Rebel made her way through the ceiling until she came to her parent's cell. Removing the ceiling panel she dropped down amongst the two startling them. "Rebel what are you doing here?" asked her dad. She smiled he hadn't changed a lot except now he wore a black body suite with navy blue accents on it. Her mother wore a similar outfit only it was accented with green. "I'm rescuing you. Come on let's get out of here." She said blowing the door. She could have blown from the outside but then someone might have heard.

As they stepped out it looked like everyone had gotten free. "Come on lets go before they find us." Cyclops commanded.

"First let me free you from those nasty collars." Ms. Magnetism said using her power to yank them off. The Xmen rubbed their necks happy to be free of those reject collars.

They made their way to the Central Court. They met up with the rest of them and reunions were happy but short. They just were about to get back to their escape route when three hundred FOH members surrounded them on all sides. Creed glared at them.

"Did you freaks really thing that you could beat me? I think not. I've known the kids were here from the start. I only allowed them to rescue you so they could feel the utter sense of defeat." Creed told them coldly.

The Xmen formed a circle around the kids protecting them. Nothing was going to touch their kids not in a million years. "You won't win Creed. Give it up." Cyclops shouted

"I've already won. Once I have those kids I'll be able to eliminate the threat to human kind and destroy every last one of you. I'll be humanity's greatest hero." Creed said

"We won't let you touch are kids. You can hurt us but not them." Wolverine growled. Next to him Silverfox nodded her head in agreement.

"You won't beat me. I outnumber you, you have no backup, and I'm smarter than you. I want the kids alive but you can kill the kids." Creed ordered as his men moved in for the kill

"This is hopeless there's no way we can beat them all." Iceman said.

"Were trapped. Were going to do die." Lisa whispered.

"Really this was way to easy." Creed laughed. Suddenly a red beam of light hit the ice above him. Rolling out of the way he looked and gasped in surprise.

The teenage Xmen were standing there and they looked mad as hell. Cyclops dropped his hand from his visor. "Wrong it just hard you sicko."

All Hell broke loose as future and past self-teamed up with one another to take them down. Teenage Sylvia led the humans out of the frenzy to relative safety. The kids helped out their parents happy to help. Finally it was down to just a few. Creed and his Agents ready themselves." Give it up your all washed up." Future Cyclops said.

Your all dead you freaks of nature." Creed said reading a weapon to fire.

That's when the Avengers popped into existence. "Mr. Creed your under arrest for crimes to numerous to say." Lightwave said as she took him into custody. The rest of the Avengers took the Agents and returned them to cryogenic sleep.

"Its good to see you all made it. Come with me. Its time we go home. Shield is picking up the kids jet. We can take the X-men jet back. Don't worry clean up crew have already fixed it up." X23 said.

The ride home was uneventful and the kids were happily talking to their parents. The teenagers held back unsure of what to do. After they landed on the lawn of the newly repaired mansion the kids knew exactly what to do.

"Professor over here." Angela called to the Professor. He rolled his chair over to Angela who was standing next to a woman with long red hair and blue eyes who was wearing a yellow orange costume. On her other side was a man with short blond hair and blue eyes in Legions costume. "These are my parents Angelica and David. And this is you in the future." She gestured to her right. The Professor turned and saw himself in a hoverchair. He didn't look that different he only had a few more wrinkles. They had much to discuss.

"Rouge, Remy I like you to meet my parents." Rebel said. The four of them instantly hit it off and went to talk somewhere private.

"Beast I want you to meet my parents Peter and Mary Jane Parker." May told Beast who instantly began conversation with all of them.

All around the Institute past and future selves talked. It was a wonderful feeling. A sense of wonders at all the new discoveries like new costumes and hairstyles. (Storm had cut hers short.)

But all good things come to an end. The kids discovered they had only returned to help save their folks. They couldn't stay. Not until they helped defeat Apocalypse. Once that was complete they could stay.

Sadly they hugged their parent's good-bye and promised to return home soon. "We love you." They called watching sadly as they disappeared back through time now knowing what their true destiny was. It wasn't to prevent the Mutant Wars. It was to stop Apocalypse so they could be born.


	28. Ascension

Ascension

Firelight and Cable had joined the Professor and the rest of the inner circle in one of the holding areas below the mansion. After capturing Mesmero they had begun the process of finding out what he knew that that could help them destroy Apocalypse.

"Have you discovered anything useful? Apocalypse has erected another dome in Egypt! We must find out his plans and soon." Cable said glaring at the mind bender.

"He has revealed nothing Cable. I will have no choice but to go in forcefully and extract the information I need. Now be quiet I have to concentrate." The Professor said. Closing his eyes he touched the temples of Mesmero lightly and dove into his mind.

His eyes snapped open wide. "What did you see Chuck?" Logan asked concerned.

"Those pyramids combined with the Spynx have the power to change everyone on Earth into mutants. But most people would die. One third of the population will die because of this. He must be stopped at once. Storm prep the Blackbird I'm going to Egypt. I have to try once more to talk to Apocalypse." Professor X said wheeling out the room.

"Grandfather you can't go alone. Let me go with you." Firelight pleaded.

"Angela it will to dangerous I can't risk your life. If you died I"

"I don't care if it's dangerous! You could die. Apocalypse has already killed two people and hurt more than a hundred. He must be stopped! I couldn't live with my self if you died and I wasn't there with you." Firelight told him.

Which is how she found herself on the jet and hour later soaring towards the land of ancient Egypt. The Professor had brought with him Cerebro in an attempt to communicate with Apocalypse. Storm watched nervously as she landed the jet a few feet away from the last known sighting of Apocalypse.

"Charles be careful. Angela and I will wait for you in the jet. If things get rough I'll come out to rescue you." Storm said.

"Understood Storm. I know your worried but I have to try. Angela please stay inside the jet. Whatever you do under no circumstances are you to attack Apocalypse. Do I make myself clear?" Professor X asked.

"Crystal. Be careful Grandfather I love you." Firelight said running over to him and hugging him tightly. She watched him leave the relative safety of the jet and roll over to meet the most feared creature on Earth.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Apocalypse asked in a deep voice that somehow only conveyed a fraction of his powers.

"I wish to only speak with you. I am Professor Charles Xavier. I'm asking you to stop this madness now. The entire world is afraid and most people will die by what you're attempting to do. Surely you must see there are better ways to help mutants than commit these evils." Xavier pleaded

"The world must pay for what it did to me. I'm all-powerful. No one will oppose me. To do so would be suicide. The ones who survive my cleansing are those who are fit to be my slaves. What you say has no meaning to me."

"The human and mutant race can't let you do what you are doing anymore. You must be stopped. You have already taken the lives of two people I know and respected. Please don't take anymore." Xavier begged.

"If you are so concerned about the world perhaps you should join it in its final hours!" Apocalypse said waiving his hands. Professor Xavier started to disappear in shower of lights. "Ahh!" he screamed.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Storm shouted. She threw lighting bolt after lighting bolt at him. Summoning up all her powers she sent a dust storm at him. Apocalypse sighed and waved the other hand at her. She too begins to disappear with the Professor. In a few minuets both of them were gone.

"NO! Grandfather! Storm!" Firelight cried from the jet. Punching in autopilot to send it back home. She flew out of the craft and began to furiously attack Apocalypse. "You're a monster! How can you kill so heartlessly?" She asked incasing him in a fire cage.

"That's enough you little gnat." Apocalypse zapped her from the sky. Firelight fell into the sand. Apocalypse approached her ready to finish her off. Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation spread through out her body and the dessert dissolved around her being replaced by the Institute underground computer room.

"Have a nice trip? You can thank Forge over there for saving your life. His transporter zapped you back here right before you could be blasted." Nightgirl said porting over to her to check her out.

"I got the idea from watching Kurt teleport and combining it with what I knew from _Star Trek_. Glad your okay." Forge said

"Why didn't you save the Professor and Storm to?" Firelight asked distraught

"There was only enough power to save one person. We wanted to save the others but we couldn't." Storm explained.

"So now what do we do? Without the Professor were toast." Cherub said

"We can't give up. Somehow we have to stop Apocalypse. We can't let him do as he pleases." Cable said.

"Cable right. The Professor didn't give up and neither will I." Spider girl shouted.

The rest of the X-man and New Recruits gathered in with the cheering. They couldn't give up no matter how helpless it looked. If they could deal with power trips, exposure and Sentinels they could stick it to one egotistic mutant.

For the next hour they analyzed every bit of information they had on Apocalypse. They trained their minds and bodies to do battle. But it wasn't enough. That's when Fury appeared with X23 and Wolverine.

"What's he doing here?" Gambit asked cautiously

"He wants us to watch the monitors. S.H.I.E.L.D. believes it's found a way to beat Mr. Pharaoh." Wolverine said.

"What way would that be?" Beast asked wearily

"Just watch Mr. McCoy." Fury said. On screen was the four strong holds of Apocalypse. Magnify the screens they saw a bunch of Sentinels start attacking.

"Fury have you lost your mind! Starting the Sentinels again!" X23 screeched grabbing him.

"We had no choice. If we didn't do it Apocalypse would have already won. Don't worry once this threat is taken care I'll personally make sure all the Sentinels are dismantled." Fury assured her

"I hope your right. Those things are way scary." Grizzly said squeezing Wolverine hand.

Ivy watched the monitor that showed Mexico intensely. It seemed that the Sentinels were winning the battle. She shivered involuntary. After seeing her Mom for only a short time she wanted to deal with this threat quick and get back at her.

Ms. Magnetism and Zap watched the monitor for China. The dome had vanished and the lasers were impacting. To them it looked like a lot of damage was being caused.

"Mom, do you really thing the Sentinels can beat Apocalypse Shadowkitten asked. Landslide moved to comfort her.

"I don't know Kitten. I like sure hope so." Kitty whispered to her daughter.

"This is way to easy. Something is up." Spear commented

"Don't say that you'll make it worse." Kurt said. Too late the Sentinels were forced back by a strong power surge from the pyramids. "What in the world is going on?" Fury demanded.

"I don't know Mr. Fury. My sensors indicate Apocalypse let loose some kind of energy surge." Beast told him.

"Look!" Forge shouted. Everyone gasped in amazement. Stepping out of the Egyptian pyramid were four figures. Their clothes were torn and they were wearing some strange devices but it was them. Mystique, Magneto, Professor X, and Storm.

"My God their alive!" Kurt shouted

"Mommy!" Stormy wailed.

"How can this be? We saw Apocalypse kill them!" Scott demanded.

"Correction we only saw him make them vanish." Jean said.

"Yeah and looks like their now his slaves." Remy said.

"He's right and look at these charts. Their ten times more powerful than before." Rouge complained.

"They've become the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse!" Cherub wailed.

"Yeah Mystique is Pestilence, Magneto is war. Meanwhile Storm is Famine and the Professor is Death." Nightcreeper explained

"Well what are we waiting for? It doesn't matter that they're alive. We still have to stop them. Bottom line is Apocalypse can't win. Sacrifices have to be made. If were going to win this battle will need help. Hank assigns teams. Kitty go to the Brotherhood and see who will help. Scott call Evan we need him. Jean contact anyone else that can fight. Samantha what can you do?" Wolverine asked his oldest daughter.

"I'll go back with Fury. I see if I can somehow assist the Sentinels." She told him.

"Good idea Rouge goes with her. I have a special assinment for you and Rebel. Wait a minute where is Rebel and Forge?" Wolverine asked.

"She said she was going to get the Calvary don't worry she'll be back. Come on team lets move." SpiderGirl said. Slowly the room empty out as everyone did their job.

Meanwhile in the Danger Room Forge was making some adjustments to Rebels watch. "Hurry Forge I need enough power for five jumps." Rebel said hurriedly.

"I'm going as fast as I can. Don't rush me we don't want any mistakes on this Dimension Jumping. You do realize the time difference will be a big issue with them." Forge said finishing the connecting the Transporter power to her watch.

"I know the risk and the time problem but if I don't get help will never beat Apocalypse. Just stand by. I'm ready what do I have to do?" Rebel asked.

"Open a time/dimension portal and concentrate on your destination. Don't worry about the rest. Here we go starting teleportation device." Forge said. With a flash of light Rebel disappeared in a portal heading towards Tokyo.

In the Cherry Hill Temple the Sailor Scouts were relaxing. Their names were Amy, Mina, Nicky, Serena, Rinne, Ray, Lita, Kali, Kelsey, Amara, Michele, and Trista. Also known as Mercury, Venus, Earth, Moon, Mini Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Solar, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Also with the girls was Darien Nicky's older brother and Tuxedo Mask was them along with Luna, Artimis, Comet, Asteroid, and Diana the guardian cats.

The girls were all in the school outfits and everyone was eating cheesecake. They were all laughing because they had just saved children all around the world from Baudiyonto.

"I can't believe that witch wanted to swallow the world with a black hole." Amy said

"Believe it Amy. Just be glad to save the day all the time." Lita said.

"Yeah but you girls would have been lost without me and the rest of the outer scouts." Amara said.

"Girls calm down already." Darien said.

Suddenly a wind blew through out the temple and a scream could be heard. Running outside they looked up into the sky just in time to see Rebel land on the ground. "Man why can't I ever land on something soft?" Rebel complained

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ray called out. She didn't sense any evil coming from these girls.

"My name is Rebel and have come to this dimension of Earth in search of aid. I need your help Sailor Scouts. I know who you are. If you let me sit down I will explain everything." Rebel said.

Confused but sensing she was telling the truth she sat down and told them her tale. When she was done they looked at her if she had grown a second head. "You want us to go to your Earth and fight some impossible to defeat monster?" Mina asked

"Please you are known as champions of Justice. My friends need help. If Apocalypse wins in my world he could come to this one and take over. I know you're worried about the time difference but you only be in my world for three weeks while five minutes pass here. Please tell me you will help." Rebel pleaded

"We can't deny her. We swore to protect Earth. It doesn't matter which one it is." Trista said shaking her long green hair.

"I agree we have to help." Luna told the scouts. Nodding their heads the scouts stood up. "You can count us in." Serena said.

"Thank you. To enter my realm step through this portal. It will take you to Egypt were you will face my teacher Professor Charles Xavier. Please don't kill him if you can avoid it. Tell my friends Rebel sent you and you'll get the help you need. I must go now I have others to gather." Rebel said disappearing through another portal as the scouts left in the first one.

In Section Thirteen the final Oni mask was being put in the vault. The J team looked at the talismans in their hands. They had really helped this time.

"I sincerely hope that all the magical adventures are done with." Jackie said.

"Jackie you can't be serious! After all that's happen don't you love adventure?" Jade asked her uncle. Before he could respond Rebel landed between the group.

Toruh picked her up and Uncle screamed "Demon Girl!" Because of her eyes which were green on black.

"Who is she?" El Toru asked. The Mexican wrestler started to remove one of her gloves to see if she had hurt herself when she screamed. "NO!"

Rebel jumped to the ground. Standing next to Viper she said "Hello. You're a former thief like myself. I admit I like your style."

"Thanks but who are you?" Viper asked.

"My name is Rebel. I'm a mutant from another dimension of Earth. I have come to your Earth to seek you aid in fighting the greatest evil that threatens my people. His name is Apocalypse. If you don't help me all will be lose please help." Rebel said.

"There are no such things as mutants. Ahh!" Jackie said. Rebel took out a card lit it up and threw it at him. "I can also absorb you if I wanted to. China is immediate danger in my world. I know you can control the talismans. If you help me my world as well as yours will be safe."

"Demon Girl speaks the truth. Blowfish doesn't lie. A stronger evil has a risen and must be dealt with. Jackie! Toruh! Come!" Uncle said.

"Wait for us. If you're going to stop a super evil bady you'll need me and El Toru." Viper said.

"You must also bring Jade. She will be a big help. Trust me and my friends and things will work out. I'm sending you to China. Tell my friends I sent you and they'll help you." Rebel said. That was two teams down and two to go.

The Teen Titans looked out the window gazing at the setting sun. They had only just returned from laying flowers at the frozen stone statue of Terra. They had all lost a good friend.

"What happens next? I mean how do we go on?" Beast Boy asked heartbroken.

"I don't know but we have to do something." Cyborg commented

Before anymore could be said Rebel appeared next to Robin. Removing a glove she partially absorbed him. Then she took each Titan out one by one.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Raven demanded.

"Your help Teen Titans. I need your help. Sorry I attack you but I didn't think you listen to me." Rebel said helping them up. While Starfire watched her she explained to them her problem.

"Your problem is serious. But the person you want us to fight has power over metal. How can we help?" Robin asked

"This solution demagnetizes anything. If you put it on Cyborg here and your metal weapons Magneto can be stopped. Please I wouldn't have come if I didn't believe you would help me." Rebel said.

"I'm game. Come on guys this is just what we need. Besides it sounds like one of your visions Robin." Beast Boy said.

"Yes we must help our new friend." Starfire said.

Nodding his head he shook Rebel's gloved hand and said, "Count us in. The city will be safe for five minuets. Besides maybe will learn something out of all this." Robin told her

"Boo-yah lets go kick some mutant butt!" Cyborg said as they disappeared.

The last place she went was Wayne manor. Hawkgirl was about to leave when she was blown back into the manor. The League stood up and braced them for a fight. They weren't expecting a ten year old with a Bo staff to be a problem.

"So this is the meeting house of Earth mightiest hero's. Nice but I preferred the Watchtower." Rebel said.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Demanded Superman.

"You wouldn't attack a little girl would you?" Rebel taunted.

"Superman don't touch her. No one touch her." J'ohnn shouted.

"Why not J'ohnn?" Wonder Women asked approaching the girl.

"Her skin absorbs the powers and life-force of whatever she comes into contact with." He explained.

"Look I'm not here to be lectured. I'm here to get help so why don't you all sit back down or I'll charge another card and blow the place up." Rebel said. The League took their seats and listened to what she told them. When she was finished they debated for a short time.

"All of us will help you. Except Hawkgirl because she reassigned." Superman started.

"No Superman. I have to help this one last time. I have a chance to save another Earth from destruction. After I've helped I'll leave but not before."

"Alright you can count us in. What do we need to know about our enemy?" Batman said

Clicking a button on her watch she showed them the Sphinx and Apocalypse. "The person you'll be attacking is my adoptive Grandmother. Her name is Mystique and she's a shape shifter. Watch out for her since her powers have been increased. I'll join you there shortly after I handle something else. Try to free her and stop Apocalypse. Ready? Here we go!" In a flash of light they were gone.

The jets deposited the four teams. Each was ready. It would be a fight to the death. Apocalypse would not win.


	29. Egypt

Egypt

As the X-men stepped off the plane they gazed over to the pyramid that Professor X was guarding. It was starting to glow and the Professor looked ready to kill.

"Remember everyone. The Professor is ten times more powerful. No matter what happens we have to stop that pyramid from launching even if it means destroying the Professor." Jean said bravely.

"I hope it doesn't come down to that." Multiples whispered.

"It might Jamie and if it does the Prof is expendable." Magma told her friend.

"Enough with the chit chat. Let's do it already." Boom Boom said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Advancing towards the Professor they were ready as the battle began.

Colossus and Boom Boom started off the attack. She created a huge bomb and handed it off to him, which he threw. It explodes right in his face but it didn't faze him. He merely lashed out with his whip.

Magma sent a stream of lava at him but he incased himself in a force field protecting himself. "Man doesn't anything stop this guy?" Magma wondered

Multiple ran around assisting wherever he could. His clones launched attack after attack but it did no good. The Professor just blasted at him. Jean with Cerbro amplifying her powers went head to head. "F-Xmen attack that pyramid. We can't have it launching!" Jean thought telepathically.

Firelight, Spidergirl, Cable, and Spear raced towards the pyramid. They were determined to destroy the pyramid. Maybe if this worked they would free the Professor.

"Just keep him busy guys. We need all the time we can get!" Firelight shouted. She was wearing mini Cerebro hoping it would help her out.

Firelight flew to the top of the pyramid and let out a stream of fire. She was attempting to burn down the pyramid but it wasn't working. "Any luck guys?" she thought to her friends.

"No luck Firelight! I've tried to blast the base down but the pyramid. Some sort of energy field protects it. We can't penetrate it!" Cable thought back to her.

Spidergirl let loose some webbing and web slinged up the side of the pyramid. "Maybe I can break the field. I hope my spider strength is strong enough. Hiyah." Spidergirl hit the pyramid with all her might. The field deflected the blow and sent her flying. Colossus caught her. "Thanks."

Spear locked and loaded. "Ready aim fire!" he shouted. Hundreds of flame spikes soared through the air and hit the pyramid. For a moment he believed he made a dent but he didn't.

"Man what does it take to destroy this thing?" Spear wondered outloud.

"I don't know but watch out!" Magma shouted. She sent up a wall of magma to stop the whip of the Professor. The F-Xmen jumped clear of the pyramid.

Firelight flew off to assist Jean. Together the two of them tried to free the Prof. "Grandfather listen to me. Your being controlled by Apocalypse you have to resist. Can't you see where your friends and family?" Firelight shouted.

"Professor please stop this. We only want to help!" Jean yelled from behind her mental shield.

The Professor looked at them with absolute loathing in his face. He didn't have a clue to who they were only that they threatened his master's plan. He let loose his powers which sent every flying into a sand dune twenty feet away.

"What do we do now? There is no way we can beat him without some serious help." Spear said.

"But what help? The Professor knows how to counter every known mutants power!" Cable shouted.

"Well whatever were going to do we better do it fast cause here he comes." Firelight shouted.

"Hold fast. Be ready for anything." SpiderGirl said she got ready for an attack.

Everyone braced themselves for the attack. But it never came. Right before he could slash them with his energy whip a loud voice called out "Hold it!"

The Professor turned and everyone looked past him. There standing on a sand dune were twelve girls, one guy, and five cats. All the girls looked the about the same age and all of them were ready to fight.

"We know of your intent Apocalypse. We will not allow it to permit. So buddy be ready to take us on. Ready scouts?" the blond haired girl with the meatball hairstyle asked. The others nodded in agreement.

The girl brought out a brooch and stood next to a pink haired little girl. "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" They both shouted. The other girls held out bright colored sticks and shouted the name of the planets while the man held out a rose.

Everyone gasped in amazement as the girls transformed into brightly colored sailor outfits. The boy's clothes changed into a handsome tuxedo with a top hat, goggles, and a long red lined cape. (A guys I want to say if you want descriptions of the Sailor Scouts I think you could see pictures online cause I don't have time to give detailed descriptions. Only three descriptions will be made avaivble.)

"You are a horrible man. How dare you use a man who dreams of peace in such an evil scheme? I stand for love and I stand for truth and justice too. On behave of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. Because I am Sailor Moon Champion of Justice." Sailor Moon said.

"I'm Sailor Mini Moon and I will also help." The pink haired girl said.

"Don't forget us. The Sailor Scouts. I am Sailor Mercury." Mercury said.

"You're looking at a whole lot of girl power." Venus shouted

"Earth is not going to be taking over by you. My brother Tuxedo Mask over there and I will stop you because were Earth's guardians." Earth said. She had had long brown hair and brown eyes and was dressed in yellow.

"The fire's are burning bright." Mars commented

"You've never faced anything like us." Jupiter said.

"You have never faced a team like ours." Saturn said. She had blond hair blue eyes. Her color was purple (Saturn is me guys.)

"We believe that the power of love will never betray us," Solar told them. She was the only scout with glasses and wore all the colors of the rainbow. Her eyes were two different colors. One blue and the other green. They went well with her blond hair.

"With the speed of the wind we will annihilate you." Uranus said.

"By the power of the sea I will banish you." Neptune threatened

"Time will be your maker." Pluto said.

"As the scouts loyal protector I agree. You can't beat us Apocalypse. We've faced worth." Tuxedo Mask told the Professor.

"You are going down. Good always triumphs over evil." Luna told him. Artimus, Comet, Asteroid, and Diana agreed.

"Okay I wasn't the only one who heard those cats talk." Boom Boom whispered.

"Your surrounded and our power is stronger than yours. So in the name of the solar system we will punish you." Sailor Moon said.

Everyone looked at them strangely. Were these girls for real? All of sudden the Professor began to laugh crazily. Then he did the one thing they thought he couldn't do under Apocalypse control. He _talked with Apocalypse voice!_

"So if it isn't the famous Sailor Scouts. I heard about you while I was imprisoned. Princess of the respected planets fighting for love and justice. Why are you here this isn't your fight." Apocalypse asked.

"We fight in any battle that evil is in. We can't allow you to succeed here and then take over all reality. You're going down here and now and hard." Sailor Moon shouted

"Well your sadly mistaken girls. There's nothing you can do to stop my Horsemen of Death or me. Take this girls." Apocalypse shouted as he ordered the Professor to attack the girls.

The girls jumped out of the way and landed next to the X-men. "Hi there. You're the X-men right? Sorry we don't have time for formal introductions but all you need to know is that Rebel sent us and were here to help." Mini Moon said.

"I don't believe this. Rebel sent twelve girls in mini skirts, a guy in a tuxedo and five talking cats as our backup? What was she thinking? Your not going to be much help to us." Magma complained.

"Hey Magma don't say that. Never look a gift horse in the mouth. If Rebel thinks these girls can help then lets trust them." Multiple said.

"Besides if all we've heard about the Sailor Scouts is true then were in good hands." Spear commented.

"Thanks guys that means a lot." Mars said.

"It won't mean much if he destroys us! Here he comes!" Uranus shouted.

"He can't attack what he can't see. Time to get some fog. **MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!**" Sailor Mercury shouted. Suddenly the entire area was covered in a thick watery fog.

"That won't last for long. So Sailor Moon what is the plan?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"I hope you people don't mind me butting in." Sailor Moon began.

"No it's perfectly all right. In fact take you sweet time!" Boom Boom said sarcastically.

"Tabitha shut the hell up okay? Look Moon Girl if you have a plan was all ears." Magma said paying close attention.

"We divide and conquer. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto I need you to assist the F-Men in attacking the pyramid. Use your crystal treasures. Mercury use your VR visor and mini data computer to find a weakness. The rest of will use our powers to weaken him. Tuxedo Mask you and the cats form a defensive perimeter. One way or the other we have to stop him. Now lets do it." Sailor Moon shouted.

The Professor used his powers to clear away the fog. He began to search intentionally for them. But they had fled. Turning his back he headed towards the pyramid when he heard something.

"**Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"**

**"Mars Flame Shooter!"**

Bracing himself quickly but not quick enough the storm of icy water and flaming arrow hit him hard. Before he could recover Boom Boom, Multiples, and Colossus working intanged threw a massive explosive at him.

"Mercury any damage?" Jean called out telepathically.

"None Jean. He seems to be protected by an invisible force field. Some how we have to break through!" Mercury thought back scared.

Meanwhile the F-Xmen were combing their efforts on one side of the pyramid. Uranus raced up the pyramid slashing at it with her saber. She made only a small dent. "Time to break this thing. ** Uranus Saber Thunder! Uranus World Shaking!" **shouted the tomboy scout. The pyramid shuttered from her power but didn't blow up.

"My turn cousin. Lets see how this relic likes my mirror. **Neptune Sumerian Reflection! Neptune Deep Submerge!"** Neptune shouted letting loose the sea on the pyramid but to no avail.

"My turn I guess. Well as the keeper of time lets see what I can do. **Pluto Crystal Chime! Pluto Deadly Screams!"** The Scout Of Time shouted whirling her Guarder Rod round and round. The pyramid glowed brightly from all the attacks then repels the Scouts and F-Xmen into a nearby sandune. "Man what does it take to destroy that thing? A black hole maybe?" Cable asked getting up.

Back to the main battle Magma had been knocked unconscious and the X-men were guarding her. Jean had taken to the sky and engages the Professor in battle again but he kept hurling her to the ground.

"Man you are evil Apocalypse. You never treat a lady like that. Come on Venus lets get him!" Jupiter said. She jumped into the sky and let loose her attack, "**Jupiter Oak Evolution!"** Landing behind him she jumped out of his attack path just as Venus began hers. "**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"**

"It did no good girls. He's to well protected. You're going to have to try something else!" Luna shouted. Artimus added "Don't give up you can weaken him if you try!"

"Maybe he won't recover so fast if he's paralyzed. Earth uses your flower petals." Sailor Moon ordered.

"Right. Hey over jerk face. Yeah me come on eliminate me." Earth shouted. The Professor descended getting closer and closer. When he was five feet away she flung petals all over him. He tried to move, but was unable to.

"Ready for a big helping of Mother Nature Apocalypse. Professor Xavier if your in there I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do. Solar! Saturn! Trap him." Earth yelled.

Saturn and Solar came running. Saturn clicked her earrings and said. **"**Saturn Magic Earrings change into some chains!" Instantly he was bound in heavy metal chains. From Solar's button on her bow a crystal ball appeared and from Saturn's a large amethyst. "Solar crystal ball destiny bubble." Solar said incasing him in a bubble.

"My amethyst says his soul is still in there so lets do this." Saturn said.

"**Saturn Unicorns Charge!"** Saturn shouted as unicorns made out of wind came charging.

**"Solar Destiny Foretold!" **Solar shouted as all the symbols of the planets rushed force

**"Earth Nectar Sweeten!" **Earth yelled as nectar spread everywhere.

All three attacks hit the Professor hard. He screamed in pain. He glared at the girls with hatred. He busted free from his prison and sent an energy whip at them. Saturn and Solar jumped out of the way but Earth stumbled. Right before she could be annihilated Tuxedo Mask jumped in the way and held back the whip with his cane. "Colussus get my sister out of here now! That's an order."

Colossus did as he was told. He grabbed her and got her out of the way. "Ms. Gray we have to help him." He told Jean.

"Right Magma and Boom Boom lets go." Jean said. Three kittens halted her. Asteroid, Comet, and Diana. "Stop! Prince Darien can take care of himself." Comet said. She glanced over her shoulder.

"My twin speaks the truth. Let Tuxedo Mask handle this right Diana?" Asteroid asked his little sister who nodded in agreement.

Tuxedo Mask was holding off the energy whip. Concentrating hard he flung a dozen roses in his face. The Professor recoiled screaming.

"I don't get it? How could roses do that?" Spidergirl asked confused.

"My Prince Darien's roses spread love and postivity everywhere. No evil can stand them. There forced back." Diana explained.

"Watch out Tuxedo Mask he's coming!" Sailor Moon cried out. She ran and pushed her prince away and glared at him. "How dare you attack my guy?!" she yelled indignity

Holding out their hands Mini Moon's Crystal Bell appeared and Sailor Moon's Rainbow Energy Moon Wand appeared out of subspace. "No one attacks Tuxedo Mask and gets away with it. Taste the power of the Moon."  
  
"**Crystal Twinkle Bell!"** Mini Moon cried out. Little hearts flew from her bell attacking the Professor.

"**Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" **Sailor Moon shouted. All Sailor Moons power hit him in the chest and sent him flying. He landed in a sand dune twenty feet away.

"Did it work? Did you stop him?" Multiple asked unsure. They got their answer pretty fast as they barely avoided being run over by angry Horsemen.

"Mercury please tells me you've got something." Sailor Moon begged from their hiding place.

"You seriously weakened him Sailor Moon. But Apocalypse hold over him is still strong. We have to save _both _his mind and body which is turning out to be difficult." Mercury explained.

"Do you think we should use Planet Power?" Neptune asked ragged.

"No Planet Power would kill him. However, just let me run these figures got it! I know how we can stop him and take out the pyramid!" Mercury shouted

"How? How can it be done?" Jean asked

"If we use Silver Crystal power we can save him." Mercury began.

"Won't work. Last time we used Silver Crystal power we had the Mini Scouts. We don't have enough power to power up the crystal." Solar said.

"Could we help? We have powers. Our strength could flow into the crystal and help you out." Cable said to her.

"Yes but we still need to be able to reach his mind. Sailor Moons Silver Crystal only will heal his body." Mercury explained.

"What if Jean and Firelight helped her? They're both telepaths. They could send the crystal's energy into his mind." Spear suggested.

"That would so totally work! We just need a few minutes to set up." Saturn said.

"Yes, but who will be the distraction?" Uranus asked.

"We will. You girls and the X-men go set up. We'll use our mind melds to hold him off." Luna said bravely.

"Luna you can't risk yourselves." Pluto argued.

"There's no other way. We have to do it. Artimus! Kids lets go!" Luna commanded as the five cats raced off. Their crescent moon marks glowing.

"Alright everybody form a circle and face outward. Jean you and Firelight join me in the center. Everybody hold hands. Whatever you do don't break the connection. When I say three repeat with after us Silver Crystal Power got it?" Sailor Moon asked. She had removed the Silver Crystal from her brooch and now was forming a triangle with Jean and Firelight.

The circle was complete. Tuxedo Mask was on one side of Mini Moon and Spear was on the other. Everyone took a deep breath. This was there last chance. Apocalypse was going down. The cat's beams weren't holding any longer. They were flung away.

"What do you pathetic people thing you're doing. Is this your final defense? A puny crystal and circle. I shall crush you for I am the almighty Apocalypse and this is my servant the Horseman of Death!" Apocalypse shouted through the Professor.

"Apocalypse listen up and listen good. I said this once before. Professor Charles Xavier is a man dedicated to life not death! So in the name of the Moon I'm going to punish you! Ready guys? One Two Three." Sailor Moon ordered.

**"Silver Crystal Power!"** the entire group chanted. They all started glowing white and the three in the center rose in the air. From the group came a great big shining white light.

"No it can't be. The Light Of Love and Friendship! I'll stop this." Apocalypse said sending out his own power. The two hit one another and the battle began.

The Xmen could feel the power crackling around them. They were afraid, but they didn't let it show. Instead they focused all their strengths into keeping the crystal strong.

"You will never win! Why don't you give up and surrender? I'll make your death quick and painless." The Professor said.

"Ignore him don't lose focus. It's working we just need a little more strength to become stronger." Sailor Moon thought to the group as the crystal pulsed in her hands.

"How do we become stronger?" Firelight thought back. She felt the impacted they were having. They were almost there they couldn't give up.

"Think of the Earth that grants us life. The fascinating world it provides in on land, in the sea, and in the air. Are lives are as important as the next one." Sailor Moon said.

"The Professor is important to. He is our mentor and family. We must never give up on him." Jean said.

"We won't ever give up. We can't let Apocalypse succeed and let the Earth perish I won't let it!" Firelight said determined. Suddenly Jean and her where in his head ready to heal him.

"No what's going on? How can I be losing aaahhhhhh!" The Professor screamed as the energy of the Silver Crystal surrounded him and healed his body and mind. He fell to the ground freed of Apocalypse control. Right before he hit the ground the cats used their beams to gently lower him to the sands.

The Crystal's Power wasn't finished. A beam hit the pyramid destroying it. Another one went into space.

X23 was in S.H.I.E.L.D.s air fortress. She was controlling the remaining Sentinels. It was strange to be in charge of a machine that was designed to kill her. Suddenly her monitor on Egypt went out.

"Fury look at this." X23 called out to the Colonel. Fury looked at the screen in amazement. A white beam of energy had wiped out a fourth of the space pyramids and was spreading over the world protecting it from Apocalypse influence.

"I don't what just happened but looks like we got Egypt back under control and the Professor safe. Continue monitoring the rest of the area's we need to be looking at." Fury ordered. She nodded.

Back on the ground the circle had been broken and every felt a little weak but that was to be expected. After checking everyone over Firelight, Jean, and Sailor Moon ran over to the Professor.

"I hope your all right sir." Luna said.

"I'm fine miss. It's night to meet a talking cat." He said weakly before he was barreled over by his granddaughter.

"I'm so glad your okay. I love you so much." Angela cried burying her face into his chest.

"I love you to Angela." The Professor whispered.

"I'm glad your okay Professor. We have to get you back to the plane and check you out. Come on." Jean said helping him up.

"It's nice to meet you Professor Xavier. I'm glad we were able to help." Sailor Moon told him.

"Thank you for saving me. I promise will get you back to your world as soon as possible." Xavier said.

"Don't make promise just yet. Apocalypse has strongholds in three places around the world. We can only hope that Rebel has sent help to them." Luna said looking at the sky hopefully.


	30. China

China

Things were not going so good for the team in China. Storm as the Horseman of Famine was making it impossible to attack the pyramid or help her. She was sending sandstorms after them and throwing lightning at anything that moved.

"Mommy stop this now! Don't you recognize me Mom? Its Olivia your daughter!" Stormy cried out to her mom as she flew into the air. Dodging lighting she became invisible and made her way to her mother. Touching Storm she tried to pull the devices off her but only succeed in getting knocked from the sky.

"Stormy! Are you okay?" Icicle asked as he raced over to her.

"I'm fine. But my mom isn't. Come on we have to help Landslide and Zap destroy that pyramid. Hopefully Beast's team can save her because so help me I've buried one parent I'm not doing it to the other." Stormy told him.

At that moment Iceman and Berserker had tag teamed Storm. Combining their powers they tried get her out of the sky. As long as she was in the sky she was the most dangerous.

Using her power Storm created a hale storm that drove the boys back. The next line of attack came from Cannonball who tried to fly into her but missed her by miles. Spyke and Beast were also not getting anywhere. Storm was just too powerful.

Meanwhile with the pyramid four children used their powers to try to stop it. Zap ran around and around looking for a weakness. "I can't find a weakness. But it is starting to glow. We have to do something." He called down to his friends.

"Maybe its time to shake things up. I'm going to try to sink this thing. Stand back. Heyah!" Landslide yelled inside his communicator.

A tremendous earthquake, at least a 7.8 on the Richter scale, spread across the area. Everyone stumbled as the ground shook and Storm watched this event in mild interest. The earthquake hit the pyramid full force. The thing shook like crazy. But nothing happened.

"Crank it up a notch Landslide! Don't give up." Beast yelled to the young boy.

Landslide gritted his teeth and poured every ounce of strength into his powers. He was growing tired and was beginning to weaken but he couldn't give up. Not just yet.

The shaking increased. Rocks fell and the earth opened up wide. Trees fell down with loud crashes. If any animals were left in the area they hightailed it out of there as soon the quake began to grow. According to S.H.I.E.L.D.s satalights and sensors it hit 10.5 the largest earthquake ever. (Hey anyone see that movie 10.5? It was totally awesome!)

Landslide passed out. He no longer had any energy to use his powers or stay awake. Right before he passed out he looked at the pyramid. It was still standing. He hadn't been able to stop it.

"Landslide! No oh my God. Well I guess it's my turn. Cannonball! Iceman! Keep that Weather Witch away from me. I thing we pissed her off." Icicle communicated to them. He broke into a run towards the pyramid with Storm hot on his trail.

Storm was creating a humongous thunderstorm. She was intent on killing the boy. Right before she could attack Iceman incased her in ice and Cannonball hit her sending her flying. Berserker added to the mayhem.

That was all the time Icicle needed. Unleashing his emotions he let loose a mini ice age on the pyramid. Within five minutes the entire pyramid was covered in snow and wrapped up in a warm blanket of ice. "Their that should take of _that problem!_" Icicle thought. Suddenly he heard a crackling sound. He watched in disbelief as the glowing light pulsated from the pyramid freeing itself from its icy prison.

"This is insane! That should have worked. My turn. Get ready to face the full fury of a Goddess!" Stormy yelled over the wind. She summoned her own storm and attack the pyramid with all she had while diverting some of her attention to stopping her mother. Storm returned the favor by sending a bolt of lighting at her.

"Stormy look out!" Spyke shouted. He sent a flame tip spike at the bolt stopping it from hitting her while Beast scooped her up and brought her to safety.

"We have to keep fighting! We can't let Apocalypse win." Iceman yelled from their little makeshift shelter. The group was regrouped trying to figure some way to beat Storm who was at that very moment tearing at their shelter.

"I don't thing we _can_ beat her. She's just to strong." Cannonball commented

"Don't say things like that. Were there's a will there's a way remember?" Spyke said exhausted

"Were running out of options. As well as time. We might have to kill Storm to save the world." Zap said.

"You can't be serious! She's my mother! If she dies _I _die!" Stormy said. She looked ready to kill him.

"Then what do you suggest child? Because were running options and time. Unless you can pull a miracle out of your cape were all dead and that jerk Apocalypse wins." Beast said.

Right then Storm shattered the last of the ice shelter. They were exposed and were powerless to stop their demise. They closed their eyes and waited for oblivion. But it never came.

"Dum Dee Dum! Its Super Moose to the rescuer!" Super Moose cheered. The group watched as a stuffed moose doll that was obviously _alive_ headbutt Storm in her midsection sending her flying. "Antler action!"

"Way to go Super Moose! You're the moose." A girls voice called out. Turning they saw a small group of people that consisted of one archeologist, an old man, a sumo, a feisty 11 year old, an ex super thief and a masked wrestler. They were holding what looked like a bunch of rocks.

The group ran to meet them. The little girl made quick introductions. "Hi I'm Jade Chan. Were the J-team. This is my Uncle Jackie, Uncle, Torho, Viper, and El Toru. Your friend Rebel sent us to help you kick some butt." Jade said.

"Exactly how can you help?" Beast asked hurriedly. He saw Storm was coming to.

"We have these. Theses are magical talismans. Not to mention we each have our own special skills. Please we only wish to help." Jackie told them.

"If you can help then help. Alright teams lets do it." Spyke said.

Storm came flying full force. Her eyes were full of rage. She wanted to kill them. Suddenly a white light blinded her. All of a sudden there were two Storms courtesy of the tiger talisman, which Jade gave her. "At least now the playing fields even." Yin Storm said.

"Uncle we need a chi spell to stop the Yang side." Jackie said urgently.

"Hold your horses! Lets try something else first. After all the Rat talisman (motion to the motionless.) and Tiger (Spiritual Balance) have worked. Lets try the Sheep. (Astral projection.) Uncle proceeded to use the talisman. He fell to the ground lifeless.

"Is he okay? He's not dead is he?" Landslide asked. He had woken up a few minuets okay.

"He's in astral mode. He's trying to enter Yang Storms mind and free her." Torhu explained to the boy. A few seconds later they got their answer as Uncle awakened

"What's wrong old man? Your plan didn't work?" Viper asked

"This Apocalypse is the ultimate form of dark chi. Uncle couldn't penetrate his mental field. I will have to device chi spell to rescue her. Until then you will have to run interference."

"Understood senore Uncle. J-team and Xmen lets go save the world." El Toru said.

"Jade stay here. I don't want you to get hurt." Jackie told his niece

"Jackie! This is the most important fight ever! You have to let me help. Why else would I be summoned here?" Jade retort. Grabbing the Rabbit (Speed) and Dog (Immortality) she zoomed over to help.

"She'll be fine Jackie. Now hand me some firepower. I'll take the Snake (Invisibility) and Dragon (Combustion)" Viper told him.

"Si Jade is strong Jackie. I need these." El Toru said. He had grabbed the Ox (Strength) and Rooster (Levitation).

Jackie threw Toruh the Monkey (Shape shifting) and the Horse (Healing) while he kept the Pig (Heat Beams) for himself.

Yang Storm rose up in the air and like the Professor spoke with Apocalypse voice. "Pathetic humans. You may have separated my Horseman, but I promise you that you won't win this battle. My pyramid will launch. I will destroy you." Apocalypse warned them.

"Someone has an awful big ego. Lets give it to him." Landslide said. With new found hope he let loose a tremor that sent a bolder flying at Yang Storm.

"Keep it up! We can weaken her." Spyke said launching a round of spikes at his aunt. She retailed but her power missed him and struck the pyramid making it quiver.

"She can destroy the pyramid because she's empowered by Apocalypse! Draw her attention towards it!" Zap said

Yin Storm flew into the sky and began to battle her Yang. The two were equally matched but Yang forced Yin to the ground were Icicle and Stormy protected her.

"You can't defeat the servant of Apocalypse! It is useless!" Yang Storm raved. That's when she was attacked by Super Moose again and hit by a Dragon blast from Viper. "Hey lady you talk way to much!"

Yang Storm sent a whirlwind at her but Viper just turned invisible and slipped away. El Toru took advantage of the confusion and using the Rooster talisman levitated into the sky and used the Ox power to send Yang Storm crashing to the ground.

Toruh the Sumo grabbed Yang Storm and held her while Beast and Cannonball tried to remove the controls on her. She struggled all the way forcing them off her. Before she could get back in the air Iceman made a giant solid ice dome around them trapping them. "You're not going anywhere. That dome is a thick a six inch solid steel." Iceman told her.

Whirling around to take her fruitions out on someone she spotted Uncle who was in still trying preparing a chi spell. She went after him. Halfway she was knocked off course by a speeding bullet. Or so she thought.

"Leave Uncle alone. Tch were trying to help you don't you see that?" Jade asked annoyed. She stood over the sprawled form of Storm as if daring her to attack. Storm's hand darted out and grabbed Jade's throat. She began to suffocate the girl.

"Jade! Hold on I'm coming." Jackie shouted as he raced over with the rest of team knowing he never get there in time to stop her. Even the Immortality talisman had its limits.

"Leave.... Me.... Alone..." Jade gasped. She felt a slight burning on her right ankle. Suddenly a dozen Shadow Kahn appeared. They grabbed Yank Storm and forced her to drop the girl. "Word of advice. Don't mess with the girl whose Queen of the Shadow Kahn!"

"Wow that's some powerful magic." Stormy whispered to Yin Storm.

"I hope it's enough. My darker side is still running and I think Apocalypse just got annoyed." Yin Storm whispered to her daughter.

Indeed Apocalypse was annoyed. In fact he was majorly peeved. He sent a dark wave of his power through Yang Storm knocking everyone except Jackie, Uncle, and Toruh over. Enough was enough for them.

Pointing the talisman at her Toruh shouted, "Cat!" and instantly Yang storm was changed into a brown tabby cat. Approaching her cautiously knowing she could still be dangerous in this form he reached down to pick her up. Kitty Storm attacked him with such a fury the Horse talisman barely had a chance to work. He barely got out "Change her back." Before he fell down defeated.

Turning she spoke to Jackie. "I know who you are and what you have accomplished in your world Mr. Chan. Let me say I am not impressed. You have accomplished much but what does it really amount to. While you have stopped demons, Dark Chi Wizards, and Oni's I have conquered entire empires. I am a few short steps from ruling the world. Then _all_ of reality will be mine! How can one archeologist who plays secret agent hope to stop me?" Apocalypse asked amused.

"By never giving up. This isn't my Earth but I won't walk away and let you hurt innocent people. You are going down hard." Jackie said firing Heat beams at Yang Storm who responded with hale.

Both powers hit one another head on and sent the two opponents flying. Jackie got up and brushed off the sand. Gazing at Yang Storm he saw not an enemy like Shendu or Tarakuda that need to be banished but a women who needed help and her daughter. With determination in eyes he called out "Hey Mr. All Powerful? You want to prove to me you're the best. That nothing in the entire world can stop you? Well then come and get me!" he took of towards the pyramid at super speed after Jade tossed him the Rabbit talisman.

"You are going to regret that challenge Mr. Chan. In a bet I _never_ lose!" Yang Storm thundered going after him.

"Jackie! I've got to help him." Jade yelled. She started to run after him when Uncle halted her. "No Uncle needs you and everyone else help to finish preparing Chi Spell. Don't worry about Jackie he is young and smart."

Jackie raced up and down and round and round the pyramid. Yang Storm pursued him hurling one element after another. Jackie just avoids them. Reversing direction he gave her a swift karate kick. He continued his assault only stopping long enough to shake his hand. "Ohh!" Turning around he found himself surrounded by fog. He was totally unprepared for Storm's attack.

He fell all the way to the base of the pyramid. Shaking his head he tried to avoid being tossed around by mini tornados. "Bad day, Bad day. Bad day." He screamed as raced around the pyramid before he collapsed in exhaustion.

"Ready to give up Mr. Chan? I have you right were I want you. Your not going to escape so prepare to die!" Apocalypse shouted. Yang Storm raised her hands above her head as dark energy gathered. She threw at him and he had no chance of escape.

Two seconds before the ball would have hit Yang Storm heard something. "Super Moose to the rescue!" Super Moose swooped in and saved Jackie at the last minuet. Storm's attack destroyed the pyramid instead of Jackie!

"No! This can't be!" Yang Storm yelled. Suddenly she heard some sort of chanting. Whirling around she gasped at what she saw. The Xmen and J-team each had in either one hand a petrified lizard or blowfish. Uncle had both and the entire group was glowing green with Chi energy. "Yumo Gunie Fine Zo! Yumo Guine Fine Zo!" the spell hit Yang Storm fast and hard.

"No! I can't lose another Horseman! Not another base. No!" Apocalypse shouted to himself as he felt his control on Storm disappear completely.

In S.H.I.E.L.D.s headquarters X23 and Fury were cheering as another pyramid was destroyed. Another section of pyramids in space was gone. Now there was only fifty percent left!

Yang Storm had land in the sand softly. Yin Storm walked over to her. "Look I know we haven't gotten along lately but lets let bygones be bygones. Okay?" Yin Storm said holding her hand out to Yang Storm who took it. The minute the two touched the Tiger Talisman joined them back together. "I'm me again!" Storm shouted. She felt like celebrating.

"Aunty O! I'm so glad your okay." Spyke said hugging his aunt. Stormy ran over crying to her mom. Storm picked her up and held her tight. "Its okay. Everything is okay." Storm whispered.

"Is it? I hate to burst the bubble on this happy moment but Apocalypse still has control in two places. This battle isn't over not by a long shot." Viper said. Everyone turned to where Mexico would be knowing the next battle would be there.


	31. Mexico

Mexico

The situation in Mexico had reached critical. The X-men were running out of options and the FXmen didn't know if they could make a difference. But no one was about to give up.

"Come on team. We can beat him! Sunspot! Angel! I want you to fly towards him and try to knock him out of the sky. Scarlet Witch try to cancel his powers. Havoc come with me." Shadowkat ordered.

The team did as they were told. Scarlet Witch desperately tried to bring her father down but she had no luck. Angel and Sunspot had a Sentinel thrown at them for all their troubles. Even when Shadowkat and Havoc phased through to the top of a tree to have a better aim at him Magneto just attacked with more force.

"Come on guys. We have to try and help!" ShadowKitten said. Changing into a cat she darted through the jungle closer to the pyramid to destroy it. Changing back she prepared to phase through it.

"ShadowKitten watch out!" Ms. Magnetism shouted. Magneto had hurled the head of one the Sentinels at her. Using her own power over metal she changed its trajectory so it slammed into the side of the pyramid. No effect.

"Just have to be a little more creative. Lets see if a whole Sentinel works better." Ms. Magnetism shouted. Concentrating hard she yanked the Sentinel from Magneto's control and chucked it at the pyramid.

"Its not working Mel. Try to help the others with your Grandfather. Ivy and I will see what we can do with this ancient hunk of junk." Cherub told her over the communicator.

Cherub flew high into the sky. Higher than the battle so he wouldn't be attacked. Dive-bombing the pyramid he let loose round after round of feather darts. Flying all around the pyramid he tried to find a weak point. There were none. Just as he was about to come in for another run a bright light shot from the pyramid and hit him sending him spiraling out of control.

"Cherub! No! Okay Ivy time to step up to the plate." Ivy growled. Closing her eyes she focused hard. The rainforest heard her call. The trees began expanding their roots trying to chock the evil away. Vines lashed out as all kinds of ferns and flowers tried their hand to rid this sacred spot of darkness.

Magneto noticed what Ivy was doing and went after her. Angel tried to stop him. He managed to get a hold on his cape. "Your not going anywhere." Pulling hard tried to keep him in one place. Sunspot attacked with full fury right then.

Creating a magnetic bubble he trapped Angel and Sunspot and proceeded on his way towards Ivy who was clueless of the danger.

"Stop father! Leave the girl alone." Scarlet Witch said. Summoning all her strength she attacked her father. Her daughter Ms. Magnetism joined her. Mother and daughter tried with all their might to stop him.

"Can't let him win. Come on try harder. If I ever complained about my power before I'm sorry I need help now!" Ms. Magnetism wailed at the top of her lungs.

"Helps on the way. Alright Havoc let loose." Cherub said. He was carrying Havoc who fired a plasma blast (or whatever comes from his hands.) on Magneto.

Meanwhile ShadowKat and ShadowKitten were racing towards the abandoned Sentinels. They had to stop Magneto from using the weapons on those things. "Mom we have to short circuit all the weapons. Start phasing." ShadowKitten called out to her mom hurriedly.

"Right Like be careful Kitten." ShadowKat called back to her as she plunged one hand into the weapons system. Quickly the two of them dismantled all the weapons. Now Magneto couldn't use them on them. Speaking of Magneto.

He had wised up. Using the Earth magnetic field he sent out an electromagnetic pulse that tossed everyone to the ground. Everyone was bleeding and nursing old wounds when Magneto brought the two-ton torso of the one Sentinel over his daughter and granddaughter.

"No father don't please. Stop!" Scarlet Witch begged. Her pleas fell on deaf ears. Clutching her daughter they watched the end plunge towards them knowing they were going to die.

Ms. Magnetism opened her eyes expecting to be in Heaven. Instead she found she was still very much alive. "What? Uncle Pietro?" she gasped.

Quicksilver put his niece and sister down. "Are you two okay?" he asked genuine concerned.

"Pietro what are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Scarlet Witch asked

"Well we decided we were being selfish sitting around while the worlds in trouble. So we borrowed a jet. Got lost and finally arrived here." Toad said to his girlfriend hopping into view.

"Yeah time to kick some butt." Blob added.

"Thanks. Really thanks." Scarlet Witch said hugging her twin.

Avalanche glanced around and spotted ShadowKat and ShadowKitten lying unconscious. Racing over to them he cried "Kitty! Kitten! Are you two okay?"

"Were fine Dad. Right now we have bigger problems. Look like Round two is about to begin." ShadowKitten said to him pointing to the sky.

Magneto was extremely steamed. Using his powers he picked up the plane the Brotherhood had arrived in and flung it at the group. Blob took the impact his mutation saving them. Toad jumped into the sky and fired some slime in Magneto's face.

"Score one for Toad. Oh no wow." Toad said jumping out of the way.

While Quicksilver created a tornado to try and drag his Dad to the ground Avalanche used his power to sink the pyramid. He got about an inch before he was attacked.

"Watch out buddy. Were up to our neck in trouble." Havoc said to Avalanche as he covered his back. Smiling at him he nodded his thanks.

"We can't keep this up. He is just getting stronger." Ivy wailed. Her vines weren't holding Magneto. Sunspot was losing strength and Cherub and Angel were losing the aerial battle.

"We need more help. We can't do this by ourselves." Ms. Magnetism said. Her own magnetic powers were weakening. This battle would all be over if they didn't get some help like now.

"This is it were finished. Everyone brace yourself!" Ivy shouted.

Magneto created a gigantic magnetic ball in his hands. He turned to face the group ready to destroy them. He had a sick sort of grin on his face.

Suddenly they heard some sort of whirring followed by a blast. A mini sonic boom hit Magneto head on sending him flying. His destructive force dissipated. The group turned in the direction of which the attack and stared.

Just coming into the clearing were five teenagers. Two girls and three boys made up this group. All of them looked basically human except a girl with orange skin.

"1,2, 3, 4, 5. That's how many you have to face Apocalypse. Were the Teen Titans. We have been sent by Rebel to assist her friends in stopping you and freeing Magneto. You won't be able to beat us. Titans introduce yourselves." A boy wearing colorful costume with an R on it said.

"Beast Boy the name turning into animals is my game." The green one said.

"Cyborg. I'm a high tech fighting teen. You have a date with my seismic blaster." A African American kid who had metal parts all over him announced

"Raven. Your going to wish you never met me." A girl in a blue hood said.

"Starfire. I'm a Tameranian. I don't like evil doers." The alien girl explained

"I'm Robin their leader. I may be human but I got my own special power. Any words Mr.?" Robin asked

Magneto open his voice and Apocalypse cried out in frustration "Where are all of you coming from? First the Sailor Scouts in Egypt then the J-team in China now you Titans here in Mexico? What's next? Why can't you leave me alone and let me conquered this world in peace?"

"Because were superhero's. Its up to us to protect the world from you and all other forms of evil. Titans Go!" Robin shouted.

Throwing an energy disk it hit Magneto hard.

The Xmen and Brotherhood greeted their back up. "Thanks for coming. We need all the help we can get to stop the pyramid and Magneto." Scarlet Witch said.

"Will do what we can. One way or another Apocalypse will be stopped. All right team lets go!" Robin said.

Magneto tried to use his powers on Cyborg but found he couldn't. That lotion Rebel gave him made everything demagnetized for twelve hours.

"Time for you to take a time out. Boo-Yah!" Cyborg fired his seismic blaster.

Beast Boy changed into a T-rex and began to attack. Grabbing Magneto by the cape he shook him. Whirling around he chunked him in the air where Beast Boy then a pteradon grabbed him flew him around.

"Nice try green one. But your powers are pathetic compared to my Horseman of Wars. Observe closely." Magneto told him. Snapping his fingers he made and orbiting satellite come crashing down on him. Beast Boy had to drop him in order to avoid being hit. More sat alights rained and one hit him sending him in human form plummeting to the Earth.

"BB! No someone do something!" Cyborg shouted. He was busy destroying the satalights.

Angel flapped his wings and caught the little green guy before he hit the ground. "Thanks you save my life." Beast Boy told him. "No big deal I'm impressed by your powers." Angel commented

"Is that the best you can do? Have you no other defenses?" mocked Apocalypse. He laughed heartily.

"No it isn't. You hurt my friend. Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted. Her powers sent a wave of dark energy at Magneto who compensated with his own power. Raven flew into the air levitating five feet from him. "I don't normally give into rage but this time I'll make an exception!" Raven shouted

Suddenly Raven had four glowing red eyes. She grew in size and tentacles came out from her cloak. She clutched Magneto and pulled him towards her. "What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" Raven asked evilly.

"No I'm afraid not. But I can't afford distractions right now. Good day!" With a flick of his wrist he sent Raven tumbling. She crashed into a pile of plants Ivy had laid out.

"This is getting really tiresome. You are all going to ahh!" Magneto screamed as a starbolt hit him from behind.

"You are a very bad man. I don't understand why you would turn a father against his own children. So I think you should pay." Starfire fired from both her hands and eyes. Flying closer she intensified her attack.

"Enough of this! I am going to put and end to this!" Apocalypse shouted focusing Magneto's power he balled up the jet the Brotherhood had taken and sent it hurling into her.

"Starfire!" everyone cried out. She hit the Earth with a thud and at least 35 tons on her.

Quicksilver and Blob raced over to see if there was anything they could to but halted as the plane was lifted twenty feet off the ground with Starfire holding as if weighed nothing.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am _way_ stronger then I look. Hiyah!" Starfire flung the plane back and added with Ms. Magnetism help sorely knocked the wind out of Magneto.

Robin launched his attack with all the FXmen help. Karate kicks and smoke bombs flew. His Bo staff struck hard and fast while the others tried their own powers. All of this was affecting him but it wasn't freeing him. Time for a new strategy.

The group reconciled under some trees. "If were going to stop Apocalypse once and for all we need to use all avaible resources. My darker half has a plan that might work but he would need to separate from me." Robin began.

"No Robin not again. He caused so much trouble last time." Raven said

"He'll probably help Apocalypse not us." Beast Boy complained

"Yo what are you guys talking about?" Toad asked

"I think will find out in a minute. Listen I know all about dark sides. My temper is mine. If your dark side has a plan lets hear it." Scarlet Witch said.

"Okay here it is all the Titans except for me will attack the pyramid. Helping them will be Scarlet Witch, Havoc, Sunspot, and ShadowKitten. Use all the power you can in a simultaneously blast and keep it up. The Brotherhood and Ms. Magnetism will keep Magneto from using his power on any of the metal here. ShadowKat, Angel, Ivy, Cherub, Dark Robin, and I will hit Magneto with our powers all at once. If Dark Robins plan works Apocalypse will voluntarily let Magneto go. Ready? Titans Go! Oh and Xmen too." Robin yelled after finishing explaining.

Apocalypse watched through Magneto's eyes in horror as his pyramid was attacked. "Time for this confertation to end."

Starfire blasted the left side of the pyramid while Raven attacked the right. Cyborg went after the back while Beast Boy tried to demolish the front. ShadowKitten phased Havoc to the top so while Scarlet Witch and Sunspot were intent on getting rid of the bottom.

Magneto tried to use the metal from the plane and the Sentinels but found he couldn't feel them. Astonished he looked down and saw Ms. Magnetism creating a negative field around the metal. Toad had used his slime to fasten the stuff to the ground. Avalanche had buried his deep while Blob sat on his. Quicksilver ran around his till it disintegrated.

"What's the matter? Did we destroy your toys? Well lets see if the mighty Horseman Of War can beat us on his own." Robin yelled up at him.

"You will pay for this boy!" Apocalypse shouted sending a pulse at him. ShadowKat phased him through the ground and over Angel and Cherub. "Ready everyone? Now Ivy." He commanded

"Right time for the revenge of Mother Nature." Ivy commanded the plants, which shot into the air and held on tightly to Magneto. "I don't know how long I can hold him. Go now." Ivy told him.

Robin nodded. Closing his eyes he focused his mind like Raven had taught him. Suddenly there were two Robins. One looked the same the other was dressed in a metallic body suit.

"You know what you have to do?" Light Robin asked

"Of course I do. Hope Apocalypse likes his surprise." Dark Robin grinned.

Cherub took Dark Robin as Angle grabbed Robin. They flew into the air. Magneto tried to attack him but Ivy squeezed tighter. Robin launched his aerial attack trying to keep Magneto busy.

Then from behind Dark Robin attack. Infecting Magneto with nanoscopic probes he pressed the button and Magneto began to glow orange. He screamed in agony.

Releasing him from her clutches Magneto fell to the ground and withered in pain. Dark Robin approached him. "Those probes will continue to attack your servant till he's dead. Once he's dead they will spread to you. Release Magneto from your control and you will live awhile longer. Don't and perish."

Apocalypse was in so much pain. He couldn't think clearly. How could such small devices hurt him? Knowing he had no choice he released Magneto just as the pyramid team destroyed their target. Another section went out in space. Only twenty-five percent remained.

Magneto began to breath easier as the attack stopped. Dark Robin removed the probes using a small device. Then clutching Robin's hand the two became one again.

Wanda and Pietro pulled the remaining controls off their father. Melody ran over and gave him a big hug. "Welcome back." Wanda said.

"Its good to be back. Thank you for freeing me. All of you I owe you a debt I may never repay. But we mustn't celebrate yet Apocalypse has one more strong hold left. Let us hope their successful there as they were here." Magneto said quietly.


	32. Sphinx

Sphinx

Wolverine, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Daytripper, and Gambit were the first to enter the ancient monument. Grizzly, Nightgirl, and Nightcreeper followed them closely.

"I'm scared. I don't want to fight Grandma and how are we ever going to beat Apocalypse? I mean his name means the end of the world." Nightgirl whispered frightened.

"Don't be scared Mandy. Look your father and I are right here. Nothing is going to happen to you I promise. Were just going to kick Apocalypse over sized butt and save your grandma." Daytripper told her daughter. Amanda was wearing a blue halter, black jeans, knee high red boots. She also had a black trench coat and Wanda type gloves. She wore hoop earrings and had braided her hair.

"Be careful guys. According to Beast Mystique's powers have been increased by tenfold. So keep your eyes peeled for anything." Wolverine warned as they began to look around.

"I don't see anything strange Mon Amie except for this puddle of water." Gambit said quietly. Suddenly the water morphed and began to suffocate him.

"Gambit! Hold on!" Nightcrawler yelled. He teleported over to him and teleported the two of them out of the water creatures clutches.

"Thanks elf. I owe you one."

"Don't thank me yet look!"

The water changed shape until Mystique stood before them. She was in good health considering the fact she should have been dead.

"We have to stop her. She is guarding the entrance to Apocalypse. If we take her out we take him out. Lets do it!" Grizzly roared. She charged at her.

"Grizzly stop! Come back here this instant!" Wolverine commanded but his daughter paid no attention. Grizzly sliced straight through Mystique causing a bright gash to appear.

"I got her! Huh?" Grizzly stepped back in amazement as the wound super healed itself. Glaring Mystique changed her shape until she looked like Grizzly.

"Uh oh. How are we supposed to tell them apart?" Nightcreeper asked as the two girls started clashing. Claws hit claws. Super senses gave way to every advantage.

"We just have to trust ourselves. Wolverine can you tell the difference?" Daytripper asked

"No they're moving to much. I can't identify where the scent is coming from." Wolverine said

"Then will have to double team them. Gambit give me a distraction! Nightcrawler be ready to port." Daytripper told them.

Gambit charged five cards and threw them as hard as he could. The explosion was instantaneous. The two Grizzlies were flung apart. "Let the object of obsession become but a dream. As I cause the scene to become unseen!" Daytripper chanted.

Instantly one Grizzly reverted back to Mystique. Nightcrawler ported over and collected the real Grizzly while Nightgirl and Nightcreeper ported over to Mystique and tried to hold her down.

"She's struggling to much I can't hold on to her." Nightgirl yelled

"Hold tight we can't let her escape!" Nightcreeper screamed as Mystique pushed them off her. She changed shape again only this time into a humongous eagle.

"You're not going anywhere." Cyclops said. He blasted her square in the chest. Mystique kept coming so he kept upping the power.

Splitting into a swarm of bats she attacked them each individually. The F-Xmen started screaming their heads off. They hated bats. Everyone ran around the room like chickens with their heads cut off trying to avoid the bats.

"It's no good Wolverine. You blast one and more just come to take its place." Cyclops shouted from the corner. He shot out a narrow beam and nailed six bats.

"Keep trying. We have to get through her to take out Apocalypse." Wolverine growled. He slashed again & again to stop the bats from biting him.

"How do suggest we stop her anyhow? Apocalypse has made her way stronger than the last time you faced her?" Daytripper wailed. Using her magic she hexed away a couple of bats.

"I have to agree with the lady. The bitch here has new powers we can't combat with." Gambit yelled over the racket the bats were causing.

Grizzly, Nightgirl, Nightcreeper, and Nightcrawler were at the door trying to bust it down. The Night team couldn't port in with out knowing were they were going and Grizzly's adtimadium claws weren't making a dent in the stone door.

"I think we have a problem here Dad. The door is to thick for me to get through." Grizzly said with concern edged in her voice.

"What are we going to do now?" Nightcrawler asked hopelessly.

The gang hung their heads in sorrow. What could they do? Mystique couldn't be smelled, she was changing to inanimate objects, and finally she could split herself into more than one shape. Add the fact she could change into any mutant and have their powers and they were in over their heads. What they needed was a miracle.

"Kurt! Kids! Watch out!" Daytripper screamed.

Looking up they saw the entire swarm head for them. The teeth were gnashing and they were screeching at the top of their lungs. If that swarm hit them there was no way to survive.

Closing their eyes and holding their arms out to protect their faces they waited for the end to come. But it never did. Suddenly they heard a slight whirring noise and then the sound of metal hitting stone. The swarm stopped in its tracks and along with the group gazed at the door. Stuck deep in the stone was a metallic black batarang.

"I hope you realize that your using my trademark." A deep voice said from the shadows. Everyone turned and stared. Stepping out of the shadow was a tall man dress like a bat. Everyone was a little creeped out.

He was joined by six other people all different shapes and wearing all kinds of costumes. They glared at Mystique who had returned to her form. She looked angry.

"What is going on? Are the Gods of the world conspiring against me? I will not lose here in my own fortress. You will all die and I will take over this planet! Even if it takes another five thousands years!" Apocalypse raged.

Another batarang zinged through the air cutting a deep gash into Mystiques arm. "Game over Apocalypse. This ends now." Batman said. He launched a grappling hook and soared through the air kicking her square in the chest.

Before she could even recover Wonder Women used her Golden Lasso on her. Pulling it tight she whispered "Hera give me strength." She whirled her around sending her flying into the door causing it to crack slightly.

"Wow she is amazing." Cyclops whispered to Nightcrawler.

Mystique stood up. Launching a fury of martial arts attack she pressed her advantage over Wonder Women. Although Wonder Women was an Amazon Warrior Mystique was being powered by some supernatural being.

Cyclops shot a beam at her and Daytripper sent a wave of magic her way. She merely dodged these attacks and kept fighting Wonder Women. She was intent on killing her.

Suddenly she found herself in a round globe. She hit it again and again but it wouldn't collapse. "Cool your jets lady. You're not going anywhere. Nothing can get out." G.L. informed her.

"Are you so sure Emerald Warrior? I think energy could get out." Apocalypse informed him as he changed into green energy and escaping the bubble.

"Now that's new." Grizzly said to her friends. Nodding her heads the trio ran over to help the fallen hero. Mystique launched herself at the Green Lantern. He created a wall shield to protect himself.

"Your pathetic powers will not prevent me from taking over the world. You and the rest of your pathetic league best pack it up and leave." Mystique told Green Lantern as she broke down his shield.

"This is the end of you." Mystique proclaimed.

Grizzly stuck her claws in the way right before John could be gutted. Yelling over her shoulders "Get the Green Lantern out of here now!" she ordered to the twins who did just that.

"Dad I need help. She's a lot a stronger then she looks." Grizzly grunted. Wolverine ran over and began to help her but she still was a lot stronger then she looked. "You don't know the extent of my power!" Apocalypse said. It was getting so hard to tell who was talking.

Cyclops fired a blast but she just ignored it. She pressed her advantage till she drove the two mutants to the ground. Morphing into a grizzly bear. She drew up to her seven-foot frame and raised her paw.

Superman came flying through the air and took her down. He wrestled around with bear making her angry. He lifted her off the ground and through the air at the door. The impact made a larger crack in it.

The bear roared and charged but with super speed he rammed her. Super breath stops her in her tracks and he used heat vision to keep her at bay.

"Johnn try to help her. I don't know how much longer I can contain her." Superman called

The Martian Manhunter phased through the ground and reappeared behind Mystique. Placing his hands on the bear's head he focused. He forced her to revert back to herself.

Mystique continued to resist. She thrashed around but Johnn wouldn't let go. He entered her mind trying to free her. He sensed her fighting. He went deeper. Suddenly he heard and saw Mystique.

"Please help me. I don't know who you are, but I need your help. I can't fight his control." Mystique pleaded.

"Were here to help. Try to regain control." Martian Manhunter told her gently.

"I'll try but he's so strong. Watch out!" She screamed

Suddenly he was thrusted out of her mind by a powerful force. Apocalypse sent the Man of Steel and Johnn flying. The two heroes landed in a heap. Cyclops kneeled down next to them. "Are you okay?" He asked and they nodded.

"We can't give up. Mystique needs our help. Some how we have to free her. So lets do it all ready." Gambit said tossing a round of cards at her.

Daytripper sent out a wave of magic and trapped her. Tightining her grip she grunted in pain. "If some one would like to try and remove her controls I be very much obligated!" She grunted.

"Sure thing lady. How hard could it be?" the Flash asked flipped. Zooming over to her he began to pull at her controls. But he ran into a little snag.

"Hey I can't pull these off. There stuck tight." He yelled as he kept running circles trying to get them to come off. Mystique stuck out her foot and tripped him up.

"You are such a loser. I can't believe I thought you would be a problem. I destroyed hundreds of insignifict fools like you centuries ago. Taking care of you should be no different." Apocalypse said as he forced Mystique to change into Superman.

"I shall take great pleasure in destroying you with your own friends power. Say good night." Apocalypse said eyes heating up.

Suddenly an electrified mace hit him from behind. Turning around Mystique barely managed to deflect the blows. Each hit more horrible then the last.

Hawkgirl yelled her battle cry. This is what her people lived for. The thrill of battle and the taste of victory. "You have caused enough problems. Your remind me why I turned against what I thought were my _people!_ My friends are my people. You are finished." Hawkgirl informed her quarry. With one last cry she dealt the final blow to Mystique sending her flying into the door making it crumble partway.

Suddenly clapping could be heard. Everyone turned and stared at the entrance. Standing there was Rouge and Rebel. Rebel stopped clapping.

"Glad to see you guys. Sorry were late we had to pick up a new power. Lets finish this fight here and now." Rebel said.

Rouge launched her self at Mystique who was trying to get up. Removing a glove she started to absorb her. As she went limb in her hands Batman who was the closes pulled the controllers off her with great effort.

A massive power surge knocked everyone off their feet and sending them all over the place. The door way finally opened all the way. Rebel and Rouge picked themselves up and walked in to the room using Leeches power to turn off all the power.

"You think you can use us? Force us to do your bidding your wrongdoing? Then you are sadly mistaken. This ends now. You are going away forever and all time." Rouge informed the sleeping mutant.

Rebel began to mess with the controls to the Eye of Ra. She was going to make sure that Apocalypse never came back. "Almost finish Mom. Are you ready to send this creep for a wild ride?" Rebel called over to her Mom.

"Just about Rebel. Just have to finish closing this eye and will be ready to go. Hey what the let go!" Rouge screamed at the top of her lungs.

Rebel turned from the controls and gasped. Apocalypse had grabbed Rouge by her arm and wasn't letting go. Worse was that Rebel had unconcuessly turned the power back on. In less then five minutes Rouge would be joining Apocalypse on a one-way trip through time!

"Let her go you jerk!" Rebel yelled charging a card and throwing it at him. But it didn't leave a scratch. "If I am going on a trip through time and space I'm taking one of you annoying little X-men with me." Apocalypse growled.

"I could use some help in here!" Rebel yelled over her shoulder. Suddenly a large chunk of the door exploded in Apocalypse face forcing him let go of Rouge. "**NO ONE TOUCHES MY CHERE!" **Gambit angrily informed Apocalypse.

Superman came flying in the room and punched Apocalypse in the chest knocking the wind out of him. He continued the assault until the ancient mutant was out cold. "Stay down you monster." At super speed he closed the remaining sections of the eyes and used heat vision to glue to the eye shut. "Now Wolverine!" He ordered.

Wolverine used his claws and sliced cleanly through the wiring to the eye. The entire machine started glowing an unnatural white and blue. Suddenly a large energy burst forced everyone to close their eyes. When they looked again the eye was gone and it took Apocalypse with it. "Its over. Its finally over." He whispered.

In S.H.I.E.L.D. shouts of joy could be heard all over the place. The entire complex was ecstatic with joy that Apocalypse had been defeated and better yet with no casualties. "We did it Fury. We really did it. Its finally over." X23 squealed jumping up and giving Fury a big hug and kiss.

"Yeah the battle is over. But the war has just begun for mutants." Fury whispered.

Back down at the Sphinx the group was preparing to leave. Kurt was congratulating his sister on a job well done when Mystique appeared. She tried to explain but they didn't want to hear it. Kurt left for the plane but Rouge held back for a moment. She wanted to yell some more at her "mother"

"I know this isn't my business but I have some advice for you." Wonder Women told Rouge.

"What would that be?" Rouge snapped at her.

"She may not be the best mother, but you never know when you might lose her. There are a lot of things that need to be said that might not get said if you ignore her." Wonder Women told her cautiously.

Rouge closed her eyes and remembered how she felt when she thought she killed her. Sighing she realized she was right. Turning she faced her mom. "Mystique do you need a lift back to Bayville?" Mystique nodded her head and they left.

It was the next day. Everyone who had a hand in taking out Apocalypse was standing on the lawn. "I want to thank everyone here today for all the help they provided during the tragedy we faced. Working together with old friends as well as new allies we saved the world from an evil visionary. When I was connected to Apocalypse mind I saw possible futures. Futures that are most likely to happen. I saw hatred and racism towards our kind emerge and die. Old enemies joining us as we evolve and people are all changing. I don't know what the future holds but I know that if we stand together united there's nothing that can stop the X-men. Now for all of you that came from other dimensions to help us we will try to get you home as soon as possible." The Professor told them all.

Everyone nodded their heads and everyone headed to the mansion. It was a Sunday, which meant three weeks would go by very quickly here.


	33. First Week

First Week.

The first week with the X-men guest had begun. While Forge worked to repair the Dimension Transporter to send the team's home they made themselves comfortable in the downstairs rooms.

The Sailor Scout team was driving the boys up the wall with all their girl talk. Darien had taken to hiding in the library to get away from Serena. The cats had been interested in all the computers. Diana had taken a special interest in Magneto who was staying at the Institute until he recovered completely. You could find those two having a conversation outside on the steps.

One of the first things Serena had done to show her gratitude for the hospilitalty was to use the healing powers of her crystal on Magneto and Mystique ridding the two of all negative thoughts.

The J-team was another story. Uncle went around talking about how the mansion wasn't properly protected by chi spells and there were no mung bean sandwiches. He finally calmed down after he took a look at the antiques in the place. Toruh helped out with the chores while Viper and El Toru talked with the adult X-men. Jackie was teaching martial arts to anyone interested and Jade could be found playing with the F-Xmen.

The Titans were different. They continued to treat each day as if they were still in Jump City. They were out on the Institute obstacle courses with Wolverine trying to improve their skills.

Lastly the Justice League were the first to venture into Bayville. They wanted to explore the city and find out how things worked in this world. Hawkgirl used an image inducer to look normal while Johnn just morphed human. And that was only day one. The rest of the week would prove most interesting.

It was Monday morning. Starfire was the first to wake up. She exited her room she was sharing with Raven. Taking the elevator up to the main floor. She floated into the kitchen where Jean was eating breakfast with Nathan.

"Good morning Starfire. Did you sleep well?" Jean inquired. This young Tamerainen intrigued her. She was so innocent and naive.

"I'm fine Jean. This place is so wonderful. I never could believe that so many different people could interact and live together. Reminds me a bit of home. Tell me do you have any mustard?" Starfire asked

"Mustard? Why do you want that?" Jean asked surprised

"Because its her breakfast Mom. On her planet it's a delicacies like wine is to us. We have French and American. Help yourself." Nathan told her.

Starfire nodded and got her breakfast. She hoped she wouldn't have to wait long for the others to wake up. She didn't have to wait long. The rest of the X-men and F-Xmen walked in. Some of them stared but most just sat down and began to eat.

"Nice to see you are so comfortable Ms. Starfire. I hope your friends will be up soon." Storm said kindly.

"Maybe someone should go wake them. While we go to school they could I don't know try a Danger Room session. How about it Professor?" May asked

"I think that would be a fine idea. In fact all the teams should try at least one session. Ah I sense the others have awakened and will be up here any moment. I have the fridge stocked with all there favorites." Xavier told them.

The Sailor Scouts were first up to the kitchen. They had to literally drag Serena up the stairs. Luna brought up the rear with the rest of her family. "Serena really we our guest here. You should act nice." Luna grumbled.

"Its alright Luna. I bought some cat food yesterday for you guys. I hope you like it." Angela told the cats as she placed the food down.

"Hey is that breakfast I smell? I love pancakes. Out of my way." Jade said barreling past the group to get to the food.

"Jade! Mine your manners. I'm sorry for my niece's behavior. She usually is better behaved." Jackie informed the group.

"Its fine Mister Chan. Why don't you and your family eat your breakfast in the dinning room. It would better fit your friend here." Xavier pleasantly told him. He loved all these new people. It was fascinating to learn about their worlds.

After the J-team left with their breakfast the rest of the Titans joined the group. Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing over whether breakfast would be tofu or meat when Logan informed they had both so they should shut up. Raven just made some herbal tea and left the room. Robin grabbed some cereal and yelled he was heading to the roof. Starfire decided to join him since it was their morning ritual these days.

"Your actually letting them eat on the roof?" Lancer inquired

"The Professor doesn't believe in harboring their normal routine. He wants everything to be normal as possible." Beast told the boy.

With a rush of wind the Flash zipped through the kitchen in five seconds carrying the entire Leagues breakfast. They would be eating downstairs.

"Well it's off to school for us. Tell us how you favor with all the new comers. Come on team lets go. Hey Amara I heard you as fast as the wind. The rest of us speed demons are having a race after school to see who really is the fastest. Care to join us?" Zeus asked Uranus.

The tomboy thought about it for a moment. Nodding her head in agreement she turned back to her breakfast. She had a lot to do that day.

After breakfast Storm gave everyone the grand tour of the mansion. Everyone was amazed at the size and technology that was in this place. At one point they reached the lounge were the piano was located. Amara sat down and began to play. Everyone was stunned at how good she was.

"That was beautiful miss. I've never heard such wonderful music." Superman told her.

"Yeah have you ever thought of pursuing a carrier in it?" Viper asked

Smiling Amara replied, "It is my dream to be a concert pianist but I have many other dreams. Perhaps you'll find out more later."

"You know we really should find a way to get to know each other better. Were all still strangers." Cyborg said.

"Yes I think I can arrange for something that will help us out on that problem. Excuse me. Storm, Wolverine why don't you take them down to the Danger Room so we can get started with their training? Beast could you go help Forge out. I have some minor business to take care of. I'll join you shortly." Xavier said before wheeling away.

A few minuets later they reached the Danger Room. "The Professor wants to keep you people in shape. This is were we train. Why don't you guys have a run at it and see what you think of it." Logan told the crowd.

"We won't get killed will we?" Mina asked nervously.

"Don't worry child. We will monitor you from up here in the control room. Will shut the room down if it gets to intense. So who would like to try first?" Storm asked.

"We'll go first. We girls have to show we can pull our own weight." Lita said.

"Artemis can you help them set up a program for us?" Trista asked the white cat.

"Of course. Alright girls and Darien you better get down there." Artemis suggested. The Scouts left and everyone one else went to the control booth to watch. Luna and Artemis showed impress of skills at the computer. Their kids sat in the laps of various of people.

"Alright girls the program is of the Dream Searchers. Be ready for anything. Just do your best." Luna shouted through the PA.

"Beginning in 5,4,3,2,1 and go!" Storm said.

The danger room instantly changed to Mayfair Park. The girls looked around and narrowly dodged a globe. Getting up they turned and saw the Amazon Quartet.

"How dare you girls try to hurt people with beautiful dreams. I won't allow it. In the name of the Moon I will punish you." Sailor Moon preached before a Remlus attacked.

"Come on we can beat these girls we've done it before. **Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" **

**" Jupiter Oak Evolution!" **

**"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"**

**"Mars Flame Sniper!"**

**"Earth Nectar Sweeten!"**

**"Solar Destiny Foreshadow!"**

**"Saturn Unicorns Charge!"**

**"Uranus World Shaking!"**

**"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
**

**"Pluto Deadly Screams!"**

Each power hit its mark and the Remlus was down. Up in the control booth Luna was upping the danger. She was trying to make it challenging.

"Sailors watch out! Yehaa!" Tuxedo Mask sent a dozen roses flying at Zerconia who had just appeared. Brandishing his cane he attack the robot head on.

"We have to shut this program down fast. It's getting out of hand!" Mercury called out as she dodged Bsu Bsu and Para Para.

"Yeah but how?" Jupiter yelled back as she kicked Fala Fala in the stomach only to have Jin Jin attack her from behind.

"We have to do something! My powers are weakening" Mini Moon said as she whirled her Crystal Bell all around.

"Wait a moment. This room is like one big video game right?" Sailor Moon asked

"Essentially yes your correct Sailor Moon." Pluto said whirling her Guarder Rod at a Remulus beating in to a pulp.

"Well in a video game all you have to do is find the off switch to turn it off. Mercury scan for a power source. I'll handle the rest." Sailor Moon said.

"Right guys cover me." Mercury said whipping out her computer and turning on her VR Visor.

"Will do Mercury. **Earth Flowers Blossom!"** Earth shouted as she took out more monsters.

"Hurry up Mercury were running out of time." Saturn yelled

"Got it! Sailor Moon aim at the moon! The power source is there!"

"Right. Here it goes. **Moon Goarges Meditation!"** Sailor Moon shouted. Her powers hit the moon and suddenly the entire program shut down. The scouts breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good job girls. You did an awesome job to Tuxedo Mask. You had the fastest time ever. Come up here while we reset the control room." Storm said.

When the girls entered they were in their uniforms again. The J-team had gone down to the Danger Room for their session. Logan turned at looked at the girls. "For a bunch of teenagers running around in mini skirts you did all right. Flower Boy I've never seen anyone with your skill before."

"Thanks it's a talent. Lets watch how the others do."

The J-team took their places. Storm was trying to program the computer to issue a session based on their experience but it was hard having only their account and no visual. Finally they were ready.

The room instantly changed to downtown San Francisco. Everyone in the control watched as demon sorceress appeared.

"Wow those things are freaky." Beast Boy commented

"I can't believe they fight creatures from Hades." Wonder Women said in amazement.

"What I can't believe is that old guy is waving a dead lizard around and its actually hurting those monsters." Michele said

Suddenly the scene changed again. This time a bunch of Dark Chi Warriors and Daw Long Wa appeared.

"Man does that guy need a make over." Mina commented

"What are those guys? They look so weird." Beast Boy said.

"I don't know what they are but they don't look all that bright." Logan commented. He watched in amazement as Viper and El Toru bashed one so they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jade just summoned more of her Shadow Kahn to take care of them. Storm turned off the program.

"I know you teens want too go next but I want to see how adults handle. Justice League show us your stuff." Logan said.

"Gladly. Your going to be shocked at how good we are." Flash said as zipped down to the Danger Room.

"Stupid kid. Well make it a tough one. I like a challenge." G.L. told Logan.

Five minutes later the Justice League were in the most intense fight of their lives. Every enemy they had ever faced was attacking at once. The danger was so intense.

"Man what did we get our self's into?" Flash demanded while he tried to avoid the Ultra Humanite.

"More trouble than we bargain for I'm sure." Batman said tossing a batarang at the Joker.

"Remember team its just an illusion none of it can really kill you." Superman said flying around and burning up things with heat vision.

"We can beat this thing. Come on are we going to let a bunch of mutants with fancy training room get the better of us? No!" Hawkgirl shouted swinging her mace around her head.

Her speech inspired the team. Ten minuets later the Danger Room was completely shut down. They had managed to total the entire room.

"Well I must admit you're well trained. I wouldn't want to be on your bad side." Logan complemented them

"Thank you. It was a most amazing experience." Johnn told them.

"Joyous displays of talent. I would very much like to test our skill in your Danger Room." Starfire said.

Everyone but the Titans stared at her. Not many people were used to Starfire extremely joyous and continues gay mood. She was always the optimistic.

"Well yeah okay. Just tell us about your enemies and will program the Danger Room. I hope you guys are prepared for this. It can get intense." Storm said to them.

"It can't be any different than our obstacle course or any of my video games. Come on last one there has to eat tofu!" Beast Boy yelled.

"No way am I eating that junk!" Cyborg shouted racing after them. Starfire and Robin followed close behind while Raven just sighed and said, "This should be interesting." Before teleporting into the Danger Room.

The audience sat down and watched as the session began. The room had transformed into Jump City.

Everyone watched in total amazement as the Titans performed. They were a well-organized team. Each one had amazing powers and they worked well as team.

"Man that is the grossest thing I have ever seen." Jade said as they watched Beast Boy take out Plasmius.

"Man what kind of villain uses a cane as a weapon?" Darien commented slightly offended. After all he used a cane as a weapon.

"Hey guys is it just me or is something majorly wrong down there?" Ray said pointing.

Everyone looked down at floor and gasped. A man wearing body armor and a mask with one eye had appeared. It seemed Robin had gone berserk. He was attacking the image as if it was causing him pain.

"What in the world? Logan we have to stop the program now! Robin's vitals have gone way off the chart. Something is wrong." Storm said her fingers flying across the keyboard trying to shut the program.

Everyone ran to the window. Robin had collapsed on floor. It looked like he was having a seizure. The other Titans had formed a protective circle around him. They were losing the battle as more holographic images attacked.

"Shut it down now!" Batman yelled.

"I can't something wrong." Storm said panicked.

"Allow me!" Logan yelled sticking his claws into the controls shorting them out. "Get Chuck and Hank! That kid is need of some help."

Martian Manhunter phased down and picked Robin up. He was convulsing and his eyes were starting to glow. "Batman he needs help."

Nodding the Dark Knight followed him to the Professor study. Batman explained Robin's condition to him. "He suffers from extreme dissociate identity disorder. He needs his meds but we don't have them. Please help him he's my ward."

"I'll do my best Mr. Wayne but I don't know how much I can help." The Professor said. Placing one hand on Robin's head he entered his mind.

He appeared in Arkaham were Dark Robin was waiting. "What took you so long? Sorry if I'm causing trouble again but when I saw Slade I kind of lost it and tried to take control of the body."

"So you are Dark Robin. Magnus told me about you. If you know you are causing pain why are you doing it?"

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to? I'm doing this for some attention and expression. Robin ignores me. He said we work out our problem and we haven't. It bugs me that's all. Can you fix it?"

"I don't know if I can. I won't erase you but I will strengthen Robin's mental shields to help him with you. Also I'll establish a link and make it possible for you to separate for a time so you can discuss your problem. Is that fine by you Master Dick?" The Professor asked in good humor.

Smiling he nodded his head. "You better hurry up I think the others are getting worried. Besides I want to go exploring the town."

The Professor focused his mind and set up the link between the two and strengthened his mental shields. He then exited his mind. "Everything should be fine now. But if it isn't Hank here can make his meds in the downstairs lab." Professor Xavier told them.

"Thank you. I hope it wasn't any trouble." Batman said

"Mr. Wayne I set up this Institute to help people. I can help you with your problems if you like."

"No I don't think so. I have been dealing with my lose for years now. By the way will he be up soon. Everyone wants to go see the town." Batman said

"I'm ready to go Bruce. Everything is under control now. Professor Xavier do you have some more holowatches and clothes we could borrow? My Robin costume is all I have." Robin told him getting up.

Smiling he nodded. "Evan was about your size. He left some clothes here before he went to live with the Morlocks. I also have several outfits that your friends and the Justice League could change into to if you want to go outside. Tell you what why don't you go change and meet me in the lobby. Tell your friends they can come get their clothes." Xavier told them.

Twenty minuets later everyone was ready to leave. The Scouts were wearing their school outfits. Viper and El Toru had changed into business suits. The Titans have changed into street clothes and Star, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg had on holowatches to hide their appearance. The Justice League had on the same outfits they wore in part 2 of Star crossed.

"Well let's go. We have a whole city to explore. Remember these people don't exactly like super beings so try not to use any powers." Clark said to them.

"Were heading to the mall so don't worry about us. We won't spend a lot of money." Kali told them holding up the credit card the Professor gave them.

"We will be at the museum checking out the exhibits. I am very interested in the artifacts of this world." Jackie said.

"Hump museums? Hello can't we go somewhere fun?" Jade complained.

"I guess will go hang out at an arcade. Just try to be normal. Don't worry we won't lose the watches." Cyborg said.

"We will just walk around and see what we like." Shareya said.

"You can take the vehicles if you want. Just return them in perfect condition." Hank told them as they left.

The teams set out. The Scouts arrived at the Bayville Mall. They were squealing in delight. There were so many shops to see. The Inner Scouts hit the clothes department while the Outers went into different stores. Amara the sports, Michelle the music, and Trista the clock store. Darien went to the bookstore. They met up the food court about two hours later with their purchases. They all order food and started laughing and talking.

"This place is so great. I can't believe we have to leave this place so soon. I can't understand why mutants would be misunderstood." Serena said patiently.

"I know I think theses people are just being mean." Rini commented while eating her ice cream cone.

"We can't judge how others act. We can only hope that mankind will evolve like the mutants here have." Trista said calmly.

The others were about to agree when they heard a loud explosion. It looked like someone was robbing the jewelry store. The Scouts ran as fast as they could.

"We have to do something." Ray said.

"But what? We promised the Professor we wouldn't use our powers." Michel reminded.

"Then we won't use our powers. Ray got any of your charms on you?" Nikkei asked

Ray nodded her head. Whipping out a punch of charms she chanted "Mars Fireballs Charge!" She threw the charms on the escaping thieves. They stopped in their tracks. Darien, Amara and Lita took them down with their martial arts moves.

"That was close. I hope nothing else happens. Come on we better split. Mall security is coming." Mina said as they disappeared.

Meanwhile at the Bayville Museum Jackie and his team were enjoying themselves. Well mostly all of them.

"Jackie these are rare java stones used by ancient Mongolian priest! Why are they not better protected from the dark forces of evil!" Uncle yelled.

"Sensei please calm yourself. We are in a public place. Remember what Mr. Xavier said about blending in." Toruh said patiently.

"Yes Senore we must try not to draw attention to ourselves." El Toru said.

"Speak for yourself bull. You didn't want to remove your mask until Wolverine threatened to slice it off so we could go out." Viper muttered.

"Please would everyone calm down. This is a once and life time opportunity to discover the treasurers of another Earth with out worrying about someone trying to steal them." Jackie pleaded. He gave a huge sigh and looked around his group. "Ahh! Were is Jade?!" he asked franticly.

"I'm right here behind you Jackie. Jeez don't have a cow. I'm bored. The one chance to hang with kids my age who have powers and I'm stuck in a museum. I'm bored there's nothing to do here." Jade complained.

"Jade. I don't want to hear you complaining. We had a very interesting time here so far and we don't need to make trouble." Jackie told her sternly. "Come everyone the next exhibit has treasures from ancient China." Everyone followed Jackie except Jade who hung back.

"This is so stupid. I'm Queen of the Shadow khan. A member of the J-team. Why do I care about some stupid exhibit? Huh what the?" She felt a slight burning coming from her tattoo. It was glowing. "What in the world?" Jade wondered as her eyes went blank.

Jade walked through the museum till she came to the room where they kept the exhibits not on display. Muttering a magic spell she opened the door and walked in freezing the people in the room.

"As you can plainly see Uncle some of these antiques are older than the stuff in your shop." Jackie said.

"Hump. All of these treasures are nothing more than junk" Uncle said. Suddenly he began to shake.

"Sensei what's the matter?" Toruh asked concerned.

"Uncle has the willies! Dark Forces are somewhere in the building!" Uncle declared.

"Uncle are you sure that your not just cold? Oww!" Jackie said rubbing his head where Uncle hit him. "Never question Uncle!"

"Guys we've lost Jade!" Viper said.

"Bad day. All right Viper you and El Toru go call for help at the Institute and will find Jade. Hurry she could be anywhere." Jackie said. The team split up.

Meanwhile in the storage room Jade had come across an ancient scroll. Rolling it open she noticed it had the mark of Tarakuda on it. The same mark on her leg.

"This ancient scroll of power will awaken the King of the Shadow Kahn, Lord of Oni and releases him into whatever reality the reader wishes." Jade translated from the top.

"Jade stop right there!" Torhru yelled tearing into the room.

"YOU! I shall destroy you." Jade said. Her tattoo glowed red and Shadow Kahn appeared out of nowhere. Uncle and Torhru attacked them trying to reach Jade.

"You can't stop me. I shall release the ultimate evil into this world. Ha Ha Ha!" She laughed.

Jackie came up from behind her and kicked her in the back sending her tumbling. Whirling around she turned to face him. "You are going down Chan!" 

"Jade stop this right now. You have to gain back control. You are not evil fight it." Jackie told her.

Jade's eyes returned to their normal color. The Shadow Kahn disappeared and she fainted into his arms. "Come on let's get out of here."

They arrived back at the Institute and were met by everyone else. The X-men had just gotten out of school and the other teams had returned from their adventures. Most of them were surprised by the way anyone with gifts was treated here.

Later everyone sat out on the front lawn waiting for the race to begin. They wanted to see who was the fastest on each team. The contestants were Quicksilver, Zap, Sailor Uranus, Jade using the Rabbit talisman, Beast Boy as a cheetah, and Flash. Loser had to be the winner's servant for the rest of the week.

"Okay contenders get ready. You've seen the course. To the edge of the cliff through the forest around the mansion twice and repeat the course four more times. On your marks get set go!" Hank shouted firing the starters pistil and they were off.

"Go Zap you can do it. I know you can win!" Melody shouted clapping her hands.

"Go Pietro faster faster. Don't let a girl beat you." Magneto said.

"Come on Amara show these idiots who as fast as the wind." Michelle yelled.

"Go Jade it's your birthday. You can do it." Viper cheered

"Go BB take it to another level." Cyborg shouted

"Prove you're the fastest man alive." Superman challenged.

The contentestants raced their hearts out. Sailor Uranus was the farthest behind. Tied for first was Flash and Quicksilver, and then Zap followed closely by Jade. Beast Boy was catching up to her though.

The challengers finished lap one and now were halfway through lap two. Beast Boy had to change forms to a horse because he got tired. Jade was slowing down as well. Zap was in last place. Still tied for first was Flash and Quicksilver but Uranus was closing the gap.

"Wow she's fast." Wonder Women commented.

"She out to be. She's a champion track star." Michelle explained.

"If Flash loses to her he'll never live it down." Hawkgirl commented.

"Yeah and Pietro will have a cow." Wanda commented.

The race was down to the last lap. Jade, Zap and Beast Boy were still jockeying around for third. Uranus had caught up with Flash and Quicksilver. Neck and neck they raced. "It's going to be a photo finish." May shouted web slinging over to the finish and readying her camera. She snapped a picture as the three of them crossed the finish line.

The challengers all stopped and began to pant hard. Teammates ran over and gave them a rub down. "So did I win?" Flash asked grinning like a fool.

"You win? No freaking way. I'm the fastest thing alive. Your just second best." Quicksilver said

"Is that right little man? Why I ought to." Flash began to say.

"Enough both of you. This race was for fun not to enlarge your ego." Zap said.

"Besides we have to see the photo to see who won." Raven said grimly.

May swung down from the tree and approached the group slowly. They were all waiting expectedly.

"I hate to burst your bubbles boys but neither of you won. I like to announce the winner of the race was Sailor Uranus the Scout of Speed!" May said happily showing the winning photo. It showed Amara crossing the finish line three steps ahead of the boys.

Flash and Quicksilver's jaw dropped five feet. Beast Boy stared while Zap and Jade just congratulated her.

"No way. How in the world did you beat the fastest man alive and the fastest mutant alive?" Flash demanded

"Flash your just being a sore loser." Hawkgirl said.

"I'm a Junior Grand Prix champion. Besides in my past life I was the princess of the planet known for speed." Amara explained detransforming. "Now how about that bet we made? You all have to be my servants for the rest of the week. So Jade take this wax and clean my temporary motorcycle. Beast Boy you and Zeus go set up the dojo downstairs for my workout. Flash? Pietro be a dear a run a bubble bath for me and fetch me a drink. I need to cool down after that. See you in ten minutes." Amera said.

Everyone watched her walk up the steps. The New Mutants raced after her talking to her and asking her all kinds of tips.

"Hey Jackie you and the rest of the guys want to help me wax her bike?" Jade asked. The J-team followed her.

The Titans and F-Xmen went downstairs to prepare the work out room. Everyone one else went inside to prepare the barbecue dinner.

At dinner everyone talked with each other. The adults went swimming. "Please explain to me. Many earth ways are still strange to me. Why are people surprised to see me drink mustard while you guys eat dogs that are hot?" Starfire asked

"Well Ms. Starfire each of us different. Your just different than the rest of us." Xavier said eating his hamburger.

Shouting could be heard from across the yard. Beast Boy was trying to shove tofu dogs to the grill while Cyborg was dead against that. El Toru just maneuvered his way through the two and grabbed some nacho's.

"We never have barbecue back in Tokyo. These Sloppy Joes are yummy." Serena said gobbling down her third.

"Serena you can be such a pig." Ray said under her breath.

The remainder of the week was spent hanging out and having fun. The League spent most of their time in the Danger Room or talking about ways to help mutants out.

Jackie, Viper, El Toru, Toruh along with Wolverine trained the F-Xmen in the ancient art of butt whopping as Jade called it. She had hooked up with Kitten and Rebel and was causing no end of trouble. Uncle merely watched from above and continued to spread good chi all around.

Raven and Starfire spent their time with Kitty and Rouge. Those four obviously went together. They learned a lot from one another. Raven showed Rouge all kinds of pictures from her spell books while Kitty and Starfire braided each other's hair.

Kurt and Beast Boy were hanging out a lot. Beast Boy was trying to convert Kurt into a vegetarian while Kurt tried to get him to eat a gut bomb.

"Come on dude tofu is good for you. Meat is so overrated." BB said gobbling down a tofu burger.

"Your kidding me man. Gut bombs are delicious you should try one." Kurt said shoving another one down his throat.

"Enough from both of you. Your both disgusting. The rest of the Brotherhood and me are going to go watch Cyborg fix the cars around here. Maybe he'll fix Lance's jeep. Want to watch?" Wanda asked popping into the kitchen to get a soda.

"No thanks Wanda. Have you seen Robin by any chance?" BB asked

"The Boy Wonder as you call him? Last I checked he was with the Professor getting help for his mental condition. See you losers later." Wanda said.

Darien was playing football with the boys of the New Recruits while the girls gossiped about stuff with one another. They were also preparing themselves. Saturday night there was going to be a huge party and everyone was going to bring one skill to the table.

Downstairs Beast and Forge slaved away with May trying to fix the time dimension portal. So far they had gotten little done. There was just so much work. They need a break. Something to take their minds off what they were doing which wasn't much. A party was just what the doctor ordered

Finally it was Saturday night. The decorations were hung. Music was blaring and everyone was getting down and funky. Lita had prepared a buffet filled with all kinds of treats for everyone. Everyone had selected music so no one got left out. The X-men (including Wolverine, Magneto, and Mystique) had dressed up for the occasussion. The F-Xmen waited anxiously for the guest to descend to the floor so they could move the party into the main recreational room and have some fun.

The Professor wheeled his chair to the middle of the foyer and began. "It's been one week since our victory. What a week it has been. Learning about are new friends and having fun. Tonight we will celebrate not only our victory but also hopefully to new friendships that will last a long time. So with out further ado I like to introduce our guest. First appearing are the Sailor Scouts who are also Princess of their respected planets. Accompying them are their Guardian Cats and Prince Darien of Earth."

Everyone looked up to the entrance of the staircase and gasped involuntary. Standing at the top of the staircase in a stunning black dress with slits on the side was Trista. She was very beautiful. Michelle, Amara, Kelsey, Kali, Lita, Ray, Nicky, Mina, Amy, and Rini followed her. Each dressed in beautiful princess gowns that matched their colors. Then came Luna and her family. Stopping and the bottom of the stairs they turned and looked up. Their dressed in her Moon Princess Gown with Darien dressed in Prince outfit came Serena and Darien. They were lovely together.

"I would like to present Mr. Chan, his family, and guest." Ororo said. She was dressed in a lovely lavender spring dress. Glancing up the stairs she saw Jackie accompanied by Viper. Viper had borrowed a dress from her so they looked the same. El Toru and Toruh had borrowed suits from Beast and Logan. Uncle still wore the same clothes but he had put on a tie. Last to come down the steps was Jade. She wore a party dress Olivia had loaned her. The orange brought out her eye color.

"Our next guest who love to party when their not saving Jump City is the Teen Titans. Come on down." Beast joked. Robin and Starfire were dressed up like from Date of Destiny. BB had borrowed one of Kurt outfits and was complaining about the fur. Raven had exchange her blue cloak for white and Cyborg used a holowatch to look normal. This technology gave him ideas.

"The last people to join us tonight is according to them the worlds mightiest hero's. The Justice League!" Logan said. He was not happy. Parties were boring to him. Plus there was the fact that Samantha and Rebecca had threatened to skew him if he didn't wear a suit and try to have fun.

The music started and everyone began to dance. The New Recruits were doing limbo with the F-Xmen. May was really good at the game but it was Kitten who dominates by using her powers to go way under the bar.

"To noisy. How those anyone expect Uncle to have fun with all this noise?" Uncle wailed.

"Lightened up Uncle. Come on Dance with me." Jade pleaded grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

"Uncle will never survive Hurricane Jade." Jackie commented.

"Sure he will now come on handsome. While Toruh is busy serving food at the buffet table let's you and me cut a rug." Viper whispered into his ear. Not giving him a chance to say no she leaped onto the dance floor.

"Senior El Toru?" Trista said tapping the wrestler on his shoulder. "Si?" "Care to dance?" "I am honored senoritta."

The rest of the scouts were laughing and partying with the X-men. "Do you have parties all the time or what?" Ray asked

"You think this is fun? From what my chere told me this party is pretty tame compared to their last one." Gambit yelled at her.

"What happened last time?" Amy asked twirling around with Alex.

"We had a house party and one of the guest turned the security system on us. He thought it was a video game." Jean said

"You're kidding me? How can anyone be that dumb? Unless of course their Serena." Rini said

"Rini! Why you little fungus. Come back here." Serena screamed as she chased her future daughter around the room

"Oh Serena honestly! Can't we have one night with out the fighting?" Luna asked from the buffet table. Her family along with Magneto, Mystique and the Professor were with her helping Toruh serve the food. Sitting down and eating was the Brotherhood, Evan and Sylvia, and Kurt and Amanda.

"This is the most fun I've had in ages. We should do this more often." Amanda said sipping her punch.

"Ja I know what you mean. This week has been so hectic. I mean school and these people? It's a regular madhouse." Kurt replied

"Come on Raven dance with me. This party is so not pointless. Come on have some fun." Beast Boy begged.

"If I dance with you once will you please shut up?" Raven asked. Beast Boy nodded happily and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Man that's not how you dance. Come on let me show you. I need a partner to demonstrate." Cyborg roared.

"I'll help you tough guy. I always liked guys with magnetic personalities." Melody said floating over to him and joining him. The two of them began to tango.

"Come Robin. I wish to join in the fun. Lets dance." Starfire said grabbing Robin and flying into the air. From up there the two of them began to dance.

"That's one way to dance. Come on Bruce you still owe me." Wonder Women said. She headed to the dance floor with Batman following relecuntly.

"This party is pretty tame compared to the ones back on Thanagar. Come on lets spice things up." Hawk girl said to her date. Spreading her wings Green Lantern and her began to dance. The rest of the League followed closely behind.

"I hate parties. There no fun unless someone one's bleeding or there's shouting." Wolverine muttered.

"Lighten up already will you Dad. No one said you had to stay. But if you leave you'll embarrass me. Now come on lets show them how we do this Canada style." Samantha said tugging on his sleeve.

For the next two hours everyone enjoyed the music, food, and displays of power that went off. Jokes were told and kind words were exchanged.

At the appointed hour it was time for sharing. Each person would demonstrate one or two small talents they had. Everyone settled down and relaxed.

The Sailor Scouts demonstrated their unique talents that each one of them possessed. Everyone especially enjoyed the duet performed by Amara and Michelle on violin and piano.

The J-team busted some cool moves. Viper demonstrated how to sneak into a high security building without being caught. Remy challenged her on that one. It would have ended in a fistfight if El Toru hadn't intervened with his wrestling moves.

The Teen Titans brought the house down with their talents. Cyborg showed off his many special components, Beast Boy told bad jokes, while Raven showed them how to meditate. Starfire introduced Tameranien music, which everyone thought was torture and Robin showed them how to run a chemical analyze.

The Justice League demonstrated different things attribute to their fighting style such as Wonder Women's lasso and Superman quick disguise to Clark Kent.

Finally the night ended with everyone saying goodnight. It had been an enjoyable evening and they could wait to see what happened next.


	34. Scouts memories

Scouts Memories

A loud hammering and a whirring sound could be heard coming from the entertainment room. Cyborg had been working with Forge for the past hour. It seemed that Forge had come up with some crazy idea to help time pass for the teams. Finally an hour later everyone was allowed to enter the room.

The X-men and their kids took seat on one of the couches and the adults sat in chairs. The Sailor Scouts sat down on the other couch. The J-team was sitting in armrest while the Titans were lying down on the floor. The Justice League sat down at a table.

"Ladies and gentleman we want to thank you for coming here. As you well know we have to more weeks till we can all go home to our own Earths. Since we already have learned about each other and done practiclly everything there is to do around Forge and I decide do something about it. Forge if you will do the honors." Cyborg gestured.

"We give you the coolest radest invention ever invented. The best thing since sliced bread." Forge began.

"Just get on with it already." Raven said annoyed.

"We give you the one the only Memories Cartoon Episode playing TV." Cyborg said ripping off the sheet. The TV had been supped up. The sound system had been increased the screen was wider it was all just cool. " We all want to see the other team fight. With this TV we can watch every adventure that ever happened to all of us in cartoon form. So how about it guys? We can learn so much from one another." Cyborg asked.

"Sure why not. Just let me go get some snacks for everyone." Lita said. She hurried out the room. She returned ten minutes later with everyone favorites. After passing out the food and having the kittens move everyone was ready. Comet sat with Storm, Asteroid with the Professor and Diana was with Magneto. "Lets began shall we?" she piped up.

"Yeah I want to have some fun. Can we run commentary?" Angela asked. "Sure why not? We all can help one another improve." May said.

"Ladies and Gentleman prepare for the fun of your lives in 5,4,3,2,1 and go!" Cyborg said. "I thought we start with the Sailor Scouts."

The screen instantly lit up and began the tale of the Sailor Scouts by hearing their tale from the narrator. On screen they watched Serena wake up screaming. "Ahh I'm late! Mom why didn't you wake me up?!"

"I did Serena dear three times. And each time you said you were getting up." Serena's mom said flipping through the paper. "And you believe me? Man I got to go bye!"

"Why can't school start at a reasonable hour? Like noon or something? Huh get away from that cat you brats!" Serena shouted.

"Man you must really hate school." Lancer said.

"You don't realize how much. I'm not a very good student at all." Serena confessed.

"Yeah so what happens next?" Flash asked curios.

"Watch and see. This is the best part." Luna said.

Everyone's eyes turned back to the TV. It seemed that after Serena returned home from school her mom locked her out of the house. "Weird most mom's lock their kids in the house if they fail a test." Jade said.

"Jade shush. We can't judge other people." Jackie said.

The scene had changed to the first time Serena had ever became Sailor Moon. Beast Boy made a crack about how come they were naked when Raven slapped him. "Their not naked only invisible with an outline of their bodies. Jeez mind your manners."

Serena was doing a lousey at her first battle. She was crying and screaming. "Man for a superherion you sure do cry a lot." Green Lantern commented.

"Hey not all of us wanted to be superhero's! My goal in life back then was to survive Junior High and get a boyfriend. Not try to save the world from beings from another dimension. So watch your self." Serena shot out.

"Would you to cool it. I'm about to make an appearance." Darien said.

"I'm am Tuxedo Mask guardian of the Earth and her proctors. Sailor Moon look inside yourself and find the warrior with in. Its your destiny."

"But I don't want to be a warrior. I want to go home." Sailor Moon said. She was about to cry. "Everyone cover your ears!" Rini warned covering her ears.

"What? Why would we need to cover our ears?" Robin asked. He got his answer a second later as Serena's wails filled the room.

"Man lower the decibels!" Superman screeched as his ultra sensitive ears ached.

"I agree, man what a pair of lungs." Samantha said.

Suddenly the wails stopped as Sailor Moon used her tiara to destroy the monster. "I did that? Man I think I'm in love." Sailor Moon said as hearts came out of her eyes.

"That was intresting to say the least. What else do you got here?" Viper asked.

The next several adventures were fun to watch. Seeing the girls join the team was cool. The funniest one was the one with Nicky.

It began in Nicky apartment with her talking to someone. "Are you sure you don't need the crutches or the walker?"

"I'm not an invalid. Look I'll be home in time for dinner. Don't worry so much. See you later." Nicky left in Ashmore School uniform.

Later she met up with Serena, Amy, and Kali with Ray at the arcade. She told them how three months ago a car had run over her while she was crossing the street and that's why it hurt to walk.

But the worst came when Ray blew up with her about her talking to Darien. It hurt her. Andrew the arcade dude was the victim this time. When Nicky came to back later to check on him she got caught in the middle of a battle.

"Nicky run for it!" Mars ordered.

"Stay right their little girl your not going anywhere." The monster said who resembled a coin dispenser. She held Nicky tightly trying to suffocate her. "Let me go you little creep." Suddenly the mark of Earth appeared on her forehead. A circle with a cross in it.

"That's the sign of Earth. Nicky is one of us!" Luna shouted doing her backflip. Luna ran over to the fallen Nicky and dropped the transforming stick by her. "Nicky we need your help. Shout Earth Power."

"Hey you're talking? How is that possible?" Nicky asked scared.

"No time to explain just do it. Andrew doesn't have much time." Luna said.

"Right. Here goes nothing. Earth Power!" Instantly she was transformed into the Scout of the planet Earth. "Wow that's pretty." Kitten commented

They watched Sailor Earth take down the bad guy and save Andrew. But the best part was watching Ray's jaw drop as Nicky explained Darien was her brother not her boyfriend.

"That's rich. I can't believe it. You must have felt like a complete idiot." Kurt said. Ray glared at him.

The next major episode was "Crystal Clear Destiny." Zoycite had challenged Darien to a battle for the rainbow crystals. After she called Nicky ran inside the building. "Sorry I'm way late I spent the night at Ray's. I have to go now. Darien? Are you okay?" Nicky asked her brother.

"I'm fine Nick. Look just be careful okay. I won't be home till late." Darien winced.

"Dare are you sure everything is okay?" Nicky asked her brother. "I'm sure. I got to go just remember that no matter what we'll always be together." Darien said hugging her.

"I'm glad to see such close knit families." Hank said.

"But why didn't you notice the blood on the door or the way he was acting?" Starfire asked confused.

"Yeah if a member of my team was acting like that I would have noticed." Lance commented. The Brotherhood was here as well. Along with anyone else who helped defeat Apocalypse.

"I was distracted that day. I should've paid more attention to detail. Remember I didn't know my brother was Tuxedo Mask or had two Rainbow Crystals in his sock drawer." Nicky explained.

"Your serious? He hid two powerful gems in his sock drawer? How original." Hawkgirl commented.

"Hey mon amies could we settle down the best part still coming." Remy complained. On screen Serena was following Darien angrily because he doubted her assessment on his injury.

Suddenly the scene changed to the Cherry Hill Temple. The girls were arguing with Ray. Kelsey was saying how she couldn't sense Serena's life force when Mina appeared. The girls acted shock.

"I don't get it. You girls all look the same when you transform how could you not know who each other was. Ohh! Uncle that hurt." Jackie said rubbing his ear.

"Do you not pay attention? Planet magic makes their faces unregnocible unless they are seen transforming into Sailor Scouts. Tch pay attention." Uncle said angrily crossing his arms in disgust.

Everyone returned to their attention to the show. Jupiter had just used her power to bust into the Skylight Tower. "I guess subtly isn't one of your strong points." Batman commented dryly.

"Sometimes their isn't time for the subtly. You have to use the direct approach." Lita explained.

"Oh this elevator ride is taking so long. Darien why are you after the Rainbow Crystals? Oh I'm sorry I guess that's pretty nosy of me huh?"

His answer shocked everyone who didn't know the truth. They saw Darien in a whole new light.

"I want to know who I am. You see my whole life I've never known who I really am or where I come from. I'm not even sure that Darien is my real name. Nicky and I where orphaned in a car crash when I was seven. I suffered complete aminsa and since Nicky was only three when it happened she didn't really remember our parents. We lived at the orphanage until I could get a job. They tried to separate us several times, but I made sure that we stayed together. I made Nicky a promise. That no matter what we be together. It never really bother me much about not knowing my past until I kept having this reoccurring dream. In it theirs this princess waiting for me. She keeps begging me to bring her this Imperial Silver Crystal. I think she can tell me who I am. What's strange as even though it's a dream I feel as though I met this girl. Pretty strange huh? Well thanks for listening meatball head." Darien explained to her.

"Don't start that again. You promised not to call me that anymore remember?" Serena shot back.

"Of course I do."

"Good. Well I'm glad you told me. I never would have guessed. It must be hard not knowing who you are." Serena said symphasitically.

"I get clues." Darien said turning away from her. For a split second Serena could see him dressed up as Tuxedo Mask.

"There's no way he could be Tuxedo Mask. No I'm just imaging thinks." Serena thought.

"Man you were in denial." Scott observed. Jean punched him. "People see and hear what they want to see and hear. That's why the human race is so stubborn against change."

On screen everyone gasped in surprise and horror. Zoycite had just sent a humongous fireball down the elevator shaft. There was no way to survive. They were toast unless Serena revealed who she really was.

"Sailor Moon could get us out of this. But that'll mean showing Darien who I really am. There's only one choice. No fun getting toasted." Serena thought.

"Oh you're going down Zoycite! Moon Prism Power!" Serena shouted at the top of her lungs. Darien watched in amazement taking into account that the girl he had been saving was the same girl he had been teasing.

"I don't know if I would have been brave enough to reveal my secret identity to save myself." Flash said.

"In the right circumstances I'm sure that you would." Xavier said.

Although everyone kind of knew what was going to happen next they were still shocked and angered by what Zoycite did.

"No Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon began to cry.

"Its up to you now Sailor Moon to get the crystals. And I want you to know I've always been on your side and always will be. Ahh!" Tuxedo Mask managed to get out before he lost counciness.

The Scouts arrived on the scene next. "That's Tuxedo Mask." Venus said.

"Yeah and it looks like where to late." Mars commented.

"That's my brother!" Earth gasped. Suddenly the most romantic music began to play.

**_Deep in my soul. Love so strong it takes control._**

_**Love we both know. The secrets bare the feeling shows.**_

"That is the most sweetest music I've ever heard." Starfire said quietly.

"That's the most heartbreaking thing I've ever seen." Robin whispered back to her.

"Darien you can't go. You just can't." Sailor Moon said as a single tear fell down her cheek.

**_Driven far apart. I make a wish on a shooting star._**

_**There will come day. Someone far away. In your arms I'll stay my only love.**_

****"The crystals their becoming one! The Imperial Silver Crystal." Luna gasped along with everyone else.

**_Even though you're gone. Love will still live on. The feeling is so strong my only love._**

****"What happens now?" Artimus asked.

"I don't know maybe the Princess will be revealed." Luna suggested.

The Crescent Moon wand appeared out of nowhere. The crystal flew over to it and landed on a small platform that had risen. Sailor Moon got to her feet and blankly stared at it.

"Its Sailor Moon." Venus said

"Ah! She's the Moon Princess!" Mercury said shocked.

"Who would have thought?" Mars grumbled.

"Ray!" The scouts said.

Sailor Moon began to twirl as a Crescent Moon mark appeared on her forehead. Suddenly her outfit ripped apart and changed into a white gown. Everyone gasped she looked like a goddess.

"We finally found her Artimus."

"And it's about time."

**_There will come a day. Someone far away. In your arms I'll stay my only love. You've reached the deepest part of the secret in my heart. I've known it from the start. _** **_My only love. Their will come a day. Someone far away. In your arms I'll stay. My only love. You've' reached the deepest secret in my heart. I've known it from the start. My only love. My only love._**

****"Me Serena a princess? Now that's way pass weird."

"That was a totally cool episode!" Kitten said excitedly

Everyone had to comment as the next few episodes played. The Scouts each getting accused of being Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being a brainwashed idiot fighting them. This was better then reality TV. The best story was seeing Queen Serenity reveal all that had happened in the last few moments of the grand Moon Kingdom.

Now on the screen the girls were walking through the Artic landscape towards a volcano emitting strange energy. One by one the scouts were defeated and with each lost Sailor Moon became more distraught. Finally it was only Sailor Saturn and her.

"Sailor Moon listen to me. Its my time to go." Saturn said.

"What? No you can't leave me. As the leader of this team I order you to stay."

"I'm sorry my princess but that is one order I can't obey. I have been your loyal second in command and your best friend. For that I am grateful. But it is your destiny to face the evil Queen Beryl alone and save Tuxedo Mask and the world from the Negaverse. Do not forget I am always with you. Now I must go and show these Doom Sisters the power of the wind. See ya." Saturn called out as she raced down towards the monster.

"Sailor Saturn no come back!"

"Hey ugly you want a piece of me? Well come and get me. **Saturn Winds Blow!**" Saturn shouted. Destroying the last sister she disappeared. "Have faith my princess and remember you are never alone."

"Wow! I can't believe that you would sacrifice yourself like that." Wonder Women commented.

But the show wasn't over yet. Everyone's eyes were glued to the TV screen as Serena used the Star Locket to free Darien. Then turning into Princess Serena tackled Queen Beryl.

"I will not let you win this one you witch. My friends are counting on me." Serena said. One by one the Scouts joined her. Combining their powers they blasted the evil queen to smithereens. They returned to Tokyo with no memories of anything.

"How in the world did that happen?" Steve asked.

"It seems that Queen Serenity believed that once the Negaverse was defeated there would be no need for the Sailor Scouts. But she was wrong because more trouble came to Earth." Luna said.

Yeah trouble in the form of two energy sucking teenage aliens named Alan and Ann. The Scouts had to be revived and each got a special power up. Also the Moonlight Knight made his appearance. "Interesting fashion statement." Raven said commenting on the Arabian Knight look.

"Do all your enemies go after energy?" Hawkgirl asked

"No but that's why you have to be careful." Mina said.

The Alan and Ann series had just finished and now Rini had popped out of the sky. Everyone laughed and giggled at that part. It was amusing. But what surprised them was the moonbeam.

"Wow what in the world is that?" Jade asked as Rini let out a wail and the moonbeam flashed.

"When moon children are small and can't control our powers we let loose burst of energy to let people know where in trouble and need help." Rini explained.

"Yeah but you give away your position." Jean commented.

Everyone was astonished by Darien's behavior towards Serena after his dream. "You would listen to your dream? Why may I ask?" Viper questioned

"Dreams can be premonitions you get while you're asleep." Darien said.

Then next several episodes were way informative. They truly showed the power of love and friendship. Like the one with the big showdown between the Weird Sisters and their droids vs. the Sailor Scouts. The next cool adventure was when Sailor Moon was falling into an eternal sleep and only Darien could save her.

"Man that sounds so romantic." Melody said

"Sounds pathetic to me. A man coming to your rescue like that is entertaining to watch but not to much fun to be." Mystique commented

The League was most surprised that the girls transformed their enemies into good people and making the clone of Sailor Saturn, a girl named Amethysts human and different from the original was nice.

"You girls sure like to do things differently." Johnn commented.

"Yeah you really believe in this power of love and friendship deal." Flash said leaning back in his seat.

The next episodes reminded the F-Xmen of their own lives recently. First off Rini had discovered the truth about the Sailor Scouts and second they had decided to return to the future to help Rini save her poor mom. After managing to get through the time warp they entered 30th century Crystal Tokyo.

"Oh this is a good one. Everyone better watch and listen up well. Hey Cyborg turn up the volume." Kelsey said shouting over the ruckus being created.

On screen the King of the Earth was telling the story about the NegaMoon and how Sailor Moon was Neo Queen Serenity. "I'm going to be Queen of the Earth? And my first grade teacher said I wouldn't make it out of grade school." Sailor Moon exclaimed.

The entire room roared with laughter after hearing that one as well as the comment about the dress. But what really got everyone laughing was Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon reaction about finding out that Rini was their daughter! "No way! Meatball head is related to Cotton Candy head?" Beast Boy gasped.

"It isn't that funny honestly you people are acting so childish." Ron muttered. Leon nodded in agreement.

"You have to admit this isn't something that happens everyday." El Toru said.

"Can we please get back to the show? Something major is happening!" Amanda said loudly

Everyone's eyes went back to the screen. Prince Diamond had appeared and the Scouts were losing their powers. Diamond suddenly abducted Sailor Moon. Everyone was panicking even when the King appeared to tell Tuxedo Mask were they were going.

"Let me see if I got this straight. You were kidnapped because your enemy had gotten infatuated with you?" Wonder Women asked

"Correct." Serena said. "Weird. Way weird if you ask me." WW said.

On screen Serena was waking up. She was wearing some kind of dress similar to the one Neo Queen Serenity wore. Trying to focus her strength she looked up and gasped in fright.

"I gave you your first dose of the Dark Crystal. Most people would have been asleep for days but not you I'm not surprised your Sailor Moon. And now that you're awake why don't we get to know each other." Diamond asked

"Well who are you?"

"My name is Prince Diamond and I've been waiting a very long time to meet you dear Sailor Moon. Or should I be calling you would be Neo Queen Serenity? It sounds so formal. How about I just call you Serena!" He said using his powers on her.

"That is no way to treat a lady. I like to show him a card trick or two." Remy growled.

"Remy please let's just watch." Rouge said to calm him down. She could tell he wasn't the only one angry about what was going on. No one deserved to be treated like that.

On the TV screen Darien had landed a hang glider on the palace and was racing towards Serena as fast as he could. Right before Diamond could kiss _his_ Serena he threw a rose that separated the two and caused Serena to crash land on the bed.

"Only an evil coward would use hypnotic powers to win girls over against their will. Your disgusting." Tuxedo Mask said disgust plainly heard in his voice.

What happened next didn't make sense at first. It seemed a time rip had opened up in the time line causing a lot of bad things to happen. The main one was the turning of Sailor Moon into Sailor Negamoon. Saturn had to use the Silver Crystal and the souls of Emerald, Sapphire, and Diamond enter her amethysts.

When the time line was fixed they only had to deal with Wicked Lady, which was bad enough. No one present felt they could fight their own kid and only the Titans knew what it was like to fight a friend.

The Final Battle episode really was good. There were excellent quotations. Like when Serena turned into Neo Queen Serenity in a last ditch effort to get Rini back on the side of good.

"You've cried enough honey." Neo Queen Serenity said in a flashback.

"Why are you always so mean to me? Daddy can you pick me up please?" Rini asked still crying.

"Try to get up yourself." King Darien said.

"Your remember how we didn't help you up before? That's because you weren't hurt and could easily get up your self. You also didn't listen to us and as parents we can't reward bad behavior. If we helped you up you cry every time you needed something and would never try for your self." Neo Queen Serenity explained.

"Wow that's deep. I guess its true though. My parent's always were making me try for myself." Lancer said.

The X-men and other mutants glanced at one another. What they had heard was surprisingly true. Glancing at everyone else in the room they saw that they believed that to.

Returning to the video they saw that Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Rini had become trapped inside a Dark Crystal Energy Void. If they remained much longer they die.

"Oh Rini you have to get out of here! All this negativity is destroying your mind. Please honey leave now." Serena pleaded

"Why are you staying? It will destroy you too. Are you really such a goody two shoes?" Wicked Lady asked

"I would never even think about leaving. Not till I knew you were safe and sound. Listen Rini everyone gets really steamed at their parents. They seem too harsh or unsympthatitic. But it's a parents jump to set down rules and limits otherwise you would grow up would ruthful and selfish. You got to remember we do what we do because we love you so very much. Try to remember the good times. These memories should wash over you and warm your heart." Serena said

"I feel warm and calm." Wicked Lady said

"That's everyone's love for you Rini. Best feeling in the world isn't it?"

"But why? Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're the most important person to us in the world."

"Someone pass me a box of tissues that was so sweet." Green Lantern said sniffling.

"I didn't know you could cry John." Hawkgirl said taking a tissue for herself and passing the box to him.

"Its not over yet people. Looks like the Doom Phantom is trying to destroy them and he looks like he's winning." Raven said gravely.

"The music is pretty awesome if you ask me." BB commented.

The Silver Crystal of the future had appeared and the Scouts were powering up. Using full Planet Power they got rid of the Doom Phantom. Earth was safe again. Just before Rini left to go back home something amazing happened. Emerald, Sapphire, and Diamond were reborn as human beings. Now the universe was cosmically aligned again.

The next adventure would dive into Darien and Nicky's past. It seemed an old friend of Darien's named Fiore had appeared. He was determined to keep a promise. But neither Darien nor Nicky remembered this guy.

"Don't you girls do anything besides gossip and pig out? I mean you do go to school right?" Superman asked as the girls chowed down on pizza.

"Hey we don't do school so give them a break already." Robin said.

The girls were all dressed in their school uniforms walking to school when they encountered the evil space plant. The battle that followed after words was fun. But what really cracked everyone up was the flower puns.

After Fiore revealed he was an alien and working with the Kissemen blossom things got even weirder. He took out the scouts no problem and was about to slice Sailor Moon in half when Tuxedo Mask arrived on the scene.

"Fiore stop!" Tuxedo Mask commanded.

"Why should I?" He demanded as he pressed his sword against Darien's cane.

"The reason Earth is so appealing to you is because the Sailor Scouts drive out the negative forces." Darien pleaded

"They are the negative forces. Hiyah!" He said making his fingernails shoot out towards her. "Fiore no!"

"Oh my word he didn't." Beast whispered

"He did. He took the blow meant for her." May whispered

The rest of the episode (Which really is a movie called Promise of the Rose. Quite good really.) Continued to play. Through out the entire movie everyone experienced something different. They all knew what it was like to be without friends and how you need them. And when Sailor Moon became Princess Serena in order to stop the planet from crashing into Earth they watched eyes wide. The ending really got to them.

"Sailor Moon wake up! You stop the planet. No you said everything would be alright." Mars cried.

"The Silver Crystal used up all her strength. We can't lose her." Mercury said tears in her eyes.

"You cannot leave us." Jupiter sniffled

"Don't go Sailor Moon. You're the glue that holds us all together." Venus whispered

"I don't think it matters guys. There's no pulse." Saturn said

"We need a miracle." Earth whispered taking Solar's hand.

"I made you a promise Darien."

"Fiore."

"Thanks to you and Sailor Moon you delivered me from Kissems destructive grasp. Thanks to you I am still able to give you this. My life. This is the friendship flower. It holds my life energy give its nectar to Sailor Moon." Fiore explained to him.

Darien kissed her bringing her back from the dead. And she chided them for not believing her. Everyone cried they were so happy she was alive. "That was the most happiest thing I've ever seen." Violet said from her position on the couch.

Their next enemies were the Heart Snatchers. They went after the crystal of a person's pure heart. Uranus and Neptune popped up on the scene, which made Saturn and Solar leave. They had to because those two would have destroyed them.

"I can't believe you girls thought Amara was a boy. Okay granted she dresses like one and has more masculine features than feminine features but still." Magma commented about the girl who shared her name.

"Hey looks like a birthday is being celebrated. Serena it's yours." Jade said.

"Wow you slapped him because he forgot your birthday? Man that's harsh." Jean said.

In the second half of Birthday Blues Serena went after Darien even though she couldn't transform herself. She told Amara and Michelle her points of view.

"But sacrificing someone's life is an entirely different story. I couldn't sacrifice my life at the cost of losing another. I think you should try everything possible to avoid the sacrifice of any life. I'm sure if we all just pooled our powers a sacrifice wouldn't be necessary."

"Well how is it?" Neptune demanded later asking about the unusual glowing pure heart crystal of Serena

"Its not the one!" Uranus shouted in both surprise and happiness.

"The intensity of the crystal only reflects the purity of the person. It has nothing to do with the special powers were looking for." Neptune explained to everyone present.

After Kayorie they fought Eugile who used a gun to remove the pure hearts. But that's when Sailor Mini Moon and her Mini Scouts and the extras appeared. (Sailor Amythis, Sailor Topaz, Sailor Boy, Sailor Twins, Sailor Nemeses, and Mini Tuxedo Mask were the extras. My characters.)

The best part was when the pure heart crystal treasures emerged from Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune and together they formed the Purity Chalice, which contained the Purity Force. It was nice to see all the Scouts in one place.

The next witch they met was Minuet who acted more like a love struck teenager all the time than a bad guy. The Mini Scouts developed a friendship with a girl named Hotaro whose father was the evil Dr. Tomo who was creating these things. It was further revealed that an evil entity existed inside Hotaro and the Outer Scouts were determined to destroy the young girl because they believed that she was Sailor Saturn the Scout of Destruction.

"But wait a minute aren't you Saturn? Man all of this is making my head hurt." Beast Boy complained.

"Just wait and see. It will get interesting." Kali told him.

After the last three Witches were destroyed and the Heart Snatcher inside of Hotaro emerged they were all surprised. She was Mistress Nine the Sovereign of Silence! If she got a hold of the Purity Chalice she could use it to free Pharaoh Ninety from the Town Nebula and he could bring the Deadly Silence to Earth.

After making sure the Mini Scouts and Rini were safe it was back to the Mugen School to try and stop their deadliest foe yet. Unfortunately things went from bad to worse pretty fast. First Sailor Moon was kidnapped, and then the helicopter with Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto in it exploded with Pluto still trapped inside. She had stopped time to save her friends and would be severely punished for it.

Mistress Nine demanded the Purity Chalice or she would kill Uranus and Neptune. She was pretending that Hotaro had gained back control of her body when Sailor Moon gave her the Chalice. She had said, "No Hotaro must be saved. I still believe its possible to save the world with out letting anyone get hurt. Sorry but I refuse to give up."

"Never giving up no matter what the odds are is brave thing to do." Flash said.

"I quite agree. Ah looks like your two absent Sailors are about to make an appearance." Xavier said.

Sailor Saturn and Sailor Solar appeared and gave everyone back their memories of them being on the team. They then told the story of how back in ancient times Pharaoh Ninety had also tried to use the Purity Chalice to destroy the universe. The Outer Scouts using their Crystal Treasures sealed him in a far away nebula. Then how the people of the Moon Kingdom had rid themselves of all evil and locked it away waiting for the day when a girl of both Saturn and Solar blood appeared. She alone could use this ancient evil for good destroying the Heart Snatchers. She would be known as the 2nd Sailor Saturn.

The fighting that ensured afterwards was remembered. But what really got them was the fact that the purpose of the 2nd Sailor Saturn was to die after completing her mission. She avoid this fate when Sailor Moon used all the Scouts power to transform into Super Sailor Moon and go after her. She returned with baby Hotaro.

The next episode was a pleasant one. The Mini scouts found out what had happened to their friend. But the mutiny between the scouts was disturbing to say the least. "You would fight your leader? Why?" Cyborg asked

"She put the whole world at risk for one person. It doesn't make much sense. We had to be sure of who she was." Michelle explained.

On screen Uranus and Neptune were using both their scout powers and fighting moves to stop Sailor Moon from winning the right to become the next queen of the Moon Kingdom. Finally she beat them and learned she was the true sovereign. Someone who sees goodness where others do not and lights the way for others to follow.

The next thing they watched was the movie Hearts in Ice. The Scouts Christmas Break was ruined by the appearance of Snow Queen Kaguya and her Snow Dancers. In a side plot Luna had fallen in love with a human astronomer named Kagaru.

"Man a cat falling in love with a human? What's up with that?" Beast Boy asked. He received three claw marks for his trouble.

"I'm not a normal cat young man. I'm a cat that can talk and have human emotions. Perhaps when your brain gets bigger you'll understand." Luna said hotly before resuming her seat next to Logan.

"Shh! I want to hear this part." Viper whispered

"Sometimes we have love and sometimes we lose love. Sometimes love can hurt terribly like a deep wound. In our world there's lots of ups and downs. Pleasure's and pains. But that's life and we learn to accept the bad with the good. Without the bad times we wouldn't appreciate the good times. Life is precious and I cherish every living moment." Sailor Moon preached.

"I have to agree with what she's saying. It has some backing to it." Batman admitted his teammates looking at him as if he grown another head. Bats wasn't this emotional usually.

After the movie they moved onto their last regular enemy. The Dream Searchers. It was their duty to search people's beautiful dreams of what they wanted to do with their lives and look for Pegasus. He was hiding in the Mini Scouts dream and they had become fast friends. He even made all the Scouts (including the Outer Ones who had returned to help) Super Sailors.

After seeing what happened when someone had their beautiful dream destroyed everyone clutched their hearts. "Man I would not want that happening to me." Pietro said.

"Same here. I like my dream." Fred said.

"Dreams and aspirations are an important part of life. And your not complete with out them. Now you don't have to worry about these three dreamy ones." Pegasus said after he took care of the Amazon Trio.

During the battles with the Amazon Quartet they had learned that the girls boyfriends each became their Tuxedo Mask. In the past during the Moon Kingdom they had protected the Prince of the Earth.

"Man when are we going to get done with all this lovely dove crap. Come on give me a fight sequence any old day." Logan complained.

"Logan shut up. This is so cool and you're ruining it for the rest of us." Mystique said hitting him across the head. He glared at her but said nothing.

Pegasus revealed himself to be the guardian of the Golden Crystal and the dream world known as Elysian. He thought since the Mini Scouts had freed him from Queen Nehelania clutches and been made his court that they could activate the crystal. Sadly they couldn't. Instead they were captured because Rini held the golden dream mirror and the rest of her friends held silver.

Darien was in his bed being guarded by his fellow princes who were trying to help him. The Mini Scouts guardian animals had gone out to try to remove the spider threads that were chocking the Earth thus hurting Darien. Suddenly Darien was in his Prince outfit talking to Helios (Pegasus human form because Pegasus is his spirit). He told him how Nehelania would use the Golden Crystal to take away people's dream and make them stop dreaming. Darien said it would not happen. He walked over to the dead roses and parted them to reveal a live red one.

"Just as these beautiful flowers need the sun to grow people need their dreams. To bring them a ray of hope in their darkest hours. Tell me Helios why did you try to protect peoples ability to dream?" Prince Darien asked

"Because that is my duty." Helios said

"And that is all?" Prince Darien questioned.

"No. I too love to dream. I dream of protecting those who have beautiful dreams." Pegasus said

"And have you now lost your dream Helios?" Prince Darien asked kindly

"No my Prince I haven't."

Working together with the Scouts, Mini Scouts, and the good Amazon Quartet they tricked the evil Queen of the Dark Moon Circus and were able to energize the Golden Crystal and get rid of Nehelina or so they thought.

Sailor Moon was racing up the steps following the evil Queen. She had Mini Moon who still held the Crystal in her hands. When she reached the room were the mirror had been she stopped and gasped.

"Dude she's ugly!" Beast Boy said.

"Ugly? Try hideous." Leon said covering his eyes.

"Is that what she really looks like? I mean hello ever heard of moisturizer?" Kitty said. "Mom! Evil super queen." Kitten said

Queen Nehelenia told her story about how she became the Queen of the new Dark Moon. She also explained why they were rising towards the new moon. When Serena asked her why she rather live all alone forever then with other people she was attacked. And saying she felt sorry for her enemy didn't help because she threw Mini Moon over the side while they were 4000 thousands feet in the air! (Or something like that)

She got up onto the ledge and turned to face her nemesis one more time. "I still pity you." Before she jumped off the structure and began to fall.

"What were you thinking? You can't fly and you don't even have a parachute!" Ron exploded.

"Now things are getting interesting." Logan said. Rebecca and Samantha both punched him. They didn't find this interesting. If something wasn't done soon both girls would die.

"The wind is taking her away from me. I can't catch up. No I _can_ and I won't give up. I need all my strength. I believe in my moon power. It's working." She thought as she changed from Super Sailor moon to Princess Serena.

She made contact with Rini and managed to wake her up. Using the Golden Crystal they contacted Pegasus who gave them wings so they landed safely on the bridge.

"Pegasus don't go!" Rini cried out as she chased after her friend as he left.

"Oh my dear Rini. You'll forever be in my heart." Pegasus told her as he disappeared back to Elysian to protect it.

"But I never got to tell you my dreams and I wanted to know all about yours. Huh?" Rini said glancing up at her parents.

"Don't worry Rini you'll see him again someday." Serena told her kindly.

"Yes I know. One day we'll share all our dreams together. Till then, I'll think I'll just dream about him."

The final episode was the movie Black Dream Hole. An evil lady named Badioanyto was kidnapping children from all over the globe. Once in her palace they were trapped in dream boxes and their energy was creating a giant black hole that was big enough to swallow the Earth. After realizing that the Mini Scouts held the energy she needed to finish her plan she took them. But the Sailor Scouts with the help of Pearoo the Dream Elf saved everyone.

As the show ended everyone began to talk with one another. The Scouts weren't such a bad team after all. For teenage girls they sure knew how to save the world. It would take a day to adjust the machine so they could watch Jackie Chan adventures but it was well worth the wait. I mean it had taken them just two days to get through the Sailor Scouts!


	35. Chan Adventures

Chan Adventures

"Wow that was wicked awesome! You girls have the greatest adventures ever!" Jade exclaimed. Serena blushed embarrassed by her comment.

"Not really Jade. Most of what we do is very serious. And after the last two days of watching our adventures then setting the machine up all yesterday for your adventures I'm eager to see what you do for fun." Serena told her.

"Alright everyone settle down. Is everyone ready for more adventures?" Ororo asked

"Yeah lets get this show on the road already. I want to see some butt kicking." Nathan said excitedly.

"Nathan! Mind your manners." Scott said scolding his future son

"Humph this is silly. Uncle has better thinks to do then relive old times." Uncle muttered

"Oh come off it old man. Really this is a chance for you to shine. Enjoy the spotlight while it last. Believe me it won't for long." Viper said to him slapping him on the back.

"Please explain to me what were about to see?" Starfire questioned.

"Your about to see some talented humans who know a little about magic take on demons and who knows what else." Wonder Women said

"Can we begin please? Alright here it goes. Time for Jackie Chan Adventures! Play." Ororo said pressing a button on the remote. The starting for the show began to play and everyone sat back ready to relax and have a good time.

The first adventure was very hilarious. They group made their feelings known as they watched the antics of Jackie, Jade and Uncle. The first appearance of the Shadow Kahn was truly frightening.

"Man Toruh what were you thinking? I mean working for a Brit like Valmont?" Zeus asked in wonder

"That pompous jerk and the talking statue don't look so tough." Cyborg said pounding his fist.

"Watch yourselves boys. Appearances can be very deceiving." Raven reminded them.

The screen now showed them going after the Rabbit talisman. Jade was in school and her teacher was sick and tired of her telling stories in class. For a report she had to write about an animal. And the rabbit talisman was _stuck_ in the shell of a giant tortoise named Aseop.

"He's going to eat Aseop. Not if I have anything to say about it." Jade said. She ran aboard the ship while Jackie was busy fighting Toruh. In the end she used carrots to super speed the tortoise and her uncle to safety. "That was so cool. What a way to get super speed." Zeus said.

When they got to the Tiger Talisman they thought that the power it had was weak. I mean come on spiritual balance? That wasn't a real power. But the effect it had on people was pretty amazing.

"Man I thought that I had it bad." Robin complained when he saw two Jackie's. One good one evil. Not to mention their attitudes where way different. When Shendu got back all twelve of his talismans he became a real fire breathing dragon demon.

Shendu spat fire out at Jackie, pushed Jade out the window and basically hurt Toruh. Jackie managed to save Jade from certain doom and Captain Black took Valmont and the Dark Hand into custody. He was shaken because he finally believed in magic.

Uncle, Jackie, and Section 13 agents went after Shendu. They had to stop him from releasing his dragon minions onto all of Hong Kong. A special potion would allow Jackie to steal the talisman's back from Shendu. They were after the Rat.

During the battle Jackie got knocked around senseless. "Man for a marital arts expert and a semi Secret Agent you sure can't handle demons." Raven said.

"Although I have to admit its pretty funny the way your jumping around and your screaming bad day." El Toru said.

"Okay that's it. Men fir.." Captain Black said before Uncle gave him a nerve pinch. "Who else wants a piece of Uncle?"

"That was Uncle's finest moment." Uncle said smiling.

"Do you always talk about yourself in the third person?" Rebel asked.

"Hey I do it all the time." Remy said.

"Guys will you please quiet down. The adventures our continuing." Rouge told her family impatiently.

The start of Season Two was great. A jetpack backpack looked like a lot of fun to use. Seeing the Demon Brethren torturing Shendu was neat. But the best moments of that entire two part episode were Valmont becoming possessed by Shendu, the J-team being formed, and learning about the history of the Pan Ku box.

"Man demonic possession, magical artifacts, butt kicking moves. You guys live the most action pack lives I've ever seen!" Jamie said.

"Jealous Multiple? I mean isn't our life exciting enough?" Tabby asked.

There were a few episodes of this season that stood out from the rest. The first one was "Queen of the Shadow Kahn."

In this episode Jackie had found the Demon Archive. An ancient book of spells written by the demons. Uncle hope to translate the volume and use it against the demons. In related news Jade wanted a tattoo to show up Drew at school. But Jackie wouldn't let her so she traced the symbol from the book cover and put it on her ankle. Now came the funny parts.

"I will put up with a lot Shendu but I draw the line at wearing a dress." Valmont exclaimed.

"This is a demon sorcerer's robe!" Shendu yelled

Everyone was laughing. The outfit looked so ridicules on a grown British man. "Man where did he get that thing? A garage sale?" Kurtis laughed

"Hey I wonder how Mad Mod would look in one of those. I mean he's English." Beast Boy chuckled.

"That's enough people settle down." Hawkgirl chided. Secretly she was amused by the outfit as well.

Later after showing off her tattoo to all her friends Jade found out the thing couldn't be washed off. Somehow this fake tattoo had become real. Jackie was most displeased and Uncle was worried that a catastrophe would be unleashed because of it. A minute later Hak Fu and the rest of the Enforcers attacked. Jade ran away with the book with the Black Tiger after her.

"Is this guy for real? I mean come on who announces there fighting moves?" Robin said

"That and there is the fact that there silly. I mean come on Angry Crow takes Flight? So cliché." Batman said shaking his head.

"Didn't know you had a sense of humor Bats. Hey looks like the ninja dudes are kicking Mr. Scary's butt." Flash said.

On screen Jade was getting ready for school. She was wishing she had time for breakfast. When she turned around the Shadow Kahn had breakfast all ready.

"Breakfast? Wow the tattoo. That's what happen last night! I called for help and you guys came! Tre chic. Now this has to be our little secret. If Jackie won't let me have my own tattoo there's no way he'll let me have my own ninjas!" Jade said as she finished getting ready for school. She was dressed all in black.

"Not to rain on your parade Queenie but why ninjas? Honestly there scary not to mention they only dress in black. Throw some color into the wardrobe." Ray said blowing her hair.

"I have to agree with her. Black isn't your color." Berserker said.

"See Jackie total control. They do what I tell them and I only tell them to do good. So can I keep them?" Jade asked

"No Jade!" "Oh why not?" "Because your turning blue!"

"Ch. Blue's my favorite color. Besides you gave Toruh a chance." Jade said

"Toruh is human! Now I want you to make them go away until Uncle finds a potion." Jackie instructed her

"Ch ah! I have found a potion that will make Jade's tattoo vanish!" Uncle said excitedly.

"But I like my tattoo. You can't do this to me." Jade whined

"Its for your own good." Jackie said. "Now sit still while I apply the potion." Uncle told her. Right before the potion could touch her a huge wind burst forth sending the three men back.

Jade looked up. Her hair had gone wild and she had grown fangs. Her skin was the same light blue as the Shadow Kahn. Her eyes now glowed the demonic red. "Do not touch me. I am and shall remain the Queen of the Shadow Kahn!"

"Wow I would not want to take her on." Samantha said.

"If that's how demons look and act I'm glad I'm not one." Kurt said.

"So am I my darling." Amanda said

Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen as Jade took over Section Thirteen and made it her own palace. How she wore this really funky cool dress and order her minions to get Shendu so he could translate the book. And when Jackie dropped the potion it was priceless. The best part was watching her transform back into a little girl and ordering the destruction of the book.

"I have a feeling I did something bad." Jade said after looking around her. She clasped her hands and hung her head in shame.

"If you mean getting a tattoo when I told you not to. Yes you did. But if you mean destroying the demon archive we can live with that." Jackie told her.

"I don't get something. If the potion washed away the tattoo why do you have it now?" Johnn asked.

"You will see. Just wait and see." Jade instructed.

The next major incident in the season was (in my opinion) was the Sky demon Hsi Wu losing his tail. It was pretty humorous that his portal was the door to a girls bathroom. The Chan clan locked the tail away in a box protected by a chi spell and made the shop unable to be penetrated by demons unless they had an invitation. The demon targeted Jade.

Hsi Wu took the form of a young adolescent boy with dark spiky hair and brown eyes. He wore a green shirt with khaki pants. His name was Seymour Jahovites. Jade and him became instant friends. After school instead of heading straight home they headed to the park. The Jade watching this bit her lip. Her personal feelings were about to be revealed. She hoped no one would laugh at her.

"So tell me a little about yourself Seymour. I mean I've told you about my family." Jade said

"Well I'm the youngest in a family of eight children. My older sibling are always pushing me around. I hate that." Seymour told her

"Don't your parents tell them what to do?"

"My parents are dead. Its okay don't be sad. It happened a long time ago. Also I like the thought of flying. It would be so cool." Seymour said eyes shining

"Yeah it would. Hey come on this place serves the best ice cream in the world. I'll buy us some." Jade said.

"What's ice cream?" Seymour asked confused.

"I don't believe it. You've never had ice cream before? Come with me and I'll show everything." Jade said laughing

The two kids got their treat and headed to the park. They talked about everything. They were so much alike. Jade showed Seymour the importance of fun. He loved swinging and climbing the jungle gym.

"Is it just my imagination or is that demon falling in love with you?" Cyborg asked

"Its not hard to believe. Jade is an attractive, adventures, and intelligent young women." Raven said giving Jade a rare smile. Her empathic powers were picking up on Jade's love for the Sky demon and she understood.

As the two tumbled down the down the hill laughing they looked at each other. "I've never felt this way before. She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore." Seymour thought. "He's the first and only friend I've ever made. I wish that he could stay with me forever." Jade thought as she gazed into his eyes. Brushing herself off she helped him up. "Come on lets go to my place."

After Seymour took the blame for opening the demon box Uncle was very suspicious of him. Jackie told him to leave the boy alone thinking he be a good influence on Jade. As he left he had one thought in his mind. He wanted to make Jade his bride. The next day Jade gave Seymour a friendship coin. He looked at her tenderly. When his tail revealed who he really was Jackie was ready with the flute which was the symbol of the immortal who defeated him centuries ago. Hsi Wu grabbed Jade and took off. "Jade!" Jackie cried.

"Uncle we have to do something. That _demon_ took Jade! Why in the world would he take her? She can't remove the spell from his tail. Owh!" Jackie said cringing after Uncle slapped him with his fingers.

"Were you not paying attention?! The Sky demon has fallen in love with Jade! We must hurry and rescue Jade before the Sky demon binds her to him. If that happens we will lose her forever. Quickly you two we must go to Section 13 and secure the proper talismans if we our to save her." Uncle said picking up Jade's friendship coin and pocketing it.

Jade woke up tied up by dark chi ropes. She was on a water tower. Hsi Wu seemed to be preparing some sort of potion. Whatever it was it smelled nasty, kind of a mix between sweaty gym socks and old mildew. "You! How could you? I gave you my trust, friendship, and even my heart and you betrayed me? Why? Why have you brought me here because I can't remove the spell on your tail." Jade said her eyes filled with tears.

"I never meant to betray you my jewel. Certainly I never predicated a centuries old demon would fall in love with a mere human girl but I have. Once brother Shendu gets here the ceremony can began." Hsi Wu told her. He gazed at her tenderly. Running one claw through her hair she spat in his face. "Don't you _dare_ touch me. By the way what ceremony?" Jade asked curious.

"The ceremony I'm talking about is similar to your marriages. It will bind us to one another making us inseparable. The ceremony requires another demon and at least two witness to make official. That's why were waiting here for my idiotic brother and his henchmen. The potion I'm making will bring out the demon inside of you and give you wings to fly. Soon the Emperor of the Sky will have an Empress. Oh Jade aren't you excited?" Hsi Wu asked excitedly.

Jade looked at him as if he had lost his marbles. "Are you fucking crazy?! I can't be your bride Batboy I'm eleven years old for Christ Sakes! And another thing, my uncles and Toruh will stop you before that ever happens. Lastly I mean this in the kindest way possible, you're my friend Hsi but I'm not exactly the marrying type. So why don't you release me and we can all go home okay?" Jade said struggling to untie her binds.

"In the days that I ruled girls married at much younger ages than eleven. Your uncles will not stop me because if they try they will injure you. Lastly I'm glad that were still friends but soon you will crave for me. Don't worry being immortal has its kicks. Ah Shendu has finally arrived. Greetings brother what took you so long?" Hsi Wu asked.

"I had to gather the proper text from the old man's shop. Really brother you have sunken so low. Chan's niece as your bride? I thought you had some pride." Shendu said. He chuckled softly. Ratso and Chow followed him up onto the top of the tower. Ratso was carrying several textbooks and Chow had some sort of garment in his arms. "Wow you couldn't have picked a place closer to the ground? This is nosebleed city." Chow commented.

Hsi Wu growled and changed from Seymour into his real self. "Shut your mouth human when you are in the presents of a Demon Sorcerer. As for you Shendu you may be older than me but now that your stuck in a human body I have higher ranking than you. So don't question me. You and your servant find the proper text while your other simpleton dresses my bride. Hurry Chan could get here anytime."

"I can't believe that the Sky demon is going through with this. I find this most humiliating. No offence Jade." Rini said

"None taking Rini. The worst part of the whole thing was being forced into that wedding dress if you could call it that. I mean look at it. All black with a spider web veil. Creepy." Jade said.

On screen Jade was dressed up in her gown and standing next to the Sky demon. Shendu was reading from some ancient volume and casting a spell with another. Ratso and Chow stood off to the side. Ratso was crying because it was a wedding and Chow was holding a goblet that contained the potion.

"And as the Sky demon it is your right to chose a bride. This ritual binds you and your mate for all entirety. With my blessing as well as the eye witness testimony we can declare this binding legal forever. If there are no objections from anyone other than the bride we can proceed. None good. By the power of the eternal flames that give me power I name you husband and wife. The potion please. Thank you. Once the first drop gets past your lips your inner demon shall emerge and you will join our family. So I think if you don't want to die you better drink it now." Shendu said closing the book. Jade stared at the purple liquid and struggled as it was forced against her lips. She couldn't let one drop get past her mouth. Suddenly the pendent around Hsi Wu neck glowed. Looking up they saw Toruh with pendent around his neck connected to the Tiger talisman with Uncle who had a flute and Jackie who looked pissed of. "Get away from my niece this instant!"

"Chan! Get rid of him. I must protect my bride." Hsi Wu said turning to flee. Jackie took the air and halted him. "Your not going anywhere. Levitation plus Speed equals flight so I can take you Batboy."

"Jackie help me! Ahh!" Jade shouted as the liquid entered her mouth. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Jackie cried. "YESSSSSSSSSS! It is done." Hsi Wu shouted with glee.

Jade began to change instantly. Her skin become gray and her hands split into claws. A tail sprouted along with a pair of leathery wings. Her eyes changed to red and her hair grew down to her waist. She looked like a female Sky demon!

"Jackie! We can still save Jade but we must get rid of the Sky Demon quickly. Toruh get Jade before she joins her mate!" Ordered Uncle as he disposed of the dark hand.

Jade was flying around trying to attack Jackie who had grabbed the backpack with the tail. "Jade stop this right now or your grounded!" Jackie yelled.

"She won't listen to you anymore Chan. Jade is mine now. My jewel and I will rule over the Sky for all eternity." Hsi Wu told him as he took the bag from Jackie. "You will die for harming my love." Jade said

Jackie made a judgment call. He grabbed both Jade and the backpack and flew back to the water tower. "Choose Hsi Wu. Which is more important to you. Your love or your tail. Know this if I drop Jade she won't be able to fly because I've pinned her wings."

"Your bluffing Chan. You wouldn't risk your niece!"

"I would if it meant freeing her from this torment. Now chose!" Jackie said dropping them both. Jade screamed unable to spread her wings. Hsi Wu dove after her without hesitation. He caught her right before she hit the ground and flew her back up. "Are you okay my precious jewel?" She nodded leaning in to give him a reassuring kiss when Toruh grabbed her and pinned her to the tower. At the same instant his tail reattached and Jackie plus Uncle activated the spell that sent him packing. Jade almost went with him but Toruh held her firmly.

Jade reverted back to herself and collapsed on the floor. "Jade! Are you alright?" Jackie asked picking her up.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Lets go home." Jade said. That night after retiring to her room Jade gazed at the stars. Sighing she glanced down at Seymour's pendant that she held. Putting it on she whispered "Good Bye Seymour. Your were my best friend. And my first love." She fell onto the bed crying.

"Jade I had no idea that you felt that way." Jackie said.

"Its not important okay. I got over it." Jade said angrily. She didn't like having her personal life on TV.

Everyone was amazed at the rest of the second season. Like when Shendu did a few cosmetics changes to Valmont it was extremely funny. Or how Valmont said that he thought Jackie was horribly irresponsible. The Eighth Door and Demon World part 1 and 2 were priceless.

Raven really got into it when they met the Chi sucking vampire. "Hey I know couple of creatures like that back in Azerath. They are the worst conversationalist in the world if you ask me."

"Wow Jade you became a cat creature?! That is seriously good look for you. Much better than when I turn into a cat." Kitten said jealously a little while later.

Finally they moved into season three. Da La Wong had come to claim the talismans at the same time as the Dark Hand. So Jackie destroyed them and released their magic into noble animals. To assisted him he turned Finn, Ratso, and Chow into Dark Chi Warriors to track down the animals.

"Man you guys get into some serious messes." Robin commented from his seat.

They all watched eagerly as they saved animal after animal from disaster. They got some laughs out at seeing that Mayan god statue coming to life and thinking that Jade was a Mayan Earth Goddess.

"Your joking? That statue actually believed it was a God and you were one to. Man that's twisted." Nicky said.

"Not as twisted as seeing Valmont as a child." Trista whispered.

"Nor is it good to see Jade and Jackie in the wrong body. It reminds me to much of the incident with the Puppet King." Starfire said.

The final showdown with Shendu that was intense. All of Section 13 was prepared. They were blasting tesla coils and shooting automatic weapons. None of them stopped the fire demon. With a little help from Da La Wong.

Now into season four the most recent adventures it was time to face Tarakuda and the Oni.

They first met him at the airport. Tarakuda had busted out the Dark Hand and was heading for China. Captain Black, Toruh, Uncle and Jackie had pursued them. After dodging some barrels thrown at them by Tarakuda's mental powers Jackie ended up underneath the a plane with Jade.

"Before you get mad listen. The capital of Kansas is Kansas City." Jade said. She had been memorizing her state capitals.

"The capital of Kansas is Topeka and that is not the point. Ahh!" Jackie said as Tarakuda appeared hovering above them. Jade gasped.

Tarakuda gazed into her eyes. He saw the mark of the Shadow Kahn in her eyes. Suddenly an image filled his mind. He saw Jade as the Queen of the Shadow Kahn. "Ah you are the former Queen of the Shadow Kahn which makes you the Lady of all Oni. Perhaps you have come to rejoin me on the side of evil?" He asked curious. Jade started to step towards him when Jackie grabbed her and they ran.

Later on the plane ride to China they heard the tale of the Oni. They discovered in the ruins of Shendu's palace the first of nine Oni mask. After removing it from Chow face they learned the rest of the story. How Tarakuda and his Shadow Kahn tribes had ruled the Earth ages ago. How the spirit of the Oni generals were trapped in nine mask and scattered across the globe. Nine generals equals nine different Shadow Kahn tribes. Enough to cover the world in darkness forever.

It seemed that the Oni mask could only be removed by special Japanese ingredients. And the mask could be attached to animals as was the case with Jade's dog Scruffy. He had been the noble dog in season three with the power of immortality.

Jade decided to take matters into her own hands to get her dog back. With the help of Egbert the noble Rooster who could levitate, Mordici the noble pig with heat beam eyes, Super Moose who used the Rat talisman, and Jade took the Ox becoming a Super muscled girl. T-girl was her name with her T troops.

Scruffy flying Shadow Kahn didn't stand a chance against Jade and her friends. She attacked with all she had. But when she reveled her secret weapon Japanese Rice Tarakuda grabbed her.

"I have to say a young girl with all those muscles doesn't look good on you." Superman commented.

"You thing that's bad. Hello their enemy is a giant freaking floating head. Combined with those weird Hana Fuda Cards and all those ninjas their situation is bad enough. But coupled with those ugly mask and those freaky spell ingredients it just makes your world seem just plain bizarre." Beast Boy said.

"I have to agree with the green dude I mean talking to a stuffed moose and a flying rooster is just plain crazy." Ron said from his side of the room. The episode ended with Jade having her dog back and everyone in Section 13 calling for pigs and chickens. What a sight.

More victims appeared as more masks turned up. One mask got split in half and Valmont got one half and Jade got the other. Boy did they look weird.

"That is not a good look for you honey." Viper commented as Jade placed the mask on.

A little while later after Jackie got Jade away from the bridge with two halves of Shadow Kahn fighting each other he let loose at Jade. "What could have possessed you to put that _thing _on your face?!" He wailed.

"Tch. No big deal. Besides look at it this way. As long as its on my face Valmont can't get it." Jade reasoned with him.

"Can't beat logic like that." Johnn said. ( If anyone can tell me how you properly do the spelling to his name I be very happy.)

"Uncle we need your help now. We need more of the mask removal position." Jackie yelled into his cell phone.

"Yi Yi Yi! Uncle can't help you. Japanese monkeys only cry once every seven years. You need to find original potion and hurry. Toruh buy that vase. Uncle can sell it for much more in his shop. Please tell Jade I thank her for opening me up to the magic market on her magic waffle iron." Uncle said before hanging up.

"Its called a computer Uncle. Come on Jade lets go. We have to find that potion fast."

"Well we better hurry because your brains are starting to smell really yummy." Jade said worried.

"That's disgusting! Brains? Who in their right mind eats brains?" Mina asked

"I don't know. I've never cooked any before." Lita replied calmly.

They all watched a few more episodes. Jackie really knew how to kick butt. Uncle was crazy as usual and Jade was wily but nothing could have prepared them for the episode where Jade met her future self!

"Man your drop dead gorgeous." Samantha said.

"I agree but why did you keep your hair so short?" Rebecca asked.

"Watch out! Dragon boy is right behind you!" Zeus screamed. Drago the son of Shendu attacked Jade and Adult Jade. It seemed all over for them until a winged figure attacked from behind. Shoving Drago to the ground he landed protectively in front of the two Jades. Wings spread wide and eyes glowing. "Don't even breath you demon slime."

"Is that who I think it is?" Mandy whispered to her brother.

"I believe it is. That's Hsi Wu the Sky Demon! But he's all grown up!" Angela said excitedly. She was emitting small heat burst in all the confusion but soon calmed down after Olivia dumped some rain on her.

"Man sign me up for the next hunkster demon boy. He is so cute." Mina commented

"Girls could we please settle down." Storm asked. Secretly she was impressed herself. She looked at the Professor guilty knowing he could read her mind.

Hsi Wu and Adult Jade explained to Jackie (Who was extremely confused by this time,) and Jade what had happened. In the future Jade was head of Section 13 and she was married to one Seymour Hsi Wu Jahovites Valmont. Jackie and Uncle worked at Section 13 as magic consultants.

"You mean I never leave Section 13!" He screamed. He broke down and began to cry.

"Man Senor Jackie its not that bad." El Toru said shaking his head.

"I have to agree with the wrestler on this one." Wonder Women said.

Adult Jade finished her tale about how Drago had attacked and captured Jackie and Uncle. He was going to awaken Shendu using the Dragon Teeth since a chi spell prevented Shendu from using the talismans again. Drago and Hsi Wu followed her back to the past. It turned out that he had been turned human. He could only regain his demonic powers when he was protecting her or a family member.

Awhile later Jackie was racing to save Uncle from falling to his death while suspended upside down on the Golden Gate Bridge. Hsi Wu and Adult Jade with the help of Jade made Drago destroy the teeth preventing Shendu from feasting on his prisoners in the future.

"I have to admit that was slick what you three did. I mean taunting a dragon like that? I approve." Mystique said admiration clearly in her voice.

"I second the notion." Magneto said.

"Three cheers for girl power." Tabby shouted

"Yeah!" All the girls screamed. On screen good byes were being said. "You know demon boy. Your not so bad yourself." Uncle said. "Thanks."

"Jade I'm proud of who you turned out to be." Jackie said.

"Uncle Jackie I owe who I turned out to be to one person. You duh. Now I have to go. I don't want to be late for my OBGYN appointment." She said turning to leave.

It took exactly thirty seconds to process this info. "Wait Jade! Your pregnant!" Jackie shouted. She nodded and left arms wrapped around her husband.

"I never saw that one coming." Hawkgirl said.

The final showdown had begun. Once the nine Oni masks were reunite they turned into the nine Oni generals. Thinking fast Jade scattered them with the Dragon Talisman and they locked them in the vault. The sent their Shadow Kahn minions after them and using the other talisman they got rid of them. But none of the Shadow Kahn had attacked Jade who looked like she was having a seizure.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you freaking out like that?" Lancer asked.

"Never mind that Quills look! The earth is become engulfed in shadow." Leon said.

"Reminds me a little of home." Raven commented dryly.

On screen the J-team was assembled. They were coming up with a strategy to stop the Oni. Their only option was to take on Tarakuda directly. But Jade was going to have to sit this one out.

"But Jackie! This is the biggest battle ever how can you make me sit this one out? I can be a big help out their. I can hear the generals in my mind I know what their planning!" Jade pleaded. She was shivering and scratching uncontrably.

"Jade the power of the Shadow Kahn is making anything ever touched by Shadow Magic return to that state. You are reverting back to the Queen of the Shadow Kahn. In the shop protected by Uncle's chi spell your transformation can be delayed. Out their in the open would only speed it up. Please stay here and out of trouble." Jackie told her before leaving.

All around San Francisco the J-team took on the Oni generals. They would not allow them to spread their darkness to the four corners of the globe. Jade appeared later to the rescue of Jackie. Her clothes had changed and her skin was blue but she wouldn't stay away. Besides the good chi had been making her sick. Didn't matter Tarakuda appeared and captured them all locking Jade up separately from the others.

"As I've said before bad day." Jackie commented. Watching his adventures was both exciting and thrilling.

"Your team has been stopped and my army continues to march. Soon I will rule the Earth again as I did centuries ago. I will take great pleasure in destroying you Mr. Chan. But not yet theirs still the matter of my Queen." The giant floating head said. He was gloating as he turned to look at Jade who was struggling.

"Leave her alone you creep!" Toruh shouted. Viper and El Toru added some nasty comments to and Uncle and Jackie looked ready to tear him to pieces if he got so much as an inch closer to Jade.

"Soon you will be as you once were. Don't fight the transformation my Queen. Let the darkness take you over. My general Ikazukie will return for you shortly to present you to me. I hope you feel well soon." Tarakuda told her.

"Eat garlic you Oni!" She shouted. Her hair had changed and her fangs glistened in the light. All that was need now was for the red eyes and her tattoo to reappear and she would be complete. (Little known fact. Oni are Japanese demons that are afraid of garlic because it makes their eyes sting.)

"Man you guys are in a major jam. How in the world do you come out of it?" Steve asked.

"Just wait and see son." Lance told him.

The J-team members had tried to force the door to the cell down and pick the lock. In anger Jackie threw the Hana Fuda Cards on the ground. They revealed that their was a tenth Oni mask. One for Tarakuda and he had hidden it in the Shadow Realm. Someone with his mark would have to fetch it. That person was Jade.

"Jade you can't do this. If you go you'll speed up your transformation. You could permenetly turn into a demon. Please don't do this." Jackie pleaded as Uncle tied a thread from his good chi sock around her ankle. They would pull her back after she secured the mask.

"No choice Uncle Jackie. This is the only way to save the world. Know that I love you. Now take me to the Shadow Realm my minions." She commanded in her demonic voice. She disappeared into the Shadow Realm.

When she returned with the mask Jackie ran over to her. Turning her around he stepped back in horror as he saw her red eyes. "No." he whispered.

"Tarakuda!" Jade yelled. Tarakuda appeared with General Ikazukie appeared with him. They had expected to see the change but not the mask. Sending out a mental blast he collapsed the cell and the J-team fell to the next floor. Grabbing the mask from Jade the rest of the team assembled. Uncle quickly devised a mask potion from Toruh hair. The potion caused Tarakuda to get a body making him lose his mental powers. It was time to rumble.

Viper and El Toru battled all the different Shadow Kahn. Toruh attacked Ikazukie taking the samarie general out of commission. Uncle fired his blow fish again and again helping were he could while Jackie tried to kick Tarakuda's butt. But Jade kept interfering. She had a new power to create shadow voids and Jackie couldn't fight his niece. He had to get the mask on Tarakuda and fast.

"You are going down you stinking Oni." Jackie growled.

"Mr. Chan haven't you realized if you place that mask on my face, not only will I be trapped in it but your niece as well?"

Soon the J-team was surrounded and Jackie was trapped under Tarakuda's foot. Jade held the mask and she looked ready to destroy it. "My Queen get rid of the last obstacle in our conquest so that I may destroy you Uncle." Tarakuda ordered her.

"Jade please don't do this. I couldn't live with myself knowing that you remained evil forever." Jackie pleaded.

Jade walked over to her master. She looked at Jackie sadly. "Forgive me for what I'm about to do." She whispered. She started to hand the mask to Tarakuda when she slammed it on his face.

A large swirling black tornado appeared as the Shadow Kahn and Oni generals began to disappear. Over the roar Jackie shouted, "Uncle what is she doing?!"

"Jade is attempting to channel the power of the mask through her making sure that she doesn't become trapped in the mask as well. If she succeeds the only thing that will remain will be her and the mask." Uncle hollered.

"And if she fails?" Viper wailed.

"Lets hope that she doesn't." El Toruh called out.

Finally it all stopped and they saw Jade collapsed on the floor. In one hand she clutched the mask. They ran over to her and Toruh picked her up. "Is she dead sensei?"

"No she's breathing. Merely exhausted from what she did. Ay Yi. The tattoo has stayed. The magic must be in her vary skin. It will never leave her. She will be able to channel the power of the Oni and Shadow Kahn through the mask just as Shendu did." Uncle whispered.

Jade came to and hugged everybody. Finally the adventure was over. In the TV Room everybody got up and stretched. It had been another two days of action packed fun. Tomorrow everyone would help repair the dimension transporter. The next people up for viewing were the Titans. This concludes the second week.


	36. Titans Go!

Titans Go!

Everyone gather once again in the TV room to watch the Titans adventures. They were pumped up for high adrenalin action. Not to mention everyone was getting really antsy to see the Titans in action. I mean their Danger Room sessions were a blast to watch.

"This is going to be so cool. How many teenagers do you know that don't have to go to school?" Kurt asked

"Not many to my knowledge." Amanda said. She patted her lap and her daughter sat down. "Lets get this party started already!"

"Wow okay settled down people or we won't get finished watching the first part of Teen Titans today and the rest tomorrow." Darien said finding his seat.

"Are you ready to rock and roll my fellow teenagers? Well then everyone grab some grub and lets get the show started. Boo Yah!" Cyborg shouted as he started the program. Everyone calmed down and became silent as the opening scenario for Divide and Conquer began to play followed by the catchiest theme song around.

The story line opened up with what appeared to be a giant creature made out of cinderblocks breaking into prison. "I've heard of prison breaks, but I don't think this is what they meant by that." Jackie commented off hand.

"Why are you two idiots arguing like that? So one baddie got away its no big deal. Grow up you two." Tabitha said as she watched Cyborg and Robin arguing.

Later when Plasmas appeared everyone was grossed out. A monster made out of muck was just plain disgusting. It was nice to see Robin saved and that with the sonic boom technique the problem was solved.

In the next episodes entitled Sisters Starfire's big sister Blackfire came for a visit. She was instantly popular with everyone and everyone had had nice things to say about her. But what were those squid like things that were after her?

They were at a rave that Blackfire had invited them to. Starfire gazed up at the sky and sighed softly to herself. "Perhaps I don't belong here after all."

"Of course you don't. You belong down there having fun with the rest of us. What's the matter is everything okay?" Robin asked sitting down next to her.

Starfire tried to reassure him that nothing was wrong but confessed in the end how being near her sister made her feel. Shortly after that she decided to leave but was captured by a bunch of Centarie Police. Robin rescued her and told them they were chasing after the wrong Tamerainen after it was revealed that one had been stealing from them.

Starfire saw her sister escaping and took to the sky. She was not going to get away! Among the audience watching this both Viper and Gambit were annoyed with Blackfire. Among thieves it was dishonorable to frame a sibling for your crimes.

"Hello sister." Starfire said floating in front of Blackfire.

Blackfire tried to weasel her way out of the situation but it didn't work. So she attacked Starfire sending her tumbling. No way was she going to turn herself over to the police and Starfire wasn't going to make her. She was the better fighter! But it turned out that Starfire was because she placed one well-aimed starbolt that disabled her that allowed her to be captured.

Starfire watched as the sun rose. She always enjoyed the dawn. Turning to Robin who sat beside her she told him how happy she was that the truth about Blackfire was discovered before she was replaced. Robin replied no one could ever take her place.

The next episode was Final Exam, which was cool, and all but the one following it had an important lesson in it. Everyone glared at Bobby as the opening played. BB had rigged up a practical joke that had backfired and had hurt Starfire. She was so mad at him she wouldn't talk to him. Later after chasing Thunder and Lightning that changed. Slabs of solid stone fell near Starfire and Beast Boy didn't know if she was alive or trapped under the stone.

"Starfire! Starfire please you have to be okay. Earlier at the Tower you could have been hurt and I was thinking. I know I didn't say it but I'm sorry. I really am sorry." Beast Boy said to her as she approached from behind. After forgiving him they went after the two brothers and Beast Boy gave them a lesson about gifts.

"Gifts don't make you special just different! Its how you use them that counts!"

"I think the little green dude has a point." Trista calmly stated from her seat.

"I have to concur. Gifts make you unique and different. We must act responsible with them." Toruh commented.

The next major episode was titled Nevermore. It started out with the Titans trying to stop a villain named Dr. Light from getting away with an armored shipment of cash. Raven finally took him down but she went all psychotic.

"Man what in the world is wrong with you girl. Your worse than Ray on a bad hair day." Serena said outloud.

"Watch it Meatball head!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg had just entered Raven's room after knocking the door down. Beast Boy wanted to learn more about Raven. He picked up a mirror from her vanity to exam it. All of sudden a giant claw grabbed Cyborg and him and transported the two Titans to some strange world.

"Were in Heavens name are you two?" J'onn Jones asked. He had never seen such a strange place.

"I believe will find out soon enough. Wow watch out guys those nasty birds are after you!" Leon screamed.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were dangling above an abyss when a pink robed Raven appeared. Somehow she flipped the world right side up and started laughing at the two. When they questioned her about the color and a way out her answers were vague so they followed her to a peaceful place that was all warm. A strawberry flew by their heads.

"I think this might be were air fresheners come from." BB said. Both he and Cyborg stared at Raven as she began laughing.

"You're laughing?" Cyborg said confused

"At one of my jokes?"

"Sure I've always thought you were funny BB. But hey looks aren't everything." Raven told them. The boys continued along their way meeting Raven again twice. Once in gray when she was all sad and timid the other green and brave. After the green one destroyed a stone sentinel Beast Boy exploded on her.

"What is your deal?! First you nuke breakfast, then finally laugh at my jokes, then you're all weepy, now you're a Marine? Make up your mind who are you?"

The three Ravens drew together and in unison answered. "I'm Raven." Beast Boy fell over and Cyborg pointed at each of them. "Happy, timid brave. Different sides of Raven's personality. Were not in Raven's home." Cyborg said as the truth dawned on him.

"Were in her head." Beast Boy said in disbelief.

"And I want you out. The mirror you found is a portal into my _mind_ not a _toy!" _She growled at them. Quickly she tried to make them leave but it was to late. Her father Trigun appeared.

"Wow if that's what issues with a father look like I'm so glad I don't have any." Wanda said. Everyone of the X-men looked at her warily.

"Trigun! Uncle has heard of that demon. He is very evil!" Uncle said.

"With all due respect Uncle, well duh!" Jade said. Turning back to the screen she watched as the three friends battled the evil manifestation to no avail. They simply didn't have the kind of power they needed. That's when BB had a brilliant idea. Combine all the Raven's into one. She did just that turning into a very tall white cloaked Raven.

"You are going back were you belong!" Raven ordered.

"Never!" Trigun shouted struggling against her power, but good won out in the end. Raven won the battle and they all went back to Titans Tower were Raven explained her parentage to the boys. How Trigun had raped her mother to produce a child that he would use a tool for destruction. How the people of Azerath a plane of peace allowed her to live and taught her to use her powers for good so one day she could defeat Trigun. Everything was aye okay.

The next major event was an episode called Switch. It was obvious to everyone that Raven and Starfire didn't see eye to eye with each other. Raven was quiet, mysterious, and unemotional. Meanwhile Starfire was happy, enthusiastic, and fun loving. Total opposites from one another.

"Yo those chicks remind me off Kitty and Rouge." Toad commented.

"Hey! Were not that bad." Kitty said defensensly. Rouge glared at him angrily.

"Would the peanut gallery shut up? We are trying to enjoy the show." Logan growled.

"Wow look at that! Toruh isn't that just like the time Jackie switched places with the Monkey King?" Jade asked wide-eyed.

"Yes but it looks like the Puppet King is more dangerous then the Monkey King." Toruh responded.

The two girls had switched bodies. Starfire was panicking which was causing all kinds of things to explode. Raven grabbed her and told her to calm down. She couldn't calm down and zombie Beast Boy suddenly chased them. Raven couldn't make herself fly.

"Okay how do you make this thing fly?" Raven asked

"You must feel flight." Starfire explained to her.

"What?"

"When you feel the unbridle joy of flight you will fly. To use starbolts you have to feel righteous fury. My alien strength boundless confidence."

"I can't feel that. Run!" They ran from the boys and suddenly they were cornered. "If I can't fly you have to levitate. You know those words I always say?"

"Yes. Azerath Mentrion Zinthos! Wow! I wish to stop please tell me how!" Starfire wailed as they awkwardly flew across the city.

"Look at the ground and imagine wow stop! Quiet!" Raven hissed as she hid them under some trash they landed in. They listen to the Puppet King's plan. They had to stop it but Raven didn't think they could in their condition. She criticized Starfire about her flying and her own unusable powers.

"At least I am able to fly! On my planet even a newborn can unleash the joy of flight! But you are to busy being grumpy and rude to feel anything at all!" Starfire unloaded on her.

Raven turned to face her. "In case you haven't notice my emotions are dangerous. I can't afford to feel anything. You may have my body but you know nothing about me."

Starfire calmed down. Sighing in defeat she spoke "Perhaps you are right. And if we are to over come this difficulty we must know everything about each other. So please began sharing."

"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Green Lantern said in amazement.

"What that two complete opposites can actually sit down and work out their differences. Its been known to happen John." Hawkgirl said. She smiled to herself. It seemed to her even in the most difficult of situations friends could surprise you.

The girls certainly surprised everyone. After helping each other out with their powers they rescued the boys. In a grand fight the two of them stopped the Puppet King and everyone got their body back. Also Raven and Starfire better understood each other.

"That was a very interesting experience for you two. I'm impressed by the way you handled yourself." The Professor said giving the two girls a soft smile. They blushed embarrassed.

"Thank you Professor Xavier." They said in unison.

Everyone watched the screen captivated by what they saw. Robin had become so obsessed with stopping Slade that he was ignoring his friends. It was a critical time too. A new enemy had just appeared by the name of Red X and he seemed to know exactly how to bring each Titan down.

"Good lord that guy is unstoppable." Luna said from her perch.

"Mom how can someone just disappear like that?" Comet asked confused. Her mother shook her head in confusion. She simply had no idea.

Nicky watched the second battle fascinated by what she saw. Red X was able to adapt so quickly to any situation. Not to mention he seemed too heartless. Her opinion changed when she saw him save Beast Boy life. "That was a close one."

"You're telling me. Another few seconds and I would have been a pile of road kill." Beast Boy said. The memory of the near death experiences still haunted him.

"Looks like Red X is about to reveal to us his true identity. Wonder who it is?" Flash wondered out loud.

"I bet you anything its some low life street scum." Lancer spat. "Lancelot manners!" "Sorry Mom." Everyone watched the screen as Red X started to remove his mask. Everyone gasped in amazement as they saw who the dangerous villain was.

"**_ROBIN?!!" _** Everyone shouted in unison. All eyes turned to the Boy Wonder who was desperately searching for a place to hide. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." He muttered.

"Robin how in the world could you be so stupid, irresponsible, not to mention careless? You know better than that. Two wrongs don't make a right! The means can't justify the ends. I don't understand how you could cross the line between good and evil." Batman berated his ward. He looked pissed off.

"Batman lay off. Can't you see he's sorry for what he did? He made a mistake we all do. Look at me I betrayed Earth by lying about being Hawkgirl and that nearly blew it up. We all make mistakes. Its knowing that you did and correcting them that's important." Hawkgirl informed the Dark Knight. He sat back down in his chair to watch the end of the episode. Everyone else looked back at the TV but couldn't believe what he had done.

"You want to yell at me to? Everyone else has and I can't blame them." Robin said to Starfire. He looked down at the robot Slade mask he held in his hand. He had been so close!

"I do not wish to yell merely to understand. Robin why did you simply not tell us the truth?" Starfire asked sadly.

"I needed to fool Slade. If you guys knew it was me under that mask you would have held back. Doesn't matter he figured it out. And I still haven't figured out anything about him."

"That is not true. Whoever Slade is he and you are… similar. Slade did not trust you and you did not trust us." Starfire told him. She left him alone in his room to contemplate what she had said.

The episode Apprentice was about to start. Robin couldn't face the horror of what had happen during that time. What he had done. He got up from his seat and ran out of the room. "Robin!" Starfire called after him.

Beast Boy paused the tape. Chewing on his lip he asked "Shouldn't someone go get him?"

"I'll do it. Would anyone like to accompany me?" Starfire asked as she flew to the door. Jean, Nathan, Rini, Viper, and Batman got up and walked to the door. "We'll be right back. Don't start it till we get back." Jean ordered.

They found Robin hiding behind the main staircase. He was crying which was something he didn't normally do. Starfire gently laid a hand on his shoulder but he recoiled from her touch. "Go away. Please Starfire."

"Robin please come back to the TV room with us. Everyone is waiting. They want to see what happens next." Starfire told him gently

"I can't face it Star. It's too horrible. What I did. What _he made me do._" Robin chocked out.

"Robin, Slade made you do terrible things but you were only trying to save our lives." Starfire started to say before he interrupted her.

"I'm not talking about Slade I'm talking about Dark Robin! There's a monster that lives inside of me. How do I face that? You don't know what its like to have a monster that part of you inside you do you Starfire." Robin told her angrily.

"She doesn't but I do Robin. Awhile back my powers went out of control. I couldn't control anything. I nearly died. I've never been so afraid of myself or my powers before." Jean related to him.

"If you think you're the only one who can't face his past your not. Believe me there are some horrors in my past that I wish I didn't have to relive." Nathan said.

"Yeah like what?" Robin said defensively.

"Like the time I went blind or the time my dad went evil." Nathan replied.

"But I became evil. I stole and hurt my friends."

"Robin when I was Wicked Lady I did some pretty nasty things but my family and friends forgave me. Yours did to." Rini told him.

"I was a thief to Robin until I met Jackie and Jade. They looked past me being a thief and gave me a chance to be good."

"Robin if you don't face your past it will haunt you for the rest of your life. Please you must come to terms with what happened. Everyone's waiting lets go." Batman told him. Robin got up and followed the group back to the room and they started the episode.

They were in his room watching as Robin was desperately trying to finish a project he had been working on. He was shaking uncontroablly and muttering to himself, "I got to finish this. I can't let the others know about my problem. I'm so tired maybe I'll take a break." He put down his tools and drifted off to sleep.

He dreamt that he was chasing Slade and that they were battling one another. When he finally caught Slade he simply pointed out that he destroyed all he cared about. Robin threw off Slade's mask and saw his own face beneath. He jolted awake just as Cyborg came in to tell him that Slade was calling.

"Your dream reveals much. Unconcessisly you believe you are Slade. That you will destroy everything and everyone close to you. Very symbolic." J'onn observed.

"Enough with the psycho analyzing that was just plain freaky." Cannonball said. "I concur." Roberto added

Robin said nothing. What was there to say? He watched as Slade revealed his plans about the Chronotron Detonator and how the others didn't want him going after Slade because he had issues. He listened all around him as everyone watching whispered about this ingenious plan.

They had arrived at the warehouse on Pier 41 were the Detonator was supposed to be. The building was empty except for a hundred Sladebots ready to take them down. The Titans began to battle or at least attempt to. Robin took out each and every robot by himself.

"You kicked butt big time but what's wrong with you?" Jade asked curious.

"You were attacking with blind rage. Not the best way to deal with a situation." Jackie added.

"Look will you people just shut up and leave me alone!" Robin growled. Everyone looked at him shocked. What was his problem?

The story continued with some interesting twist like Starfire being allergic to metallic chromium so she could track the device down. Then Cinderblock appearing and separating the Titans from Robin. Robin took Cinderblock out and went after Slade while the Titans went after the Detonator.

"How does one halt this vehichal?" Starfire asked as the boat sped through the sewers. Cyborg ripped out the on board computer bringing the boat to a halt. BB and Raven landed on the boat and Raven asked, "Please tell me that's not how you're planning to stop the Detonator?"

"Uh?"

"You do know how to stop it. Don't you?" Beast Boy asked.

Throwing the keypad overboard Cyborg replied, "How hard could it be. Oh" as the Detonator sprang to life.

"Whatever were going to do we better do it before Slade decides to trigger this thing." Raven informed them.

A little while later the four friends realized they had been tricked. The Detonator was a fake! Suddenly a red beam blasted them off the boat. Nothing seemed wrong. They thought they had won. Boy were they wrong.

Slade walked up to the vidscreens were medical charts showing each Titans blood and body had appeared. Attached to the red blood cells were probes. "Nanoscopic Probes. You see the Chronotron Detonator was merely the bait for a much larger trap. You see with a push of the button my probes will destroy your friends from the inside out."

"You can't control them. Whatever you threaten they'll never obey you." Robin growled clutching his hand in a fist.

"This isn't about your friends Robin. This is about you. It's always been about you." Slade said as he started to circle the boy.

"What?" Robin asked confused and in disbelief.

"Sending trouble your way. Leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel. I was testing you." Slade said. He stopped circling and walked up to the boy. "For some time now I have been searching for an apprentice. Someone to follow in my footsteps and Robin I've chosen you. Congratulations." He whispered.

"No way would I ever work…" Robin began angrily but stopped as Slade raised the button into view.

"If you join me. If you swear to serve me. If you never speak to your friends again I will allow them to live. But if you disobey even the smallest request I will annihilate them and I'll make you watch Robin. So do we have a deal?"

Five minuets later Robin had abandon his colorful outfit for a uniform that was similar to Slade's. His heart felt heavy and sadness invaded him. But his eyes only showed hatred for both Slade and himself. "I know it seems bad now but trust me you'll learn to like it." Slade told him. The lights went off ending the first part. Comments exploded.

"Who does that guy thing he is? Give me a minuet with him and I'll slice him into little tiny pieces." Rebecca said.

"If I got my claws on him there wouldn't be anything left of him." Logan growled his claws shooting out in anger.

"Even I wouldn't have gone to those measures to procure help." Magneto said.

"Someone should shove something up his ass." Ray said her violet eyes blazing with anger.

"As a former thief that guy sickens me." Viper said.

"The worst is still to come." Superman said.

"Before we continue I like to say something. Robin I think that was pretty unselfish of you to give up your freedom and everything you believed in to save your friends." Serena told the young boy. He smiled at her and mumbled thanks.

The Titans were very worried. They had searched all night and all day and still they hadn't found a sign of their leader. Suddenly they got all call at a weapons research lab were a thermal blaster had been stolen. They had expected it to be Slade but were shocked that it was Robin!

Robin escaped and made it back to Slade's hideout. He was angry and down right furious with himself. He was not enjoying this experience one bit but what annoyed him was being compared to Slade. He attacked him after hearing those words.

"I monitored your vital signs during the mission. Elevated heart rate, adrenalin, and endorphins. You won't admit but at some level. You enjoyed stealing for me." Slade informed him.

"I know that you might not want hear this but Robin almost all of us enjoy doing something bad. The thrill is doing it and not getting caught." Remy explained to the boy.

After hearing Beast Boy's wild theories and battling on top of the Wayne Enterprise building they thought that Robin would escape. He still wouldn't use the thermal blaster. Starfire stopped him with a starbolt fist and Robin leveled the blaster at her on Slade's order. Who would back down first?

"Robin, you are my best friend. I cannot live in a world were we must fight. If you are truly evil then go ahead. Do what you must." Starfire said lowering her hand and getting rid of the starbolts. Robin couldn't attack her and it cost him dearly. Slade activated the probes.

Everyone gasped in shock. A wild range of emotions went past everyone face. "Stop that's just horrible." Kali wailed. Everyone said something that concurred to that fact. No one could be that cruel could they?

Anyways while Robin was battling for his freedom against Slade the Titans discovered the probes. Tracing the signal of the probes they arrived just as Robin lost his will to fight. The Titans informed him they weren't leaving without him. They started to die from the probes but before he could infect himself something unexpected happened. Robin darker personality took over. An evil persona called Dark Robin. Things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.

It seemed that Robin had a dark personality that made Lucas seem tame. He was cold, conductive, and his eyes glowed an unnatural red. He seemed to enjoy being evil. He took out the Titans, captured the Justice League and converted the Watchtower into a battle station. Inside his mind the two groups were being watched over by Robin's personality that represented neither good nor evil. A girl named Annie.

"I am offering you a chance to rule this world. Don't make me keep you locked up here." Dark Robin said. Raven told Starfire to join him in order to defuse the situation from outside but she ended up having a behavioral modification chip installed on her made her act evil and under Dark Robin control.

"Who knew your dark side was that evil." Lita said.

"Am I the only one who notice that Dark Robin hasn't done anything really bad. He's attempting to return what he's stolen, he didn't reveal Batman identity, not to mention keeping his hostages comfortable and watch out for Starfire." Darien pointed out

"I see what you getting at. This is a textbook case of a child deprived of love and attention. He's doing this to be noticed." Amy said.

"If you two braniacs are done talking it looks like Robin is fighting himself. This is so cool." Rini said. Indeed it was. The two Robin's battled each other intensely. Neither could win. Dark Robin saved Starfire's life and explained how he was many things but not a killer. The two disappeared.

"Watch everyone. What your about to see will amaze you." Wonder Women said. On screen the entity known as Star had appeared. She explained how she was creator of all life and goodness. She had come to save Robin. She gave them crystal necklaces that would help them. The two teams arrived in time just as Robin enter a coma after coming to terms of who he was. While the Titans waited for Robin to awaken from his coma he had four visions. Two, which had already happened including the one dealing with Apocalypse. In the end it looked like Robin realized he need help. (To read the complete tale check out my story Dark Robin by clicking my bio.)

"That was a fantastic adventure. I hope things work out for you." Angela told the Boy Wonder. Everyone retired for the night. Tomorrow they would watch season two.

Everyone was energized for the next set of Titans stories. After seeing last night adventures everyone tried to be kind to Robin but he mostly ignored everyone. He didn't want their pity.

They settled down and started the tape. The scene opened up with Starfire all excited because it was Blorthog Day the Tamerainen Festival of Friendship. But when she tried to get her friends involved all they could think about was their petty problems. When Cyborg broke her tabnabula she had had enough.

"STOP! Friends must never behave this way. Especially on Blorthog Day. Do you wish to invite the Reckmog?" Starfire asked teary.

"Bless you?" Beast Boy said confused.

"On my world Reckmog means the drifted. The point when close friends begin to drift apart. And their friendship dies." Starfire explained. The Titans assured her that they would be friends forever that they would never drift apart. Starfire didn't believe them.

Just then the alarm went off. Robbery at the Antiquities Museum. They rushed off and arrived just in time. Warp the time traveling thief had appeared and was attempting to steal the Clock of Eternity. "Man has everyone of us time traveled or what?" Leon commented.

Starfire disappeared through a wormhole and arrived in Jump City twenty years in the future. What she found shocked her. Her friends weren't friends anymore. The Titans were history. Cyborg was in disrepair, Beast Boy was bald and a one-man freak show, (Everyone giggled at seeing him without hair.) and Raven had gone insane locking herself up in a one room apartment. Starfire couldn't even find Robin.

"Forge I'm glad you were able to figure out those time travel dynamics because Warp looks ugly." Evan commented.

"Yeah but he brings up an interesting point. Is the future, present, and past all written in stone?" Forge replied.

"I don't know about that but look what twenty years have done to Robin or should I say Nightwing. What a hunk." Trista commented. All the girls began to whistle and shout. The boys looked at them like they were crazy. I mean he wasn't _that handsome. _

Nightwing tried to comfort Starfire but she didn't want comfort. She wanted her friends back. When she saw the Red Bird costume that his evil personality used she knew he hadn't got the help he needed. "I heard you were looking for help."

"There is nothing you can do. There is nothing anyone can do. The past cannot be changed. The future cannot be altered no matter how wrong it may seem." Starfire told him in defeat.

Nightwing and the other Titans showed her it was possible. They stopped Warp, sent Starfire home and changed the timeline so they never existed in this state. That was a good one.

The next one that was important to watch was Terra. A blond hair girl with blue eyes who was terrakinetic. She was funny, kind, cool. But frightened and she didn't have control over her powers. When she tackled the Titans obstacle course she pretty much wrecked it.

"Hey Lance are you or Steve related to that girl by any chance?" Puerto asked.

"No! And anyways why would we be related to her? She makes rocks fly I cause earthquakes." Lance said defensively.

"Terrakinetics is a rare and dangerous gift. No wonder she's having such emotional problems. She's letting her insecurity get in the way of control." Xavier commented. He pressed his fingers together as Terra and Slade talked and how she ran away from the Titans. That girl needed help.

Date With Destiny was the next major episode. It started out with this bizarre Mothman gloating in his basement when his bratty daughter yelled for him. She had just been dumped by her boyfriend and now didn't have a date for the Prom. So she forced her father to get one for her.

The Titans had been chasing after a guy who had stolen a lot of jewelry. The guy had a spider for a head! "That is just plain gross!" Mandy said. "I don't know I think its kind of cool." Kurtis said. "Shut up blue boy." Mandy hissed. "Kids no fighting." Kurt warned.

Robin and Starfire were about to join the rest of the team at a collapsing bridge when Killer Moth called. He had three simple demands. 1. The city would declare him supreme ruler. 2. The Teen Titans would surrender. 3. Robin would take this lovely young lady (in reality the bratty Kitten who shouldn't be confused with Kitty daughter because she nice and the other one is evil) to her junior prom. Robin was in a state of shock.

"This prom is some manner of duel yes? Robin eagerly accepts." Starfire said slapping the computer image of Kitten.

"Its not a duel Starfire. It's a date."

"What! He does not accept. Do you hear me Robin does not accept? Scandal, atrocity, inconceivable. These demands must not be met. He must be out of his mind if he thinks you would even considered it." Starfire raged fire burning from her eyes.

"I have to do it." He whispered. "What!" "It's the only way to stop Killer Moth and save the city. I have to do Starfire even if I don't want to do it. And believe me I really don't want to." Robin said disgusted.

"Man Robin I pity you. It must have sucked having to take that guy's daughter to her prom." Scott said.

"Yeah but at least he didn't have dinosaurs ruining his like yours bro." Alex joked.

"Which was worse Robin. Taking that witch, no offences to the witches in this room, to her prom or working for Slade?" Kelsey asked.

Robin pondered the question thoughtfully as he watched the rest of the show. Watching it made him feel like he was back there right now. If he had to say which was the worst it was working for Slade because this was the most embarrassing. He said so to the group.

The next few episodes were hilarious. Like Starfire going through her Transformation which was Tamerainen puberty. She thought something was seriously wrong with her. "You don't look that bad girlfriend. Honestly I've seen worse." Michelle said kindly.

"Yeah but nobody tried to eat you I bet senorita." El Toru added.

"Or tried to bury you home, have a giant gorilla kidnap you for your powers, and lastly been stabbed in the back by your so called friend." Flash said glaring at Hawkgirl. She had betrayed them.

"Hey back off Speedy. All of us have been betrayed at least once in our lives. It's a natural part of life so shut your mouth." Jade told him matter of factly.

"Jade! That was extremely rude. Apologize right this instant." Jackie told his niece angrily.

"Don't bother Mr. Chan. She is right. Flash shouldn't have acted so nasty." Green Lantern replied calmly.

"If you guys are done babbling you can watch the final two episodes. You just missed the one called Fractured. Kinda cute that Larry." Nathan said.

"Yeah but a major best. But he was right about one thing. Never ever stop trying." Ron spoke up. "Three cheers for never giving up." Melody added.

Terra was busy trashing the Titans. She was wearing a new suit that connected her to Slade giving her more power than ever. The Titans couldn't take her down because she had once been their friend and that was making them hesitate. Beast Boy begged to give her one more chance. Robin refused but changed his mind after being reminded of his own servitude to Slade.

Terra broke Overload, Cinderblock, and Plasmas out of jail and used them to take out the Titans one by one. Robin fought her hand to hand trying to convince her to give up being Slade's apprentice but she told him she wasn't a lost little girl who need saving. She took him out like all the others or so she thought.

As she was patrolling the city she passed familiar sights. Old memories resurfaced. She pushed them away. She had no regrets. That was until the Titans appeared and began to kick her ass. She was scared, frightened. When she arrived back at Slade's hide out he attacked her. She tried to remove the suit but the neural interface that Slade had built into had grown into her skin so she couldn't. She couldn't even control her body because of it.

"Man that dude is 100 plain evil." Mina commented. She shivered thinking about all the times the Sailor Scouts had faced their foes and managed to defeat them. Sometimes they had even been able to turn them to good like the Weird Sisters and Amethysts.

"That poor child. She went to that awful man because she believed he could help her. Now look at what it's cost her." Storm said sadly.

"The devil always hides behind false promises." Raven told everyone. She was still furious by the fact that Terra had betrayed them. But after watching herself and Terra she gained a new perspective on the situation.

Beast Boy had gone after Terra and Slade alone. He found her crying asking to be destroyed. He was confused until Slade started using her power on him. He kept changing animal forms trying to get close to Terra. He finally pinned her down. "You got to stop me Beast Boy. I don't want to fight anymore." Terra begged.

"Then don't let Slade control you anymore." Beast Boy yelled at her.

"I have no choice."

"That's a lie you've always had a choice," Beast Boy told her. She flung him off. He stormed back to her continuing, "It's always been your choice Terra. You chose to work for Slade; you chose to betray us, now your choosing to give him control. Slade isn't doing this Terra you are!"

A few minuets later the other Titans arrived just as she was about to plunge a stalactite through BB. They begged her to stop while Slade ordered her to attack. Beast Boy gave her a pleading look. "Its your life Terra. Your choice. Its never to late to change."

"Sorry Beast Boy for everything I've ever done." Terra whispered. She concentrated and suddenly redirect her attack on Slade! She had taken control.

"Alright she did it! She chose good over evil." Zeus said. "Yeah she seems to be making up for her betrayal. Something I never did." Pietro whispered.

"Looks like they could use your help Amara. I mean you stopped a volcano now she's trying to." Tabitha injected.

"Somehow I don't think even I could stop that monstrosity." Magma replied. She focused on the screen where Terra had turned into a stone statue. Strangely familiar to the situation they found Mystique in.

"Her name was Terra. She was gifted with amazing power and cursed by it as well. She was a dangerous enemy and a good friend. And she was one of the bravest persons I have ever met." Beast Boy narrated as the team came to the place where Terra's statue rested. They were saying good-bye for now.

"I shall miss you friend." Starfire cried leaving some roses at the base of the statue.

"We will be searching for a way to reverse the effect." Raven explained gently.

"We'll bring her back." Robin said confidently.

"Someday." Cyborg added. They turned to leave except for Beast Boy.

"Good bye Terra. I'll never forget you." He placed a small plaque at the foot of the statue. The plaque read: Terra. A Teen Titan. A True Friend.

"So is she dead or alive? What's the situation?" Beast asked curious.

"I believe that their friend is trapped in a state of limbo. She is neither truly dead nor alive. Stuck in stone. She is frozen in time." Batman answered.

"We like some ideas to reverse the effect. We haven't had a chance to think of any yet." Robin announced.

"Well I don't think we can help you. I wasn't really frozen in stone just my form was. So were no help." Mystique told the young teenagers.

"When one of the monsters we fought tried to turn me into stone I used my priestess powers combined with my charms to break her spell." Ray spoke up. "Hope that helps you."

"When Jackie turned to stone we had the Horse Talisman but I don't it will work for you in your world." Uncle said snippy.

"When my Amazon sisters were turned to stone the spell broke when the one who cast it died. Unfortunately that isn't the case here." Wonder Women sadly reported.

"Well thank you all for you input. It was most helpful. I am sure we will find some way to revive are friend from her stone sleep." Starfire said.

"I have every bit of confidence in you and your team. You should great compassion, kindness, and most of friendship to someone who betrayed you. Giving people second chances and looking for the good in them is important. I hope you succeed in your quest." Professor Xavier told the young hero's. They nodded their heads.

Three down and only one more team to go. Soon they be watching Earth greatest hero's in their battle to save Earth from danger. It was time for the Justice League.


	37. Justice League Unlimited

Justice League Unlimited

Shareya Hol was on the porch leaning against the rail gazing at the backyard and the ocean that was nearby. This place the Institute was very similar to Bruce's Mansion but different. She sighed heavily.

"Am I intruding Miss Hol?" The Professor asked wheeling up to her.

"No Professor Xavier you aren't disturbing me. Thank you for joining me. I was just out here thinking. Even though it's almost been three weeks here I still don't feel like I belong with my friends." Shareya told him.

"My dear it will take time. I believe their starting to forgive you but that's not what really is bugging you. While three weeks have nearly passed here and you've had a chance to try to fix things with your friends only five minutes will have passed in your world. Meaning you have an entire world that has to forgive you." Xavier explained gently.

"You get my problem but that's only half of it. I don't know what my relationship with John is and I have no home anymore. I can never return to Thanagar and the Justice League will never trust me enough to offer me asylum. I'm just so confused!" She said smacking the rail.

"I sense that things will work out my dear. Your friends are wary of you but they to remember when bad things happen to them. It was out of their control. I'm sure that one day you will find your place in the world." Xavier told her compassionately.

She looked at him in surprise. "You can read my mind can't you? That's how you know how I feel and how things will work out. But how even J'onn couldn't read my mind."

"While J'onn is from your world I am not. As such my power of telepathy works on a different wavelength. I'm sorry if I upset you by doing that my dear. I came out here to inform you that were ready to start watching your adventures. You have greatly impressed my students and even Wolverine is impressed by your skills. And believe me he's not one to impress easily. Come join me will you?" Xavier asked turning to the door.

Shareya smiled. Straitening up she walked with the Professor and joined everyone in the TV Room for the final watching of episodes.

"Hey Shareya we thought you never get here. Pull up a seat." Flash said zipping around and getting one for her.

"Thank you Flash. Come on people. You all have shown us how you became a team. Time to show you how we became a team. Clark if you would?" Shareya said handing him the remote.

"On the count of three. One two three." Superman counted down pressing the play button. The screen lit up and everyone leaned forward as the Mars landscape appeared on the TV.

"Wow so that's what Mars looks like." Jamie said awed.

"Looks different than my Mars." Ray told them.

"It looks beautiful no matter what its state is." J'onn said whimsy. He watched in fascination, as the two astronauts found the secret underground chamber were he had locked away the Invaders. Everyone around him tensed. As the guy opened the door they all shouted, "Don't!" The door flew open releasing the Invaders.

"How stupid can you be? If something is locked up there is a reason for it." Michelle stated flicking her hair.

"Humans are curious by nature. They seldom do the rational thing." Luna commented from her perch.

"My God things are looking worse than when Apocalypse made his appearance." Storm said as she watched in horror as the invasion begun. Everyone watched closely as Superman flew off to the Rocky Mountains were with Batman help he freed J'onn from his imprisonment.

"Man is every government going to hold anyone whose different prisoner or what?" Lancer said angrily. Memories of his imprisonment at Area 51 flooded him.

Finally all seven of the Earth greatest heroes had assembled. It was time to hear the history of these creatures that threatened the world. "So J'onn Jones you came to warn us about this invasion." Wonder Women asked.

"We first encountered them 1000 of your Earth years ago. Mars was at its peak of its peaceful utopia. We had solved all are problems we were dedicated to peace and study of the arts and sciences. We never learned where they came from but it soon became clear they wish to destroy are world. We Martians had given up war centuries ago. And the taking of any life was abhorred to us. But we quickly relearned the ways of war. For years we fought valiantly but each passing year we grew weaker as they fed on are psychic energy and absorbing our shape shifting abilities. Finally a small group of Martians planned one last desperate attack. We attack their underground stronghold flooding it with a paralyzing nerve gas. The attack was successful but the cost was great. I was the only survivor the last of my kind. I sealed the chamber to prevent reawakening and for five hundred years I stood guard. Then while I was in a hibernation cycle astronauts from Earth came and revived the Invaders. I managed to avoid capture and came to Earth to warn you but your government imprisoned me. It took all my psychic power to contact Superman to come free me. Now we have a task ahead of us and it might already be to late to save Earth." J'onn told them sadly.

"How sad. To have your home and everything you love totally destroyed." Amy whispered. All the Sailor Scouts looked at one another remembering the destruction of the Moon Kingdom.

On screen the seven heroes of Earth had divided into teams to try to stop the Invaders. Flash and Green Lantern headed off to Malaysia where they encounter more resistance then they hoped for. Hawkgirl and Superman went back to Metropolis where they were captured inside the factory. In Egypt Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Women tried to steal the Ion Matrix Crystal and Batman seemed to have lost his life.

The entire Earth was in a state of panic. Everywhere people were looting, screaming and running. Wonder Women watched from the rooftops above in distaste. "Perhaps Mother was right. That man is nothing but an untamed savage."

"Do not judge them so harshly Princess. They act out of fear, and fear usually brings out the worst in us." J'onn explained to her calmly. The others soon joined them and they came up with a daring rescue plan. They made their way deep into the enemy's strong hold searching for their friends. When they found them they realized to late it was a trap. A knock out gas spread through out the chamber taking them out.

Everyone woke up later with a king sized headache. Suddenly Senator Carter appeared. He was the man from the Mars mission and who had instructed Superman into disarming the world's nuclear weapons. They asked him what he was doing there. He smiled at them evilly clearly enjoying their discomfort. "Unfortunately the real Carter never return from Mars. We thank him though for freeing us from our suspended animation." He morphed into one of the Invaders.

"That is just plain disgusting!" Beast Boy wailed.

All of a sudden the main flagship of these creatures arrived. It was carrying the Imperium the supreme ruler of these disgusting creatures. It floated out of the ship. A humongous blob in a purple sack with long tentacles and a swirling gray cloud inside it. It paused next to its faithful servants then hovered near the trapped heroes savoring its victory.

"Like what on Earth is that _thing?_" Kitty asked disgusted.

"I don't know but whatever it is it sure is ugly." Viper commented.

"It is the Imperium. The leader of these abominations." J'onn explained angrily. He watched as he was forced to resume his Martian shape by the invaders. Suddenly the Imperium's tentacles shot into him! They went inside his very skin holding him tightly as they forced him inside the creature.

"Good lord!" Beast said appalled by the action.

"Make it stop Mommy." Diana cried covering her eyes with her tiny paws.

"_Yield to me, J'onn J'onzz!" _The Imperium commanded him telepathically.

"_Never! I have and never will give into your kind!" _J'onn shouted back twisting around trying to break free.

"_Why do you resist? Embrace the truth. After all these centuries you have lost."_ The Imperium mocked him

_"Have I? Are you certain of that?" _he taunted his captor.

The Imperium shuddered. He realized something wasn't right. _"Your hiding something aren't you. A secret buried deep within the crevices of your mind. Reveal it to me or is this another one of your Martian tricks?" _

"_Do I sense fear from the almighty Imperium?" _

_"I will tolerate this no longer. Tell me what your secret is now!" _The creature shouted in anger. That's when J'onn morphed back into his humanoid form and shouted "NOW!"

An explosion happened near the power crystal. Batman appeared and placed a device on the crystal reversing its affect allowing for sunlight to pour inside the complex. Sunlight was the one thing that could destroy these monsters. Working as a team the seven of them destroyed the Imperium and got rid of the rest of the invaders. Finally Earth was safe.

Later on the newly formed Watchtower the seven friends gather together to listen to what Superman had to say. "I once thought that I could protect the Earth alone. I was wrong. Working together we saved the planet. And I believe that if we stayed together as a team we could continue to protect the planet from harm."

"Like a bunch of super friends." Flash asked.

Smiling he responded. "More like a Justice League." Everyone agreed to join but J'onn wasn't to be found. Superman found him gazing at Mars. He approached him. "J'onn?"

"Mars is dead. My family and love ones are gone. I am the last of my kind." J'onn said with much grief in his voice.

"I know how you feel. J'onn we will never be able to replace the family you lost but we be honored if you could learn to call Earth your home." Superman told his new friend. They joined the others now officially for the first time as a team. The Justice League.

"That was so totally cool! I can't believe you were able to stop an invasion of the Earth by those freaks." Kurtis said his tail twitching with excitement.

"I can't believe that you got away with hiding the space station on your budget." Pietro muttered.

A couple more episodes played and everyone got really into them. They helped establish who and what these people were. They noticed that not every member participated in every mission. After seeing them save Atlantics they thought they seen it all. Boy, were they wrong.

Paradise Lost  started out in the middle of a hurricane. Superman and Wonder Women were working together to help save the rescue crews and anyone else who got caught out in the storm. After saving a little girl Wonder Women nearly got flatten. Superman saved her and asked her what was the matter.

"My Mother once said the planets use to revolve around me. She called me her little sun and stars. You know I left Thermyscira against her wishes." Wonder Women explained to him.

"Maybe its time you went and set things right." Superman told her

"But what would I say to her?" she asked.

"How about the truth?" he suggested.

"Maybe. Still I've put it off long enough. I have to return home. I don't know when I'll return. Good bye." She said as she flew off leaving him standing in the middle of a rainstorm.

"Why would it be so hard for you to talk to your Mother about why you left?" Rouge asked curious.

"We Amazons aren't supposed to leave Paradise Island unless we are doing battle. I left to fight an enemy that wasn't threatening my people and I stole the Sacred Armor of the Amazons. I had a lot to answer for." Wonder Women explain to the young Goth. She sighed still bitter about how her simple quest to return home had ended in disaster.

Wonder Woman had returned home only to discover that a sorcerer had turned her sisters and Mother to stone by the name of Felix Faust. She struck a bargain with him. She would gather pieces of an ancient relic and in exchange he would free the Amazons' from stone. She left the island quickly not knowing who really was behind this disaster.

After destroying a museum in order to get one of the pieces she encountered the rest of her friends. They wanted to go back to Thermyscira and kick Faust butt but Wonder Women told them men were forbidden from stepping foot on her homeland. So they decide to help her gather each piece, which were guarded, by a terrible monster or trap. "What horrors have we unleashed?" she asked Superman.

"Senorita Diana those relics seem more dangerous than the talismans were thought to be," El Toru told her.

"Yes Uncle sense that a great evil is behind all the trouble you faced." Uncle prophesied.

They found out from Batman that Faust had once been a respected archeologist (much like Jackie) but was kicked out of the university for his interest in the mystic arts. After taking revenge on his former colleges he decided to search for ultimate knowledge. That search led him to Tartarus the Pit of Lost Souls. Wonder Women told them the story behind it and the mad god Hades. They realized that the relics formed the key to unlock the Underworld. Wonder Women was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She couldn't give Faust the key without endangering all of Earth and if she didn't her sisters would remain petrified forever. What could she do?

"What a difficult choice to make." Olivia said quietly. It was like her choice to save her mom over the rest of the world when Apocalypse had been attacking.

Wonder Women brought the men to Thermyscira and they battled hordes of zombies, an insane sorcerer, and a mad god who tried to take Hippolayta with him. Hades failed and was trapped once again in the pit. For their bravery the men were rewarded but Diana was banished for breaking the most sacred Amazon law. As they left Hippolayta watched her daughter go sadly hoping that one day she could come home again. "May Hera watch over you my little sun and stars."

"I can't believe that your Mother banished you. You went through all that because you love her. That doesn't seem right." Serena said

"Yeah why didn't you appeal?" Jade asked

"I broke the law. Even though it may seem wrong my mother had every right to do what she did. You may not agree with her decision and to some extent I don't either. But it was the right one for my mother to make. Besides I have a feeling this banishment won't last forever." Wonder Women told her friends old and new.

Several more episodes played. They were beginning to see how complex the lives of adult heroes were. Not only did they have to manage their regular lives they had to follow the law of the country they were helping. Sometimes that was hard. Especially if that person is breaking both Man's and Amazon law.

Batman was on a rooftop talking to Wonder Women. He had interrupted a robbery at a chemical plant. The thieves had managed to escape but not before Batman had snagged a necklace off one of them. It looked like it was an Amazon design. Wonder Women dismissed the theory that it was one of his sisters but he wouldn't let it go. He sent Hawkgirl to Thermyscira to investigate.

After showing the necklace to Hippolayta the two of them raced off to a tower. The queen recognized the necklace as belonging to Arisha. She was supposed to be in solitary meditation but she wasn't. The queen sat down and told Hawkgirl the whole story.

"Arisha was not born an Amazon. She comes from Man's World. Her homeland was destroyed by a bloody and senseless war. Soon everyone neighbors, friends, schoolmates were gone. Arisha and her Mother managed to find passage on a refugee ship. But even here Fate was not kind. Pirates attacked the ship and took the few meager belongings the people had. Then they sank the ship. Arisha alone survived clinging to a piece of floating wreckage. Amazingly she washed up on shore here on Thermyscira. We nursed her back to health. And we Amazons adopted her magically enduring her with are strength. Training her to be one of us. I always wondered if we did the right thing. Still how could we not?" Hippolayta said sadly.

"You couldn't. You did what anyone would do," Hawkgirl told her.

"And now she's deserted us."

"Maybe not. Maybe she left us a clue." Hawkgirl said. She spied a chest and opened it up. She discovered books, maps, city guides. Things forbidden on the island because they could corrupt them. It looked like they had because the book in her hand was the "History of Germ Warfare."

"I can't believe this. I know you Amazons hate men but to destroy us? All of us isn't that taking it a little to far?" Scott asked. He'd learned his lesson about interfering with girls during the Bayville Siren fling.

"What I can't figure out is how Arisha is killing them. To make a disease that only attacks men sounds impossible." Amy commented.

"Not impossible just highly improbable." Raven countered.

"No offence to your life style Princess, but Arisha sure didn't give men a chance. I mean she may be taking your code to its most logical extent but this is to extreme." Green Lantern told her as he watched himself collapse on the Watchtower floor.

"Yet I sense there's more to the story than we've seen. Lets all quiet down and enjoy the rest of the show." Xavier told them.

All over Gotham City men collapsed to the ground. Whatever they had been infected with was causing a city wide epidemic. All though Hawkgirl and Wonder Women were doing their best to handle the situation they needed help. Big time. Even when they cornered Arisha she still held the upper hand by holding the Queen hostage.

They manage to halt Arisha plan but she was still determined to do her evil. That was until the Queen revealed the truth. How the ships captain saved her from drowning and brought her to Thermyscira were he died. He is the only man buried on the island. Arisha couldn't stand the truth so she blew herself up. The world was saved and everything went back to normal.

It was a little while later. Everyone was a little hyper from all the sugar they had ingested. Not to mention a lot of questions were flying around. Like what was it like fighting along side comic book heroes? Or how did you accept your best friend turning into a metamorphic creature? The Justice League answered their questions the best they could. The adventure of a lifetime was about to play.

"Settle down people. Now before we begin playing The Savage Time I have to ask if there are anyone who has problem with WWII?" Green Lantern asked

"I served in it. I got no problems with seeing something that deals with that." Logan said relaxing.

Magneto glared angrily at them. Suddenly everything that could be magnetized was in the air flying around. Melody used her own powers to try to bring Logan and his kids back down to the ground but Magneto was too angry.

"Magnus! That's quite enough." Xavier said from his position on the floor.

"Charles I was in a concentration camp! Nazi's killed my parents. I barely escape. You have no idea what its like to see your entire family killed before your eyes. Now I find out these people have been there and I understand that they changed it history so it all happened? How can I not be angry?" Magneto asked angrily.

"Granted WWII was horrible but do you mind putting everything down? Just sit and watch the show then form an opinion." Melody told him haughtily. Magneto waved a hand and everything fell back in place. "I'll watch but doesn't mean I'll like it."

The story began with the entire League returning from a mission in deep space. Batman was waiting for them on the Watchtower. Suddenly a brilliant flash of light dazzled them. In a single instant everything had changed. The Nazi's dominated the entire world and Vandal Savage was the Supreme Overlord. The Regime if you had to say.

"Batman do you ever smile or laugh? I mean even that version of you was way to serious and secretive." Berserker asked

"Hey that's me and I'm older talking to Barbara aka Batgirl. What on Earth am I wearing?" Robin asked spotting himself as the camera panned the room.

"I don't know Robin but you look sexy." Starfire whispered.

A little while later the League had broken into a lab complex were several scientist were experimenting with time travel using dark matter. If they were going to return everything back to normal they had to do it now and they had a 72-hour window to do in. Not hesitating they jumped into the time warp and were set down in the middle of a battlefield.

"I can't believe you guys did that. I mean time travel is tricky. What were you going to do if you got stuck in the past?" May asked

"You don't know do you? Well as the Guardian of the Gates of Time it wouldn't have been a problem for me." Trista said in her patient voice flicking her green hair over her shoulder.

What happened next was absolutely thrilling. J'onn was captured, Wonder Women fell in love, Flash, Hawkgirl, and Superman helped the Black hawks destroy a jet factory while Green Lantern joined the army and saved the day without the help of his ring! They were so happy to get home that they hugged Batman when they got home.

Season Two seemed way more extreme then Season one ever was. In one of the very first episodes J'onn was overloaded with the thoughts of humans that he ran away for awhile. He came back in time to help stop Amazo the android.

"I myself have often found it difficult to shield myself from others thoughts. Trying to understand them on top of the emotions that humans project is most difficult." Professor Xavier said kindly.

"You can say that again!" Angela said laughing happily.

"After reviewing all your adventures so far I must admit that I find it hard for anyone of you to commit a heinous act." Amara said. She leaned back in her seat and said, "Isn't that right cousin?"

"True Amara these champions have helped and gone above and beyond the call of duty. Look what they did when they went after Braniac and Darkseid. Still the sea is churning. Something big happened. Something so ugly that it ripped your souls apart didn't it?" Michele asked gazing at the group her dark blue eyes steady.

"Yes something like that did happen. It was very unsettling. Why don't you see for yourselves?" Superman said quietly.

They watched as Superman, Batman, and Wonder Women killed the President of the United States in the Oval Office in cold blood. Didn't matter that he was Lex Luther and had caused Flash's death it was just wrong.

"What in the world were you thinking!" Lita asked astonished.

"Thinking? Its obvious that they weren't thinking anything at all!" Berserker replied.

"What has happened to the you people? Those costumes are awful. They clearly show that you're interested in power and control and not helping people. Not to mention you've gotten the world on permanent lockdown. What in God's name is wrong with you people? Your worse then Hydra agents." Samantha spat at them. Her claws unsheathed. Leaning forward she slashed the flower vase on the table in two. That's how mad she was.

Everyone was relieved when they found out that these doppelgangers weren't the _real _Justice League. They were the Justice Lords. They lived in a parallel reality and boy were they heartless. They had no morals at all. Each team looked at them in disgust.

"That's a neat trick you pulled. Speeding up your heart rate till you flat lined I mean. That's ingenious. I wonder if I could do that." Pietro complemented Flash.

"If you could it would be a definite improvement." Wanda muttered.

"Nice play with the reverse psychology thing Bats. You really are a jack of all trades." Evan said. Everyone was glad in the end when the Justice Lords got their just deserts.

As they got closer to the end all the teams realized something. They weren't all that different from one another. Sure they had different enemies, powers, and lifestyles but each of them was a hero and heroine in their own right.

"Uh oh looks like you guys ran into the same kind of trouble that Cyborg and I had." Robin commented as the Justice League began to argue.

"They scream like banshees! Uncle cannot hear himself think!" Uncle wailed as the fighting escalated.

"All teams have fights with one another. It's a natural part of life but there are better ways to solve your problems then accusing one another and holding back stuff." Storm told them gently. The Justice League looked at the Weather Witch and cringed. Her remark cut them deeply. They had been acting like a bunch of teenagers. No worse then teenagers more like five year olds.

"What I don't get is how some stupid monkey can have all that power. I mean didn't Flash fry that thing?" Rini asked confused

"Yeah his mind should be Swiss cheese." Jade complained

"Apparently Grodd's brain was able to handle the mental powers that his helmet projected. His brain developed the capacity to use those powers on its own." Xavier explained. "That about sums it up." Violet piped in.

"We all had things on our minds that we had to say to each other. I guess we finally cracked under all the strain on our brains." Hawkgirl told the group. It was a humbling experience watching as her friends and her worked through their differences to solve their problems.

Later everyone grew excited. They were in Las Vegas Nevada! The coolest place ever. Gambling left and right, creepy teenagers with astonishing powers here and there with the Joker running the show by threaten to blow up the city with twenty five bombs was a hoot.

"Man someone should teach that clown a thing or two about manners." Gambit said offhand.

"Yeah his laughing is driving me crazy." Rebel said.

John and Shareya blushed as the love scene unfolded around them. They ignored the hoots and hollers the boys from all the teams gave as Shareya saved his life after the bomb exploded on him. The girls had enough when they started to whistle. Using their powers they personally shut up each and every guy by stuffing a sock in their mouths after they had been blasted. As the last girl (I can't remember who she was in the gang) used her powers everyone enjoyed the simple romance between John and Shareya.

"I remember that moment. It seems so long ago." Hawkgirl whispered to Green Lantern.

"I wish things weren't so complicated." GL whispered back.

Finally the last adventure began. Everyone was at the White House were the President was going to speak. The entire League had the place staked out. Suddenly a Thangarien Warship landed on the front lawn after shooting down a Gordian Fighter.

Everyone learned a lot of things fast. Hawkgirl was really on an undercover assignment for the Thangarien Army to evaluate the planet Earth incase the Gordians came. She happened to be a lieutenant in the army. She was also engaged to Hro Talak a commander in the army.

But all was not as it appeared to be. Hawk girl's people who were pretending to help the people of Earth weren't really. They only wanted the help of the government for a reason. When Batman discovered J'onn couldn't read Shareya mind and that the soldiers in the fighter had already been dead he went undercover and found out some shocking secretes.

"But that doesn't make sense at all to me. My people have also fought the Gordians (mentioned in Sisters), but we didn't lie to procure help from Earth. What is really going on?" Starfire asked confused.

"Yeah your people are acting way suspicious." Darien said

"Hey hold up! You just captured your friends after you attacked them. Hawkgirl what are you thinking?" El Toru asked

"I'll tell you what bird lady is thinking. Uncle seen it before. You are putting your people before the good of the people of Earth. Shame on you!" Uncle chastised.

"Sensei please!" Toruh said in surprise.

"No he's right. In fact I can tell all of you are thinking the same thing. It's true that my home world is a war like place. We were once honorable and respectable people. But now the Council as well as the army has lost their minds in this senseless war. The constant fighting has stripped my world and its people of any decency, nobility, and goodness it had ages ago. I accept full responsibility for my actions and what the rest of the Thangarien did." Hawkgirl told them all. For the first time it felt good to talk about what happened. To get everything she been feeling and thinking off her chest. Her former teammates looked at her wondering if she really was telling the truth.

"Guys I hate to interrupt this little soul repenting, but it seems that the bad guys have big plans for Earth." Forge said. Everyone gasped in horror as they learned about the Warp Gate. If activated all of Earth would be destroyed. The Thangarien were that desperate to win they destroy more than 6 billion lives and not give it a second thought.

"You seem to forgotten something very important. In fighting a war it is important to remember why you our fighting." Ray said her eyes flashing.

"You mean what's the point of fighting if you just end up like your enemies by doing what they would do right?" Mina asked her friend. She nodded her head in agreement.

"At least you followed your heart Shareya. You knew the difference between following orders like a good soldier and learning when to follow your heart." Serena said. She gave the young women a comforting smile hoping it would cheer her up.

Everyone cheered as the Thangarien left the planet Earth and Batman survived the destruction of the Watchtower. But what would happen to Hawkgirl now? It was clear from this tale that Rebel had fetched the team just after they voted and she resigned. Turning to the young women everyone looked at her including her former teammates. She stood up and turned off the TV. She turned and faced everyone.

"I want to thank everyone for all the warm hospitality and friendship I've received over the course of these three weeks. I'm sure I'm not the only one. You've all helped me start on my road to recovery. I'm sure I could stay here instead of going back home but I need to return and find my way in life again. All of us do. But I will never forget my time here nor will I forget my new friends you can count on that." Shareya told them all. Tears flowed from her eyes.

"That's right girlfriend. Were friends forever!" Kelsey shouted.

"Yeah don't you forget that." Jade added.

"We all deserve a second chance and I'm sure you'll get it." Beast Boy told her quietly.

"May you find what you're looking for." Storm said. "Yeah." Olivia added.

Everyone started talking all at once and crying. They knew it was time to leave. Forge, Beast, and the kids had finished repairing the Dimension Portal last night. It was time to pack up and leave. After one last dinner together everyone gathered on the front lawn. The machine was brought outside. The Professor cleared his throat and everyone stood attentive.

"A while back the F-Xmen came to our in time in an attempt to alter history. With their help they made sure each and every one of us grew into the well-developed individual we are so that we could fight Apocalypse and save our world. Not only that they have insured the safety for all mutants yet to be born. With the help of allies both old and new the world is once again safe. I find myself thinking back to my early days when I wondered if it would ever be possible for mutants and humans to live in harmony. Thanks to you my new friends I know it will become a reality. It is time for everyone to go home. Forge if you would please?"

Forge stepped forward and activated the machine. It glowed for a while then suddenly a pink portal appeared. Through the swirls Tokyo could be seen. The Sailor Scouts picked up their luggage and hugged everyone good-bye. "We will miss you all so much." Serena cried.

"Good bye Mr. Magneto. Thank you for being so kind to me." Diana said as she said good-bye to the Master of Magnetism. He petted her softly and whispered a good-bye as she joined her family at the edge of the portal. Forge handed Kali a watch. "It allows you to cross the dimensions into our worlds. So you can visit us." He explained.

"Thank you." Kali said hugging him goodbye. With one last look she stepped through the portal with the others and disappeared.

Next came the J-team. After quick good-bye and Uncle telling them that his chi spell should last a good long time and that they should eat more garlic they left. Jackie was the last to go. This place truly had been amazing. He was the one who took the watch.

Starfire was crushing everyone in her big bear hugs. Beast Boy and Cyborg were complaining that they hadn't had enough time to beat all the boys at video games. Raven was having a last minute chat with the two Goths and Robin thanked the Professor. "Hopefully what you did will stabilize my mental condition."

"I hope it does to. Have a safe journey Robin." Xavier told the young boy. Grabbing the watch and yelling for his team the Titans disappeared through the portal back to Jump City.

The Justice League was more composed than the other groups had been. It had been a thrilling experience and some wounds had begun to heal but they needed to get back and rebuild. With a short goodbye they left with everyone's hopes that thinks would work out.

Now attention turned to the Fxmen. Everyone had known this day was coming but still it was sad. They had grown so accustomed to the little ones it was hard to see them go. It was illogical to be upset. They see them again soon but still.

"You two keep out of trouble understand?" Nathan ordered his parents who laughed at him before hugging and kissing him good-bye.

"Well I guess its time for us to go. Were all prepared for the departure. All that's left is to say good-bye. Good-bye grandfather. Take good care of David for me." Angela said through hot tears. She hugged Xavier tightly.

"I will take of him I promise." He thought to her.

"Hope you still like teaching science when you meet up with me again Beast." May told her favorite teacher.

"I will don't worry." Beast told the young lady.

Rebel was with her parents. They were trying not to cry but they couldn't help. The three of them broke down. Not to far off Storm and Olivia were having a similar reaction.

Violet was saying goodbye to all her friends in the New Recruits. They had been so kind and friendly to her. Bobby and Leon were exchanging prank list hoping for some laughs.

Lancer was kissing his mom and dad good-bye, which wasn't easy considering Evan, had spikes all over him. "Take care of yourself son." Evan told him.

"I will you can count on that." Lancer told them. Glancing up he saw Ron and Warren landing after one last flight together. The winged mutant had actually come down to say good-bye.

Kitty and Lance were trying not to be so emotional but it was hopeless. Kitty wrapped her son and daughter in her arms and held them tightly. Lance joined in not caring if anyone from the Brotherhood saw him.

Not like it matter. Pietro, Wanda, Magneto, Zeus, and Melody were having their own teary family farewell. Those two kids really had some impact on those three. Not to far off the twins were saying good byes to Amanda and Kurt who were the only ones not crying.

Wolverine looked at the girl who he had grown to love so much over these past several months. She had opened up a part of him he didn't know existed and now she would be gone. He still have Samantha but it wouldn't be the same. "I'll miss you a lot daughter." He whispered to her as he hugged her tightly.

"And I you Dad. Take care of Samantha for me. She needs a dad. I got to go now. Bye." Rebecca told him. She joined the rest of her friends who waved farewell one last time before activating the watches. In a flash of white light and swirl of wind they were gone.

"I guess that's it." Jean said sadly. Scott put a hand on her shoulder. "Just for now." He told her.

In the future on the grounds of the newly rebuilt Institute the kids were running. They saw their parents. Relief flooded them. Jumping into their arms they felt warm and safe. They had saved the world and all reality. It was good to finally be home. The End.


End file.
